Troublemaker
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: En la vida de Shikamaru todo era problemático, especialmente sus sentimientos por cierto chico rubio que solo lo consideraba su amigo...o eso pensaba
1. Confesion nocturna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, Semi-AU

* * *

Las nubes ocuparon su campo de visión tan pronto decidió recostarse sobre el césped. Cruzó los brazos tras de su nuca y se dispuso a observar, a sumirse en su propio mutismo y la belleza inigualable de lo que ocupaba gran parte del firmamento…nubes

Esponjosas, blancas y… libres

"Qué envidia"- pensó, viéndolas avanzar lentamente. Poder contemplarlas durante las tardes se había vuelto tan ameno como las visitas nocturnas al departamento de Naruto. Simples reuniones esporádicas con sus amigos, agradables y sobretodo interesantes. Pero esa no era la razón principal para sugerir (y en última instancia) amenazar a los otros para que los acompañaran a las reuniones casuales, dos o tres veces por semana (cuando no habían misiones de por medio)

Y es que ser chunnin era tan complicado. Pero bien lo decían sus padres: crecer no es una opción…y las responsabilidades tampoco, tenía que ocuparse de ellas y al mismo tiempo organizar su vida

-Que problemático- bostezó, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Ahora que lo recordaba tenía asignada una misión junto a su equipo para el siguiente día. Con Chouji no había mayor problema…pero con Ino, con esa mujer todo era distinto

Y no era con la única. Ella, su madre y Temari, casi podría jurar que las féminas habían realizado alguna clase de "alianza" con anterioridad solo para molestarlo. Su madre le exigía salir con alguna chica y el escaso tiempo del que disponía (fuera de las reuniones nocturnas) aunado a su poca disposición para buscar a alguien que no le recriminara sobre su poco interés en el futuro y sus frecuentes divagaciones era…empíricamente imposible

Por otro lado estaba Ino con su insistente y monótona palabrería referente a la moda y las dietas... ¡por la quinta hokage! …Ino estaba lo suficientemente delgada como para querer seguir otro de sus estrictos regímenes alimenticios. A ese paso podría señalar un esqueleto y decirle a su compañera de equipo que esa modelo era una belleza y seguro ella se lo creería…y no exageraba en lo más mínimo

Por último estaba Temari, complejo perfeccionista… ¿Dónde?

Y encima el carácter que se cargaba

Dramáticas, fastidiosas, gritonas, perfeccionistas. No quería generalizar, debía haber alguna mujer que no encajara en su descripción mental. Por ejemplo Hinata. No, nuevamente se equivocaba, esa chica era tímida en exceso, tratar de conversar con ella sería un constante dolor de cabeza, lidiar con frecuentes desmayos no estaba dentro de su itinerario…y no lo agregaría

Haruno era la eterna rival de su compañera de equipo y además no le agradaba mucho. Bien, de nueva cuenta las posibilidades se reducían a…cero

Seguramente su mamá armaría un escándalo cuando le comentara (otra vez) sobre su reticente falta de interés en las chicas

Sus parpados vibraron con suavidad al sentir un molesto toque en sus costillas. Sacudió su mano para apartar lo que fuera que se empeñaba en romper con su cómoda posición para divagar. Pero el toque siguió, cada vez más fuerte

-¿Qué rayos?- optó por sentarse para frotar sus ojos y terminar de espabilarse, aunque realmente no estaba durmiendo, solo meditaba, sobre todo y nada a la vez. –Naruto- los ojos azules lo observaban fijamente, apenas unos centímetros frente a él. Por alguna extraña razón ese hecho le incomodó. Aunque interiormente supiera que de extraño no tenía nada, Naruto le atraía lo suficiente como para detenerse a evaluar por enésima vez su preferencia sexual

Y no que repudiara a las mujeres, por el contrario, su padre le repetía constantemente sobre la importancia de las mismas. Como si no lo supiera, amaba a su madre, apreciaba a Ino, su decidida compañera de equipo, le tenía afecto a Temari por ser una oponente tan fuerte

Sin embargo, no estaba enamorado de ninguna mujer y el único hombre que le atraía era Naruto. Probablemente sus padres sufrirían un ataque al corazón cuando se enteraran pero de momento todo iba de maravilla. Naruto era su amigo y viceversa así que no había problemas en eso. Mientras no descubrieran que le gustaba…

-¿Pensabas dormir hasta mañana?- bromeó Naruto, dejando a un lado la rama que había utilizado para perturbar el pesado sueño de Shikamaru, este largó un fingido bostezo

-Pensar y dormir son dos actividades diferentes- pronunció, aparentemente adormilado

Era un fastidio tener que explicar lo que realmente hacia al recostarse a mirar las nubes en plena tarde cuando podría estar entrenando, o en casa recibiendo las reprimendas de su madre por su insistente negación a las citas. Aunque persistía la idea de comentarle a Naruto que "muy" probablemente se le había zafado un tornillo….o quizás realmente le gustaba

Maldición, la cabeza le dolía de repasar una y otra vez el mismo tema

-Muy gracioso- ironizó Naruto, sopesando la idea de volver a tomar la rama para molestarlo otro rato. Le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Shikamaru, sobretodo porque no era fácil. -¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa?- quiso saber, tendiéndose al lado de Shikamaru, centrando la mirada en lo que a diario mantenía a su amigo tan entretenido

-Sabes que si- respondió con franqueza. Generalmente las reuniones en la casa de Naruto se fijaban los fines de semana, siempre y cuando no hubiera alguna misión de por medio como era el caso. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de recostarse junto a Naruto, a veces le inquietaba el hecho de que el rubio le preguntara si asistiría a su casa, ya que era él quien se encargaba de llevar (o en su defecto arrastrar) a sus otros compañeros al departamento de Naruto

Lee, Neji y Chouji no se oponían en lo mas mínimo. No obstante, Shikamaru no podía decir lo mismo de Kiba y Shino, esos dos siempre se mostraban reacios a convivir, argumentando que esos encuentros eran demasiado…homosexuales

Como si ese fuera realmente el objetivo de las reuniones nocturnas…que fastidiosos eran esos dos. No entendía como Naruto los seguía considerando sus amigos

La verdadera (y única) finalidad para acompañar a Naruto un par de horas era precisamente esa, estar con él, brindarle apoyo. El chico siempre estaba solo y lo admiraba por ello. No se imaginaba tener que estar todo el tiempo solo, de vez en cuando le agradaba alejarse del resto para ordenar sus ideas pero la soledad no era una buena confidente y quien mejor que Naruto para probarlo

Él detestaba estar solo y en más de una ocasión se lo había confesado. Le hacían falta sus padres, cariño, apoyo, comprensión. ¿Cómo era que nadie reparaba en ello al momento de juzgarlo?

Una infancia dura, sin padres, siendo señalado constantemente como un estorbo, y a pesar de todo Naruto seguía sonriendo, tan sincero y alegre que en ocasiones le daban ganas de preguntarle cómo era capaz de mantener tan bello gesto durante tanto tiempo

Ni siquiera él podía…más bien no tenía ganas

-Lee me dijo que llevaría un juego muy divertido- comentó Naruto girándose sobre el césped, quedando boca arriba sobre el mismo. Shikamaru arrugó un poco la cara al escuchar la afirmación del rubio

Por lo general Lee se encargaba de realizar juegos estúpidos que incluían ejercicios exhaustivos como castigo a quien perdiera

Quinientas abdominales, trescientas lagartijas. Casi podía escucharlo

Y lo peor de todo era que a Naruto le encantaban esos juegos, claro "diversión" y entrenamiento en un solo juego, Lee sí que sabia como manipular mentes. Afortunadamente estaba exento de todo intento por cambiar su perspectiva hacia aquel método poco convencional de entretenimiento nocturno

-Eres tan flojo- la voz de Naruto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vaya, no era tan impredecible como esperaba

-No me gustan esos juegos- admitió, poniéndose de pie. Sacudió sus pantalones con desanimo, otro detalle importante era que en los juegos de Lee nadie ganaba…nunca

Ni siquiera Neji que presumía estar por encima de todos lograba descifrar las ridiculeces de su propio compañero de equipo

-Que fastidio- murmuró con seriedad, mas su gesto se distorsionó al sentir el peso de Naruto sobre su espalda

-Llévame- sonrió Naruto, señalando al frente con su dedo índice. Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shikamaru. Hasta por animal lo tomaba Naruto. ¿Lo aceptaría de pareja también en caso de que algún día se lo propusiera?

No, lo dudaba

-Mejor llévame tú- musitó, inclinándose hacia adelante, tirando con suavidad el delgado cuerpo sobre el césped. Naruto rió pero no hizo nada por levantarse. Solo se dispuso a observar como Shikamaru meditaba una vez más. Devolviendo por momentos su vista al cielo y después a él

Para el anochecer. Los murmullos ya eran perceptibles desde fuera del departamento. Una mesa y cuatro chicos alrededor de la misma intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando

-Si Neji no llega en cinco minutos empezaremos sin él- profirió Lee, mirando hacia la puerta. Naruto ladeó la cabeza al no escuchar la mención de Kiba o Shino

-Yo no quiero jugar- aclaró Chouji mientras masticaba. Shikamaru lo miró reprobatoriamente

-No hables con la boca llena- le arrebató la bolsa de papas pero dudó en sacar una al reparar en la fiera mirada de su compañero. –Olvídalo- las devolvió de mala gana. Recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, centrándose unos segundos más en Naruto. Suspiró hondo y apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano

-Todos debemos jugar- sentenció Lee con los ojos cerrados, tan firme que Chouji cedió con su intención de corroborar su falta de interés en el juego. –Esta vez será diferente, Gai sensei me dijo que este juego tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas

-Ah, Lee- Shikamaru se levantó al escuchar los suaves golpes contra la puerta. Naruto sonrió ansioso. –Por si no lo has notado aquí no hay chicas- expuso encaminándose hacia la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a Kiba junto a Neji pero no objetó nada. Echó una mirada hacia afuera

-Shino no quiso venir- bostezó Kiba, forzándose a entrar. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se devolvió sobre sus pasos. -¿De qué va el estúpido juego?- preguntó, dejándose caer al suelo

Naruto sostuvo la botella vacía entre sus manos cuando Lee se la entregó. Curioso, observó dentro pero no vio nada y la confusión se intensificó

\- Retos- masculló Lee, observando uno a uno los semblantes de incertidumbre que tenían sus compañeros

-Ah, ya conocemos ese juego, creí que sería diferente esta vez. - Kiba frunció el ceño. –El que pierda hará una larga y tediosa rutina de ejercicios

-No esta vez- Lee tomó la botella de nueva cuenta para ponerla sobre la mesa. Shikamaru se acercó hacia el rubio pero su intento por sentarse junto a él se esfumó en tanto Neji lo hiciera

Tuvo que rodear la mesa para sentarse junto a Chouji, y sin perder de vista el rostro infantil y entusiasmado se acercó más hacia adelante

-Los desafíos serán libres, los impone quien gane- señaló la tapa de la botella. Neji cruzó los brazos, asintiendo ante las "ya conocidas" instrucciones. Aun no entendía la razón para querer perder el tiempo de semejante forma pero era preferible a escuchar los sermones de Tenten

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, al fin una novedad. Comúnmente era Lee quien dictaba los desafíos, esta vez eran libres y solo una persona debía cumplir los castigos, menos mal. Así no tendría que someterse a la tortura física impuesta por Lee

-Primero voy yo- la botella comenzó a girar sobre la superficie de la mesa. Primero rápidamente, perdiendo velocidad con cada vuelta

-Neji manda a Chouji- anunció Lee con un deje de entusiasmo en la voz. Naruto chasqueó los dedos al ver perdida su primera oportunidad para mandar a alguien, tenía tantas cosas en mente

Neji miró con desinterés la botella. Ya sabía de que iban esos juegos pero hasta cierto punto le resultaban igual de infantiles que todos los que realizaban Lee o Naruto. Aun así…

-Dame…- las miradas de todos se fijaron en Neji, especialmente la de Chouji, quien, atento, asintió despacio. –La última fritura- concluyó señalando la bolsa de papas. Chouji apretó con fuerza los puños mientras que Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír. No lo haría

Conocía a Chouji lo suficiente para afirmar que no entregaría su última y por consiguiente "más preciada" fritura

-No quiero- se negó rotundamente. Neji devolvió la mirada a Lee, este a su vez miró a Chouji

-Tienes que hacerlo, es una orden y negarse no está dentro de las posibilidades

-¡He dicho que no!- gritó mas enojado. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza

-Eh, ¿algún otro desafío?- inquirió Lee luego de unos segundos. Neji meditó su respuesta. –Cabe aclarar que solo se podrá escoger entre dos opciones- añadió, mirando de reojo a Chouji, este asintió conforme con la segunda oportunidad que se le daba

-Que idioteces- bufó Kiba desde su lugar

-Vamos, yo también quiero jugar- se quejó Naruto, aburrido al no poder participar. Era más divertido cuando Lee se encargaba de imponer los desafíos, al menos de ese modo era obligatoria la participación de todos

Shikamaru observó alternadamente a Neji y Chouji. El primero no parecía tener ningún otro desafío en mente y Chouji no parecía tener mucho ánimo para seguir jugando, a ese ritmo no llegarían a nada

-Chouji di que eres gor…- calló al notar la mirada del aludido. –Que eres lo que más te molesta que te digan- ordenó seriamente. Lee alzó ambas cejas

-Tú no puedes ordenarlo, es Neji quien…

-Le cedo el desafío a Shikamaru- lo interrumpió Neji, entregándole la botella al castaño

-Gracias- Lee suspiró, derrotado. Así no era el juego

-Ya cejotas, deja que lo mande- sonrió Naruto, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lee, este lo miró de soslayo

-Te advertí que no me dijeras así

-Bien, dilo para poder continuar- repitió Shikamaru, pasando la botella de una mano a otra. Ahora solo quería que terminara rápido el juego para poder retirarse a descansar, seguramente le reprocharían por llegar tan tarde pero era menester estar con Naruto…aunque preferiría que fuera a solas como hace unas horas

-Soy…- Chouji endureció la mirada, no quería ceder pero le molestaba en demasía acatar la orden. Quería matar a Shikamaru por haberle impuesto eso

-Eres… ¿Qué?- insistió Kiba, mas alterado por no ver avance en el juego

Chouji aspiró profundo

-Soy un…

Los ojos de Neji se situaron en los azules. Shikamaru dejo de prestar atención a su amigo para centrarse en Neji, ¿Qué tramaba?

-Soy un gordito- dijo en voz baja. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no había escuchado nada

-¿Es que?- Lee se encogió de hombros

-Soy un gordito y ya no quiero jugar- dicho lo último se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. Naruto frunció levemente los labios, su despensa sufriría en grande

-Lo que sigue- Shikamaru le entregó la botella a Neji, ya que el de la orden había sido él, al menos la primera

Y la botella volvió a girar sobre la mesa. Kiba hundió el rostro en sus brazos, sumamente aburrido y ajeno a cualquier actividad grupal, de no ser por la insistencia de Shikamaru no se habría presentado

-¡Kiba manda a Naruto!- anunció Lee en voz alta. Kiba dejo de lado la ensoñación al escuchar su nombre. Frotó ambas manos, entusiasmado. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios

Naruto lo observó desconfiado

-¿Qué podría ser?- Kiba se levantó sin que su gesto de diversión se perturbara. Shikamaru siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto la resolución en la mirada de Kiba. Si llegaba a pasarse con Naruto se encargaría personalmente de él

-Quiero…

Naruto se levantó de súbito. No se rendiría, contrario a Chouji aceptaría cualquier reto que le fuera impuesto, demostraría que era capaz de realizarlo por más complicado que fuera

-Que comas tierra

Su determinación se fue a pique al escuchar tal estupidez. Esperaba un reto complicadísimo al tratarse de Kiba pero ¿comer tierra?

-¿Es en serio?- inquirió Shikamaru con visible enfado. Kiba sonrió aun más al escucharlo

-Tu segunda opción es besar a Shikamaru

-Déjate de estupideces- habló Neji, poniéndose de pie. Shikamaru tragó pesado, no podía ser tan predecible ¿cierto?

-En ese caso- el serio semblante de Naruto lo hizo dudar. –Acepto el segundo- enfatizó ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros

Shikamaru sujetó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice. No sabía si sentirse halagado de que Naruto eligiera besarlo, o en cambio debía sentirse humillado al ser considerado como el desafío mas complicado para el rubio. Claro, debía ser terrible la opción del beso…

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

"solo es un beso"- se repitió Shikamaru por segunda ocasión. Tenía que controlar cualquier muestra de nerviosismo o sería aun más lógica su atracción por el rubio

Rascó su nuca tras saberse observado por los presentes. La radiante sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos y aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru, quien, confundido, decidió acercarse al reparar en la (nada discreta) señal que hacía Naruto con su mano derecha

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en voz baja, cerca del oído de Naruto, este volvió a sonreír mientras juntaba sus dedos

-No se besar- confesó un tanto apenado. Shikamaru miró de reojo a Kiba, ya que no dejaba de mover con insistencia su pie, ansioso por presenciar cómo se cumplía el desafío

-Solo es un beso- trató de animarlo, a sabiendas de que tampoco había besado con anterioridad… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Ya había presenciado (para su infortunio) como sus padres se besaban en la cocina, en el comedor, no se limitaban a unir sus bocas cada tanto tiempo. Claro que de la teoría a la práctica había una enorme diferencia. Y sin importar cuánto se recriminara por ello, en el fondo deseaba besar a Naruto, o en su defecto, que Naruto lo besara a él

-Ah, vamos háganlo ya- se desesperó Lee, caminando de un lado al otro con ambos brazos tras su espalda. Estaba impaciente porque llegara su turno y como siempre, entre mas ansiaba que le tocara, más lentos transcurrían los hechos

-¿Por qué no cambias el desafío?- inquirió Neji, cruzando los brazos con renuencia. –Claramente no lo va a hacer- agregó al reparar en la mirada confusa de sus compañeros

-Tienes razón- dijo Kiba, dubitativo

Shikamaru exhaló, aliviado. Al menos se había zafado de hacer el ridículo. Por una parte ansiaba besar a Naruto, pero por otra desearía que fuera en privado. ¿Por qué tenía que satisfacer el sucio morbo de sus compañeros?

Naruto infló los mofletes al escuchar a ambos. Hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente y eso le molestaba

-Si lo voy a cumplir- aclaró, afirmando con la cabeza. Shikamaru desvió la mirada hacia la cocina, el molesto ruido provenía de ahí. Latas cayendo al suelo, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose a un ritmo frenético, tanto alboroto lo estaba desquiciando, impidiéndole pensar adecuadamente y… ¡¿había dicho que si?!

-Naruto por lo que más quieras, come tierra o bésalo pero… ¡hazlo ya!- volvió a quejarse Lee, cesando con la caminata. Neji entornó la mirada al ver como Naruto se acomodaba en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, indicándole poco después a Shikamaru que hiciera lo mismo

-No tienes que hacerlo- le instó Shikamaru, sentándose delante de Naruto y con los ojos fijos en los azules. Sin duda podía afirmar que se asemejaban al color del cielo, incluso esas pupilas le hacían experimentar el mismo estado de paz que solo podía percibir al contemplar el firmamento

Naruto movió su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha, la sonrisa se ensanchó rápidamente en sus labios

-Acobardarse es de gallinas- exclamó sonriente para después cerrar los ojos

-¡Escuche eso!- la voz de Chouji resonó hasta la sala. Las cejas de Kiba se contrajeron enseguida al escuchar los golpes en la puerta

-Esperen un momento- señaló alternadamente a Naruto y Shikamaru. –No lo hagan hasta que regrese, de lo contrario no cuenta

Naruto arrugó ligeramente la nariz, deteniendo en seco la inclinación de su cuerpo hacia adelante. Shikamaru optó por levantarse una vez más. Era tan incomodo todo

Incomodo y fastidioso. Además ¿Qué no había dicho Kiba que odiaba los convivios?

Que hilarante era todo. Seguramente pretendía usar ese beso para afirmar su ridícula teoría de las reuniones "homosexuales" en la casa de Naruto. En dado caso le rompería la cara

Suspiró fastidiado, situando la mirada una vez más en el hiperactivo chico que remarcaba las cejas de Lee con sus dedos. Riendo divertido, sin demostrar perturbación alguna en su semblante. Eso confirmaba el hecho de que solo se trataba de un juego para Naruto. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué iba a significar algo más?

Ya se estaba volviendo loco…

-Era Shino- anunció Kiba, dirigiéndose hacia el semicírculo que se había formado cerca de la mesa. Neji se dio media vuelta cuando la atención se centró en el castaño. –Solo quería disculparse por no poder venir, al parecer tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perder su tiempo aquí- remarcó palabra por palabra, ignorando la confundida expresión en el rostro de Naruto

-Tengo que irme- avisó Neji en voz apenas audible. Lee se pasó ambas manos por el rostro al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe

-Neji- murmuró Shikamaru, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. El comportamiento del susodicho era extraño y aunque ya sabía a qué (o más bien a quien) vincularlo. No debía precipitarse

-Que mal- masculló Naruto, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca. Aun no eran las nueve y ya comenzaban a irse

-Y otro menos- comentó Kiba, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. No era divertido cuando no estaban todos presentes. –Bien, no retrasemos mas el desafío- sonrió con malicia

-Cierto- Naruto volvió a acomodarse, no sin antes estirar sus brazos. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Por lo visto no tendría alternativa. Tomó asiento frente a Naruto y lentamente cerró los ojos

Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y con ambas manos sobre las mismas, solo era un beso

Sus labios rozaron los ajenos a medida que terminaba de acercarse. Shikamaru sintió una corriente eléctrica ascender por su espalda y no supo exactamente a qué adjudicarlo. Podía escuchar la fuerte y molesta risa de Kiba a su costado, también los quedos murmullos de Lee, referentes a la primavera o algo así

Mas que fastidiado con sus propios pensamientos, decidió unir sus labios con los de Naruto. A pesar de que el desafío era exclusivamente del rubio, sentía la desesperación consumiéndolo rápidamente

Los ojos azules se abrieron grandes cuando Shikamaru tiró del cuello de su camisa para evitar que se apartara. Una mezcla de nervios y adrenalina se dispararon por su sistema

Su rostro ardía con fiereza pero estaba completamente inmovilizado

-¿Qué demonios?- nuevamente la voz de Kiba atravesó sus oídos…no le importó. Movió despacio sus labios sobre los de Naruto

Y no fue sino hasta que le faltó el oxigeno que Shikamaru se forzó a apartarse con lentitud. Naruto permaneció petrificado unos instantes, con un violento sonrojo en las mejillas y su respiración agitada. Kiba volvió a estallar en carcajadas al reparar en la expresión de desconcierto que tenia Shikamaru

Bien, la había jodido en grande y ya no había vuelta atrás. Shikamaru aclaró su garganta, fingiendo indiferencia ante la mirada de los allí presentes. Incluso el molesto ruido de la cocina había cesado, evidenciando su impulsividad, propiciando que el ambiente se volviera aun más tenso de lo que ya estaba

-Dijiste que no sabias besar- habló secamente, mascando su propia vergüenza de saberse descubierto. El idiota de Kiba no dejaba de reírse y el rostro desencajado de Lee no ayudaba mucho. –Mentiste- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros

Naruto pestañeó confundido. Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni del desastre que Chouji estaba ocasionando en la alacena. Simplemente comenzó a reír, vinculando todo a una broma de su amigo, pero ¿y él?, ¿Por qué le había gustado el beso?

Shikamaru carraspeó al ponerse de pie. Solo era un contacto labial, efímero. No obstante, había permitido que las emociones se interpusieran al momento de sentir el suave roce de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos

De acuerdo, quizás si fue un acto desmesurado de su parte. De igual forma no se arrepentía

-Bien- Kiba se sujetó el estomago cuando se hubo cansado de reír. Se enjugó un par de lagrimas y se volvió hacia Lee, quien simplemente miraba atónito a Naruto. –Ya me divertí, es hora de regresar, Hana me prometió cuidar a Akamaru pero la cena no se hará sola

Naruto devolvió la mirada al suelo, tan solo unos instantes al percatarse de que Lee también se ponía de pie

-Tengo tan mala suerte- se lamentó, tomando la botella de la mesa

-Quédense un poco mas- murmuró Naruto, forzando una sonrisa. Shikamaru dejo escapar un bostezo

-Viejo, tenemos que dormir

-¿Podrían quedarse a cenar?- preguntó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que cambiaran de parecer. Kiba negó con la cabeza

-¿Te volviste loco?, el ramen instantáneo no se compara con la cena que prepara mi hermana. Chouji se encaminó hacia el comedor con algunas migajas de pan en las comisuras de su boca

-Tampoco se compara con la cena que hace mi padre- comentó, indiferente de la situación. La mirada de Naruto ensombreció unos instantes. Como le gustaría tener a sus padres con él, sentir la calidez de un abrazo materno, el consejo de su padre, incluso los regaños serian buenos siempre y cuando no tuviera que estar todo el tiempo…solo

-Media hora- suplicó con los ojos cerrados. Shikamaru detuvo su andar hacia la puerta. Lo más complicado de las reuniones nocturnas no eran las bobas actividades en si

Lo que verdaderamente lo frustraba era el desespero que Naruto experimentaba cuando se retiraban. Solo en ese momento la sonrisa de Naruto no existía. Ese encantador gesto era reemplazado por una mueca forzada. No hay cabida para la felicidad cuando la soledad se hace presente

-Por favor- susurró cabizbajo, sin embargo dos de sus amigos ya se había marchado. Solamente Chouji y Shikamaru estaban de pie en la entrada, observándolo en silencio

-La comida estuvo muy rica- profirió Chouji luego de unos segundos. –Pero la comida de mi pa…¡auch!- un codazo en las costillas lo hizo callar

-Seguro van a matarme- suspiró Shikamaru, mirando el cielo. Naruto se acercó más hacia ellos, ya sabía que no iba a convencerlos pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. –Solo media hora

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó enseguida. Chouji los miró alternadamente antes de decidir despedirse, no podía quedarse aunque quisiera

-Nos veremos mañana- hizo un ademan con la mano y se dispuso a encaminarse a su casa

-¡Gracias, Shikamaru!- el aludido miró en todas direcciones cuando Naruto se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo y frotar su mejilla contra la de él en un arrebato infantil. Bajo otras circunstancias el cálido contacto de Naruto seria aun más agradable, si correspondiera sus sentimientos por ejemplo

-Ya olvídalo- lo sujetó de los hombros para apartarlo, no quería crearse falsas utopías, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo mejor, era su oportunidad para indagar si a Naruto le gustaba alguien, y de ser así ¿Quién?

Naruto era tan transparente que solo bastaría con preguntárselo para saber. Y a pesar de todo, le incomodaba ese hecho. Para empezar ¿Qué derecho tenia para preguntarle sobre asuntos personales?

En silencio, se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo de cerca a Naruto. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido al notar el tiradero en la cocina. Platos en el suelo, migajas de pan sobre la mesa, un cartón de leche a medias

-Chouji- aspiró profundo, negando con la cabeza. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, recorriendo con la mirada el desorden. Ahora tendría que limpiar todo

-Recuérdame de poner laxantes en la comida de Chouji- murmuró, agachándose para recoger los platos. Shikamaru sonrió a medias

-Viejo, que insensible eres- bromeó, posicionándose en cuclillas para ayudarle a juntar los platos. –Me gusta la idea- dicho lo último, alargó su brazo para tomar otro de los utensilios de cocina. Se quedo inmóvil al rozar inconscientemente la mano de Naruto, este ladeó la cabeza, confundido al ver la expresión ofuscada de Shikamaru

-No te voy a morder- pestañeó, dejando el plato a un lado. Shikamaru se puso de pie, alzando los hombros con indiferencia

-¿Quién me lo asegura?- inquirió en un bostezo. Naruto frunció los labios con fingida molestia

-Te recuerdo que el chico perro ya se fue- rió, tomando de los hombros a Shikamaru para derrumbarlo en el suelo. Shikamaru se quejó al sentir el peso de Naruto sobre él. Si Kiba aun estuviera presente, era más que seguro que haría alarde sobre ese hecho, pero no podía culpar a Naruto, la mayoría de las veces no se daba cuenta de lo que propiciaba

En un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta, dejando esta vez al rubio debajo de su cuerpo. Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Naruto. De todos sus amigos siempre era más agradable la compañía de Shikamaru, aunque no entendía la razón

-¿Crees que beso bien?- preguntó con fingida inocencia. Shikamaru se centró en los ojos azules antes de atreverse a responder

-En realidad eres pésimo- admitió con seriedad. Las cejas de Naruto se contrajeron

-Eso no dijiste hace unos minutos- le recordó, ampliando la sonrisa. Tras un sonoro suspiro, Shikamaru se apartó para tomar asiento frente a la mesa, observando como Naruto se levantaba para tomar una de las pastas de la alacena

Bien. Esa era su oportunidad, tenía dos opciones

La primera, preguntarle a Naruto quien le atraía. La segunda, decirle lo que sentía y por consiguiente estropear su amistad… ninguna opción era muy grata si lo analizaba con cuidado

-¿Qué pasa?- Naruto se sentó junto a la mesa al notar el semblante dubitativo de Shikamaru. –No te creas mucho solo porque besas bien- deslizó con suavidad su dedo índice sobre los labios de Shikamaru, este lo observó perplejo. Naruto podía parecer tan inocente en ocasiones, y en otras…

-Que problemático- suspiró, hundiendo su rostro sobre ambos brazos


	2. Más que un beso

El día era cálido, soleado. Clima perfecto y agradable a parecer de Shikamaru, quien yacía recargado en el tronco de un árbol frondoso, su actual y único confidente

Los días transcurrían lentos, demasiado, aun más cuando las misiones que le eran asignadas se habían incrementado en la última semana. Siendo un Chunnin, su obligación era cumplir las órdenes de la Hokage, y no que se quejara, no obstante, era un verdadero fastidio no poder descansar como le gustaría

La sonrisa displicente se amplió en sus labios. ¿A quién engañaba?, era tan patético que le daba lata admitir que lo que más lo frustraba era no poder observar aquel bello e inocente gesto que lograba despertar en él las emociones más recónditas y superfluas

Y si en algún momento llegó a creer que saturarse con misiones (y sugerencias triviales con Tsunade para reforzar la seguridad de la villa en ataques futuros), lo ayudaría a alejar esos pensamientos tan ridículos en torno al hiperactivo ninja de ojos color cielo. Nuevamente su predicción había sido errónea, tan equivoca como haberse fiado de sus pensamientos pasados, los cuales le ofrecían una vida tranquila, estable, con una familia cerrando el círculo de expectativas, solo eso. Ni siquiera ahondaba en nimiedades tales como el nombre de sus hijos, si es que llegaba a tenerlos

Sin embargo la vida estaba en su contra, la atracción inminente estaba en su contra, sin importar que hiciera sus pensamientos seguían siendo ocupados por Naruto, y no solo eso. Shikamaru lo sabía y pese a sus intentos por mantener la distancia con el rubio los dos últimos días, los recurrentes deseos por verlo le podían

No tenia mas misiones por cumplir, los dos miembros de su equipo debían estar ocupados en satisfacer su ego y su apetito, casi podía apostar por ello

Lo único que le restaba por hacer era sucumbir ante las órdenes de su madre, tener aquella inevitable cita con Temari. No había más alternativas y no tenía ganas de buscarlas, de encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas

Tan factible como aceptar el hecho de estar enamorado y a su vez, tan complejo como forzar a Chouji a realizar una dieta

Puede que solo evadiera a Naruto por su reciente descubrimiento. Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle si tenía algún interés en alguien en específico. Había bastado con salir a caminar de noche, luego de tan amena reunión en el departamento del Genin para darse cuenta de lo evidente

Observar a Naruto de pie a la entrada de la villa, bajo la tenue luz de luna, sus grandes ojos azules nublados por aquel dejo de esperanza que se negaba a desaparecer, la vista fija en un solo sitio. Y no era necesario indagar en la lógica, en el irrebatible motivo que mantenía a Naruto expectante a pesar de la hora

Lo esperaba

Aun después de lo ocurrido, del daño que el Uchiha le había hecho, seguía esperando su regreso

Una espera triste y vacía…inútil

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?

Quería saber si Naruto estaba interesado en alguien, ahí estaba su respuesta. A toda acción corresponde una reacción

Era tan absurdo que lo que hiciera Naruto influenciara tanto en él. En sus pensamientos, en sus acciones

Y es que, en compañía de cualquier otro Shinobi, Shikamaru pensaba lo que decía, en cambio, al lado de Naruto, decía lo que pensaba, era simple, reconfortante

-Shikamaru- el quedo susurro contra su oído le erizó la piel. Aquel juguetón y en cierto modo, coqueto tono de voz lograba estremecerlo por completo, obligándolo a bajar aquella barrera para situarlo en la realidad (que por lo visto no estaba en condiciones de evadir)

-Hola- carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. Naruto se apartó un poco para verlo fijamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó seriamente. Shikamaru no pudo evitar que la incertidumbre se apoderara de su semblante. Naruto era bastante intuitivo y directo. Cualidades que le gustaban del chico pero que tendían a meterlo en un conflicto emocional equivalente a la altura de una montaña

-No te evito- cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca. –Solo he estado ocupado

Naruto bajó la mirada unos instantes, debatiéndose entre decir algo más o simplemente irse. Estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras por más obvias que estas fueran. A veces se preguntaba si realmente lo tomaban todo el tiempo por idiota, solían decírselo a menudo, aunque ya no dolía tanto escuchar tan repetitiva palabra

-Tsunade me comentó que no tienes más misiones- insistió, relajando su semblante. Shikamaru abrió un ojo para inspeccionar sutilmente la expresión de Naruto. No estaba resultando, entre mas lo mirara y escuchara, menos terminaba de comprender sus propios sentimientos

-Mis padres me esperan.- bostezó largamente, tratando de sustituir cualquier atisbo de interés por su rutinario estado de ensoñación. – Quieren que este…

-Te extraño- apenas un suave murmullo arrastrado por la brisa

Shikamaru parpadeó unos segundos. Había escuchado perfectamente y quizás le daba más relevancia de la necesaria pero se sentía tan bien escuchar tan corta frase que ocultaba distintos significados

-Tengo que irme- anunció secamente, eludiendo la brillante mirada de Naruto, reprimiendo sus deseos de expresarle lo que sentía por él. También lo extrañaba, le hacía falta escuchar tan enfadosa vocecilla todo el tiempo, contemplar un azul más hermoso que el que se expandía en el firmamento sobre él, deleitarse con la bella sonrisa que Naruto le regalaba a él y solamente a él cuando estaban juntos

Con un simple ademan de despedida, se dio la vuelta para emprender la caminata de regreso a su casa

Aquello no era posible, sin importar cuánto le gustara Naruto. Debía mantenerse al margen, no exteriorizar sus sentimientos, ¿Qué no era esa una regla básica de todo ninja?

Por supuesto que la era, además no estaba dispuesto a reemplazar la ausencia de alguien más en la vida de Naruto

De pronto creyó escuchar pasos detrás de él pero descartó toda posibilidad de inmediato, hasta que…

-Ya nadie va a mi casa

Las palabras sonaron tan huecas como un simple cascaron, y Shikamaru no pudo menos que detenerse enseguida. Estaba consciente de que Chouji no se había presentado a la casa de Naruto por las ultimas misiones pero Kiba y los otros no tenían excusa alguna, y aun si la tuvieran…

Lentamente se giró sobre sus talones. Naruto lo observaba a la distancia, escasos dos metros los separaban a ambos. Los labios de Naruto se movieron despacio para articular palabra, seguro de que Shikamaru se alejaría de nuevo

-A veces uso clones para jugar, pero…no es lo mismo

-El día es indiscutiblemente perfecto para desperdiciarlo jugando- argumento Shikamaru con cierta pesadez en la voz. Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba más en su dirección, con paso vacilante, bastante desconfiado en comparación de otras veces en que solían estar juntos a solas. Shikamaru prestó total atención en la expresión zorruna del rubio, la sonrisa pronto se deformó en una mueca traviesa, infantil. Shikamaru podía estudiarla todo el día y sacar decenas de conclusiones premeditadas sobre la conducta de Naruto, pero en ese mismo instante solo quería observar

Perderse en la tranquilidad que le ofrecían los brillantes ojos azules, la intensidad inigualable de su sonrisa. ¿Cuán gratificante podía ser eso?

Excesivamente gratificante, sobre todo si ignoraba el hecho de que no gustaba de los problemas, no obstante, Naruto era el chico más terco y problemático que conocía dentro de la aldea. Seria efímero si llegaba a compararlo con alguien mas, Naruto era único, especial, tenía sus aciertos y sus errores como todo ser humano, pero lo más admirable del rubio era su infranqueable determinación

Nunca rendirse…

Y vaya que Naruto se tomaba muy en serio sus propias palabras, sin importar cuán complicada fuera la situación. Más eso no cambiaba las circunstancias actuales, lo estaba evadiendo, simple y certeramente

Era un cobarde, huir de sus propios pensamientos arbitrarios, de sus emociones, y de esa chispa de incertidumbre y confort que solo Naruto producía con su presencia. Podía estar loco al contradecirse tanto a si mismo pero Shikamaru estaba seguro de que seguía lo suficientemente cuerdo para asumir lo que conlleva forjar una relación

No una simple relación, una entre dos individuos del mismo sexo, peor aún, amigos. Sumándole lo problemático de expresarse adecuadamente. Shikamaru no podía vacilar, mucho menos al tener de frente al chico que lograba confundirlo aun más que su propia madre con sus intentos fallidos para que cortejara a alguna kunoichi de la aldea

Y las expectativas de su madre no eran muy alentadoras para tomar una decisión. Más sin embargo, ¿Por qué habría de precipitarse?

Aun era joven y no estaba desesperado por ausentarse del círculo de la soltería en la que actualmente se encontraba. No necesitaba lidiar con más problemas de los que ya tenía al ser un Chunnin. No, la vida es corta pero solo se dispone de una, una oportunidad, diversas responsabilidades, dos alternativas posibles y un rostro angelical a escasos centímetros de distancia

-¿Tienes sueño?

Pero antes de que lograra discernir entre sus propias cavilaciones, la voz coqueta y traviesa lo forzó a centrarse en la realidad. Vio como Naruto ladeaba la cabeza, como tratando de comprender su extraño estado de ensimismamiento, aunque realmente de extraño tenía poco y nada

-Si- suspiró abatido, completamente incapacitado para discutir sobre un tema tan trillado y a su vez tan desconocido por él…amor

-Puedes dormir en mi casa si quieres- ofreció Naruto de inmediato, sin ninguna doble intención. Simplemente quería ayudar a su amigo, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de su compañía. Un error torpe considerando el hecho de que se sabía evitado

-No lo creo…

Y la sonrisa lentamente comenzó a esfumarse de los labios de Naruto. Estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado, todos lo evitaban, pareciera que le tenían asco o no lo consideraban ni siquiera un compañero

Forzosamente, consiguió recobrar la alegría en su rostro, frotándose con reprimidas ansias los brazos, tratando de darse calor a sí mismo, porque de repente sentía frio. Esa sensación se presentaba cada vez que estaba solo y no se apartaba hasta que no cambiara ese hecho. Desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada más, si todos le daban la espalda y no había un lugar al cual acudir, lo mejor era volver a casa, a la soledad de su departamento

Donde sus penas se encontraban atrapadas en esas cuatro paredes, recordándole cada vez que abría la puerta que estaba solo. Que nadie lo recibiría como en cualquier casa de sus amigos, donde la mesa vacía lo instaba a prepararse algo por cuenta propia, evocándole la ausencia de su madre

No habría cena caliente nunca, así como tampoco escucharía las felicitaciones de su padre por cada uno de sus logros

No tendría un abrazo ni una muestra de cariño por parte de sus progenitores. No había quien señalara sus errores, sus tropiezos…no había papá y mamá

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú en la mía?

Un diminuto rayo de luz lo forzó a detener sus pasos para mirar sobre su hombro. La expresión cansina de Shikamaru se había transformado en una sonrisa sincera. Y aquella invitación no pudo menos que alegrar a Naruto a niveles insospechados

-¡Gracias!- quiso saltar, correr, gritar, reír, pero Naruto se limitó a retroceder los pasos que había avanzado para abrazar a Shikamaru

-Te advierto que mis padres son algo…problemáticos- comentó Shikamaru sin moverse un ápice. Los brazos de Naruto lo tenían bien sujeto, aunque no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario, el único calor corporal que deseaba recibir en ese instante y en muchos otros era el de Naruto Uzumaki, su dolor de cabeza y la causa de su optimismo

-Está bien, prometo comportarme- una sutil sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios de Naruto. El semblante de Shikamaru adquirió un deje de desconcierto ante ello. Si repasaba lentamente lo acontecido, Naruto parecía querer decirle algo más que solo la queja por tratar de evadirlo

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes?- inquirió neutral, reprimiendo la creciente desesperación por saber. Naruto frunció levemente los labios, forzándose a recordar

-Cierto- impactó su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. –Quiero que me enseñes a besar...- su tono de voz fue disminuyendo al pronunciar lo ultimo

-¿Besar?- Shikamaru lo miró escéptico, una sensación de intriga lo invadió enseguida. Aun más cuando Naruto asintió a lo antes dicho. -¿Para qué?

Los segundos que transcurrieron tras la interrogante se le antojaron fastidiosos y abrumadores a Shikamaru

-No lo sé- fue la respuesta que dio Naruto después de meditarlo un poco. La confusión fue en aumento para el Chunnin al desconocer el motivo que tenia Naruto para querer aprender un acto tan exiguo como lo eran los besos

-No lo sabes… ¿o no me lo quieres decir?

-Ambas- esta vez la respuesta fue inmediata. Shikamaru se resignó a indagar algo más al reparar en el nerviosismo de Naruto, tan transparente como un cristal pero al mismo tiempo, tan fascinante como contemplar el cielo en plena mañana

-Primeramente debes relajarte- anunció, estirando sus brazos. Naruto lo imitó y acto seguido se posicionó frente a él. –Solo cierra los ojos- apenas terminó de decir la frase, Naruto acató enseguida, más sin embargo, él se mantuvo igual, con los ojos abiertos, admirando los finos labios rosados que pedían a gritos ser besados. –Acércate- lentamente, Naruto acercó su rostro, sin estar consciente de los movimientos de Shikamaru, simplemente obedeció

Y sus labios impactaron con los del contrario, encontrándose con una oleada de emociones que los hizo estremecer al más ínfimo tacto. Un contacto labial que comenzó suave, despacio pero que a medida que transcurrían los segundos empezaba a intensificarse. Como si el acto en si exigiera más de ambas partes

Naruto se aferró con ambos brazos del cuello de Shikamaru, rodeándolo lentamente mientras sus labios seguían con torpeza los movimientos del otro, al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru pasó ambos brazos por la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, extasiándose con los labios ajenos. Y si antes creyó que Naruto besaba mal, ahora se retractaba de sus propios pensamientos

Naruto besaba bastante bien, demasiado para alguien que quiere aprender a hacerlo. Quizás los besos no eran lo suyo pero estaba consciente de lo que implicaban aquellos actos, y por supuesto de lo que incitaban a hacer, de cómo un simple beso lo orillaba a analizar lo más remoto de sus instintos, su ansia de complacer a Naruto mucho más que con un beso, aunque no excluyéndolos del todo dentro de la exhaustiva actividad corpórea

Cuando menos lo imaginó, sus pies ya avanzaban por si solos en dirección del árbol más cercano, donde difícilmente consiguió guiar a Naruto para después llevar sus manos hasta las caderas del rubio

Con un gemido pudoroso, Naruto rompió con el beso. Shikamaru aspiró profundo cuando sus labios ya no tuvieron el suave y cálido contacto del otro, se separó con cierta dificultad del cuerpo de Uzumaki, recriminándose a su vez por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones

Naruto lo observó confundido, con su rostro ligeramente enrojecido por la vergüenza y un aire de incertidumbre que exigía una explicación a lo ocurrido. Y Shikamaru lo notó de inmediato, no hacía falta poseer un elevado coeficiente intelectual para darse cuenta de su error

Se aclaró la garganta mientras su mente maquinaba infinidad de excusas que pudiera usar a su favor…nada

Naruto siguió a la expectativa, pestañeando de vez en cuando, hasta que se vio obligado a hablar él primero para romper con el incomodo silencio que reinaba entre ellos

-Solo quiero que me enseñes a besar- articuló con simpleza. Shikamaru sintió la vergüenza incrementarse en su ser, aun mas al reparar en sus actos. Naruto lo observó juntar sus manos en una posición bastante conocida por él

En menos de un segundo su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, restringiéndolo de cualquier posible movimiento. Solo pudo observar unos instantes la nítida sombra proyectándose a sus pies, entonces comprendió el plan de Shikamaru, no le quedaba alternativa más que dejarse llevar

-Para que tus movimientos se igualen a los míos, comenzaremos con esto- explicó Shikamaru con seriedad latente, su vergüenza quedo en segundo término al cabo de unos segundos. No sabía que mas hacer o decir y la única estrategia en mente era la de continuar con la actuación barata de enseñar a Naruto a besar. Así que optó por ello

Ambos se aproximaron al contrario, Naruto aun sentía una mezcla de adrenalina y nerviosismo en su sistema y no sabía si se trataba del inusual método del Nara para enseñarle algo que él consideraba tan simple, o quizás se trataba de algo mas, algo que ignoraba totalmente

Cuando escuchó las mismas sugerencias de los labios de Shikamaru, indicándole cómo hacerlo y lo más importante de cada paso. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Naruto seguía preguntándose como hacia Shikamaru para besar tan increíblemente bien, no sabiendo que el Chunnin opinaba exactamente lo mismo pese a su torpeza en el beso inicial

Nunca imaginó que un beso lo haría tocar el cielo, algo tan irrisorio, tan simple que resultaba hilarante regocijarse con ello pero sus pensamientos no le impidieron disfrutar una vez mas de los labios de Naruto, unos labios altamente adictivos. Y Shikamaru no pudo menos que reprenderse por haber tratado de huir a sus propias emociones

Esta vez sería diferente

No estuvo consiente de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, con sus cuerpos tan cercanos y un calor interno que se intensificaba segundo a segundo, cual incendio forestal. Lentamente la sombra se desvaneció más no así el contacto labial

-Shikamaru…- masculló Naruto en medio de ambas bocas, separándose un poco para tomar aire y volver a unir sus labios con los del susodicho. –Ya me duelen los labios- pero a pesar de su confesión, continuó con el juego, un juego desconocido y placentero del cual no era plenamente consciente pero que igualmente le gustaba. Naruto estaba seguro de que pronto besaría tan bien como Shikamaru


	3. Declaración

Shikamaru suspiró al ver como su progenitor bebía velozmente del vaso con leche frente a él. Naruto hacía sonar sus dedos bajo la mesa, nervioso, asustado y al mismo tiempo expectante por lo que el señor Nara diría después

-Papá, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes sueño aun?- inquirió Shikamaru con un deje de aburrimiento en el tono, cuya finalidad era la de evitar evidenciar sus terribles ansias por quedarse a solas con el "asustadizo" ninja de ojos azules

Shikaku en cambió movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo en señal de desaprobación

-Deja hijo, ya casi termino- y con un nuevo sorbo a la bebida, volvió a situar la mirada en Naruto. –Los súcubos existen y créeme que más te valdría saltar por la ventana antes de cruzarte con uno

Naruto se mordió las uñas pero siguió atento. Solo la luz del comedor estaba encendida y el tenso ambiente entre padre e hijo no ayudaba mucho a disipar los nervios del rubio, quien, felizmente había aceptado escuchar un relato del padre de Shikamaru…claro, si tan solo hubiera sabido que se trataba de uno de terror, entonces seguramente el hiperactivo ninja no habría accedido tan fácil

-P-Pero usted dijo que solo aparecen en sueños- trató de calmar su temor al recordar ese punto. Una sonrisa inquieta se formó en los labios de Shikamaru al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su brazo. ¿Cómo era que Naruto no se daba cuenta de la falacia que le estaba diciendo su padre?

A pesar de que el adulto se empeñara en afirmar que aquella historia era verídica y que le había sucedido a él en su juventud. Shikamaru había encontrado cuando menos cinco desperfectos en aquel raro relato, desde el tono dispar de voz del interlocutor al termino de cada frase, hasta el intervalo de tiempo que le llevaba a su padre proferir una y otra palabra

Porque Shikaku se trababa al hablar cuando llegaba al supuesto "clímax" del relato. Eran tantas discordancias que Shikamaru había desistido incluso de objetar contra ello. Demasiado aburrido, además su padre emplearía diversas hipótesis para reforzar su historia, conjeturas que no podrían demostrarse o refutarse en ningún caso puesto que aquella historia había ocurrido "hace más de quince años"

-Eso no quiere decir que la posibilidad de que te encuentres cara a cara con uno sea nula- insistió Shikaku, sacando a relucir su brillante dentadura al percibir el claro nerviosismo en Naruto. Shikamaru alzó la mano lentamente desde su lugar

-¿Podemos irnos?- fue lo único prudente que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Basta de intentos por convencer a su padre de hacer lo mismo. Afortunadamente su madre había salido horas antes, y aunque Shikamaru estaba consciente de que su progenitora volvería pronto. No quería lidiar con más conversaciones monótonas y superfluas, al menos no por ese día. Seguramente Naruto estaría igual de aburrido que él al escuchar semejante retahíla de mentiras

Shikaku exhaló cansinamente, aunque lo negara, también tenía sueño. De no ser tan divertido asustar a los amigos de su hijo ya estaría durmiendo en su recamara o en última instancia tomando una ducha

-Vámonos Naruto- y sin decir más, Shikamaru emprendió la caminata hacia su habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por el susodicho, el cual miró por última vez a Shikaku antes de doblar en el pasillo

-Y no lo olvides Naruto, nunca despiertes después de esa hora- advirtió el adulto con voz seca, autoritaria y un semblante de absoluta seriedad que logró intimidar aun mas a Naruto

Luego de que ambos entraran a la habitación del Chunnin. Naruto se precipitó enseguida para encender la luz, Shikamaru arqueó una ceja ante la repentina acción del rubio. No que le molestara la iluminación, (aunque ciertamente prefería la oscuridad), no obstante, sería más ameno estar con Naruto a solas, en un espacio reducido como lo era su recamara y además la oscuridad era propicia para…

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, Shikamaru optó por disipar aquellos pensamientos "indebidos", lo último que necesitaba era ahuyentar a Naruto con su concepto inapropiado de pasar un buen y "cálido" momento

Shikamaru avanzó sin ninguna prisa hacia el armario para sacar una bolsa de dormir. Naruto lo observó desde la puerta, debatiéndose entre preguntar o quedarse con la duda.

-Shikamaru- nombró, acercándose en su dirección. El aludido extendió la bolsa de dormir en el suelo antes de reparar en la expresión zorruna e inquieta de Naruto. -¿Vas a dormir ahí?- preguntó incrédulo al ver como Shikamaru se removía incomodo, buscando una buena postura para intentar conciliar el sueño

-Es más cómodo de lo que parece- mintió Shikamaru, reprimiéndose por haberlo dicho. Dormir en el frio y duro suelo era un verdadero fastidio pero no había alternativa, no iba a dejar que Naruto, siendo su invitado, durmiera ahí

Naruto miró en derredor, por un momento se había olvidado del espeluznante relato del padre de Shikamaru, aquel que incluía demonios nocturnos que te podían robar el alma mientras dormías si llegabas a molestarlos o en su defecto, invocarlos por error

Y el miedo regresó con más fuerza cuando el suave silbido del viento se hizo presente

Temeroso y con sus ojos azules fijos en la cama, Naruto dio un salto sobre el colchón. Shikamaru abrió un ojo al escuchar el fuerte ruido proveniente a sus espaldas, lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Naruto quejándose por haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. No había duda de que la "historia" de su padre había surtido efecto en el rubio

-Naruto, esas cosas no existen- murmuró al ponerse de pie. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior cuando el dedo índice de Shikamaru se posó sobre el apagador

-No está demás ser precavidos- se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la sabana. Shikamaru dejo escapar un suspiro, y cediendo con el intento de apagar la luz, se devolvió al suelo

-Que lata- se quejó, moviéndose un poco. Si algún Shinobi de la aldea le ofreciera una enorme suma de dinero por dormir en el suelo en una noche tan fría como esa, Shikamaru se habría negado sin chistar, sin embargo, al tratarse de Naruto bien podía dormir afuera con tal de tener al travieso y solitario chico consigo

-¿Cómo hará Kakashi sensei para estar todo el tiempo con esa máscara?- nuevamente la voz de Naruto irrumpió en su "fallido" intento por recobrar el sueño

Shikamaru se incorporó para ver como el rubio seguía cubriéndose el rostro con la sabana. Aunque parecía que el miedo había menguado

-No me voy a dormir, no me voy a dormir, no me voy a dormir- canturreaba Naruto, meciéndose ligeramente sobre el colchón. Shikamaru cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras trataba de cubrirse los oídos con la almohada. Por lo visto ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche, y todo por culpa de su padre

-Naruto- empezó con suavidad, retirando de nueva cuenta su espalda del suelo. El susodicho gateó hasta la orilla de la cama para escucharlo. –Eres un ninja, no tienes porque tenerle miedo a los fantasmas- argumentó seriamente

Naruto frunció los labios al reparar en lo dicho

-¡Pero los fantasmas son inmunes contra cualquier ataque!- se escandalizó, bajando de la cama. Shikamaru lo siguió con la mirada. -Son inmortales- caminó de un lado al otro, intentando mantenerse despierto hasta que un desconcertante y perturbador sonido agudo surgió desde la ventana

Naruto se lanzó a toda prisa hacia la cama, Shikamaru movió la cabeza en desaprobación al escuchar otra queja de parte del rubio, esta vez por haberse golpeado un codo

-Debió ser una rama- bostezó Shikamaru, cada vez se sentía más cansado y sin embargo Naruto no lo dejaba dormir. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, hubiera sido preferible escuchar los sermones de su madre en torno a las citas y no tener que lidiar con un Naruto asustado, consecuencia de las falacias de su padre

-¿Y si no?- el cuerpo de Naruto tiritó bajo las sabanas, aquello definitivamente no había sido una rama. -¿Y si es un súcubo?- se aventuró a preguntar en un tono más bajo. Shikamaru volvió a abandonar el suelo para ir a la cama

-Averigüémoslo- propuso, levantando un poco la sabana que cubría el tembloroso cuerpo del chico que "extrañamente" le gustaba

Naruto dudó en levantarse cuando Shikamaru le tendió la mano, pero finalmente lo hizo cuando el sonido traspaso por segunda ocasión sus oídos, esta vez con menos intensidad. Quizá si era una rama después de todo

-Tu adelante- pidió Naruto, refugiándose detrás del Chunnin

-Como sea- replicó Shikamaru, avanzando sigilosamente hacia la ventana. Naruto se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo al escuchar como Shikamaru abría lentamente la ventana, apenas un quedo chirrido se produjo como resultado de ello. –Aquí no hay nada, ni nadie- expuso, señalando la ventana. Naruto fue retirando su antebrazo, despacio, para corroborar lo dicho por el Chunnin

Sus pasos fueron aun más cautelosos que los de Shikamaru cuando se dispuso a acercarse a la ventana para ver afuera. Tenía que cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada por ahí, vigilándolos, esperando a que cerraran los ojos y bajaran la guardia para entrar y…devorar su alma

-Es verdad- sonrió al asomarse afuera

Shikamaru asintió tras de él, cruzando los brazos con renuencia, satisfecho por haber convencido a Naruto de…

-¡Aahh!- gritó Naruto de repente, dejándose caer al suelo. Shikamaru se sobresaltó. – ¡Quítate, déjame en paz, todavía no quiero morirme!- lloriqueaba el rubio, golpeándose constantemente el rostro. La calma volvió al semblante de Shikamaru al ponerse de cuclillas para retirar el felino que yacía aferrado al rostro de Naruto

-Listo- anunció inexpresivo, sujetando al animal de las patas delanteras. Naruto seguía quejándose en el suelo, restregándose ambas manos en el rostro por el dolor que propició aquellos infernales rasguños…ardía

Shikamaru soltó lentamente al felino, y al verlo salir por la ventana, se volvió hacia Naruto

-Te dije que no…- pero no pudo completar la frase al ver los rasguños en las mejillas del rubio, tres arañazos, justo debajo de las marcas simétricas que el rubio portaba desde su nacimiento, finos hilos de sangre descendían de ellas. –Aguarda- le instó, dirigiéndose al baño. Naruto continuó frotándose la mejilla con su antebrazo, al menos ahora ya se sentía seguro, pero solo un poco

-Shika…maru- enunció entrecortado cuando el húmedo algodón le fue puesto en la mejilla. Ahora ardía más

-Que eso te sirva de lección para no creer lo que mi padre te dice- masculló el Chunnin, dejando de hacer presión en el algodón en tanto Naruto lo tomó por su cuenta

-¿Dormirías conmigo?- inquirió Naruto, mostrándose más tranquilo. Shikamaru lo miró de soslayo, y pese al doble significado de aquella inocente petición, accedería sin siquiera meditarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?- sin embargo, era más idóneo hacerse el desentendido, las explicaciones nunca estaban de más. Los ojos azules tintinearon bajo la tenue luz del foco

-Me gustaría saber que se siente dormir con alguien- prosiguió Naruto, mostrándose más sumiso que antes. Por una fracción de segundo, Shikamaru tuvo el impertinente deseo de tomarlo allí mismo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus emociones estaban fuera de control, debía hacer algo y pronto. –Siempre duermo solo- el desenfrenado ritmo cardiaco de Shikamaru volvió a la normalidad al escuchar lo último. Naruto no quería dormir solo, tan simple como eso…ridículos delirios nocturnos

-Dormiré contigo- profirió con cierto cansancio. Naruto sonrió ampliamente cuando el Chunnin se dispuso a recostarse en la cama, siempre que Shikamaru estaba cerca, se sentía tan bien, como si no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más

Sin miramientos, Naruto se acomodó a su lado, juntando su cuerpo lo más que le era posible con el de Shikamaru, este carraspeó incomodo. Le encantaba la cercanía de Naruto pero tampoco quería que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo, exigiéndole tocar más de la cuenta

-Naruto, invades mi espacio personal- externó con voz ronca. Naruto retrocedió apenas un poco

-Lo siento- se disculpó, dándose la vuelta para dormir. Shikamaru se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan frio, Naruto no tenía la culpa de que sus hormonas quisieran imponerse a las neuronas. Y de pronto repasó un detalle efímero, esa era su oportunidad, el lugar era idóneo, la soledad propicia, todo apuntaba a su favor, solamente restaba esperar la respuesta de Naruto y eso indudablemente era lo que más lo frustraba. No quería que el rubio se alejara y dejara de brindarle su amistad en caso de no ser correspondido, lo cual era muy probable, tanto que ni siquiera lograba calibrar los porcentajes sin sentirse derrotado

-Naruto- se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se volvía hacia el aludido

-¿Sí?- Naruto lo encaró al escuchar el quedo murmullo. La expresión dubitativa de Shikamaru lo inquietó de sobremanera, tal vez ya estaba harto de escucharlo quejarse toda la noche y ahora quería pedirle que se fuera a su casa, a Naruto no le sorprendería que fuera eso

-Si hipotéticamente hablando. –Shikamaru tomó aire para proseguir. - Alguien se te declarara…

Naruto separó ligeramente los labios para responder pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por el Nara

–Y ese alguien fuera un amigo cercano…

-Es imposible- tajó Naruto, girándose para mirar el techo. Shikamaru se extrañó de la respuesta. –Ninguno de mis amigos…

-¿Estás seguro?- indagó de nuevo el Nara, haciendo que Naruto se sentara para mirarlo fijamente, los ojos azules se movían de un lado al otro, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos

-Estoy seguro- afirmó con una sonrisa, aquel gesto le pareció extraño a Shikamaru en varios aspectos, casi podría jurar que había un deje de melancolía, quizás cierta nostalgia, producto de los recuerdos tal vez

-¿Y si te lo dijera yo?- lentamente la expresión de Naruto cambió a una de total desconcierto. No sabía si era una broma o se trataba de alguna idea extraña de Shikamaru sobre calcular posibilidades y esas cosas que tanto decía

-Te diría que no juegues- y dicho lo último, se dejo caer de espaldas. Las facciones de Shikamaru se tensaron un poco, tenía que dejar de ser tan indirecto si deseaba conseguir una respuesta concreta

-Me gustas- musitó, situando su mirada en la espalda de Naruto, sopesando la posibilidad de que el rubio no lo escuchara al estar sumido en un estado de ensoñación, sin embargo no fue así

Naruto abrió bien grandes los ojos pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó en un torpe balbuceo. Shikamaru sonrió a medias, al menos había captado su atención

-Me gustas, Naruto- confesó abrumado


	4. Rotundo fracaso

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Silencio, incomodo y perturbador silencio se apoderó de la recamara del Chunnin tras haber dejado en claro sus sentimientos hacia Naruto

Sin duda, Shikamaru se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al decir aquellas palabras, pese a no saber si era o no correspondido, el alivio inundó su cuerpo. Por vez primera y posiblemente única, permitió que sus emociones salieran a flote, por escasos e ínfimos segundos que consideró eternidades

Y es que no había dicho lo que pensaba, mucho menos pensó lo que dijo. Tan simple y llanamente expresó lo que sentía, lo que consideraba producto de meditaciones sin sentido y un acelerado ritmo cardiaco al disponer de la sola presencia de Naruto

Ridículamente, su cuerpo vibraba ante el mínimo roce con la piel trigueña, tan suave y tan cálida que en más de una ocasión se permitió el lujo de imaginar obscenidades nada propias de un Shinobi

Shikamaru podía ser un experto en idear estrategias contra sus adversarios, era completamente capaz de discernir en los pensamientos de sus compañeros de equipo, de sus padres, de Naruto. Perfectamente ágil al momento de esquivar ataques, astuto en la resolución de problemas, inmerso en un mundo de pantomima en compañía de su Jutsu de parálisis de sombras y atado a una monotonía excesiva que incluso a él llegaba a fastidiarle

Era tan malditamente predecible su rutina que en momentos llegaba a exasperarse, y justo ahí entraba Naruto, con su sonrisa radiante, capaz de iluminar hasta la más profunda y recóndita oscuridad humana, con sus resplandecientes zafiros azules que reflejaban desde el más efímero sentimiento resguardado en él, soledad, dolor, tristeza pero sobretodo…determinación

Era cuando veía a Naruto que una luz aun mas cegadora que la del mismo astro solar lograba encandilarlo, aunado a la inminente atracción similar a la fuerza generada por los dos polos opuestos de imanes, entonces Shikamaru se daba cuenta que sus barreras si tenían un punto débil después de todo, tan fatídico haber sopesado el hecho de ser inmune a los agravios que conllevan un amorío, y sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo como una poderosa grieta empezaba a expandirse por las murallas de indiferencia y apatía que él mismo habia creado

Le estaba doliendo, usualmente estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar las quejas de Naruto respecto a su desempeño como gennin, se sabía de memoria cada acontecimiento en la vida del rubio y, aunque en silencio fuera, sufría con él, reía con él, lloraba con él

Naruto era perfectamente capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos con una sola mirada, una expresión forzada, una sonrisa fingida de la que, en contadas ocasiones, era el espectador numero uno

Pero si había algo de Naruto con lo que el Chunnin no estuviera familiarizado era precisamente su silencio, tan abstractas eran sus suposiciones en ese momento que no se atrevió a exponerlas verbalmente, lo ideal era conservarlas en su interior, lidiar con un rotundo rechazo no le mataría ¿o sí?

Y justo cuando creyó estar más tranquilo ante el suplicio que representaba su órgano vital, una suave vibración en el colchón le forzó a abrir los ojos

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio Shikamaru?- y el aludido no pudo menos que fastidiarse un poco ante aquella interrogante. A punto de responder, separó los labios, sin prever que Naruto se subiría a su cuerpo, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera y un rostro que denotaba aflicción y alegría en partes iguales

Shikamaru enmudeció, analizando una y otra vez la expresión zorruna que lo miraba atento sobre él, no había duda alguna y por más cursi y trascendental que pudiera sonar…Naruto era más radiante y cautivador que todo el firmamento en conjunto

-¿Por qué iba a bromear?- inquirió alzando una ceja. Naruto acercó despacio su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Shikamaru meditó dos teorías mientras se disponía a observar los resplandecientes ojos celestes, la primera giraba en torno a un posible golpe por proferir semejante barbarie a un camarada, la segunda y más codiciada e improbable, un beso…

Pero ninguna de sus hipótesis fue acertada y no fue sino hasta que Naruto rozó insistentemente y de un lado al otro su nariz sobre la de él, que Shikamaru se desconcertó

-¿Te alejaras de mi?- pregunto Naruto en un murmullo, cesando con aquella muestra de afecto que Shikamaru aun no era capaz de comprender del todo

-Que problemático- suspiró cansinamente. Y es que en terrenos de batalla podía ser de los mejores en su clase, no obstante, en índoles plenamente amorosas era todo un novato, incluso aun mas que Naruto. –Si he dicho que me gustas es porque claramente deseo lo contrario- puntualizó, alargando su brazo para acariciar las sonrosadas mejillas del rubio

-Es que…- Naruto cerró los ojos, entregándose al suave tacto que le propiciaba Shikamaru. -Las personas que me aman terminan alejándose de mi…

Pronto, Shikamaru reemplazó su mano por sus labios, inclinándose apenas un poco para besar los adictivos labios de Naruto. Y por segunda vez, fue testigo de la amarga sonrisa en cuanto se hubo separado un poco de tan agradable contacto labial

-Esta podría ser la excepción- profirió en un quedo murmullo. Naruto cerró los ojos al escuchar lo último, había sido gracias a Shikamaru que ahora no se sentía tan solo, por él había tenido varias noches divertidas con sus compañeros y especialmente volvía a sentir tan cálida y reconfortante sensación que falsamente creyó se había alejado junto a Sasuke

Y sus labios se unieron una vez más, en un beso más desesperado de ambas partes. Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al recordar sus "mentirillas piadosas" para pedirle a Shikamaru que le enseñara a besar. En realidad no quería aprender, al menos no en un comienzo, todo se trataba de una farsa para poder sentir los labios del ninja de las sombras, tener la cercanía del cuerpo de Shikamaru era una sensación demasiado placentera, pero cuando los labios de Shikamaru le exigían más de lo esperado y su lengua comenzaba a abrirse paso en su cavidad para masajearse con la propia, entonces si deseó aprender a besar. Porque quería devolverle la misma sensación agradable a Shikamaru

Lentamente, sus manos descendieron por la espalda del rubio, situándose en una zona lo suficientemente sensible para que Naruto ahogara un gemido entre ambas bocas. Y Shikamaru sonrió al tenerlo tan sumiso y a su entera disposición

Separándose un poco para tomar aire y con un fino hilo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, Naruto lo miró sorprendido

-Pervertido- fue lo último que dijo antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de Shikamaru, este suspiró ansioso. La peor parte estaba superada, quizá se sentiría mucho más vulnerable al formalizar una relación pero por más que lo intentara era inútil…sus barreras no funcionaban con Naruto

-Descansa- musitó en un bostezo, apegando mas el cuerpo de Naruto al de él para disponerse a dormir plácidamente

La radiante luz solar se filtró por la ventana, alumbrando apenas su mejilla derecha, impregnando su piel con un agradable calor. Ni si quiera eso bastaba para despertar a Shikamaru, hacía falta un despertador previamente programado para forzarlo a abandonar tan amenos y recurrentes sueños. Sin embargo y por primera vez el despertador no hizo falta…

-¡Shikamaru, ya levántate, tu mamá esta llamándote desde hace rato!- vociferaba un hiperactivo rubio, sacudiendo de los hombros al Chunnin que se limitó a ahogar un bostezo ante las insistentes zarandeadas, ese era su día libre…

-Está bien viejo, ya te escuche- admitió, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada más cercana

No conforme con eso, Naruto acercó su rostro, retirando de golpe la almohada para posar sus labios sobre los de Shikamaru, necesitaba comprobar que no hubiera sido un sueño lo de anoche, y por la expresión del Chunnin se dio cuenta que no era así

-Harán falta diez más para que abandone la cama- bostezó Shikamaru, tomando esta vez él la iniciativa de probar los húmedos y suaves labios del rubio

Después de desayunar un para nada aborrecible plato de arroz con verduras. Ambos salieron de la casa, Naruto sonriendo al máximo, mirando al Chunnin con profunda ternura, por su parte Shikamaru llevaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, dubitativo y en espera de que Naruto hablara primero. Consideraba prudente esperar a que el rubio y ahora su actual pareja se encargara de sacar cualquier tema trivial para poder conversar resueltamente como hacían siempre, mas eso no evitó cierta tensión en el ambiente al cabo de estar caminando durante casi una hora

Verdes prados se extendían en las limitantes de la villa. La expresión de Naruto denotó mayor preocupación cuando Shikamaru se detuvo de pronto. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

No sabía pero tampoco pudo preguntárselo directamente porque en menos de dos segundos, Shikamaru ya se hallaba recostado sobre el césped, con su cuerpo extendido, los brazos tras de su nuca y un semblante tan relajado que Naruto solo pudo imitarlo, recostándose a su lado, acercándose todo lo posible a él

-¿Sabes…?

-¿Vamos...?

Simultáneamente las palabras abandonaron ambas bocas, interrumpiendo cada uno al contrario. Naruto dejo escapar una suave y divertida risa mientras que Shikamaru sonreía con sutileza ante la ridícula sincronía de ambos para hablar al mismo tiempo

-Te escucho- y antes de que Naruto le pidiera hablar, decidió adelantársele. Mirando atento hacia el cielo, contemplando las esponjosas nubes que avanzaban lentamente con el soplido del viento

-Quiero ir a Ichiraku- soltó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. –Áyame me comentó que hoy estrenan un nuevo sabor y quiero ser de los primeros en probarlo

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, incrédulo por tales palabras

-Naruto, recién desayunamos- le recordó, aun sintiendo la pesadez en su estomago. Naruto negó enérgicamente

-No me llene- confesó en voz apenas audible. Shikamaru aspiró profundo, disponiéndose a levantarse del suelo. Frotó con pesadez sus ojos en un intento por despabilarse por completo

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- inquirió secamente. Naruto hizo un mohín mientras se ponía de pie

-Me dio vergüenza- admitió, rascándose la nuca. –Me pediste que me comportara y…

-No pongas palabras en mi boca- refutó Shikamaru, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Naruto se cohibió un poco por la seriedad que el Chunnin empleó pero decidió no decir nada. –Dije que mis padres eran problemáticos, solo te advertí eso

Lentamente, recobró la sonrisa, presenciando como el brillo en los ojos azules se intensificaba

-Tengo dos cupones- sonrió Naruto, hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el gesto de simpatía se desvaneció al no encontrarlos. –Creo que los perdí…

-Olvídalo- Shikamaru emprendió de nueva cuenta la caminata, siendo seguido de cerca por un (decepcionado) rubio. -¿No has escuchado acerca de los estereotipos de parejas en los cuales el dominante debe hacerse cargo de pagar la comida?- Naruto negó con la cabeza pero enseguida chasqueó los dedos, recordando una gran similitud con lo que le había dicho Lee antes

-El cejotas dice que en las relaciones del mismo sexo es el activo quien debe pagar- sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru, ¿desde cuándo Naruto estaba enterado del concepto de "activo" y "pasivo"?...le haría pagar a Lee

-Pues…- un sutil sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas

-Pero tú no eres nada activo- tajó Naruto con toda seguridad. - Eres más flojo que el gato gordo de mi vecina

Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros, Naruto era "tan" inocente que creía que activo significaba…

-Shikamaru…- el aludido se frenó en seco al percatarse de la ausencia del ninja a su lado. Confundido, se dio la vuelta para observarlo. –Gracias…

Pero Shikamaru no entendió a que se debía el agradecimiento, nimiedades sin sentido cruzaron por su cabeza, una más absurda e improbable que la anterior

-¿Por…?

-¡El ultimo que llegue comerá ramen dietético!- grito Naruto al emprender la carrera, dejando a un desconcertado Shikamaru con las palabras en la boca. Bueno, no estaba de más intentar cosas nuevas, Naruto era lo opuesto a él y por ello le gustaba tanto

-Quizás Chouji debería venir con nosotros- murmuró, retomando la caminata hacia el restaurante, donde la sonrisa más radiante lo esperaba

Absorto en sus pensamientos, revolvió los fideos con los palillos, algo le decía que ese lugar se integraría a su rutina, y realmente a Shikamaru no le desagradaba. No si podía estar en compañía de Naruto, deleitarse con la sonrisa satisfecha que esbozaba Naruto después de comer, y lo más importante, erradicar cualquier sentimiento de tristeza en él. Naruto podía engañar a toda la villa de Konoha si quería pero seguía siendo demasiado transparente para él, aun sin que se lo dijera sabia cuando estaba mal y cuando no. En ese momento no lo estaba y por un segundo no pudo evitar perderse en las sombras que las pestañas de Naruto proyectaban bajo sus ojos

Sin duda, la persona más atractiva para él, tanto en el exterior como en el interior Naruto era sublime, único, inigualable

Inconscientemente, su mano viajó sobre la mesa, recorriendo con destreza los objetos sobre la misma, hasta situarse sobre la de Naruto, este sonrió mientras sorbía el último fideo

-Ten en cuenta que ya no somos amigos- le recordó en voz baja, esperando pasar desapercibido a los oídos ajenos. Naruto ladeó la cabeza cuando los dedos de Shikamaru se entrelazaron con los de él. Nuevamente ese grato calor en su pecho se hacía presente

-También me gustas, Shikamaru- se animó a decir, no importándole que alguien más lo escuchara. Shikamaru se apenó al escuchar como un plato se rompía del otro lado de la barra

Estaba sumamente cansado, fastidiado, aburrido. Sábado por la tarde y la quinta ya le había asignado una misión de rango C, el objetivo estipulaba una simple escolta de uno de los aliados de Suna, y Shikamaru estaría medianamente satisfecho de no ser porque se trataba de la misma chica que tanto agradaba a sus padres, su anterior rival en los exámenes Chunnin, digna oponente que gustaba de tener siempre la última palabra, Temari

Inclusive varios rumores se habían esparcido por Konoha sobre una posible relación con ella. Y aunque ese hecho no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, tenía que esclarecer el asunto. Seria pésimo si Naruto se enteraba que más de media aldea había optado de emparejarle con una mujer de tanto carácter y exótica belleza...

Si, lo admitía, Temari era linda, así como también poseía habilidades inigualables, honrada contrincante pero de temperamento similar al de su madre, no, era peor. Temari sería una esposa manipuladora y con exceso de idiosincrasia, eso si es que llegaba a serlo. Ni de broma a Shikamaru le gustaría estar en el lugar de aquel desdichado que compartiera techo con esa mujer

-Shikamaru, deja de divagar- la voz de Asuma se hizo notar dentro del recinto. Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente, deshaciendo el semicírculo que había formado con ambas manos. Teóricamente divagaba, estaba absuelto en pensamientos irrelevantes pero a la vez ideaba una estratagema acorde con los datos de la misión. Los riesgos siempre terminaban siendo subestimados pero él jamás repetiría un segundo error pasado. Implicar a sus compañeros de equipo era razón suficiente para querer desenvolverse de manera idónea, sin fallas ni deslices en su plan, por muy premeditado y exagerado que sonara, era preferible estar preparado para lo peor y no tener que lidiar con planes de último minuto por cuestiones absurdas y anomalías en el terreno

El humo del cigarrillo cubrió parte de su campo de visión, apenas unos segundos, desvaneciéndose lentamente en el ambiente

Ese maldito humo, en verdad lo fastidiaba…

La atención de sus compañeros se centró en él de inmediato

-¡¿No has observado los lanzamientos?!- mas que pregunta sonó a reproche, y curiosamente se trataba de la única fémina del equipo. Shikamaru exhaló resignado, enfocando poco después la mirada en los blancos situados a casi cinco metros de distancia

Despacio, analizó ambos blancos, tratándose estos de dos simples troncos marcados con círculos cuya circunferencia estaba rodeada de kunais. Shikamaru no necesitó repasar demasiado ambos blancos para darse cuenta a quien pertenecía cada uno, aun sin haber prestado atención antes

-Ino, mejoraste al ubicar el ángulo de la trayectoria de tus proyectiles- espetó con seriedad, haciendo que la aludida diera un salto de alegría. –Pero sigues fallando- añadió dubitativo

-¿Cómo que sigo fallando?- pronto la efusividad de la rubia se evaporó junto a la estela del humo del cigarrillo de Asuma. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?...acerté en casi todos los objetivos- se quejó, señalando a sus espaldas. Shikamaru contó seis kunais clavados en el centro, y otros dos desperdigados

-Que fastidio- cruzó los brazos tras de su nuca mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los troncos, siendo seguido de cerca por Ino. –La fuerza del impacto debe ser igual o superior a la resistencia del objetivo- Ino arqueó una ceja, expectante. –Tus lanzamientos acertaron en su mayoría, sin embargo la fuerza que empleaste es inferior- se inclinó sobre el blanco para retirar uno de los kunais, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo para recuperarlo. –Acertar no siempre significa tener la victoria, si nos enfrentamos a un enemigo no lograrías herirlo

Asuma asintió, conforme con la conclusión de su pupilo

-Seguiré esforzándome- suspiró Ino al tiempo que retiraba los kunais, Shikamaru desvió la mirada hacia el halo de luz proveniente de la entrada, había acordado comer con Naruto y por tercera ocasión lo dejaba plantado, no le sorprendería si Naruto ya se encontraba descansando en su casa, a esas horas era imposible que siguiera esperándolo, una razón mas para odiar ser Chunnin, menuda ocurrencia de su parte haberse esforzado tanto ideando estrategias durante el combate con Temari, de no haber sido por ello, seguiría ocupando el rango de Genin

-¡¿Qué hay de mi?!- preguntó Chouji, alzando el brazo a la lejanía

Aspirando hondo, Shikamaru hizo ademan de que se acercara, mirando esta vez el segundo blanco

-Contigo es lo opuesto a Ino- repasó con su dedo índice las fisuras alrededor de los kunais. –Empleas la fuerza necesaria pero no enfocas el objetivo y al no acertar, el tiro es completamente inútil

-Ya veo- parpadeó Chouji, desviando la mirada hacia el tronco

-¿Puedo irme ahora?- inquirió Shikamaru, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo tras la pregunta. Asuma dio una prolongada calada al cilindro antes de responder

-Por lo visto llevas prisa- notó alzando una ceja. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Claro que llevaba prisa, tenía que ir a la casa de Naruto a explicarle de nuevo el motivo para haber cancelado sin siquiera avisarle con anterioridad, la relación no estaba avanzando en lo absoluto y todo se debía a su puesto. –Puedes marcharte, solo no olvides que eres el líder del equipo y partirán en dos horas hacia Sunagakure

Como si no lo supiera, bastante lata le estaba dando esa misión por el simple hecho de tratarse de la mujer con más temperamento que había visto hasta ahora, ni siquiera la actitud de Tayuyá podía ser equiparada con el carácter de Temari. Lo único que agradecía era que no había necesidad de escoltarla de regreso a la aldea de la arena, Kankuro se encargaría de eso una vez que regresara del entrenamiento con Baki

-¡Shikamaru!- nuevamente la voz de Ino hizo eco dentro del recinto, el susodicho se detuvo a escasos metros de la salida, forzándose a girarse sobre sus talones para atender al llamado. –Bueno…- pronto el balbuceo subsiguió, confundiendo por breves instantes a Shikamaru, ¿desde cuándo su compañera se mostraba nerviosa al dirigirse a él?, lo ignoraba

-Ya díselo- Chouji le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo, instándola a continuar. Shikamaru entonces se dio cuenta de los posibles rumbos que tomaría la plática, últimamente pasaba poco tiempo conviviendo con sus compañeros pero los movimientos corporales de Ino la delataban

-¡Me preguntaba si cenarías conmigo esta noche!- finalmente Ino gritó, sin perder la postura nerviosa que había acompañado la petición. Mirada fija en el suelo, pie derecho golpeteando de vez en cuando detrás de ella y los brazos tras su cintura

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shikamaru, era tan irónico que fuera Ino quien se lo propusiera

-Lo siento- respondió neutral, mirando de nuevo hacia la salida. –Estoy saliendo con alguien- no esperó reclamos, preguntas, comentarios, nada. Simplemente se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, dejando pasmados a sus compañeros de equipo

Pronto, las pisadas aceleraron el ritmo, pasando de ser una lenta caminata a una veloz carrera, cuyo único destino se centraba en el departamento del Genin al que había estado descuidando los últimos días

Era un imbécil, ignorante, insensible, pésimo novio y Shinobi mediocre. Merecía que Naruto lo golpeara hasta el cansancio, que se desquitara de alguna manera por haberlo abandonado tres días consecutivos sin tener tiempo de justificarse. Incluso había sopesado la idea de herirse a sí mismo con la única finalidad de pasar más tiempo con Naruto, en segunda instancia había meditado el hecho de pedirle a una tercera persona que lo hiriera deliberadamente, no se defendería ni mucho menos esquivaría el ataque, solo necesitaba una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que Tsunade le diera un merecido descanso en la enfermería, no obstante, sabía con antelación que sus compañeros se rehusarían a ayudarle en semejante estratagema, aun mas ahora que les había confesado su relación

Por lo tanto, debía ser Naruto quien lo lastimara, de ese modo Naruto no solo se desquitaría por las ausencias de su parte, sino que también contribuiría a que su plan resultara. Ya encontraría después la forma de evadir a Sakura y escabullirse del hospital para quedar con Naruto, simples trivialidades

-¡Naruto!- cinco golpes contra la puerta secundaron al llamado, Shikamaru se impacientó al cabo de unos minutos. Naruto nunca dormía tan temprano, y aunque estaba agotado un pensamiento demasiado utópico le vino a la mente, obligándolo a emprender carrera de nueva cuenta, muy a pesar de lo exhausto que se sentía

No podía, sería ridículo y hasta estúpido si Naruto llegaba a estar ahí pasadas cuatro horas del tiempo acordado

Agotado y agitado, se detuvo frente al restaurante, contemplando con evidente culpabilidad al chico rubio sentado en el banquillo, dormido. Naruto se había quedado dormido esperándole

Con la respiración acelerada, se adentró al establecimiento, siendo recibido gentilmente por Áyame, quien, enseguida le ofreció un plato de ramen

Tres platos vacios reposaban al costado derecho de Naruto, cuya respiración acompasada amenizaba de sobremanera el lugar

-Naruto- Shikamaru comenzó a moverlo despacio mientras susurraba en su oído, contrario a él, Naruto no tenía el sueño tan pesado, bastaron un par de sacudidas para que el rubio se incorporara entre confundido y sobresaltado

-Shikamaru- esbozó una genuina sonrisa, desvalidando enseguida todas y cada una de las explicaciones que pretendía dar el Chunnin

Resultaba demasiado problemático el asunto, esperaba que Naruto estuviera molesto con él, mas no que lo recibiera con una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera

-Creí que no vendrías…de nuevo- la voz de Naruto delató su estado de ánimo, y Shikamaru solo atinó a acercarse a él, con las palabras rondando su cabeza

Finalmente, decidió apropiado hablar en otro lugar, uno donde pudieran estar a solas y sin correr el riesgo de ser vistos por alguien más, su plan fracasaría rotundamente si alguien los pillaba juntos

-Sígueme- reprimiendo las excusas, comenzó a andar rumbo al departamento de Naruto, ignorando las constantes quejas de Áyame sobre su platillo intacto

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido al ver como Shikamaru se alejaba. En esos momentos solo podía anticipar lo peor, si Shikamaru había dejado de salir con él, si no acudía a las citas y de pronto se presentaba con un semblante tan serio seguramente seria para terminar con él. Y Naruto no quería eso, tres días solo no eran nada a comparación de lo que le esperaría una vez que Shikamaru terminara con su relación

Así no se verían mas, así perdería a la única persona que lo había estado apoyando hasta ese momento…así sufriría de nuevo en silencio

Con los nervios recorriendo su sistema, Naruto retrocedió con torpeza, mirando en todas direcciones, no sabía qué hacer pero lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante fue correr, alejarse en la dirección opuesta de Shikamaru

-¡Eh, Naruto!- pero en cuanto el Chunnin advirtió la ausencia del hiperactivo chico, se vio en la necesidad de correr de nuevo

Quince, veinte, casi treinta metros corrió detrás de Naruto, el cual se había adentrado en los campos de entrenamiento

-No quiero- jadeó Naruto, sin volver la mirada atrás. Shikamaru acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y sin más, lo sujetó de ambos brazos, restringiéndole el movimiento, era la única manera de impedir que siguiera corriendo

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?- preguntó intranquilo. Naruto suavizó la mirada, cediendo con el inútil forcejeo por liberarse del agarre

-No quiero que lo digas- completó, agachando la cabeza, permitiendo que un par de mechones rubios cubrieran su rostro. Shikamaru optó por soltarlo, aun sin entender a lo que se refería Naruto

-Comprendo que estés molesto conmigo pero al menos permíteme explicarte- Naruto alzó despacio la mirada, topándose con los rasgados orbes castaños. –Soy un Chunnin y lo sabes- perfecto, comenzaba a sonar estúpido, hablar sin pensar antes era demasiado complicado

-¿En serio?, creí que eras Hokage- se mofó Naruto, frunciendo levemente los labios. Odiaba que siempre lo tomaran por idiota

-Tan abrumadoramente problemático- suspiró Shikamaru, pasándose una mano por el rostro. –Las misiones que me han sido asignadas son demasiado complicadas, por lo regular toman entre uno y dos días para poder ser completadas con éxito, aun en compañía de mi equipo

Naruto se aferró al cuerpo de Shikamaru, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e ignorando totalmente lo que se le había dicho antes

-Abrázame- pidió sin aflojar el agarre. Shikamaru se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de discernir a que se debía el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio

Sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron lento. Por fin, rodeó la cintura de Naruto, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de ella. La cercanía de ambos cuerpos fue suficiente para que el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos menguara

Tras esbozar una sonrisa amarga, Naruto alzó la mirada

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?- preguntó, con tanta inocencia impresa en sus pupilas azules que Shikamaru se rehusó a reprimir el impulso por besarlo ahí mismo

Sin dudarlo, estampó sus labios con los de Naruto, sujetándole a su vez por la nuca para evitar que se apartara. Necesitaba expresarle adecuadamente la situación y definitivamente lo último que quería era lastimarlo

Con torpeza y un brutal sonrojo en las mejillas, Naruto correspondió el beso, moviendo lentamente los labios, imitando lo mejor que le era posible a Shikamaru

Absortos en el irresistible contacto labial, retrocedieron hasta que la espalda de Naruto impactó contra uno de los arboles, pero lejos de frenarlos aquel hecho los alentó a proseguir, olvidándose de todo, ni siquiera el hecho de que pudieran ser vistos fue suficiente motivo para que Shikamaru abandonara los suaves y húmedos labios de Naruto

El rubio jadeó ansioso entre ambas bocas, sintiendo las manos de Shikamaru recorriendo el contorno de sus caderas, dejándose llevar por los estímulos que le generaban las caricias del Chunnin

Cediendo ante las sensaciones que agitaban su cuerpo, descendió suavemente hasta quedar en el suelo, atrayendo a Shikamaru con él

Y sus labios se apartaron ante la falta de oxigeno, Naruto aspiró profundo una vez que el beso cesó, Shikamaru estaba a punto de unir sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez no se lo permitió, y en cambio el rubio colocó su dedo índice sobre la boca del Chunnin

-Te dije que no quiero que lo menciones- la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Naruto confundió en demasía a Shikamaru, esta vez no se trataba de la sonrisa relajada y alegre que solía esbozar Naruto, se trataba de un gesto amargo y hasta forzado, y lo peor de todo es que él lo había propiciado

Su expresión se tornó más seria, si Naruto no lo dejaba explicarse con palabras, lo haría con acciones

Sus manos se situaron en uno de los bolsillos frontales de su chaleco, Naruto observó en silencio como el Shinobi de las sombras sacaba uno de los Kunais que traía consigo

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, y por instinto, trató de retroceder, sin éxito alguno al encontrarse de espaldas contra el árbol

-Shikama… ¡Shikamaru!- pero lo que Naruto jamás se imaginó era que el Chunnin clavaria su propia arma sobre su pierna derecha. Las facciones de Shikamaru se tensaron a medida que retiraba el kunai, mordiendo su brazo para evitar que un lastimero quejido saliera de sus labios

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Naruto se incorporó rápidamente para pedir ayuda pero Shikamaru se lo impidió al sujetarlo del tobillo con firmeza

-Este es el plan…- susurró con una sonrisa autosuficiente, desconcertando aun mas a Naruto

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

La enfermería estaba solitaria y en mullido silencio, un silencio grato, ameno, absolutamente favorable y propicio para el propósito que ambos tenían en mente. Porque Shikamaru no estaba solo, y a pesar de que todo vestigio de dolor había desaparecido tras ser sometido a un ninjutsu medico por parte de la kunoichi, una simple técnica regenerativa que había logrado anexar cada uno de los tejidos dañados en la lesión bajo su rodilla, aun así, ninguno de los dos debía fiarse. Era por ello que Shikamaru había optado por desenvolver la estratagema de manera lenta para evitar sospechas

La lesión solo era la primera parte del plan, por consiguiente era menester enfocarse en lo que se vaticinaba, distraer al "general de plata"…en este caso podría sustituir el apelativo por el rosa

No negaba el hecho de que resultaba un tanto ridículo establecer la actual "misión" de escape y equipararla con su juego predilecto. Cada pieza, cada movimiento, inclusive el sector en el que estaban varados podrían considerarse como una simple estrategia de juego

El olor a antiséptico penetraba cada una de las paredes a su alrededor, y solo la enorme y relajada sonrisa que esbozaba Naruto lograba romper su concentración cada tanto tiempo. Puede que exagerara, las probabilidades de fracasar calibraban entre un cuarenta y cincuenta por ciento, mismos riesgos, mismas consecuencias fastidiosas, todo era tan…problemático

El sonido de pasos se fue incrementando progresivamente afuera de la habitación, Shikamaru miró con detenimiento en derredor, si su conjetura era acertada, se trataba de la segunda pieza faltante en el plan, aunque tampoco descartaba la teoría de que pudiera tratarse del "rey" que vendría siendo la asignación de la quinta Hokage. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, debía ser cauteloso

-Ahora, Naruto- susurró tan quedo que Naruto apenas si logró leer la frase emitida de los labios de Shikamaru

Enseguida, su mano se situó sobre una de las piezas sobre la cama. Naruto observó la extraña ficha antes de devolverle una mirada de confusión a Shikamaru. No había olvidado el plan, se había olvidado del nombre de las fichas y lo peor de todo…no sabía cómo jugar, nunca había participado en un juego tan aburrido como el shogi, y aun no entendía como era que a Shikamaru le gustaba tanto ese aburrido juego, mucho menos comprendía el elaborado plan del Chunnin para poder escapar del hospital, Sakura no era una chica que debía ser tomada tan a la ligera, era la ninja más inteligente que conocía y Naruto dudaba que se tragaría el cuento del entrenamiento

Shikamaru era fácilmente diez veces más fuerte que él, y no necesariamente por la fuerza física del Chunnin, con la inteligencia de Shikamaru bastaba y sobraba para derrotarlo, y no que se subestimara, claro que no, él también podía emparejarse a su nivel en cualquier momento…pero no en ese, y por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo

Si la abuela Tsunade se enteraba de lo que estaban tramando, le asignaría misiones bobas que para nada significarían un reto para él, Naruto amaba realizar misiones, siempre y cuando implicaran cierto grado de dificultad, no atrapar gatos o cuidar niños…

-Muévela dos espacios hacia adelante- sugirió Shikamaru, rompiendo con el silencio incomodo que se había formado a raíz de la incertidumbre reflejada en los ojos azules

Pero contrario a su petición, Naruto dejo la pieza a un lado

Haciendo un gesto zorruno, observó a detalle el tablero, quería ser él quien lograra descifrar el dificilísimo juego, no necesitaba que Shikamaru le dijera que debía de hacer. Recibir órdenes de Tsunade era suficiente, además, se suponía que era un juego de dos

Shikamaru exhaló profundamente, llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar hacia el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Por supuesto que no había ignorado detalles tan sustanciales como la falta de cooperación del Genin ante las ordenes directas, la cuestión en la que se centraba el error contiguo que impediría la victoria, recaía en los hombros de su peón, su pieza primordial de ojos azules y cabello rubio que ahora tomaba las piezas del tablero al azar

Fastidiado, ahogó un fingido bostezo, presenciando poco después a Sakura ingresar a la habitación con un par de vendas limpias

Rápidamente, unió ambas manos, encomendando gran parte de su estrategia a la potente luz de la bombilla

-¿Qué hacen?- inquirió Sakura, deshaciendo el singular gesto en sus labios para dirigirse hacia la cama

Una sombra silenciosa se extendió por los pliegues de las sabanas y antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar moviendo al azar las piezas, sus funciones motoras se paralizaron por completo

Un gruñido de molestia murió en su garganta al darse cuenta del sometimiento a manos del Chunnin

Shikamaru no le había mencionado nada de usar su técnica en él…de nuevo

-Jugar shogi- respondió Shikamaru, tranquilamente

Sin mayor apuro, extendió su brazo sobre el tablero, obligando con ello a que Naruto lo imitara

Mismos movimientos, diferentes piezas, diversidad de jugadas e intercambios de miradas incomodas

Pronto, la distracción en Sakura fue inevitable, los ojos jade se situaron exclusivamente en el tablero, perdiéndose en la maestría de las jugadas y el extraño ensamblamiento de algunas de las piezas, Sakura Haruno no estaba familiarizada con ese juego de ancianos, al igual que la mayoría de los Shinobi en la aldea. Una peculiaridad que Shikamaru había generalizado

Y justo cuando pretendía ampliar el alcance de su jutsu para alcanzar la singular y grácil figura femenina, la puerta de la enfermería fue azotada, dando fácil acceso a dos miembros de las fuerzas especiales Anbu

Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad y disgusto cuando al fin logró moverse libremente pero el alivio se esfumó junto a los reclamos contra el Chunnin al reparar en los individuos que los escudriñaban atentamente desde el alfeizar de la puerta

Mierda y más mierda

-Nos enteramos del ataque enemigo en las delimitantes de la villa- expuso uno, acercándose con plena seguridad hacia la cama

Shikamaru desvió su mirada hacia el (ahora) nervioso Genin que se rascaba la nuca, visiblemente apenado

-No fue así- se apresuró a aclarar, mirando con cierta confusión el perfil de Naruto, este carraspeó incomodo

-Solo era un entrenamiento, dije que se trataba de enemigos para que se dieran prisa y ayudaran a Shikamaru- su tono de voz fue bajando significativamente a medida que hablaba. Shikamaru ató cabos de inmediato al recordar los cinco minutos de ausencia de Naruto, en los cuales, se "suponía" que el rubio iría a buscar específicamente a Asuma y a su equipo, ahora sopesaba el hecho de que Naruto se hubiera encontrado con alguno de los Anbu camino a la aldea

Tan jodidamente…

-¿Mentiste?- y a pesar de que el sujeto de alto mando llevaba la distintiva mascara blanca en el rostro, Shikamaru casi logró entrever como arqueaba una ceja ante la contradicción de Naruto, no le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas

-Si- Naruto juntó sus dedos en repetidas ocasiones, con un gesto de suma incomodidad en los labios, Shikamaru se sintió culpable por unos instantes, solo el tiempo que le fue concedido antes de presenciar como los dos Shinobi de elite se aproximaban de manera amenazante hacia Naruto

Ni el dolor ni la confusión le impidieron interponerse entre los ninjas enmascarados cuyas intenciones eran más que claras

Ambos Shinobi habían bajado la guardia momentáneamente, lapso suficiente para que Shikamaru se dispusiera a actuar

-¿Shikamaru?- Naruto abandonó la cama al notar la inactividad de los ninjas de alto mando, su mirada se posó en la sombra proyectada en el suelo y entonces comprendió porque ninguno se movía un solo ápice de su lugar

Sakura miraba alternadamente a ambos, tratando de averiguar en las expresiones lo que los dos ocultaban

-No hace falta el interrogatorio- masculló Shikamaru, irguiendo un poco la espalda, buscando una pose cómoda para el dialogo literalmente forzado. Sabia con antelación lo que precedería al descubrimiento de la falacia proclamada por Naruto, una mentira de esa magnitud bastaba para que los Shinobi de elite quisieran indagar al respecto, quizás si la mentira no fuera referente a un posible ataque enemigo nada de eso estaría pasando

No obstante así era, Naruto había hablado de mas, exponiendo la peor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir en un súbito momento de nerviosismo. Ahora los ninjas buscarían someterlo a un interrogatorio que, estaba seguro conllevaría algo más que simples y llanas preguntas. Seguramente también habría tortura de por medio, lo que fuera necesario para sacarle la verdad a Naruto, y conociendo al Genin se resistiría al máximo, propiciando mas y mas problemas por un asunto tan superfluo y trivial como lo era un anodino plan de escape para evitar liderar una misión de escolta

-Que fastidio- suspiró derrotado al sentir agotarse su reserva de chakra. Naruto hizo un mohín que en esos momentos a Shikamaru se le antojó altamente incitante. –Naruto ve a tu casa- profirió sin más, cediendo con cualquier intento de charla al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de los Shinobi que, impacientes, esperaban ser liberados

Naruto negó con la cabeza enérgicamente al reparar en lo que sucedería, él también había participado en el plan, sería injusto si solo castigaban a Shikamaru

-¿Cómo que vete a casa?- la pelirosa colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cadera, expectante. Se había intimidado por la repentina presencia de los Anbu pero ahora que estos estaban inmovilizados se sentía más segura para exponer sus dudas. -¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- se dirigió a ambos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero no es de tu incumbencia- Naruto frunció levemente los labios, trayendo consigo recuerdos del pasado donde casualmente recurría a su compañera de equipo para averiguar sobre el "posible" enamoramiento de ella con Sasuke, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta, acompañada de una severa amenaza

-¡Naruto!- sus cejas se contrajeron aun mas mientras cerraba con fuerza ambos puños. Naruto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, intimidado por la reacción de su compañera

-Ahora- repitió Shikamaru, abriendo lentamente los ojos. –Si lo haces te prometo que iré a tu casa mañana- vociferó con cierta dificultad. Naruto sonrió ampliamente por la confirmación y sin esperar nada mas, salió corriendo de la habitación, rumbo hacia su casa

-Shikamaru, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- la pregunta de Asuma con el fastidioso y demandante tono no fue suficiente para inmutar a Shikamaru, quien, recostado sobre las gradas, ladeó un poco la cabeza en dirección de su interlocutor. –No, mas bien no estabas pensando- se corrigió, sacando otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de sus pantalones para posteriormente encenderlo

\- Pensaba que las responsabilidades de un Chunnin son un fastidio- se sinceró, encogiéndose de hombros. –No estoy listo para asumir dichas responsabilidades, usted lo dijo….solo soy un vago

-Neji tuvo que suplirte en la misión porque estabas indispuesto- la mirada de Asuma se endureció de inmediato. –Confié en ti Shikamaru, aun no puedo creer que tu pereza te llevara a hacer una estupidez como esa- señaló la pierna vendada del Chunnin

Shikamaru sonrió a medias, satisfecho por su mentira. Evadir a los Anbu había sido más problemático de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, engañar a Asuma era mucho más sencillo

El hecho de ser considerado uno de los Shinobi mas indolentes le había sido de mucha ayuda. Y es que Shikamaru aceptaría sin problema alguno su relación con Naruto, mas no lo haría ese día, no, primero debía hablarlo con Naruto, mientras tanto, se conformaba con haber conseguido librarse de aquella misión tan aburrida, aunque ahora daba lo mismo, no estaba en condiciones para realizar mayor movimiento que una moderada caminata, actividad suficiente para cumplir sus expectativas y presentarse al departamento del Genin

-Me decepcionaste- concluyó Asuma, abandonando el recinto. Shikamaru sintió una leve punzada interna al escuchar las últimas palabras de su maestro, no quería fastidiarlo y menos hacerlo pensar que no valoraba el rango que le había sido asignado, simplemente no toleraba estar saturado de misiones mientras Naruto sufría al permanecer aislado…completamente solo

Quería, no, deseaba inmensamente pasar más tiempo con Naruto, hacer ese tipo de cosas que hacían las parejas, besarse, abrazarse, susurrarle banalidades al oído, desearlo…amarlo

Solo era una derrota sobre una victoria, había conseguido tres días libres, exentos de misiones para reponerse del daño, y a su vez había perdido la confianza de Asuma, de la persona que admiraba y a la que más respeto le tenia

Sus pasos sonaron huecos a medida que avanzaba por el lugar, ya solucionaría el asunto con Asuma, una vez que le confesara la verdadera razón de su proceder, quizás lo entendería, y quizás no… nuevamente las probabilidades se encargaban de destazar los patrones de sus planes

Ni bien abrió la puerta, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Una sonrisa radiante se extendió por sus labios pero al percatarse del diminuto y casi imperceptible quejido de dolor emitido por el Chunnin, decidió apropiado distanciarse

-Perdón- musitó, invitándole a pasar

El desorden en el departamento del Genin era más que evidente, Shikamaru reprimió un prolongado bostezo al reparar en las fotografías rotas en el suelo. Su mirada recorrió una a una las partes trozadas de los retratos y en todas y cada una de ellas se apreciaba el distorsionado rostro de Sasuke Uchiha

Su expresión denotó sorpresa pero pronto su semblante reflejó la felicidad innata de saberse el único en la vida del rubio

Naruto estaba tratando por sus propios medios olvidarse de Sasuke, le estaba dejando en claro que ya no significaba nada para él

Ahora más que nunca deseaba poseerlo, marcarlo, mancillarlo hasta el cansancio, su cuerpo se lo exigía, de algún modo su cuerpo entero hervía con el solo tacto, el mas ínfimo roce con la piel de Naruto desataba mil y un sensaciones que anhelaba exteriorizar

-Shikamaru- Naruto se acercó sigilosamente hacia él por la espalda, sujetándolo desprevenido y deslizando sus labios sobre su oído. Un suave cosquilleo alteró al Chunnin al grado de hacerle tragar pesado, la cercanía de Naruto lo ponía…y mucho

Su pecho se oprimió, sus piernas temblaron a la par que una deliciosa oleada de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Y Naruto trastabilló por la fuerza y rapidez con la que Shikamaru se giró para estampar sus labios sobre los de él, desencadenando un agradable aumento de temperatura corporal

Estaba nervioso, mucho muy nervioso y un poco avergonzado cuando las manos de Shikamaru se deslizaron sin pudor alguno hasta colarse debajo de su polera. Sus lenguas se unían en un interminable masajeo mutuo, la saliva de ambos se confundía en medio de ambas bocas, y la respiración se aceleró a niveles alarmantes

Naruto sentía el frenético latido de su corazón, golpeando con fuerza su pecho, envolviéndolo en una vorágine de sensaciones nuevas

Y lo único que atinó a gemir cuando sus labios fueron liberados momentáneamente por el Chunnin fue una completa ridiculez que lo forzó a llevarse ambas manos a la boca

En un arrebato de total lucidez, consiguió separarse de los cálidos y húmedos labios de Naruto, su órgano vital bombeaba con fuerza y cuando Shikamaru creyó llegar al límite de nuevo, rozar la línea que le impedía avanzar más hacia los recovecos del cuerpo de Naruto, una simple y nítida frase fue lo que lo llevo a acorralar a Naruto sobre el sofá a sus espaldas

-Házmelo…


	5. Aceptación

Naruto rió nervioso al tener el cuerpo de Shikamaru sobre el suyo

-No quise decir eso- se retractó, sin estar seguro de ello. Shikamaru notó de inmediato la indecisión que reflejaban las pupilas de Naruto, la constelación entera resplandecía en aquellos expresivos irises azules

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó, comenzando a repartir besos en toda la extensión del cuello de Naruto, deleitándose con las reacciones del rubio

Ligeras sacudidas placenteras estimulaban su cuerpo a medida que descendía con lentitud por la expuesta piel canela que alborotaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos

Shikamaru no vaciló un solo instante, e incentivado por los prolongados suspiros que dejaba escapar Naruto entre roce y roce, se animó a acariciar el abdomen oculto bajo la chamarra naranja

Naruto arqueó ligeramente la espalda al sentir la fría mano de Shikamaru recorriendo todo su torso sin pudor alguno, los besos en su cuello no habían cesado y él, aprisionado entre el mullido sofá y el cuerpo del Chunnin, solo atinó a ladear un poco la cabeza

Le encantaba, todas y cada una de las reacciones de Naruto se le antojaban inmensamente arrebatadoras en ese momento, así como en muchos otros, sin embargo, ya no tenía motivo alguno para reprimirse, nada más le impedía llevar a cabo su indecoroso deseo por poseer a Naruto, quería y necesitaba sentir cada tramo de la suave dermis trigueña que actualmente recorrían sus dedos

Incomodo, Naruto se removió, buscando una posición más agradable y placentera, mas no la encontró, y aunque las caricias de Shikamaru lo hacían vibrar de una manera extraña pero satisfactoria, tuvo que apartarlo

Sin más, apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de Shikamaru para alejarlo de su cuerpo

Un suspiro de entera frustración se mezcló con el aire cuando Shikamaru se vio forzado a detenerse, su temperatura corporal alcanzaba límites insospechados y pese a todo, acató la sutil indirecta, incorporándose despacio del sofá

Lo último que necesitaba era que Naruto se sintiera forzado a estar con él de esa manera, lo deseaba, y eso era tan certero como lo mucho que disfrutaba contemplar el alba a diario

-Me lastima la madera- murmuró Naruto, apenado. Una sonrisa tranquila se apreció en los labios de Shikamaru momentos antes de que decidiera seguir a Naruto

En silencio y con su ritmo cardiaco a tope, se dirigió a la pequeña y modesta sección que correspondía a la recamara del Genin. Shikamaru se sorprendió al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar como en la sala, todo en perfecto orden, la cama tendida, las sabanas minuciosamente dobladas

Incluso se permitió armar la suspicaz conjetura de que todo había sido previsto con anterioridad, quizás Naruto también esperaba dar el siguiente paso ese mismo día, eso explicaría la provocativa insinuación en la sala de estar, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar tal incitación

Los seductivos ojos azules siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos al acercarse

Shikamaru se aproximó sagaz y pausado, dándole tiempo a Naruto para que razonara la situación, en caso de que decidiera retractarse, lo entendería, por supuesto que lo haría, si había esperado todo este tiempo para pedirle formalizar una relación, ¿Qué diferencia habría en perseverar un poco más para tomarlo?

Nada, el tiempo era totalmente efímero y subyacente si con ello lograba permanecer junto a él, solo eso, no necesitaba más que la compañía y los diálogos triviales que sostenía de vez en cuando con Naruto. Perderse en la inmensidad de banalidades que Naruto le ofrecía, disfrutar de sus comentarios pueriles, los sofisticados y espontáneos gestos, y ni que decir de la radiante sonrisa que dejaba al astro solar en segundo término en cuanto a belleza se refiere

Naruto difícilmente logró sujetarse de la pared a sus espaldas para no caer al ser tomado desprevenido por Shikamaru, quien, impaciente, se dedicó a explorar de golpe la húmeda cavidad que venía saboreando minutos antes

Sin vestigio alguno de decoro, introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que le fue posible, regocijándose a su vez con intencionales roces entre ambos cuerpos

Con los ojos bien abiertos y un brutal sonrojo en las mejillas, Naruto trató de seguirle con torpeza el desenfrenado ritmo labial que llevaba Shikamaru, en vano puesto que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto la sorpresa se disipó, y sus manos reacias a devolverle las placenteras caricias al Chunnin, se movieron inexpertas, recorriendo la espalda sobre el chaleco que en esos momentos, al igual que el resto de la ropa, se habían vuelto una terrible molestia

Más Shikamaru pareció leerle el pensamiento, ya que, presuroso y sin dejar a un lado los constantes roces labiales, aventuró ambas manos en su chamarra, pasando a deslizar el cierre de la misma con tanta rapidez que Naruto no supo en qué momento Shikamaru rompió el beso para terminar de quitársela

Estaba nervioso, nervioso y muy apenado, su respiración irregular solo empeoraba su situación y Naruto reparó en que su rostro debía estar tan rojo como el listón que Sakura usaba en ocasiones. Pero eso no lo detuvo para detener las agiles manos que ya tenían fijo su siguiente objetivo, tratándose esta vez de su playera

-Y-Yo puedo hacerlo, de verás- musitó, levantándose lentamente la prenda. La mirada atenta de Shikamaru lo inquietaba de un modo que era incapaz de definir, solo sabía que le gustaba, todo en Shikamaru le gustaba, desde su cuerpo hasta la personalidad del Chunnin, tan despreocupado, relajado y quejumbroso, pero no siempre era así y Naruto lograba ver a través de sus inexpresivos gestos, sabía lo que le gustaba y disgustaba a Shikamaru, conocía su lado aburrido y su lado ansioso, se percataba de sus frustraciones, y se contagiaba de los pasatiempos del Chunnin, por más extraños o aburridos que pudieran parecerle al comienzo

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shikamaru ya se había retirado gran parte de su vestimenta, Naruto optó por recostarse con nerviosismo sobre la cama, aun con los pantalones puestos y un semblante que denotaba cierta angustia que había pasado desapercibida por Shikamaru

Sus rodillas se flexionaron ligeramente al tiempo que alzaba las caderas para quitarse los pantalones. Shikamaru ahogó una larga exhalación al contemplar los incitantes movimientos de Naruto, lo deseaba tanto que un fuerte calambre ya recorría la parte baja de su anatomía, sentía que podía correrse casi sin la necesidad de tocarse

El erotismo que destilaba Naruto por cada poro de su piel era sublime ante sus ojos, una deliciosa locura que le hacía perder el raciocinio en cuestión de segundos

Y bastó con verlo en ropa interior y un notorio rubor en el rostro para que prácticamente se abalanzara sobre el colchón, volviendo a acorralarle sin mayor problema

Naruto cerró las piernas instintivamente, desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado mientras los colores le subían al rostro, delatando no solo su nerviosismo sino también su secreto, un secreto que no quería revelar pero sabía que debía hacerlo

-Shika…maru- jadeó entrecortado al sentir los tibios besos sobre su cuello. El aludido detuvo cualquier movimiento físico para pasar a mirarle con aires inquisidores. –No soy virgen- confesó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos tras articular semejantes palabras. Comprendería si Shikamaru se molestaba con él por haberle ocultado hasta ese momento un secreto tan bien guardado durante meses, meses en los que había estado con Sasuke

Y contrario a lo que pensó, Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa neutral, como si ya lo supiera de antemano o tal vez solo ocultaba su decepción con ese gesto tan despreocupado

¿Y si ya no lo quería?

¿Y si terminaba con él?

¿Qué pasaría si Shikamaru se alejaba de su lado?

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando el aliento cálido de Shikamaru chocó contra su rostro, forzándole a abrir los ojos para mirarle

Ahí sobre él, con el mismo gesto impasible y una mirada expectante, Shikamaru rozó sus labios, tan solo unos segundos antes de apartarse de su boca para susurrar quedamente en su oído

-Entonces tienes más experiencia que yo…

Por unos instantes, Naruto escondió su rostro en el hombro de Shikamaru, aliviado de sus palabras

No lo odiaba, no estaba enojado con él, no iba a dejarlo y tampoco pretendía ceder con sus impulsos sexuales

Estaba regocijante de alegría…y abochornado cuando Shikamaru comenzó a intercalar besos, lamidas y mordidas sobre su cuello, como si quisiera marcarlo de su propiedad

Y así era, Shikamaru no se había sorprendido ni un poco con la confesión de Naruto, conocía a Sasuke…relativamente nada, no lo conocía, el tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero era tan predecible que no tenía la necesidad de indagar nada mas, con solo verlo junto a Naruto creció su desagrado por él, aun sin conocer la relación que llevaban, puede que solo fueran compañeros de equipo pero él sabía lo mucho que Naruto lo quería. Él lograría que Naruto lo quisiera a él de la misma forma, y si era posible, mas, mucho mas

Porque él no se apartaría de Naruto en ningún momento, él no le abandonaría como lo había hecho Sasuke y tampoco se aprovecharía de él solo para complacerse a sí mismo. Solo una diferencia marcaba a ambos prospectos

Él a diferencia de Sasuke…lo amaba

Y se lo demostraría día con día, así como impediría que esa sonrisa tan bella se apagara, él estaba ahí, Sasuke no, él lo protegería, Sasuke solo lo había dañado

Sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud por el torso de Naruto, delineando y trazando todo a su paso, grabando figuras imaginarias sobre la trigueña piel, y de ser posible, grabaría su nombre sin la necesidad de trazarlo con los dedos. Claro que no, él no haría algo tan ambiguo e irrisorio como eso, grabaría su nombre con sus acciones, desplazaría aquel nombre que no quería recordar más y lo sustituiría por el suyo, a fuego puro…

-Me haces cosquillas- una suave risa alteró el ambiente por unos segundos, y Shikamaru lejos de molestarse por tan extraña reacción, se excitó aun mas, Naruto había perdido la virginidad mas no la inocencia, esa seguía intacta y le fascinaba que fuera así

No veía a Naruto de otra forma, no podía visualizarlo con una expresión tan sombría como la que había presenciado en la misión fallida por traer de vuelta al Uchiha

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se dio a la labor de deslizar la ropa interior de Naruto, con tanto sosiego como le fue posible

Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves instantes, los ojos pardos evidenciando deseo mientras que los azules delataban sumisión, una docilidad única, majestuosa

Sin pretenderlo, sujetó con firmeza a Naruto de la cadera a la par que su mano libre se colaba detrás de su nuca para juntar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez deteniéndose unos instantes en su actividad, disfrutando de la boca ajena en todo su esplendor, y en esta ocasión Naruto le correspondió con mayor avidez, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shikamaru, atrayéndolo aun mas a él... si es que eso era posible

Ambas lenguas se masajeaban con reprimidas ansias pero solo los movimientos de uno rayaban en la maestría

Naruto suspiraba entre beso y beso, torpemente embelesado por la destreza de Shikamaru y su afinidad por calentarlo más de lo debido

Porque estaba caliente, muy muy caliente a pesar de no llevar ninguna prenda encima

No obstante, Shikamaru no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, por el contrario, su cuerpo ardía de deseo por consumar el acto, su erección comenzaba a dolerle y tras ascender sus labios por la cálida piel hasta llegar a la clavícula de Naruto, se detuvo

Naruto abrió un ojo cuando la actividad cesó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Shikamaru se posicionó entre sus piernas, alzándolo de las caderas lo suficiente para poder penetrarlo

Sus manos aferraron las sabanas al prevenir lo siguiente. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las ansias carcomiéndolo por dentro, Naruto soltó un pequeño y doloroso gemido cuando la primera intrusión en su interior lo invadió

Confundido e incomodo, se mordió los labios

Shikamaru se dispuso a dilatarlo lo más lento y cuidadoso que le fue posible, tomando en cuenta que era su primer encuentro sexual. Le había resultado tan hilarante el hecho de que Naruto creyera que por hacerlo una vez ya no necesitaba ser preparado

Mas las dudas y una chispa de enojo se hizo presente ante el rostro de completa confusión de Naruto

El maldito cabrón no lo había preparado, juzgando el desconcierto impreso en las pupilas azules lo pudo corroborar. Y no quería ni imaginarse la brutalidad que pudo haber empleado el Uchiha

Pero casi de inmediato, su semblante se alteró, satisfecho por los diminutos gemidos que Naruto ahogaba al morder su antebrazo

Sin esperar más, introdujo el segundo dedo para terminar de dilatar la estrecha entrada que tanto ansiaba mancillar

Naruto abrió la boca cuando la erección comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior, despacio pero firme

Y solo hasta que tuvo el miembro completamente dentro se atrevió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Shikamaru a escasos centímetros del suyo

-¿Te lastimé?- inquirió con voz ronca, sintiendo la exquisita presión que las estrechas paredes internas le proporcionaban. Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna por las decenas de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y que definitivamente le gustaban

Basándose en el semblante tranquilo, la respiración irregular y los suaves movimientos de cadera, Shikamaru decidió apropiado comenzar a embestir

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando las afanosas estocadas dieron inicio, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir tan fuerte pero le fue imposible hacerlo y su voz solo murió una vez que los labios de Shikamaru apresaron los suyos con premura

La cabecera de la cama sonaba cada vez que Shikamaru salía de su interior casi por completo para ingresar de lleno en él

Naruto se vio obligado a separar mas las piernas para darle un mejor acceso, suspiros y jadeos se perdían entre ambas bocas

La pelvis de Shikamaru lo embestía con presteza y cuando menos lo imaginó, sus manos fueron sujetadas por las contrarias

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, rompiendo con el ardiente beso que le había robado el aliento, su espalda golpeteaba con suavidad a medida que Shikamaru arremetía contra su cuerpo, y él solo sintió placer, unas desmesuradas cargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo sin clemencia

Se sentía a desfallecer, las expresiones y los frecuentes gemidos de Naruto lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, sus caderas impactaban más fuerte y más profundo sin siquiera estar consciente de ello, a esas alturas Shikamaru ya no razonaba y solo permitió que el éxtasis se apropiara de su cuerpo

-Sh…Shikamaru- el rostro de Naruto estaba completamente rojo, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, emitiendo su nombre en una interminable letanía que casi lo hizo flaquear

Su cuerpo se estremecía en medio de las constantes embestidas, sus manos ya no podían aferrar nada al estar inmovilizadas por las de Shikamaru, pero Naruto canalizó todo el placer que sentía gimiendo el nombre del Chunnin, dejando escapar frecuentes suspiros

Inconscientemente, enredó sus piernas a los costados de las caderas de Shikamaru, y sin poderlo anticipar, un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo con la llegada del orgasmo

Shikamaru continuó penetrando aun después de sentir mayor presión en su hombría. Apoyándose en las manos de Naruto, siguió balanceando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, embistiendo con firmeza y regocijo hasta que sus piernas flaquearon

Un prolongado y satisfactorio jadeo secundó a la placentera corriente eléctrica que ascendió como espuma por su columna

Y aun bajo los espasmos del orgasmo, se permitió incorporarse un poco para poder embriagarse con el aroma que desprendían los cabellos dorados

Naruto lo miró confundido, con su respiración más que agitada y el constante subir y bajar de su pecho

-Y dime…- logró articular con su irregular ritmo cardiaco. -¿Aun crees que soy un pervertido?

Ante la pregunta Naruto solo sonrió, aproximándose más al cuerpo a su lado

-No- respondió con tanta firmeza que Shikamaru no pudo menos que sonreír con suficiencia. –Eres un depravado- sonrió ampliamente antes de acomodarse en los brazos del Chunnin para dormir plácidamente

Recostado boca abajo, Naruto miraba desinteresadamente las piezas sobre el tablero

Cinco, ni una ni dos, fueron cinco veces las que Shikamaru le había citado las reglas del juego y aun seguía lejos de aprendérselas todas

Después de unos minutos, decidió correcto mover una de las piezas en diagonal, a sabiendas de que Shikamaru podía ganarle en ese juego incluso con los ojos vendados

La mirada taciturna que se posó sobre su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer

-¿Ya efectuaste tu movimiento?- inquirió Shikamaru desde el alfeizar de la puerta que daba a la cocina

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto asintió, esbozando una juguetona sonrisa que evidenciaba lo bien que le hacia la compañía de Shikamaru

Lo quería, de veras que si, y si algún pensamiento negativo se cruzó en la mente de Naruto se debió al simple hecho de que solo tendrían dos días más juntos, después de eso Shikamaru se marcharía a cumplir con las misiones que le correspondían y él se quedaría nuevamente solo

Y lo que más le angustiaba al rubio era no saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran verse de nuevo, podían ser días o semanas, cada vez le parecía que transcurría más tiempo entre cada encuentro

La espera le parecía eterna, si cuando eran amigos la ansiedad lo carcomía, ahora que oficialmente eran pareja le resultaría más difícil permanecer distanciado de Shikamaru

Y es que por más que lo intentara no podía, sentía cierta inseguridad y un vacio inmenso se abría un su interior al pensar que Shikamaru se alejaría de su lado, como sus padres, sus amigos, como Sasuke

Puede que Shikamaru terminara aburriéndose de él, y si no era así entonces tal vez encontraría a alguien más. Porque ni siquiera los rumores de un posible romance entre Temari y Shikamaru le habían pasado desapercibidos

Ni un poco… Lee era demasiado sincero con esos temas y al no estar enterado de la relación que ambos tenían no se había mordido la lengua al hablar sobre el noviazgo que probablemente tenían Shikamaru y Temari, y tampoco dudaba en opinar que seguramente lo harían publico pronto

-¿Naruto?- Shikamaru desvió su mirada del tablero para situarla en el ensimismado rubio cuya sonrisa se había distorsionado en una mueca de disgusto. -¿Está todo bien?- quiso saber, alzando una ceja

Naruto asintió lentamente mientras la respuesta opuesta resonaba dentro de su cabeza. No estaba bien, se sentía desconfiado pero sabía que si lo decía Shikamaru podría molestarse

¿Es que no habían bastado sus cálidas caricias para convencerlo?, ¿y los besos?

Esos besos cargados de deseo que lo dejaban sin habla durante un buen rato, su piel todavía ardía al recordar el íntimo encuentro de la noche anterior, y sus mejillas se encendían sin que pudiera evitarlo

Es que…lo quería tanto

Pareciera que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante, latía tan rápido con solo ver a Shikamaru

Los ojos azules pasaron de mirar la varonil figura del estratega para posarse en el tablero

-Has hecho trampa- vociferó Shikamaru, tomando una de las piezas contrarias. Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. –Lo hiciste- sonrió inequívoco. –Moviste una de mis piezas

Naruto sintió como la sangre ascendía hasta su rostro, en realidad había sido un movimiento accidental ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuales piezas eran las suyas pero admitirlo le abochornaba aun más que ser tomado por tramposo

-Este juego ya me aburrió- cambió de tema intencionalmente, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro cargado de frustración, en verdad que no entendía nada de ese juego y a ese paso no disfrutarían del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos

Shikamaru dejo la pieza a un lado para observar detenidamente a Naruto, por más que intentaba establecer contacto visual con el rubio, no podía. Los ojos celestes se negaban a mirarlo por más de cinco segundos antes de desviarse hacia cualquier otro lado

-¿A qué quieres jugar?- se aventuró a preguntar. Una sonrisa radiante se ensanchó en los labios de Naruto antes de que su dedo índice le indicara la botella vacía sobre el sofá

Confundido, se dirigió hacia el objeto en cuestión

-Solo estamos nosotros- comentó con obviedad. Sin embargo, Naruto ya se hallaba sentado cerca de la mesa de centro, instándole a que lo acompañara

Y así lo hizo, sin replicar ni exteriorizar ninguna duda, tomó asiento frente al sonriente Genin

-Nos turnaremos- explicó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. –Tú vas primero

-Bien- Shikamaru se pasó la botella de una mano a otra, dubitativo. -¿Verdad o castigo?

El gesto zorruno no se hizo esperar, y Shikamaru dudó por vez primera de la respuesta que podría darle Naruto

-Verdad- respondió con certeza

El Chunnin meditó momentáneamente, había una interrogante en especifico que deseaba hacerle a Naruto, mas no estaba seguro de si era el lugar idóneo, quizás aun era muy pronto

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de… mí?- vaciló en el último segundo, modificando la pregunta a tiempo. Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con desconcierto

-Todo- sonrió a medias, quitándole la botella de las manos, Shikamaru negó en ademan

-¿Qué es todo?

-Haces trampa- esta vez fue el turno de Naruto por quejarse. –Esas son dos preguntas- torció levemente los labios, Shikamaru suspiró derrotado, no obstante, Naruto le sostuvo la mirada. –Me gusta cómo me haces sentir- confesó, paseando sus dedos sobre el cristal, claro nerviosismo expuesto a parecer de Shikamaru. –Me gusta que seas flojo, aunque a veces me molesta. También me gusta que seas fuerte y más inteligente que yo- Shikamaru iba a debatir ese punto pero Naruto lo hizo callar al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. –Me gusta que seas decidido y que hagas estrategias complejas que no entiendo hasta el último, me gusta que me beses y que me… toques- agregó lo último en un murmullo que no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru

Rápidamente su rostro adquirió un tono carmín pero no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

Una suave caricia sobre su mejilla y los ojos pardos lo miraban fijamente, nuevamente esa chispa de deseo impresa en los ojos de Shikamaru lo hacía vibrar de un modo inexplicable

-Me gustas tú- añadió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquella suave caricia sobre su piel

Shikamaru se contuvo para no tomarlo, pese a que sus bajos y sucios instintos se lo exigían. Naruto era el ser mas insólitamente adorable, atrayente e incitante que conocía, de ahí que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, aun cuando Naruto no lo hiciera

-Mi turno- Naruto se apartó un poco para mirar distraídamente la botella en su mano derecha. -¿Verdad o castigo?

-Verdad- contestó taciturno

Naruto lo observó fijamente a los ojos, con una pregunta preparada con anticipo

-¿Quién dirá que somos novios?- juntó sus dedos después de preguntar

El semblante indiferente de Shikamaru se alteró por breves instantes al repasar mentalmente la interrogante, tras reflexionar, dirigió su mirada hacia las felinas facciones que había besado hasta el cansancio la noche anterior. También se preguntó si le habrían quedado marcas después del acto pero dejo de cavilar cuando el rostro de Naruto se fue acercando lentamente, exigiéndole una respuesta clara y concreta

-Quien tú quieras, da igual

Para él no había diferencia y mentiría si negaba no haber pensado en ello con anterioridad, había pospuesto el tema deliberadamente, esperando que fuera Naruto quien le expresara por cuenta propia el asunto

-Lo haré yo entonces- Naruto sonrió emocionado, entregándole la botella poco después, aun si no había necesidad de eso, no podían repetir la misma respuesta dos veces consecutivas. -¿Cuál es el castigo?- imaginó un reto demasiado difícil para cumplir, desde ir al cementerio de Konoha a la media noche hasta comer diez tazones de ramen dietético

Shikamaru aspiró profundamente

-Muéstrame tu cuello- pidió sin ningún deje de recato en la voz. Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a aceptar la orden pero calló de inmediato

¿Era en serio?, ¿solo eso?...esperaba algo más complicado, esperaba que le pidiera romper uno de los preciados libros de Kakashi y que pegara la ultima hoja en un sitio visible para que el Jounin la viera

Sin más, bajó el cierre de su chamarra, despacio y desconcertado pero sin quejarse, después de todo era un castigo

La exquisita piel tostada no presentaba ninguna marca, tal como lo pensó

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron al tener a Shikamaru frente a él, inspeccionando su cuello

Uno a uno los besos cobraron intensidad, Shikamaru se apoyó firmemente en el suelo para continuar besando la piel canela

Con vehemencia, recorrió la suave piel expuesta, Naruto dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros entre beso y beso pero no pudo preguntar cuando los dientes se hincaron sobre su piel, apenas una leve mordida que fue cubierta por más besos

Naruto enrojeció al predecir lo que sucedería pero nuevamente se equivocó, Shikamaru se apartó de él lentamente, observando satisfecho la visible marca indolora que había producido en el cuello de Naruto

-¿Mi turno?- el rubio se apresuró a subir el cierre de su chamarra, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Shikamaru asintió complacido. –Quiero que te quedes conmigo unos días más…

La expresión autosuficiente perdió intensidad con aquella mención. Era prácticamente imposible convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran permanecer en la casa de Naruto durante más tiempo

Era, según palabras de sus progenitores…inadecuado

"No puedo" - se vio tentado a decir, más al reparar en la hermosa mirada celeste se negó a refutar el castigo, se sentiría peor que escoria si se atrevía a borrar la sonrisa que a diario lo cautivaba, era simple y sencillamente, problemático

-Solo dos más- musitó Naruto, incitándolo a aceptar. –Si lo haces yo…

-Bien- accedió con un prolongado suspiro, Naruto pestañeó incrédulo

-¿De veras?

-¿Por qué siempre me haces repetir las…?- Shikamaru trató de cuestionar pero el peso de Naruto sobre su cuerpo le impidió terminar la pregunta

-Te quiero mucho- sin miramientos, Naruto movió su nariz sobre la contraria en un gesto meramente infantil, provocando con ello que Shikamaru se ruborizara ligeramente, un insignificante matiz carmín a diferencia del fuerte tono granate que se expandía por el rostro de Naruto ante las lascivas caricias del Chunnin

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que la fuerza del abrazo perdió intensidad

Naruto dio un respingo al notar que Shikamaru se había quedado dormido, aunque no le sorprendía, apenas si habían conseguido dormir unas horas al amanecer luego de la exhaustiva noche anterior

Inconscientemente, acercó sus dedos a los labios del Chunnin, debatiéndose entre besarlo o esperar a que despertara. El semblante apacible del estratega le sugirió lo segundo, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa forzada antes de reemplazar sus dedos por su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del mismo

-Si estas saliendo con Temari me molestaré… me molestaré mucho- masculló en voz apenas audible, apreciando la acompasada respiración de Shikamaru. –Te insultaré y terminaré contigo- frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, recordando las dolorosas palabras de Lee en los escasos cuarenta minutos que se había ausentado por la mañana para ir a desayunar ramen

Lentamente se fue apartando, sus facciones seguían algo tensas

-¿No crees que es injusto advertirme eso cuando no estoy consciente?- un fuerte sobresalto fue la respuesta a la pregunta de Shikamaru, Naruto sintió un fuerte escalofrío ascender por su columna y la mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza del antebrazo lo hizo temblar

-Pensé que estabas dormido- balbuceó, apartando la mirada. Shikamaru bostezó ante la interrogante

-Solo dormitaba y en cuanto a tu duda, no, no estoy saliendo con Temari y nunca voy a salir con ella de no haber una misión de por medio- aclaró, cruzando ambos brazos tras de su nuca. –Los celos son una clara muestra de inseguridad, Naruto

El aludido resopló indignado, sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón pero todos hablaban de lo mismo tanto que había terminado dudando un poco, o tal vez mucho…

-Cambié de parecer- murmuró con los ojos cerrados, Shikamaru pasó saliva al percibir matices de molestia en el tono que había usado Naruto. –Quiero que tú digas que somos novios

-¿Ahora?- Shikamaru se levantó, sin perder de vista la encantadora sonrisa que ahora adornaba los labios de Naruto

-Sip- asintió con la cabeza, señalando la entrada. Shikamaru chasqueó la boca, no sabía lo que le esperaría al esparcir semejante primicia por toda la villa, porque era por demás seguro que todos se enterarían, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, quizás su madre lo mataría y de ser así tan solo esperaba un digno sepelio

Sonrió a medias, echando ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para comenzar a caminar resueltamente

Caminaba resueltamente rumbo a Ichiraku, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos. Una brisa helada acarició su rostro y solo entonces Shikamaru resolvió mirar hacia el cielo

Era extraño, insólito en él no haber prestado atención al espectáculo astral que a diario lo embelesaba, por unos minutos había incluso perdido el interés de observar aquellas nubes blancas y esponjosas que ahora se izaban grises anunciando una fuerte tormenta

Por una fracción de segundo, sus pasos cesaron, su atención se centró por completo en la oscuridad del cielo y solo cuando Naruto le dio alcance para tomarlo del brazo, Shikamaru devolvió la mirada, dubitativo

-Hace mucho frio- Naruto lo soltó para frotar sus propios brazos, sus dientes castañearon y Shikamaru solo atinó a sonreír. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera el clima era agradable, no para la situación en la que figuraban ellos dos

Anunciar su relación, hacerla pública. Había meditado bastante sobre las consecuencias que aquello pudiera generar en ambos, desde las miradas despectivas hasta una buena reprimenda no solo por parte de sus progenitores

¿Cómo pueden dos hombres amarse sin prejuicios de por medio?

No de ellos mismos, de quienes les rodeaban

Un ninja no debe demostrar sus emociones, puesto que las mismas derivan en debilidades, vulnerabilidades innecesarias y problemáticas. Empero, eso no tenia mayor relevancia. Inclusive un Shinobi tan ocioso como él conocía las debilidades de sus superiores, especialmente las de cierto Jounin con evidente vicio al cigarrillo

Pronto dejo de cavilar para rodear a Naruto con ambos brazos, sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como a sí mismo por su precipitada e inconsciente acción que surtió efecto inmediato en Naruto. Lo que pretendía ser un simple gesto para transmitir calor se convirtió en un abrazo mutuo, firme, sin vacilaciones o contemplaciones previas

Naruto apoyó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, despacio, buscando aceptación, cariño. Una muestra de afecto tan sencilla que al igual que muchas otras le había sido negada en su infancia

Y Shikamaru temió por un instante que Naruto se percatara de las infinitas revoluciones por minuto en su órgano vital que golpeteaban incesantemente contra su pecho. No había duda, y si anteriormente las tenía quedaban relegadas junto a su barrera de indiferencia, estaba enamorado y desorientado, tanto que sus conjeturas se redujeron a un sueño efímero, utópico, pensó que en cualquier momento despertaría y sus recuerdos junto a Naruto quedarían reducidos a nada. Le atemorizó imaginar a Sasuke al lado de Naruto como en los viejos tiempos, tan orgulloso e imponente, con aquella mirada distante y llena de desprecio, dedujo que su mente le estaba haciendo una pésima jugada, tan cruel como arrancarle las alas a una mariposa

Pero no era así, lo sabía y aun le inquietaba la idea insoluble de que Sasuke decidiera regresar, volver por Naruto, quizás se daría cuenta de sus errores y siendo tan ufano como lo había sido anteriormente, ni siquiera se dignaría a disculparse, se limitaría a tomar a Naruto como si fuera un objeto de su posesión, lo recuperaría y eso…eso no podía permitirlo

-Naruto- nombró en un quedo murmullo, pretendiendo pasar desapercibido y al mismo tiempo deseando ser escuchado. Mas su segunda suposición fue acertada, Naruto alzó la mirada, los zafiros azules lo observaron en espera de una respuesta a su llamado. –Aun…- y Shikamaru dudó en cuestionar. ¿Qué derecho tenia él para obtener explicación alguna de un pensamiento trivial y superfluo?

Se acobardó, su mente se turbó, sus ideas se desperdigaron y no fue capaz de formular aquella inquietud que tanto lo fastidiaba

Solo sus funciones motoras parecieron reaccionar, estímulos nerviosos y una carga de adrenalina que lo llevo a sujetar el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos

Sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas heladas en un suave movimiento circular, los ojos azules tintinearon expectantes. Shikamaru se inclinó hacia adelante, lo suficiente para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia

Y lo besó, juntó sus labios con los de Naruto, corroborando su ridícula teoría de lo bien que se amoldaban a los suyos, parecían encajar tan bien como si se tratasen de piezas de rompecabezas

Sus brazos se deslizaron sin premura por la cintura de Naruto, aferrándolo, uniendo sus cuerpos lo más que le fue posible. Naruto gimió por lo bajo y Shikamaru ignoró que el rubio aun mantenía los ojos abiertos, presa de la confusión, una incertidumbre que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo

Naruto esperaba escuchar alguna pregunta de Shikamaru pero se había equivocado…o eso supuso al estar ahora atrapado entre el cuerpo del Chunnin y un beso tan demandante que rápidamente lo dejo sin aliento

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su respiración se tornó irregular. Los labios de Shikamaru se movían despacio y la lengua que se situó entre sus labios pidiendo acceso ingresó de golpe en cuanto Naruto se lo permitió

La situación al igual que los cuerpos de ambos, comenzaban a calentarse, el frio no existió mas y Naruto se apartó de Shikamaru tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, así como tampoco hubo lugar a quejas. Naruto se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre el concreto, tomando esta vez él la iniciativa de besarlo, aun sin poder impedir que sus mejillas se ruborizaran en demasía

El beso se tornaba cada vez más intenso y ninguno de los dos pretendía ceder en aquel mutuo y apasionado arrebato, Shikamaru se sentía en la gloria, sus manos parecían responder únicamente a los impulsos y esta vez no se reprimió en acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Naruto, aun a sabiendas de su posición, a pesar de la molesta duda que tenia y en contra de su total raciocinio

Naruto le hacía perder el sentido común, tan diligente como los múltiples relámpagos que centelleaban en la inmensidad del cielo

-Shikamaru- pero aun con la guardia baja y el raciocinio disperso, logró reconocer la voz de su Sensei a sus espaldas

Su cuerpo se precipitó tan rápido hacia adelante que la caída de Naruto fue inminente y el suave quejido de dolor que profirió el rubio lo desosegó tanto y más que ver el semblante se estupefacción de Asuma

-Ustedes…Shikamaru, tú…- Asuma dejo caer el cigarrillo de sus labios, completamente desconcertado y perplejo por lo que acaba de presenciar. Shikamaru fingió un acceso de tos, tratando de ganar tiempo para maquinar una buena justificación a sus impulsividades

Resignado, exhaló profundo, incorporándose del suelo para ayudar a Naruto a levantarse

La mirada felina que le dirigió Naruto fue más que suficiente para alentarlo

-Naruto y yo estamos saliendo- pasó sus brazos tras de su nuca y desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, mas que apenado al saberse descubierto en una posición tan comprometedora con el Genin

Asuma los contempló alternadamente, tratando de digerir lo que se le había dicho. El rostro circunspecto se transformó en un gesto de incomprensión absoluta. Naruto había comenzado a balancearse sobre sus talones en una clara muestra de nerviosismo

-Me gusta Naruto- admitió moderando su tono de voz. –Debí decírselo antes. Mi intención nunca fue molestarlo, y le fallé a mi equipo deliberadamente- Naruto dejo de mecer su cuerpo para mirar a Shikamaru, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo un poco, era cierto que Shikamaru se había arriesgado mucho por él, trataba de protegerlo, de ayudarlo. Siempre veía por él antes que por sí mismo, no se quejó cuando le pidió que hicieran publica su relación, no se apartó de él mas de aquella ocasión en la que el estratega quería poner en orden sus sentimientos, no se negó a aceptar el desafío de que se quedara con él en su casa unos días más, aun si con ello molestaba a sus padres. Naruto bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba fastidiando a Shikamaru, incluso lo había metido en problemas por su causa

-Esto no está bien- Asuma frunció el entrecejo, evidenciando su inconformidad. –Shikamaru tu coeficiente intelectual…

-Mi coeficiente intelectual debería permitirme analizar y prever las posibles consecuencias de mis actos- lo interrumpió sin volver la mirada. –Un ninja no debe exteriorizar sus emociones, entonces dígame…- una sonrisa suficiente jugó en sus labios. Asuma alzó una ceja, aseverando la mirada. -¿Puede usted ocultar lo que siente por Kurenai Sensei?

Asuma titubeó, su rostro se tornó rojo en cuestión de segundos, pero la relación que tenían ambos era tan evidente que Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su superior…había dado en el clavo

-Kurenai es…

-Su novia- completó Shikamaru sin perder la compostura de antes. Naruto pasaba de mirar de uno a otro, sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía ni de cómo Shikamaru se las había ingeniado para tener la aprobación de su Sensei

-¿Novia?- Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. -¿De veras?- Asuma negó enérgicamente

-Pedirme que abandone a Naruto será tan inútil como pedirle a usted que deje de frecuentar a Kurenai Sensei- prosiguió Shikamaru, andando en dirección del restaurante. Naruto corrió para darle alcance y Asuma no tardó en unirse a ellos también, tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos, avergonzado al saberse descubierto

-Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas lo que te comente acerca del rey?- se aventuró a preguntar, mirando a la distancia a su pupilo. Shikamaru asintió en silencio, Naruto se había sentado a su lado y ese hecho solo había inclinado las cosas a su favor. No quería inmiscuirse en la vida de Asuma pero necesitaba su aceptación, de igual manera la de sus padres, si ellos apoyaban la relación de ambos no había nada más de que preocuparse

-Lo recuerdo- masculló secamente. Asuma estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que se sentía ser juzgado y por lo visto no le agradaba, ni un poco. –No cambiemos de tema, ¿acepta o no que salga con Naruto?- el aludido que ya engullía animosamente la pasta, sorbió el ultimo fideo para observar a Shikamaru

-¿También le tengo que preguntar a Kakashi sensei?- cuestionó pensativo. Shikamaru negó en ademan

-De acuerdo- Asuma suspiró prolongadamente, su relación con Kurenai no era ninguna novedad, y Shikamaru lo sabía bien. Lo que no le agradaba era ser el blanco de comentarios por parte de los Shinobi de la villa, aun no sabía qué opinaba Kurenai al respecto...

Naruto tomó enseguida el segundo tazón de ramen que se le había servido, aun no entendía cómo es que Asuma había aceptado tan rápido la propuesta de Shikamaru siendo que minutos antes parecía querer reprenderlo

-Pero son hombres, por favor Shikamaru dime que todo esto se trata de una simple broma- Asuma abandonó el banquillo cuando los demás lo hicieron, parecía seguir en espera de alguna explicación convincente, palabras tales como: caíste, o tendrás que invitar a Chouji a comer por tu ignorancia seguían repitiéndose en su mente, pero no sucedió. Shikamaru se detuvo al descorrer las cortinas y presenciar la suave llovizna del exterior

-Seria una broma- comentó con la mirada fija en el cielo. –Si le dijera que es una broma

Asuma se masajeó las sienes, la jugarreta se negaba a salir a la luz y él comenzaba a dudar de que realmente Shikamaru hablara en serio, era imposible, tenía que serlo

-¡Eh, Naruto!- Shikamaru alzó su brazo en dirección del susodicho. Naruto había salido del restaurante sin mostrar una sola insinuación de molestia, ni sus acciones, comentarios o gestos le habían dado indicios de ello

Naruto cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia lo empaparan, Shikamaru se decidió a salir para tomarlo del brazo con la clara intención de conducirlo bajo alguno de los frondosos árboles para resguardarse de la lluvia. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Naruto lo retuvo, sujetándole con firmeza, impidiéndole moverse de su sitio

Shikamaru lo miró interrogante pero Naruto continuó en su lugar

-Es divertido- de pronto Naruto habló, ensanchando una encantadora sonrisa. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, confundido por el comentario

-¿Qué tiene de divertido mojarse?- inquirió, rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto, este se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué tiene de divertido estar seco?- preguntó a su vez. Shikamaru cedió con la idea de aludir el posible resfriado que presentarían al día siguiente. En silencio, depositó en beso casto en la húmeda frente de Naruto

-Perdimos un día y solo Asuma está al tanto de nuestra relación

-¿Mañana tus padres?- Naruto sonrió, esperando una respuesta afirmativa que no tardó en llegar

-Sí, aunque presiento que mi madre intentara matarme, ya sabes- pronunció lo ultimo sin pensar, olvidándose completamente de la condición de Naruto

-No se- musitó el rubio, buscando mayor consuelo en los brazos de Shikamaru

Morderse la lengua, eso es lo que Shikamaru quiso hacer. Un detalle tan importante como ese no podía pasarle desapercibido nunca

-Aceptara- susurró, tratando de evadir su anterior comentario. –Lo que me preocupa es el enlistado que me dará de lo que puedo y no debo hacer

-¿Y si te pide que no me beses?- los ojos azules tintinearon cuando Naruto sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla

-En ese caso quemare la hoja- bromeó apartándose del rubio

-Yo haría lo mismo- comentó Naruto, retomando la caminata. –Tendrían que arrancarme las extremidades para evitar que te toque

Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros, siguiendo de cerca a Naruto

-Viejo eso es muy sádico…- murmuró pensativo. -Me gusta


	6. Adversidad

**N/A: lamento la demora para quienes leen el fic espero pasarlo pronto a la pagina puesto que ya lo tengo terminado. Muchas gracias por leer.**

-¡Ah!…S-Shikamaru- los agudos gemidos de Naruto inundaban cada rincón del cuarto. De espaldas contra la pared junto a la puerta y con sus piernas situadas a los costados de la cadera de Shikamaru

Sus uñas se hincaban en la espalda del castaño a medida que las penetraciones se volvían mas rápidas y profundas. Naruto arañó con suavidad la piel de Shikamaru, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las placenteras embestidas contra sus caderas

Su espalda golpeteaba con delicadeza la pared, sacudiendo su cuerpo en infinitas oleadas placenteras que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. La fuerza que empleaba Shikamaru se centraba en otra parte de su cuerpo y eso a Naruto le gustaba mucho

Podía escuchar el insistente roce de sus pieles

Dos cuerpos entregados a la pasión y el deseo, sumidos en las deliciosas sensaciones producto del sexo, amantes en el agradable ambiente hogareño

Shikamaru en cambio era más silencioso, sus roncos jadeos eran ahogados en los labios de Naruto cuando sentía que no podría contenerlos por más tiempo en su garganta

Sus manos descendieron despacio por la cintura de Naruto, deteniéndose justo en las caderas desnudas del rubio, donde lo aferró con firmeza para continuar arremetiendo contra la exquisita estreches que lo tenía al borde del éxtasis

-N…No- Naruto deshizo el agarre en la espalda de Shikamaru para sujetarse más firmemente de sus hombros, impulsándose un poco hacia arriba, permitiendo que Shikamaru tuviera mayor rango de movimiento entre ambos cuerpos. –No c-creo que ah…tus padres me…- le costaba un trabajo inmenso completar una simple frase, Shikamaru se movía muy bien dentro de él, arrebatándole el aliento y el habla. –Acepten si…ah, sí nos ven así- cerró los ojos, un inevitable sonrojo le subió al rostro al imaginarse a los padres de Shikamaru abriendo la puerta de la habitación, entrando al escuchar los acompasados gemidos y jadeos de ambos

-Me encantas- Shikamaru se limitó a susurrar en el oído de Naruto, envuelto en el placentero elixir que el cuerpo desnudo le proporcionaba. Había sido inevitable tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto dentro de su recamara, diez minutos a solas y un par de besos que los orillaron a la entrega mutua. Ni siquiera sopesó el hecho de tomar a Naruto de ese modo, en una posición un tanto incomoda, en uno de los cuatro muros de su pieza y precisamente la que daba acceso a la entrada, sumado al hecho de lo escandaloso que llegaba a ser Naruto en el acto sexual

Y es que los quedos gemidos de Naruto podían alcanzar amplias magnitudes, una resonancia increíblemente excitante que aumentaba cada vez más su libido

Una ligera capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, Naruto se estremecía en cada dura embestida, sintiendo más cerca el orgasmo

Un cosquilleo inesperado se extendió por su pelvis. Naruto se aferró del cuello de Shikamaru, gimiendo contra su oído, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los exquisitos espasmos que lo hicieron vibrar de deleite

Shikamaru tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, retirando a tiempo una de sus manos de las caderas de Naruto, la presión en su hombría casi lo hizo venirse en el interior de Naruto pero logró contenerse lo suficiente para arremeter un par de veces más, uniendo en esta ocasión sus labios con los del rubio en un demandante y candente beso, el detonante que lo instó a eyacular dentro de Naruto

Con la sensibilidad a tope, Shikamaru bajó cuidadosamente a Naruto

-¿Te gustó?- inquirió, procediendo a vestirse. La ropa rezagada en la entrada de la recamara evidenciaba el encuentro de ambos, era menester enfriarse antes de que llegaran sus padres, pero Naruto seguía siendo su prioridad, se había asegurado de prepararlo bien, aun así, no estaba de mas cerciorarse

Naruto permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, aun se encontraba bajo el efecto del clímax

-Mucho- una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en sus labios. Shikamaru se fajó la playera y se dispuso a colocarse el chaleco, más que complacido por la respuesta. –Aunque es extraño- prosiguió, haciendo un mohín de desconcierto. –Ya lo hemos hecho dos veces y no sangre

Shikamaru detuvo sus movimientos, dando por sentada su anterior corazonada. Su expresión de hastío comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando en su lugar un semblante de repudio hacia el desertor de apellido Uchiha

Naruto notó algo extraño en el silencio de Shikamaru, generalmente le respondía rápido y con sinceridad, caso contrario, le preguntaba cualquier duda sobre sus comentarios

-¿Shikamaru?

-¡Shikamaru, ¿estás en casa?!- solo la voz femenina consiguió sacarlo de su mutismo. Shikamaru se agachó para recoger los pantalones de Naruto, este se estremeció ante aquella voz maternal

-Creí que tu madre era una tirana- le reprochó el rubio, arrebatándole la prenda para ponérsela. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros

-Lo es, que su voz no te engañe- advirtió en tono serio, después se volvió hacia la puerta y colocó ambas manos a los costados de sus labios, buscando intensificar el sonido de su respuesta

-¡Si, Naruto está conmigo!- el susodicho sonrió con ternura, le gustaba que Shikamaru respondiera en plural, que lo tomara en cuenta y no se empeñara en ocultarlo como Sasuke solía hacerlo

-¡¿Tu amigo?!- Shikamaru separó los labios para afirmar pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Acercó su oído a la puerta, escuchando un suave murmullo de su padre a modo de contestación

Suspiró angustiado, no sabía que podría pensar su madre al saber que ambos estaban dentro de su habitación, si llegaba a entrar se daría cuenta enseguida de lo sucedido. El olor a sexo no era una cuestión que pudiera pasar desapercibida

-Vamos- se volvió deprisa hacia Naruto y acicaló los rebeldes cabellos rubios con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar otro factor evidente de su íntimo encuentro. Las mejillas de Naruto seguían un poco ruborizadas aunque podría argumentar a su favor algún entrenamiento físico

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, Shikamaru se debatía mentalmente entre tomar la mano de Naruto, se arrepintió casi tan rápido como aquel trivial pensamiento llegó. Primero debía hablar con sus padres, medir terreno, omitir detalles, asumir responsabilidades y aceptar la lluvia de amonestaciones que ya veía venir

Naruto caminaba detrás de él, algo pensativo al no recibir respuesta de Shikamaru por su anterior comentario. No entendía si aquello le había molestado a su, ahora, novio, o si solamente se debía a la presencia de sus padres

Antes de que consiguiera preguntárselo, Shikamaru se detuvo, provocando que Naruto chocara a sus espaldas

No fue necesaria la pregunta. Naruto alzó la mirada para observar lo que mantenía a Shikamaru en silencio

La grácil figura femenina le sonrió a la distancia. Sentada frente a Shikaku y con su enorme abanico reposando junto a ella. Naruto frunció levemente los labios, un impulso de inquietud lo invadió, sin embargo, Shikamaru pareció preverlo ya que lo sostuvo del brazo para pedirle que se quedara

Por supuesto, si a eso había ido a su casa, aunque habían terminado haciendo el amor…

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, más nervioso e incomodo, si había algo más problemático que una mujer con carácter, eran dos mujeres con similar carácter e ideología bajo el mismo techo

-Shikamaru, toma asiento- Yoshino le indicó el lugar junto a Temari. Shikamaru carraspeó incomodo, dispuesto a dar una negativa, no obstante, la dura mirada de su madre lo forzó a aceptar. –Naruto, tu también- sonrió dulcemente antes de vaciar las verduras dentro de la cacerola

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se dejo caer de sentón en su lugar, grave error en el que reparó luego, cuando un agudo dolor lo recorrió entero

-¿Estás bien?- Shikaku lo miró extrañado por el gesto de dolor que por unos instantes se apreció en las facciones felinas

-Si- Naruto sonrió forzosamente, ese era su castigo por querer hacer las cosas tan rápido

-Me alegra encontrarte, pensé que estarías ocupado en alguna misión- comentó Temari, entrelazando sus manos bajo su barbilla en un movimiento coqueto. Shikamaru se limitó a negar en silencio, consciente de lo que sucedería si seguía el hilo de la plática, un par de palabras podrían volverse en su contra, especialmente con Naruto cerca

-Shikamaru estaba…

-O fuera de la aldea- Temari agregó, reprimiéndose al percatarse del comentario exiguo del rubio. –Naruto, mi hermano ha estado preguntando mucho por ti

-¿De veras?- Naruto pestañeó expectante

-Si- Temari bajó el volumen de su voz, inclinándose hacia adelante. Naruto la imitó para escuchar lo que la rubia se negaba a decir en voz alta. –Le gustas…

Un suave tono carmín se adueñó de sus mejillas rápidamente, Naruto se apartó desconcertado por lo antes dicho. Siempre había apreciado a Gaara pero como un amigo, quizás sus lazos se expandían a una relación de hermanos, Gaara y él se parecían en ciertos aspectos, lo estimaba y quería mucho, más no de esa forma

-Una pena- suspiró Shikamaru, cruzando ambos brazos tras de su nuca, fingiendo indiferencia a la par que un bostezo escapaba de sus labios. –Naruto tiene pareja

Temari alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida por la noticia

-Eso es genial. Sabía que Sakura y tu hacían linda pareja, era cuestión de dejar el pasado en el olvido y…

-Así es- tajó Shikamaru, esperando alguna señal para desvelar el secreto de ambos. Con Temari la situación se dificultaba, si antes creía que sus padres eran un obstáculo, se equivocaba, su mamá adoraba a Temari, la consideraba digna de pertenecer a la familia, una paráfrasis insignificante

-Y… ¿Qué hacían?- el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso, entre el rotundo silencio y un intercambio de miradas perspicaces

-Entrenando…

-Durmiendo…

Respondieron al unísono. Naruto negó en desaprobación mientras que Shikamaru se daba un suave golpe en la frente con el puño. A ese paso terminarían evidenciando más de la cuenta, terminante error no haberse puesto de acuerdo antes. Era sorprendente lo que una visita extra podía ocasionar en momentos decisivos como ese

-Shikamaru, se mas solícito y ayúdame con la comida- se quejó Yoshino, dejando a un lado los utensilios de cocina. Shikamaru aspiró profundo, aliviado por la intervención y a la vez frustrado por la inesperada visita

Después de servir las porciones correspondientes y colocarlas frente a los presentes, Shikamaru tomó asiento. Su semblante denotó confusión al reparar en la amena plática entre Naruto y Temari. A esas alturas habría considerado en primera instancia una segura pelea verbal y no una fluida charla de la cual había sido excluido

-Vamos, no seas tímido. Yo se que son novios- Temari le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro al rubio

Naruto negaba ocasionalmente, enmascarando su nerviosismo e incomodidad con una amplia sonrisa

-Sakura no es muy bonita que digamos pero tiene lo suyo, seguro cayó rendida a tus pies  
cuando se lo…

-Me rechazó- finalmente Naruto decidió cortar con la conversación, sabía que a Shikamaru no le gustaría el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática

Temari detuvo la cucharada de sopa cerca de sus labios, atónita ante la confirmación de Naruto

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa? Seguro sigue pensando en Sasuke…- ni bien terminó la frase, un fugaz pensamiento pareció esclarecer las cosas. –De modo que Sasuke te gusta- sonrió victoriosa

Naruto jugaba incomodo con la parte delantera de su camisa bajo la mesa, aun más con la mención de Sasuke

La mirada de Shikamaru se endureció ante el apelativo. Quería objetar algo en contra, pero en el fondo sabia que esas seis simples palabras calaban más hondo en él que en Naruto, aun no conseguía dispersar el comentario de Naruto referente al sangrado…ni lo haría

¿Quién en su sano juicio lastimaría a la persona que ama?

Esa era la cuestión y al mismo tiempo la respuesta, nadie. Sasuke no amaba a Naruto, simplemente se había aprovechado del amor que el rubio le profesaba para hacer lo que su torcida mente le dictara. Había herido a Naruto física y emocionalmente, un golpe bajo que no le perdonaría jamás…

-¿Shikamaru?- esta vez fue el turno de Shikaku de exteriorizar su incertidumbre al reparar en el ceño fruncido del aludido

-Lo lamento, no tengo hambre- apartó el plato, evadiendo las miradas curiosas sobre él, sobretodo una en particular. Shikamaru se puso súbitamente de pie y caminó resueltamente hacia la salida, ignorando el llamado de su padre y los gritos coléricos de su madre por su clara falta de modales

Naruto engulló tan rápido los alimentos que no tuvo tiempo ni de saborearlos, a pesar del delicioso aroma que despedían las especias

-¡Gracias por la comida!- gritó antes de salir en busca de Shikamaru

Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho. Shikamaru yacía recostado bajo un árbol en las inmediaciones de su casa, como si el estratega intuyera que iría a buscarlo

Era lógico, había salido tan rápido y sin justificarse que por un momento Naruto se preocupó de que le hubiera molestado el comentario de Temari en torno a Gaara

-¿Puedo?- más que pregunta era una petición. Shikamaru asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. –Gaara no me gusta- aclaró de inmediato, recostándose junto al dubitativo castaño

-Lo sé

-Tampoco Sakura

Shikamaru entreabrió los labios

-Ni Sasuke- se adelantó Naruto, entrelazando su mano con la de Shikamaru, este suspiró resignado

-Aun no sé si eres demasiado ingenuo o solo eres inocente- una sonrisa tenue jugó en sus labios. –Puede que seas ambas cosas, me gustas mucho igual

Naruto se incorporó un poco para acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru, una vez que lo hizo, miró atentamente los ojos pardos

Sonrió satisfecho antes de deslizar sus dedos por el cuello del Chunnin, deteniéndose en uno de los pendientes que brillaban bajo la luz solar que se colaba entre las copas de los arboles

-Discúlpate con tus padres- musitó cerca de su oído, como si se tratara de algún secreto o una frase confidencial. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja con disimulada arrogancia

-¿Por qué?- quería escuchar la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo los labios ligeramente entreabiertos de Naruto lo incitaban a besarlo, a silenciar cualquier nimiedad con un ardiente contacto labial

-Porque…- Naruto alzó los hombros, bajándose del cuerpo de Shikamaru. –Yo lo haría si tuviera- trató de levantarse inútilmente, Shikamaru lo había devuelto a su lugar con un firme tirón en su brazo, provocando que sus rostros quedaran lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del contrario

-Eres muy problemático- masculló, cerrando los ojos para sellar sus palabras con su beso que Naruto correspondió al instante

-.-.-.-.

-Jaque mate- suspiró adormecido, moviendo su última pieza libre en dirección del rey. Asuma asintió, más satisfecho por la barrera de defensa que había llevado a la victoria a Shikamaru, a pesar de lo distante que este se encontraba durante toda la partida

Casi dos semanas y el tema lioso respecto a la relación de Naruto no se había vuelto a tocar. Asuma no había insistido en saber más detalles sobre aquella extraña conducta de parte de ambos. Asimismo, Shikamaru no volvió a mencionar nada sobre ello, y a juzgar por el actual semblante del estratega, Asuma intuyó que probablemente las cosas no habían resultado entre ellos

Mejor así, era conveniente evitarse problemas a futuro. El ninja problemático y el hiperactivo cabeza hueca no podían, ni debían llevar una relación más allá de la amistad. Dada la situación con los Akatsuki que no le era del todo ajena, aunado a lo excéntrico que resultaba el hecho de presenciar a dos individuos del mismo sexo enredarse en un idilio amoroso. Era simple y sencillamente reprobable, ante sus ojos y muy seguramente a los de terceros. Lo peor que podía acarrear ese asunto sería que la primicia se expandiera por toda la aldea, evidenciando así lo acaecido entre Naruto y Shikamaru

Y Asuma había pensado tomar medidas, después de enterarse tan súbitamente de lo acontecido, en primera instancia se fijó una fecha para conversar a solas con los padres de Shikamaru, incluso con el maestro actual de Naruto, Kakashi. Quizás llegarían a una solución, pero ahora ya no era necesario, ninguna medida lo era. Shikamaru había estado al tanto de todas las misiones asignadas hasta el momento, un total de diez misiones, seis rango B y el resto C, todas llevadas a cabo exitosamente. Shikamaru lograba inclusive superar a Neji en cuanto a estrategias, medidas defensivas y de ataque se refiere

Desde escoltas hasta enfrentamientos, el único inconveniente giraba en torno a Chouji y sus kilos de más, mismos que restringían la velocidad de sus movimientos, según el informe de Shikamaru

Nada de qué preocuparse, Chouji podría perder peso a base de una dieta más saludable. Ese día en especial era relevante precisamente por ello. El itinerario del equipo finalizaría hasta entrada la tarde, después de un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Todo estaba premeditado ese día en particular

-Podrías al menos sonreír, no han fallado una sola misión en dos semanas

Pero lejos de acatar la sugerencia, Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, mas agobiado esta vez. Tenía varios días sin ver a Naruto y ese hecho lo abrumaba demasiado, haciéndole perder los estribos, y su único medio de desahogo eran las batallas de las últimas misiones. Cuidaba cada aspecto de sus estratagemas. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no valía la pena inmiscuirse en una pelea si podía ganarse de otra manera. Cualquiera lo consideraría un cobarde por sus conjeturas pero no le importaba mucho. No había nada mejor que ganar sin necesidad de enfrentamientos directos con el enemigo

La seguridad de su equipo era lo primordial…

Una sensación de nostalgia lo embargó al reparar en Naruto de nuevo

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Odiándolo?, ¿esperando un nuevo encuentro entre ambos para por fin terminarlo?

Porque no veía nada fructífero en una relación así. Casi quince días con encuentros esporádicos y breves, un intercambio de palabras, un par de besos y promesas banales de volver a verse en otra ocasión

No le gustaba como pintaba la situación para ambos, y los interminables monólogos de Asuma lo venían agobiando días atrás, escuchar constantemente los riesgos que implica una relación de su "tipo"

Indirectas demasiado directas que lo habían hecho replantearse sobre la situación, su determinación había flaqueado ante lo repetitivo de aquellas conversaciones triviales. Ya había dejado de razonar, simplemente asentía a cada comentario escueto de su Sensei, fuera acertado o no

Hasta las costumbres sedentarias de Asuma comenzaban a tener cabida en su rutina diaria. Últimamente la idea de fumarse algún cigarrillo no le parecía tan mala

-¿A dónde vas?- Asuma se incorporó al ver a Shikamaru alejarse resueltamente, sin rumbo aparente. –Ino y Chouji ya nos esperan, hoy toca parrillada- sonrió, sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco la caja de cigarrillos. Shikamaru se detuvo sin volver la mirada –Yo invito esta vez, aunque sé que me arrepentiré después, el apetito de Chouji es insaciable

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shikamaru ya se hallaba sentado frente a la mesa, con un plato vacio frente a él, un par de palillos a los costados del mismo y el humo de la parrillada mezclándose con el del cigarrillo de Asuma

Chouji miraba atento la carne, impaciente por tomar el primer trozo cocido. Ino por su lado no dejaba de mover la pajilla dentro de su bebida, revolviendo los hielos en su interior, tratando de distraerse para no mirar al castaño. En cada misión Shikamaru se volvía más fuerte, más capaz, tanto que la última misión asignada le había resultado a Ino una pérdida de tiempo. Shikamaru no había necesitado ayuda, y el plan de la emboscada había resultado tal y como lo había descrito el Chunnin

-Estas muy callada últimamente- sonrió Asuma, dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien, sonrojada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-Solo pensaba- su tono de voz delató el evidente nerviosismo del que era presa. Esperaba que Shikamaru al menos la observara, quería llamar su atención de alguna manera pero nunca lo conseguía y comenzaba a sentirse una inútil en el equipo

-¿Por qué no salen tu y Shikamaru en una cita?

Ni siquiera el burdo cuestionamiento y el brutal sonrojo de Ino fueron suficientes para atraer la atención de Shikamaru, el cual, se encontraba absuelto en sus pensamientos, mirando de vez en cuando el firmamento

-S-Shikamaru tiene pareja- reconoció Ino cabizbaja. Asuma arqueó una ceja, negando después en desaprobación

-No es así- dio una calada al cigarrillo.-Ya no- se corrigió dubitativo. –Verdad Shikamaru que estás soltero- propinó un suave codazo al aludido que se encontraba sentado junto a él

Shikamaru alzó la mirada, visiblemente confundido y ajeno a la plática

-Ino desea tener una oportunidad contigo Shikamaru, ¿Qué dices?

Lentamente sus cejas se contrajeron, Shikamaru se levantó de súbito, abandonando el restaurante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Asuma se quedo mirando en dirección de la puerta al igual que Ino

-Has mejorado mucho, Naruto- los pliegues en la máscara negra se ampliaron bajo la mueca de una sonrisa. Naruto frunció los labios, inconforme

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de hollín y su cabello rubio mas alborotado que de costumbre, una diminuta herida era perceptible bajo su ceja derecha

-Solo una mas- pidió jadeante. Kakashi negó al reparar en el estado del rubio, como siempre se estaba exigiendo más de lo que podía abarcar, aunque reconocía que era extraño el hecho de que Naruto no se quejara constantemente. A esas alturas, Naruto ya debería estar buscando varias alternativas, pidiéndole algún consejo o preguntando incesantemente en torno al procedimiento de la técnica

-Primero descansa una hora, después proseguiremos con el entrenamiento

-Pero no quiero descansar, no quiero pensar- la voz de Naruto se quebró momentáneamente, Kakashi se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, esos cristalizados ojos azules que guardaban algún secreto. –Por favor Kakashi Sensei, ya estoy mejor, sigamos entre…

-¡Naruto!- a tiempo, Kakashi lo sujetó en sus brazos, sabía que algo así sucedería si Naruto se sobrepasaba con el entrenamiento. Lo negativo esta vez se centraba en que él había contribuido a ello, necesitaba ser más firme y dejar de doblegarse ante las suplicas de Naruto

Despacio, lo colocó en su espalda. Naruto solo debía descansar unas cuantas horas y se recuperaría

Desorientado, Shikamaru salió de Ichiraku, habría apostado que Naruto estaría comiendo ramen a esas horas de la tarde. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. Si Naruto no estaba en su departamento se resignaría a buscarlo al día siguiente. Al igual que él, Naruto debía estar ocupado, si era así, se alegraría como no lo había estado en semanas

Si Naruto se encontraba realizando alguna misión con su equipo, tal vez no estaría tan molesto con él. Generalmente divagaba al estar fuera de la aldea. Dejaba de pensar en nimiedades para centrarse en la estrategia y la práctica de la misma. Con Naruto era diferente, el rubio tendía a ser mucho más impulsivo y en rara ocasión se detenía a pensar en sus próximos movimientos. Eso debía tener el mismo efecto domino. Al interceder Naruto en una misión, sus pensamientos cambiarían de rumbo, dejaría, naturalmente de pensar en él y se centraría en la misión

A final de cuentas solo esperaba que Naruto no estuviera tan molesto. Lo último que le faltaba para volver ese día en uno de los peores era la actitud de Naruto, su posible negativa y rechazo al verlo

Más que nunca, deseó equivocarse

La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando Shikamaru llego al departamento del rubio. Las luces estaban apagadas y su teoría se confirmó al entrar al cuarto de Naruto

Dormía plácidamente, tan relajado y tranquilo. Como si nada le agobiara

Lentamente, se dirigió hacia la cama. Optó por sentarse en una de las orillas, esperando pacientemente a que Naruto despertara

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos minutos Naruto abrió los ojos para mirar un tanto confundido su propia habitación

-¿Sensei?- la confusión se intensificó al tener a su lado a Shikamaru y no al aludido. ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo formular la pregunta, Shikamaru lo sacó rápidamente de la cama, tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo a la salida aun si se encontraba en piyama

-Shikamaru…- trató inútilmente de obtener una respuesta a aquel acto tan repentino de parte del Nara

A cambio, Shikamaru continuó halando de su brazo, firme pero suave, sin retenerlo por la fuerza pero instándolo a seguirlo. Y Naruto lo hizo, porque no tenía sueño y ansiaba saber que pretendía hacer Shikamaru. Llevaban varios días sin verse y cada vez parecía más lejano su próximo encuentro

Intentando frenarse, Naruto titubeó, divisando a escasos metros de distancia la casa de Shikamaru

Yoshino sonreía alegremente mientras se encargaba de regar las flores junto a la ventana

-¿Shikamaru?- cuando el susodicho pasó de largo, dejo a un lado su actividad

Shikamaru se alivió al ver a su padre en casa, había la posibilidad de que se encontrara bajo las estrictas órdenes de la Hokage, estropeando así su actual resolución

Su madre no tardó en unirse a ellos, con una expresión de confusión que no pasó desapercibida. Naruto apretó con más fuerza la mano de Shikamaru, quien, decidido, no había dejado de sujetarlo ni un solo momento, aumentando más y más la tensión en el ambiente

¿Por dónde comenzar?, ese era el actual dilema de Shikamaru. Podía dar largas sobre cómo había comenzado a fijarse en Naruto de una manera, (según palabras de Asuma), en que no debería

Por otro lado, simplemente sintetizar el asunto. Directo y certero, aunque corría el riesgo de que su madre sufriera algún ataque al corazón al saber que, de la noche a la mañana estaba más interesado en los chicos que en las mujeres en sí. No obstante, no estaba interesado en nadie más que en Naruto, ese hecho podía y no definirlo como homosexual. No lo sabía con exactitud, y tampoco deseaba ahondar en ello

Cada vez más nervioso, Naruto desvió la mirada, sintiéndose observado por ambos padres de Shikamaru, no quería sostenerles la mirada, ni siquiera sabía distinguir si lo miraban con desprecio, confusión o quizás y muy improbable, con algo de aceptación. Se dedicó a morder su labio inferior, ahora que estaba frente a ellos no estaba seguro de querer que Shikamaru les dijera acerca de su relación, si no lo aceptaban todo se arruinaría y no quería causar una riña entre la familia por un simple deseo suyo

Aspiró profundo, mirando alternadamente a sus padres. Tanto Yoshino como Shikaku parecían estar más desconcertados que el propio Asuma cuando Shikamaru se encargó de decírselo. Se retractaría si no lo hacía rápido

-Naruto es mi…- sintió una incómoda resequedad en la garganta, producto de la tensión y adrenalina del momento. No era tiempo para arrepentirse, debía seguir hasta las últimas. –Es mi novio

El silencio que secundó a la confesión le pareció incluso más perturbador que si su madre hubiera gritado. Nada pasó, ni reprimendas, cuestionamientos ridículos, reclamos, insultos…nada

Naruto a esas alturas ya se hallaba casi a espaldas de Shikamaru, temiendo recibir un trato equivalente a la noticia

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yoshino. Shikaku se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo

-Ya lo sabemos- la fémina se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Shikamaru se quedo perplejo unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su madre

El plural "sabemos" delató la verdad. Shikaku se hizo el desentendido mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta

-¿Lo…sabían?- preguntó, aun confundido, todo era tan increíblemente problemático

Naruto salió de su escondite, acercándose con más confianza hacia la mesa, acatando enseguida la petición de Yoshino para que tomara asiento

-Soy tu madre Shikamaru, no deberías dudar de los instintos maternos- comentó, entrando de nueva cuenta a la cocina

-Me amenazó- susurró Shikaku, arrebatándole una fugaz sonrisa a Naruto

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- Shikamaru dudó en sentarse junto a Naruto, temiendo ser víctima de alguna jugarreta

-Los gemidos de Naruto no son muy difíciles de identificar- el susodicho sintió como le subían los colores al rostro. Shikamaru se removió incomodo en su silla –Tu madre no sabe ese detalle y por el bien de ambos que nunca lo sepa

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?, hace días que no he quedado con Naruto- intentó disipar la sensación de incomodidad. Naruto se había levantado para ayudar a Yoshino en la cocina, o en otras palabras, había huido de la conversación

-Después de que Temari se marchara se lo dije. Creí que te resultaría demasiado complicado lidiar con la situación

Shikamaru sonrió complacido, mas una nueva duda lo abordó

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

A punto de responder, Shikaku calló, contemplando la ración de arroz frente a él

Yoshino sonrió mas ampliamente, acercando un segundo plato a la mesa

-Esperaba que tu lo hicieras, tardaste mucho ¿no lo crees?

-¿Estás enojada?- aun temía que su madre estallara por la situación

-No creo que te alejes de Naruto aun si me molesto pero me gustaría hablar con ambos sobre ciertos puntos

Cerrando los ojos, Shikamaru asintió. Había tratado de evadir esa conversación desde antes que si quiera supiera que tendría lugar, ahora no podría evitarla. Al menos agradecía que la peor parte hubiera terminado, y lo mejor de todo, seguía con vida…

-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias- Naruto sonrió dichoso, el aroma del guisado lo había mantenido esperando durante casi media hora sentado a la mesa. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja por el apetito voraz del rubio, no había transcurrido ni siquiera una hora desde que fueron a comer a Ichiraku, aunque no era que le sorprendiera del todo, Naruto tenía un excelente apetito

Boquiabierto, Shikaku contempló la velocidad de Naruto para engullir los alimentos. Él ni siquiera podía probar bocado de lo caliente que estaba el guisado pero ese hecho no parecía afectarle a Naruto

-Me alegra que alguien aquí disfrute lo que cocino- la sonrisa de Yoshino no se hizo esperar. Ni bien Naruto hubo terminado de comer, tomó el plato. -¿Quieres mas o…?

-Si- asintió Naruto. Los ojos de Shikamaru se entornaron en sorpresa esta vez. Si Naruto comía tanto se iba a enfermar del estomago

-Ah Naruto…- trató de decir, pero la negativa contundente de su padre lo instó a callar. A Shikamaru le resultó un tanto hilarante la situación, él solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que alguien trataba de decirle a Chouji que estaba pasado de peso

-Mmh- sin dejar de comer, Naruto alzó la mirada. Los hermosos ojos azules terminaron de convencer a Shikamaru, quien, resignado, le ofreció el plato que recién acababan de servirle. A veces lamentaba no poder deleitarse tanto con la comida como lo hacían Chouji o Naruto

-Deberías aprender de Naruto- Shikaku lo apuntó discretamente con los palillos al tiempo que hablaba. –Por eso estas tan delgado Shikamaru, un día de estos podrías enfermarte

El estratega sonrió a medias, él opinaba algo similar respecto al hecho que les orillaba a comer más de lo necesario. La comida era indispensable pero tampoco era menester abusar de ella

A punto de levantarse, volvió a sorprenderse. Reparando una vez más en el rubio, el cual había empezado a comer de su plato también. No que le molestara, simplemente había intuido que ya no tendría espacio para una ración mas, volvía a equivocarse…extraño

-No creo que deberías comer tanto- comentó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Su mirada se centró en el techo unos instantes. Naruto continuó comiendo tranquilamente, ignorándolo. –Te hará daño- agregó al no obtener respuesta

-Shikamaru- frunciendo el ceño, Yoshino le llamó. –El que Naruto tenga buen apetito no hará que se enferme, ¿acaso insinúas que mi comida es mala?

Shikamaru se apresuró a negar, empleando exagerados ademanes al ver el gesto de molestia en la fémina. No había mayor peligro que hacer enojar a su mamá

-Entrené muy duro con Kakashi- masculló Naruto al tragar el último trozo de carne. –Además, no es mi culpa que tu mamá cocine tan delicioso

Una sonrisa autosuficiente se ensanchó en los labios de la mujer. Asintió, conforme con el comentario mientras tomaba a Naruto de los hombros

-¿Qué dices, Naruto?, ¿quieres más?- el aludido meneó afirmativamente la cabeza

Terminando de comer, Naruto había insistido en que se reunieran con los demás. La mayoría de los Shinobis habían recorrido sus entrenamientos vespertinos por matutinos, ordenes de Tsunade. Dado que la villa era más propensa a sufrir ataques enemigos durante la noche

Llevaban casi dos meses saliendo juntos y ningún inconveniente se había presentado. Shikamaru estaba más que satisfecho por como avanzaba la relación de ambos, nadie interfería, algunos Shinobis ya sabían lo que tenían ambos. Era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos se limitaba, aun si habían presentes, los besos no faltaban, las caricias tampoco. De algún modo ambos querían que los demás se enteraran de su relación sin la necesidad de comentárselos tan burdamente y de manera directa. Si el amor era mutuo no había porque reservarse el sentimiento hasta que estuvieran a solas

Y Shikamaru se sentía mucho mas aliviado de que la puerta de su casa estuviera siempre abierta para Naruto, no había limitantes, siempre que quisiera, el rubio podía presentarse. Su madre había sido muy explícita con ambos en lo referente a los horarios pero ella misma se contradecía, también le tenía afecto a Naruto, y si a este se le ocurría llegar a dormir, Yoshino no se oponía en lo absoluto

Su padre ya estaba más familiarizado con la relación, de vez en cuando solía bromear, sacando a colación el tema de Temari para darle celos a Naruto, aunque esto a Naruto no le hacía ni un poco de gracia, cuando Shikamaru se percataba de ello no tardaba en interferir, cambiando abruptamente de tema o llevándose a Naruto a su recamara para evitar conflictos

Si continuaban a ese ritmo, tan surrealista y agradable, no había nada de qué preocuparse. El hecho de que sus padres aceptaran la relación les había sido de mucha ayuda a los dos. Ahora ambos podían ocuparse libremente de las misiones que les eran otorgadas sin temer que el otro se molestara por ello. Cuando no se veían en la mañana, lo hacían en la tarde, y si ambos estaban ocupados en el mismo horario, lo posponían para otro día

Lo importante era mantenerse así, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban, sin restricciones, sin temores ni inseguridades

Naruto rió mientras se dejaba caer sobre Shikamaru en el césped. Los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaron sus cuerpos

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, sus manos se entrelazaron mientras observaban las nubes avanzar lentamente. En ocasiones ni siquiera había la necesidad de intercambiar palabras, bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para saber lo que el otro pensaba, aflicción, tristeza, felicidad, enojo. El efecto domino nunca estuvo más presente hasta ahora. El estratega sonrió con tranquilidad, no había notado ningún sentimiento de angustia, miedo o decepción en Naruto los últimos meses. Todo estaba bien entre ellos, conocían los gustos y pasatiempos del otro, y esa razón había dado lugar a una constante intercalación de las actividades

Por dos días realizaban lo que le gustaba a uno. En el caso de Naruto, los juegos infantiles, caminatas largas y exhaustivas, últimamente comidas bastante pesadas en carbohidratos, sin olvidar lo único en lo que habían estado coincidiendo últimamente…las siestas vespertinas

A Shikamaru le resultaba ameno descansar un rato por las tardes, cuando sus deberes habían finalizado. Naruto en cambio había empezado a adoptar esta costumbre casi inmediatamente después de ingerir los alimentos, otra razón más para preocuparse por su salud

-En verdad no creo que deberías comer…- esta vez Shikamaru tragó pesado, reparando en el semblante de irritación que tenia Naruto, decidió oportuno apartar la mirada de nuevo

-¿Por qué te molesta?- preguntó Naruto, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos a la par que un mohín de enfado surcaba sus labios

-No te hace bien- el castaño se encogió de hombros, lo preferible era no ahondar en el tema, aunque había sido él quien lo había sacado a relucir

-Entonces no comeré nada- murmuró Naruto, ofendido. Shikamaru se sentó cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarlo a los ojos

-No quise decir eso- ya no estaba seguro de que opinar al respecto. Tampoco quería que Naruto se enfadara con él, quizás estaba siendo un exagerado. –Come todo lo que quieras, ya no diré nada- lo abrazó por la espalda, esperando escuchar algún comentario de la situación. A cambio los ronquidos lo forzaron a apartarse. Naruto se había quedado dormido…otra vez

Abrumado, suspiró. Pero su preocupación no evitó que una sutil sonrisa se ampliara en sus labios. Naruto se veía demasiado adorable cuando dormía

Trató de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se disponía a cargarlo en brazos. Después de todo no era la primera vez que Naruto lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca y en espera de una respuesta. Lo mejor era dejarlo descansar por el momento, ya hablaría con Tsunade después, quizás exageraba pero no estaba demás ser precavido

Al entrar a su casa, le alegró el hecho de que ninguno de sus padres estuviera presente. Era demasiado drama para un día, muy problemático para su gusto lidiar con los reclamos de su madre en torno a la comida, y los comentarios sin fundamento de su padre empeñándose en darle la razón a ella

Despacio, depositó a Naruto sobre la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas después. Se permitió observarlo unos instantes. Ahora tendrían que posponer el encuentro con los demás para el día siguiente. Lo fastidioso seria lidiar nuevamente con las preguntas incomodas. Naruto solía hablar con tanta sinceridad que en ocasiones le incomodaban los detalles que el rubio daba sobre la relación, y si estaba Lee presente las cosas empeoraban

Ambos igual de hiperactivos y directos. Mientras uno no se reprimía en preguntar, el otro no lo hacía en responder

-Shikamaru- un quedo suspiro detuvo sus pasos. Miró por encima de su hombro, Naruto aun dormía pero eso no le impidió acceder a hacerle compañía

Lentamente, se aproximó a la cama. Cuidando de no hacer demasiado alboroto al trepar por ella para recostarse junto a Naruto

-Solo unos minutos- susurró, acariciando con suavidad los mechones rubios

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron, induciéndolo en un reconfortante sueño, tan profundo que ni siquiera el ruido producido por el impacto de un kunai lo hizo despertar… a ninguno

La silueta que yacía de pie junto a la ventana se mantuvo estática unos instantes. Su mano actuó por inercia, sujetando el arma que se había clavado en el muro. Partículas de la pintura cayeron al suelo cuando el Shinobi rasgó la pared con el kunai

Los ojos negros centellearon en ira, y de no ser por el sonido de la puerta aledaña, no habría dudado en seguir sus instintos. Aun no creía que fuera verdad, pero lo era. Y él se encargaría de poner fin a eso

Cauteloso, abandonó la recamara, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

-Shikamaru- Naruto se frotó los ojos con el dorso de ambas manos, trató de espabilarse mientras miraba en derredor. La respiración acompasada de Shikamaru lo hizo dudar en despertarlo

Finalmente decidió hacerlo, zarandeándolo por los hombros

El Nara abrió un ojo al ser sacudido. El rostro de Naruto fue lo primero que vio. Se levantó enseguida, agitado y sin saber la hora

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos?- inquirió, bajando de la cama. Naruto se palmeó las mejillas repetidas veces

-No lo sé- lo miró confundido. –Shikamaru eres un flojo- se cruzó de brazos. El susodicho chasqueó la lengua, nuevamente la bipolaridad de Naruto salía a la luz

-Te recuerdo que no fui el único que se durmió. De hecho fuiste tú quien durmió primero

-Pues…- Naruto frunció levemente los labios. –No lo recuerdo…

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Shikamaru se dispuso a salir de la recamara

-Es medianoche- se sorprendió al reparar en la hora. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, habían dormido cerca de cinco horas. –Que fastidio…

Aun era demasiado temprano para levantarse y estaba convencido de que ninguno de los dos conciliaría el sueño

Desconcertado, miró a Naruto, este se tendió en el sofá boca abajo, aun somnoliento

-¿Te sientes mal?- la preocupación volvió a embargarlo. La ironía había desaparecido, Naruto realmente estaba actuando muy extraño, no eran exageraciones propias ni mucho menos

-No- pero la firmeza en el tono de voz de Naruto lo confundió bastante. –Solo tengo hambre…

-Tal vez deberías disminuir un poco el ritmo de tu entrenamiento- sugirió dubitativo

-Kakashi Sensei dijo lo mismo-balbuceó Naruto desde el sofá. Aquel comentario bastó para que Shikamaru corroborara su sospecha en torno a alguna enfermedad. Sabía que Naruto estaba comiendo demasiado, más de una vez habían tenido que internar a Chouji por su glotonería, y si Naruto continuaba haciendo lo mismo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera algo similar. –Pero si no entreno no podré ser más fuerte

Shikamaru consideró apropiado acercarse. La expresión de Naruto denotaba cierta preocupación también

-Si te esfuerzas demasiado alcanzaras tus metas- profirió, poniéndose en cuclillas para observar de cerca el rostro de Naruto. –Sin embargo, no lograras nada llevando tu cuerpo al límite cada vez que entrenas

Una teoría pareció surgir entre la incertidumbre. Si Naruto se estaba exigiendo demasiado en el entrenamiento seria lógica la razón que lo llevaba a comer en exceso, su cuerpo necesitaba compensar un poco y que mejor que con el alimento. Sí, eso tenía que ser, era lo más factible

-No entiendes- apartando la mirada, Naruto se puso de pie. –He entrenado muy poco y me siento más débil que antes

Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente, asimilando lo recién dicho

-En ese caso iremos a ver a la quinta al amanecer- el semblante de Naruto reflejó la negativa inmediata. No obstante, Shikamaru no tenía pensado tomar en consideración la opinión de Naruto esta vez. Su salud era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Aun si se negaba, lo llevaría a la fuerza, no sería difícil tomando en cuenta el actual estado del rubio

Pasada una hora los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que no podrían conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Tampoco podían hacer demasiado alboroto a esa hora, donde, el silencio evidenciaba cualquier acción de parte de ambos

Naruto había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá, esperando con ansias el amanecer. Shikamaru optó por hacerle compañía ahí mismo, de igual forma solo debían esperar unas tres horas, lo suficiente para que el sol saliera

Sentados uno junto al otro, ninguno dijo nada. No obstante, la resolución de cada uno era diferente, Shikamaru pretendía llevar a cabo su advertencia de llevar a Naruto con Tsunade, y este último se rehusaba

Era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. La relación de ambos marchaba de maravilla y ahora se presentaba una nueva adversidad. Tal vez Shikamaru exageraba de nuevo pero si algo no soportaba era ver a Naruto sufriendo, ya fuera por un amorío, o en este caso, alguna enfermedad o cansancio físico en consecuencia de los entrenamientos

De cualquier forma lo cuidaría, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien como siempre. Porque Naruto era un chico muy enérgico y verlo en ese estado resultaba demasiado abrumador

-Te amo, Naruto- no supo si lo dijo o lo pensó, pero sí estuvo consciente de rodear el cuerpo del susodicho con ambos brazos, un gesto sobre protector de su parte. Y Naruto se acurrucó en sus brazos, aceptando sin vacilar la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Shikamaru

-Yo también…


	7. ¿Amor u odio?

-Shikamaru, es tarde ya…- dos firmes movimientos sobre su hombro lo obligaron a levantarse. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la sorpresa lo embargó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo se había quedado dormido. ¿Minutos, horas?, no sabía con exactitud. Lo último que recordaba era haberse sentado en el sofá junto a Naruto

Alterado, miró a su padre, después de rodearlo y verificar que Naruto no estuviera en la cocina, la sensación de angustia se intensificó. Shikaku lo notó de inmediato y no tardó en interponerse entre la entrada para evitar que Shikamaru saliera

-Naruto se fue hace unas horas- explicó calmadamente, tan tranquilo que Shikamaru se desesperó del sereno semblante de su padre y su afán por impedir que saliera, él no lo entendía, su padre no estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba Naruto. –Me pidió que no te dejara seguirlo hasta que desayunaras- Shikamaru dejo de moverse ansioso de un lado al otro, buscando algún motivo convincente para la ausencia de Naruto, sabía de antemano que el rubio no quería ver a la quinta para evitar un posible chequeo médico, estaba al tanto del temor de Naruto hacia las inyecciones pero no creyó que se molestara hasta el grado de no querer avisarle que se marchaba, ¿cuán molesto podía estar Naruto para querer persuadir a su padre en un determinado intento de que no lo siguiera?

Mucho, se había propasado el día anterior, Naruto debía estar harto de las limitaciones que procuraba hacia su persona, pedirle que no comiera tanto y forzarlo a aceptar ir con Tsunade eran razones de sobra para un posible distanciamiento

-Tengo que salir- no perdía nada con intentar. Sin embargo y para su pesar, la firmeza de su padre no flaqueó ni por un mísero instante. Shikaku seguía plantado frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –No comprendes- se desesperó. –Naruto esta…

-En casa de Sakura- lo interrumpió Shikaku, suspirando ante la insistencia del menor. –Shikamaru, no te dejaré salir hasta que comas algo, no te has estado alimentando adecuadamente y…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Shikamaru ya se disponía a hurgar en la nevera, buscando cualquier aperitivo. Ahora entendía menos la situación y ese hecho lo estaba alterando. Naruto no quería que lo siguiera, le había pedido a su padre que no lo dejara salir hasta que desayunara para hacer tiempo, sí, eso era, la pregunta era ¿para qué?

¿Verse con Sakura?, posiblemente accedería a una revisión médica realizada explícitamente por la kunoichi, aunque eso no explicaba el porqué no deseaba verlo

-¿Una manzana?- Shikaku expresó su inconformidad enseguida. Por su parte, Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, retiró del frutero dos piezas más y ni con eso Shikaku cedió. Permanecía firme como un roble, impidiéndole la salida

Shikamaru supo entonces que de nada serviría la conversación. Naruto se las había ingeniado para convencer a su padre, y el tema de la comida había sido el método infalible

Decidido, retrocedió dos pasos. Shikaku no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, sabía que su hijo tramaba algo y ese algo se centraba en atravesar la puerta, tal vez por la fuerza

Lo que Shikaku no previó fue que Shikamaru usaría la distracción para ir a su recamara

-¡No, espera!- se apresuró a darle alcance pero era tarde, cuando el adulto ingresó a la habitación las cortinas se mecían suavemente con la brisa. Se había escapado por la ventana

A medida que recorría la aldea, no podía evitar recurrir a la última conversación con Naruto, trató de recordar a detalle cada hecho, cada palabra, y lo único de relevancia que encontró fue el quedo "te amo" del cual ni siquiera estuvo consciente hasta saberse correspondido de igual manera verbalmente

Eso significaba que estaba avanzando demasiado rápido en la relación. Aun era muy pronto para sincerarse de ese modo con Naruto, ¿y si era a la inversa?

De cualquier manera estaba completamente seguro de no querer perderlo. Lo amaba, tal vez demasiado, si tan solo no fuera tan antipático, si se desinhibiera mas Naruto confiaría en él, le explicaría lo que le sucedía y ahora él no se sentiría confundido. Pero si cambiaba, si llegaba a renunciar quien era él para agradar mas a Naruto, si hacia eso, estaría convirtiéndose en alguien más, no sería él. Personalidad, carácter, actitud, comportamiento, el simple hecho de pensar en cambiar lo abrumaba en demasía porque eso aludiría una circunstancia que pasaba de largo, Naruto no estaba con él por quien era, sino simplemente para llenar el vacio

Sacudió la cabeza al ver a Naruto de pie en el pórtico de la casa de Sakura. Su alegre sonrisa y tierna mirada lo obligaron a darse una patada mental por sus conjeturas. Por supuesto que Naruto lo amaba, y llegado a ese punto… ¿no había sido él quien lo había reprendido por la inseguridad expuesta a través de los celos?

Había tropezado con sus propias palabras

De pronto se detuvo, sin saber si quedarse ahí o acortar la distancia que los separaba. No sabía cómo abordar al rubio ahora, hacerlo conllevaría a expresarle el breve lapso de inseguridad por el que había atravesado al despertar

Y no quería contradecirse

La situación no podía ser más problemática… ¿o sí?

Vacilante, procedió a acercarse. Sus pasos eran firmes pero seguía dudando acerca de lo que diría

Lentamente, Naruto giró el rostro, la expresión de evidente nerviosismo obligó a Shikamaru a quedarse en su sitio, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué Naruto lo observaba de esa manera?

El firme portazo de la puerta dejo entrever el hecho de que Naruto estaba conversando con Sakura. El semblante de Shikamaru no se alteró a pesar de la incertidumbre que sacudía su corazón

-Shikamaru- una sonrisa insegura se amplió en los labios de Naruto. -¿Q-Que haces por aquí?

El Nara arqueó una ceja, sus preguntas mentales se estaban volviendo en su contra. Naruto se hacia el desentendido y él no sabía cómo darle a entender lo preocupado que se sentía por él

-¿Te sientes mejor?- empezó por la lógica, aun si el hermoso semblante de Naruto lo decía todo, y a pesar del brillo inusitado en las pupilas azules

Naruto miró detrás de él antes de devolverle la mirada a Shikamaru

-Si- respondió sonriente. Y Shikamaru supo que no mentía. –Te dije que no era nada. Solo estaba algo cansado

¿Qué ocultaba?, ¿Por qué en esta ocasión no lograba ver a través de los zafiros azules como siempre hacia?

Indescifrable, confuso, nervioso

El ambiente se respiraba tenso en esos momentos. Naruto pareció notarlo ya que abandonó su relajada expresión para pasar a mirarlo con seriedad

-Shikamaru ve a tu casa y regresa en media hora- pidió, aunque pareció más un ruego

Pasando de largo, Shikamaru se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de incomprensión. Nunca se ocultaban nada, ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

Pero se frenó al escuchar a Naruto nombrándolo en voz baja

-Quería hablar contigo- externó secamente. –Me preocupé esta mañana al no verte a mi lado, y después…- dudó en continuar. –Le pediste a mi padre que evitara que te siguiera- se sentía estúpido al citar los hechos pero necesitaba una justificación

Las orbes azules tintinearon nerviosas ante lo recién dicho

-Es que también me preocupa tu salud. Por eso le pedí a Shikaku que te vigilara comer- mintió, y Shikamaru lo supo al instante. El nerviosismo de Naruto a esas alturas era incluso más obvio que el que Ino expresaba cuando estaban a solas, completando alguna misión o en medio de los entrenamientos

Naruto no dejaba de juntar sus dedos, como si fuera responsable de alguna travesura, y posiblemente así fuera, la cuestión era ¿de qué índole?

-¿Te quedaste de ver con Sakura a solas?- Naruto negó pese a la clara evidencia. –Hice algo mal y ahora estás molesto, ¿es eso?

La seriedad de Shikamaru inquietó a Naruto, por más que trataba de ocultar su secreto no podía aguantar mucho tiempo

-Creo que debería estar molesto- mas nerviosismo se acumuló en Naruto. Shikamaru se quedo observando unos segundos como el rubio golpeteaba el suelo con la punta del pie

-¿Es porque me quede dormido?- Shikamaru siguió inquiriendo

-No- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, simple y escueta además

-¿Aun te gusta Sakura?- volvió a preguntar. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, más que molesto por las interrogantes

-Si me gustara, no estaría saliendo contigo

-Se lo preguntare directamente- comentó, mas para sí mismo que para Naruto, sin embargo eso no impidió que el rubio lo escuchara

-¡No!- el fuerte grito lo hizo detenerse frente a la puerta, con los nudillos demasiado cerca de la misma

-No entiendo porque te molesta que se lo pregunte a ella- pronunció al ser abrazado con firmeza por la espalda

-Quédate aquí y no hagas nada- le exigía Naruto, sin disminuir el agarre. Shikamaru entornó levemente la mirada, ahora estaba más que convencido de la mentira

-¿Le pediste a Sakura que te revisara?- trató una vez mas

-No- Naruto continuaba en su insistente negativa y rotunda determinación de no agregar nada más que lo dejara satisfecho

-¿Una cita?

-Shikamaru- el agarre de Naruto se incrementó cuando el aludido comenzó a golpear la puerta. –Aun es muy pronto, no quiero que…

Pero ya era tarde. Sakura había abierto la puerta de par en par, dejando que una gran sonrisa se ocupara de la situación

-¡Naruto, aun no estaba listo!- la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la pelirosa reparó en los dos presentes. Naruto suspiró derrotado al tiempo que soltaba a Shikamaru, al menos lo intentó

-Se puede saber ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Shikamaru se abrió paso por su cuenta, más que fastidiado por lo que estaba aconteciendo

Estático, devolvió la mirada hacia atrás, donde Naruto permanecía inmóvil y más nervioso que antes

-¡Oye Naruto, ¿ya podemos comer?!- la inconfundible voz de Chouji resonó en la estancia. Sakura se apresuró a hacer su labor y los murmullos continuaron tras la llegada del estratega

Lentamente, Naruto se acercó a Shikamaru, sonrió sutilmente mientras señalaba la bolsa de regalo sobre uno de los muebles

La memoria de Shikamaru surtió efecto demasiado tarde. Ya no fue necesario reparar en la fecha para saber que ese día se cumplían dos meses de estar saliendo juntos, quizá le pasó desapercibido porque el primer mes no celebraron nada, la misiva entre ellos era escasa y Naruto aun se reservaba ciertas cosas, no obstante, ahora era diferente. Naruto se había tomado la molestia de invitar a sus amigos y no conforme con eso quería que fuera sorpresa, una que, claramente había arruinado

Media sonrisa se hizo presente cuando Shikamaru sacó de la bolsa un nuevo juego de shogi. Generalmente el estratega tenía que acudir con Asuma para que lo dejara usar el suyo

-Te dije que te esperaras- refunfuñó Naruto, estirándose un poco para pegar uno de los carteles que se habían caído. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, apenado. Lo peor del asunto no fue estropear la sorpresa sino olvidarse de una fecha tan importante, aun si la preocupación por Naruto los últimos días no lo dejaba pensar en nada mas, no era excusa suficiente

-Lo lamento

-No importa- sonrió Naruto, abrazándolo con firmeza. –Creí que tu papá te distraería por más tiempo

-De veras me preocupé- masculló Shikamaru, dándose un golpe en la frente poco después. Estar con Uzumaki, había propiciado más que un nuevo sentimiento en su persona, ya hasta las repetitivas frases se estaban integrando a su vocabulario

Naruto rió por lo bajo, apartándose para encaminarse hacia el comedor, donde, el resto de sus amigos los esperaban

-Eres un problemático- bromeó, sentándose junto a Neji, cuya expresión apática se intensificó con la llegada del estratega. –Ya todos saben, espero que no te moleste

Shikamaru apartó la mirada de Neji para posarla sobre Naruto. Ahora que se detenía a observar a los presentes se daba cuenta de que la reunión no sería tan amena. Ino se encontraba cabizbaja del lado opuesto de la mesa, recibiendo una retahíla de palabras por parte de Sakura, Chouji no dejaba de comer frituras, Lee hacia abdominales en el suelo y el ladrido de un perro le permitió saber la ubicación de Kiba

-¿Esto durará mucho? Tengo cosas que hacer- la voz de Neji sonó mas apática que de costumbre. Naruto se rascó el mentón, meditando la respuesta

-Solo una hora- gesticuló en voz baja. Una clara negativa de parte del Hyuga y Shikamaru se vio forzado a acercar más la silla junto a Naruto, ignorando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre sus demás compañeros

La palabra "retribución" fue lo único que el estratega alcanzó a escuchar...Estaban negociando, al parecer Naruto no quería que nadie se retirara antes y Neji tenía otros planes. Si Naruto supiera que su estancia sería mucho más agradable en la ausencia de Neji quizá lo pensaría dos veces antes de tratar de convencerlo por quedarse

-De acuerdo- sentenció Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. –Iré a tu casa a entrenar

Ligeros pliegues se extendieron en el entrecejo del Nara al escuchar lo último. No iba a permitir eso, mantendría a Naruto atado a su jutsu de sombras todo el día si con eso evitaba un encuentro a solas entre ellos dos. Neji era hábil pero no lo suficiente

Sin darse cuenta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto, quien, confundido volteó a mirarlo

-¡No lo puedo evitar!- la aguda voz de Ino acompañada de un fuerte sollozo rompió con el momentáneo silencio en la casa de Sakura

Shikamaru se angustió al reparar en las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro de su compañera de equipo. Su expresión era tan trágica que ninguno de los invitados se resistió a mirarla, buscando el motivo de su aflicción

-Naruto ni siquiera es…ni siquiera es normal- comenzó diciendo la rubia, provocando que el aludido ladeara un poco la cabeza, desconcertado. –Tiene a ese zorro sellado en su interior, es peligroso

Viendo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Shikamaru negó en ademan

-Ino, cállate- pronunció tan bajo que, el constante murmullo de la susodicha impidió que su advertencia fuera escuchada

-No es normal, todos lo saben. Naruto podría estar siendo influenciado ahora mismo sin que nos demos cuenta

-Ino…

Para ese momento, Naruto se había encogido sobre su asiento, incomodo por las miradas que le dirigían sus propios compañeros

-No puedo permitirlo. ¡Primero Sasuke y ahora Shikamaru!- sollozó fuertemente, mártir de sus propios sentimientos. –Cada vez que me fijo en alguien, Naruto se interpone, estoy harta y además no es normal

De un salto, Shikamaru abandonó su lugar para luego incorporarse despacio sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Naruto, no era ignorante y sabia lo que a Naruto le había afectado mas de aquellos supuestos lamentos

-Kiba, tu aspecto esta algo descuidado y no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin Akamaru- un ladrido inconforme secundó al improperio del aludido. Shikamaru se volvió entonces hacia Sakura. –Frente, cabello, dependencia emocional hacia una persona que ni siquiera te tomó en cuenta- Sakura permaneció estática al repasar la descripción del estratega. –Neji- soltó, no sin cierto desdén. –Demasiado apático, confundes el término de la libertad con tus propios deseos egoístas. –buscó a Lee con la mirada pero no tardó en encontrarlo a pocos metros de la mesa, realizando mas y mas flexiones. –Cejas pronunciadas, excesivo entrenamiento físico, has adoptado la apariencia de tu propio mentor y eso no parece importarte…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, el silencio era tal que decidió reanudar los señalamientos. –Chouji, comes en exceso- la fritura se quedo a medio camino cuando el susodicho reparó en el comentario. –Eres mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, cuando te conocí no hacías mas que lloriquear porque no te tomaban en cuenta

Naruto alzó la mirada, dispuesto a tomar la palabra pero no lo consiguió a tiempo

-Soy posiblemente el más vago de todos, me quejo de las actividades que requieren un esfuerzo mínimo. Mis metas no estaba claras hasta hace poco y mi determinación es casi nula- algunos comentarios salieron a flote, acompañados de un par de risas. Naruto se sintió como si estuviera en la academia y no pudo evitar mirar a Shikamaru como si fuera algún superior en ese momento. –Ino…- tomó aire. –Eres patética- un pequeño gemido de sorpresa salió de la boca de la rubia. –Evidenciar los defectos de Naruto no te hará alguien mejor, compararte sin medir tus propios errores, tanto físicos como emocionales. Si sufres por quien no te corresponde no llegaras muy lejos, tus ideales serán definidos por ese individuo y en consecuente no lograras nada- con cuidado, bajó de la mesa. El silencio había vuelto a ocupar la estancia pero contrario a lo que Shikamaru supuso, la mayoría de sus compañeros sonrieron, no era una sonrisa de ironía, sabían claramente a que se debía su ridículo monologo, quería desviar la atención de Naruto, evidenciar los errores ajenos para que Naruto no se sintiera mal por ello. Solo Ino y Neji permanecieron con la misma expresión de resentimiento

Ni bien se hubo sentado, Naruto se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, propiciando que la silla perdiera estabilidad. Shikamaru alcanzó a sujetar el borde de la mesa a tiempo, evitando la segura caída de ambos

El resto de la reunión transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Algunos bromeaban y otros reían. Ino se había ido a su casa y aunque la expresión altanera de Neji seguía presente no se retiró, Shikamaru intuyó que se debía a aquel "acuerdo" con Naruto, el cual se encargaría de evitar más tarde

Entre bromas, risas y demás alboroto, Shikamaru se quitó el protector del brazo para dárselo a Naruto, quien, confundido lo tomó

-No es tu regalo. Prometo tenerlo listo en unos días- aclaró incomodo por las miradas ajenas. –Mientras tanto te presto mi protector, se cuanto te gusta por lo que representa

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció para dar lugar a las lágrimas. El rostro del estratega reflejó angustia pero el sentimiento no duró mucho al ser abrazado con más fuerza que antes. Nuevamente los cambios de humor repentinos hacían estragos en Naruto

-Gracias- se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, relajada. Ya se encargaría de consultar a Tsunade después, mientras tanto disfrutaría de la alegría que le regalaba Naruto, a él y solo a él

El convivio se había alargado más de la cuenta, de una a tres horas. Shikamaru caminaba deprisa rumbo a su casa, tomando a Naruto de la mano, no había duda alguna de que su madre iba a matarlo por ausentarse tanto tiempo sin decir nada

A la mañana siguiente, ambos desayunaron juntos. De alguna manera la grata sorpresa de Naruto había reforzado la relación de los dos. Mientras uno sonreía tontamente, el otro no dejaba de mirarlo, no quería perderse ningún gesto de Naruto

El día era soleado, cálido, tranquilo. La suave brisa alborotaba las copas de los arboles, produciendo un sonido apenas perceptible

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano y comentando trivialidades como cada mañana. Naruto señalaba de vez en cuando las nubes al encontrarle forma o parecido con algún objeto, animal o individuo. Y Shikamaru sonreía porque se daba cuenta más que nunca de lo mucho que se influenciaban el uno al otro, hasta el grado de disfrutar las actividades del contrario

Pero el agradable ambiente se distorsionó a medida que se acercaban a Ichiraku

Varios Shinobis se encontraban reunidos cerca del restaurante. Improperios, amenazas, advertencias y algunos halagos de parte de las kunoichis, el alboroto era tal que Shikamaru pensó apropiado retirarse antes de inmiscuirse en una segura riña entre dos usuarios de la hoja

No obstante, se equivocó. Tan pronto como el responsable de tal bullicio se abrió paso entre los presentes, lo supo

Una sonrisa displicente se amplió en los labios de Sasuke. Perspicaz, seguro. Su cuerpo entero despedía un aire de egocentrismo que no pasó desapercibido para él

Y el firme agarre se rompió. Shikamaru miró de soslayo la mano de Naruto, había sido el rubio quien se encargó de deshacer el agarre entre ambos, su vinculo, su lazo…

-Sasuke- los labios de Naruto temblaron. Y Shikamaru aun en su ensimismamiento trató de despertar. Lo hizo aun cuando Naruto corrió al alcance del Uchiha. Envolviéndolo en un firme, caluroso y por supuesto, afectuoso abrazo. –Me alegra que regresaras…yo- pero las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Naruto al ser sujetado con fuerza del cabello. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Sasuke habían apresado los de él con tanta intensidad que le robó el aliento

Su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Sasuke volvía, Naruto se iba de su lado. No había nada más por hacer

Apretó los puños, permitiendo que un gesto de ironía jugara en sus labios. A punto de alejarse la exclamación al unísono de los Shinobis a la distancia lo forzó a quedarse

-No te confundas, teme- Naruto se limpió los labios mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie ante el fuerte golpe recibido. –Estoy con Shikamaru ahora y no puedes cambiar eso- la confianza de Naruto al emitir dichas palabras fue tal que el estratega no dudó en ir en su dirección, más que dispuesto a llevárselo

-Comprendo. - espetó Sasuke, mirándolos alternadamente. Shikamaru aferró a Naruto contra su cuerpo. Lo que sea que Sasuke planeara…no iba a funcionar

-.-.-.-

Los muelles de la cama se hundieron una vez más bajo el constante movimiento. Shikamaru inhaló con cansancio a la par que se sentaba para contemplar al inquieto chico rubio cambiando de posición sobre la cama. Naruto se acostaba boca arriba y segundos más tarde lo hacía de lado. Intercalaba las posturas cada cierto tiempo. Shikamaru incluso había formulado un patrón mental en torno al tiempo que le tomaba a Naruto abandonar su anterior posición para adquirir otra

Al borde de la cama, en el centro. Sobre su costado izquierdo y derecho. Finalmente decidió despertarlo para averiguar por la propia boca de Uzumaki que era lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, además del "para nada grato" regreso de Sasuke

Lo sacudió despacio de los hombros para llamar su atención. Naruto no dormía y tampoco lo dejaba a él. Le preocupaba, una terrible angustia se filtraba en su sistema con solo recordar el gesto de superioridad del Uchiha, el cual perduró aun después de que la relación de ambos fuera expuesta propiamente por Naruto

Eso no iba a frenar a Sasuke, lo tenía muy bien sabido. Para el Shinobi desertor de la hoja no habían limitantes, puede que fuera ese el principal motivo de su reciente irritación, saber que la determinación del Uchiha solía rayar en lo enfermizo

Poder, egoísmo, venganza…

¿Qué otra estadística en base a las acciones pasadas de Sasuke necesitaba para justificar su preocupación?

La inusual apoteosis que había dejado entrever Sasuke poco antes de abandonar la aldea lo mantenía actualmente más que perturbado. Era ilógico suponer que Sasuke deseara regresar deliberadamente, sin más, abandonando sus nuevos fines egocentristas para redimirse

¿Qué pretendía entonces Tsunade al dejarlo permanecer en la aldea?

El hecho de que no hubiera representado una amenaza para la villa durante su ausencia no significaba nada, Sasuke podria haber filtrado información de la aldea para Orochimaru. De ser así seria cuestión de tiempo para presenciar la verdadera finalidad del regreso de Sasuke

A esas horas seguramente continuaría evaluándolo el escuadrón de los Anbu

Pero todo perdía sentido ante la extraña cooperación de Sasuke. No se rehusaba a ser analizado, no había puesto resistencia aun a sabiendas de que al hacerlo podría estar traicionando a Orochimaru

Más angustiado que antes, repitió las leves sacudidas para despertar a Naruto. Ya que todo apuntaba a que la única razón factible para que Sasuke volviera se centraba en su hermoso chico de ojos azules

Y es que los celos no podían haber influido bajo ningún concepto en su actual conjetura…

-¿Ya amaneció?- preguntó Naruto somnoliento, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos para despabilarse. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. No sabía de qué forma explicarle a Naruto la angustia que lo carcomía sin que sonara demasiado posesivo de su parte, porque eso conllevaba el pedirle a Naruto que mantuviera su distancia con Sasuke. Primeramente por las no tan desconocidas intenciones del Uchiha y en segunda instancia, porque…realmente lo fastidiaba

-Ah…- calló al ver a Naruto doblándose, sus ojos azules reflejaban dolor, inconfundiblemente. -¿Te sientes mal?- se sintió estúpido por preguntar, lógicamente así era

-Me duele el estomago- respondió Naruto, alzando de a poco la mirada. Los pares de ojos se encontraron, celestes y pardos. -¿Y a ti que te sucede?

Shikamaru cerró los labios, negando a su vez. Decidió no expresar su ridícula inseguridad respecto a la tercera persona cuyo nombre no lograba disipar en los últimos días

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Naruto se recostó atravesado sobre su cuerpo. Naruto era más receptivo de lo que pensaba

-Shikamaru- no apartó la mirada del rostro circunspecto que lo analizaba con atención. –Bésame…

Y aunque no comprendió el inusual pedido de su pareja, Shikamaru se limitó a unir sus labios con los del rubio. Tan tersos y cálidos que en esta ocasión no quiso profundizar el contacto. Optó prudente esperar, permitir que Naruto tomara la iniciativa como veces atrás lo había hecho

Contrario a lo que intuyó, Naruto cerró los ojos

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru decidió en vano apartarse. Esta vez Naruto lo detuvo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Y aunque la postura era por demás incomoda, no se movió

Fueron sus manos las que se colaron sin pudor alguno bajo la chamarra de Naruto

Un gemido de sorpresa murió entre ambos labios cuando Shikamaru sintió el pequeño bulto en el estomago de Naruto

Esta vez se separó, más que angustiado por su descubrimiento

-Naruto has estado…- trató de decir, sin embargo, Naruto apresó sus manos para guiarlas una vez mas hacia su estomago

-Se siente bien- sonrió el rubio, instándolo a deslizar sus manos por su abultado abdomen

No dijo nada más. Solamente acarició su contorno, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber acudido antes con Tsunade, podría tratarse de algo serio y él seguía divagando en sus inseguridades

Una sensación ajena lo invadió al cabo de unos segundos. No se trataba únicamente de la expresión relajada de Naruto, era un sentimiento desconocido el que lo embargaba al repartir las caricias, fuerte y extraño

El sueño acudió sin previo aviso, sumiéndolos a ambos en un estado de completa calma

Despertó tarde como siempre lo hacía. Las sabanas a su lado lo motivaron a levantarse cuanto antes. Con la presencia de Sasuke dentro en la villa, sentía la creciente necesidad de no alejarse de Naruto. Era impropio del Uchiha mantenerse tan aislado de ellos, esperaba algún reclamo estúpido de su parte, injurias de todo tipo, sin obviar una pelea

Meses atrás se había autodenominado como un cobarde, quizá esa sensación aun permanecía indemne, no obstante, por Naruto sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, aun si sus posibilidades de ganar eran prácticamente nulas

No se rendiría sin dar batalla antes, hilarante cuando días antes había estado a punto de hacerlo. De renunciar a su felicidad, evitar interferir para que Naruto decidiera sin presiones. Y lo había hecho, claro que si, un rotundo rechazo al Uchiha que habia alimentado su ego más de lo que le habría gustado admitir

-Shikamaru- la voz de Yoshino sonó autoritaria. El aludido se frenó en seco para observarla desde el marco de la puerta

-Más tarde. Tengo que hablar con la Hokage- verdad a medias. Era indispensable comunicarle a Tsunade sus sospechas y sin embargo su prioridad seguía fija en el estado de salud de Naruto

No esperó a escuchar represalias, salió de su casa rumbo a Ichiraku. Un lugar que nunca debía descartar entre los más frecuentados por Naruto

El viento soplaba con fuerza en las inmediaciones de la villa. Nubes grises surcaban el firmamento, anunciando la inevitable tormenta que se avecinaba

Esperaba tener listo el obsequio de Naruto para antes del fin de semana aunque cabía la posibilidad de cambiarlo. Naruto estaba demasiado voluble últimamente y temía que no fuera a gustarle

Se detuvo al visualizar tras las cortinas al equipo siete. Ya lo había previsto y precisamente era ese el motivo de querer hablar a solas con Tsunade. Tarde, muy tarde

¿Realmente su hipótesis era equivocada?

Chasqueó la boca, indeciso. No debía vacilar tanto. Era la pareja de Naruto, no su sombra ni viceversa

Aparentó seguridad al descorrer las cortinas para tomar asiento junto a Kakashi. Ya que Naruto permanecía sentado en medio de Sasuke y Sakura, aunado al hecho de que le seguía resultando incomodo llegar de la nada a irrumpir en un desayuno al cual claramente no había sido invitado. Naruto nunca interfería cuando él iba a los nimios encuentros con su equipo

-Shikamaru- saludó Kakashi, algo extrañado por la presencia del susodicho. Ni bien lo nombró, las miradas se posaron en él

Shikamaru mantuvo la mirada al frente al saberse observado. Pretender indiferencia no era su fuerte en situaciones así

-Shikamaru- Naruto sonrió nervioso. El semblante de Shikamaru evidenciaba cierto fastidio que no le era del todo desconocido. –Quería avisarte pero…

-Estaba dormido- completó Shikamaru, reclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás

-¿Qué hace este aquí?- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que entrelazaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla

-Sasuke-kun…- Sakura trató de persuadirlo. –Recuerda que son…eh, bueno ya sabes

Shikamaru tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. La referencia no le gustó para nada pero se contenía por Naruto, tener una discusión de esa índole con Sasuke seria tan efectivo como convencer a Asuma de aceptar su relación con Naruto

-¿Es obligatoria la reunión?-quiso saber, esperando poder disipar el silencio incomodo. Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Iba a matar a ese pretencioso…

-En parte- respondió Kakashi, más que confundido por el intercambio de miradas hacia Naruto. –Tendrán una misión dentro de una hora

-¿También ira…?- Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior, ansiaba conocer aquella obviedad de si Sasuke los acompañaría pero sería demasiado directo de su parte. –Usted- añadió al reparar en Naruto, quien, atento lo miraba

-No puedo acompañarlos esta vez- confesó Kakashi, haciendo el plato a un lado. –El equipo está completo ahora- miró a Sasuke con seriedad. –Y la misión es de rango inferior, no me necesitan

-¿Ya terminaste de parlotear?- preguntó Sasuke, irguiendo la espalda. Sus miradas se cruzaron por efímeros segundos. Y Shikamaru sonrió, sin encontrarle mayor lógica a su falsa ironía. –Hasta donde tengo entendido eres Chunnin y el alarde en derredor tuyo se debe a tu elevado coeficiente intelectual que estas omitiendo justo ahora

Bien, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Podría simplemente retirarse, aceptar la derrota verbal o vanagloriarse con insultos burdos al igual que el Uchiha. Si alguien tenía faltas a relucir era Sasuke

Más que dispuesto a defenderse, separó los labios

-Cierra la maldita boca, Sasuke

Todos se volvieron hacia Naruto. Shikamaru cesó con su errado intento de dialogo. La expresión de seriedad en el Genin se le antojó extraña en ese momento

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- se exaltó Sakura, golpeando la mesa con el puño. –No le hables a Sasuke de ese modo, idiota

-Basta…- murmuró Kakashi, hastiado de la situación. Un simple desayuno se estaba convirtiendo en una lluvia de quejas, resentimientos e inseguridades pasadas

-Olvídelo, será mejor que me vaya

-No lo dudes- agregó Sasuke al ver al estratega salir del restaurante. Mas su alivio se desvaneció cuando Naruto fue a su encuentro

Caminó resueltamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Aun si el enojo recorría cada fibra de su ser no iba a demostrarlo. Lo más acertado en esas situaciones era retirarse. Había alimentado el orgullo de Sasuke con su partida pero al mismo tiempo evitó una segura riña que perjudicaría a Naruto de alguna manera

-Sasuke no quiso decir eso- sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad al ser sujetado con firmeza del brazo. –Bueno si pero es un…

-Bastardo- sonrió sutilmente, deteniendo por completo su andar para tomar las mejillas de Naruto con ambas manos. –Es posible que este un poco celoso- admitió en voz baja, propiciando que una amplia sonrisa adornara los labios ajenos. –Mucho en realidad- soltó inseguro. –Además hay algo que no me cuadra

-Prometo no decepcionarte- las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un suave tono carmín al pronunciar tales palabras. –Solo te quiero a ti, Shikamaru

Sin delicadeza, estampó sus labios con los de Naruto. Era imposible no creer en él, y más complicado aun no enamorarse con su forma de ser. Tan carismático y amoroso. Un chico que tenía mucho amor para ofrecer pero que lo había hecho con la persona equivocada

Él no era el mejor, ni el más fuerte. Pero sus sentimientos por Naruto eran sinceros, tan claros como el agua y tan sólidos como el fuerte lazo que los unía

No se apartó hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron oxigeno

-Mañana tendré listo tu regalo- aseguró, uniendo su frente con la de Naruto. Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la ausencia del protector del rubio. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto una vez que se apartó y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ubicado en su brazo derecho

-Quería llevarlo a la misión…

-¿Y el tuyo?- inquirió ansioso. Naruto desvió la mirada a su derecha

-Se lo di…- dudó en continuar. –Se lo di a Sasuke

Solo eran amigos… y tenerlo en mente era más complicado de lo que supuso antes

-Está bien- entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto. Restándole importancia a lo demás. –Completa rápido la misión- cerró los ojos y besó su frente. Desde el regreso de Sasuke estaba desvariando demasiado, todo lo relacionado con el Uchiha le preocupaba, lo angustiaba y le generaba inseguridad. Sin embargo, no debía cuestionar las decisiones de la Hokage, si le había permitido a Sasuke volver no solo se debía al incondicional cariño hacia Naruto y Sakura

Tsunade jamás expondría a la aldea de esa manera

Lo soltó despacio, deseando que el contacto entre ambos durara más tiempo, pero ya era tarde y debían cumplir con la misión asignada. Después de ello se encargaría de llevar a Naruto con la quinta para el chequeo medico

Suspiró prolongadamente al ver a Naruto alejarse. Mantendría a Sasuke vigilado de todas formas. Una vez que regresaran de la misión no le quitaría los ojos de encima hasta saber que era lo que pretendía hacer

Los minutos transcurrían demasiado lentos y lo único que le pareció ameno hacer a esa hora de la tarde era observar las nubes. Otra cuestión frustrada puesto que el pésimo clima impedía una vista favorable

Se resignó a mirar las grisáceas nubes avanzar con lentitud. Quería dejar de pensar nimiedades y no lo lograba

El sonido de pasos se volvió más sonoro. Shikamaru se incorporó al divisar cierta conocida cabellera rosa agitándose con la brisa

La expresión de Sakura denotaba terror puro. Y Shikamaru se alarmó al no ver al resto de los integrantes del equipo

Parecía estar en shock, sus labios temblaban y miraba constantemente hacia atrás. La desesperación iba en aumento, hasta que la pelirosa finalmente logró proferir unas cuantas palabras entrecortadas

-Sasuke…Naruto…valle del fin

Y su miedo se materializó. Nuevamente se repetía

No había tiempo para regresar a alertar al resto, cada segundo importaba teniendo en cuenta la situación

Sakura dejo caer la mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas. Shikamaru no dudó en tomar el pequeño bolso que supuso designado a las armas

Y ni los repetitivos gritos a sus espaldas lo detuvieron

-.-.-.-

_No podía sentirse más alegre. A medida que se adentraban al bosque, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Sasuke regresaba a la aldea por voluntad propia, nuevamente serian un equipo como lo eran meses antes. Aquella satisfacción, esa dicha que lo embargaba al tener a sus dos mejores amigos junto a él, difícilmente desaparecería_

_Se sentía pleno, dichoso. Tanto esfuerzo valía la pena después de todo. Tenía a sus amigos de vuelta, las mismas actitudes, el mismo carácter que tenían ambos no había disminuido ni un poco. Y él lo prefería así, jamás sospecharía de las intenciones de Sasuke, de su mejor amigo y anterior amante. Si Sasuke había decidido volver era porque se había dado cuenta de sus errores pasados, finalmente comprendía lo que con tanto ahínco se esforzaba en decirle_

_El camino del odio no lo llevaría a ningún lado, solo era un oscuro pozo sin fondo, vacio y lleno de rencor. Un abismo en el que los lazos no existían, no había lugar para la identidad dentro de ese sitio tan nauseabundo y ahora Sasuke lo comprendía_

_Él había pasado por lo mismo, sabía cuan terrible era el simple hecho de dejarse arrastrar por el inconmensurable odio. Creer que todo el mundo te daba la espalda cuando realmente no era así_

_Shikamaru no se había apartado de su lado cuando la sensación de vacío comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Le brindó lo que necesitaba y él lo quería tanto y más de lo que había amado a Sasuke antes_

_Porque estaba consciente de que el fuerte lazo pasional que lo unía a Sasuke se había roto, solo quedaba el de la amistad y esperaba que Sasuke lo aceptara, así como él lo estaba haciendo_

_Serian amigos, claro que si, al igual que con Sakura. Retomarían juntos las misiones y compartirían experiencias nuevas. Que el pasado se desvaneciera, empezarían de nuevo. Una amistad sincera y duradera_

_-Escuche que cerca de aquí crece una gran variedad de hierbas medicinales- Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron cuando el Uchiha lo hizo. – ¿Qué opinas, Sakura?- la susodicha lo miró con desconcierto_

_-¿Ah?- parpadeó, mirando en derredor. –Si es verdad, Tsunade- sama me ha enviado a recolectar…- calló al percatarse de sus palabras. –Pero llevo todo lo que necesito justo aquí- golpeó la mochila a sus espaldas_

_-Sakura- chan siempre está bien equipada- sonrió el rubio, haciéndose notar_

_Enfadado, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Necesitaba quedarse a solas con Naruto y a ese paso le tomaría todo el día_

_-Aun así- Sakura se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha. –No está demás inspeccionar, solo me tomará unos minutos. Además Kakashi Sensei no va a enterarse…- se volvió hacia el rubio que, inquieto, se balanceaba sobre sus talones. .- ¿Verdad, Naruto?_

_Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. En verdad quería darse prisa, entre más rápido completaran la misión, mejor. Estaba ansioso por ver el regalo de Shikamaru. Tal vez le obsequiaría muchos cupones para comer gratis en Ichiraku. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, siempre y cuando fuera comestible. Últimamente tenía mucho apetito y se estaba volviendo más flojo. Puede que se debiera a la influencia de Shikamaru…_

_-Quiero hablar contigo- no reparó en lo dicho por el moreno hasta que se vio obligado a seguirlo. Miró confundido alrededor, buscando a Sakura_

_-¿No vamos a esperar a…?- pero no pudo completar la pregunta cuando su espalda fue empotrada con fuerza contra uno de los tantos arboles. Resintió el golpe en su caja torácica. –Sasuke…- incapaz de reaccionar, un puñetazo le nubló la visión de su ojo derecho. Rápidamente el dolor se extendió por su parpado_

_-Eso es por traicionarme- profirió impertérrito, contemplando al rubio llevarse ambas manos a la zona afectada. No le importó, se lo merecía. –Ahora vendrás conmigo- no era una pregunta, ni de coña. Si había regresado a Konoha era con el firme propósito de llevarse a Naruto con él. Si el rubio no había sido capaz de mostrarle la luz, él si sería capaz de arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad. Ignoraría la ridícula recomendación de Itachi para volverse más fuerte, al contrario, le demostraría a su hermano mayor como conseguía poder sin la necesidad de romper el lazo que lo unía a Naruto_

_ Su ojo lagrimeaba y él era incapaz de enfocar bien la mirada. El rostro de Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca pero no lograba asimilar la acción precipitada del Uchiha_

_-Sígueme- Naruto miró una vez más hacia atrás, no quería hacer alboroto ni mucho menos involucrar a Sakura de nuevo. Se veía tan feliz con el regreso de Sasuke. Así que optó por seguirle el paso. Sasuke lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, forzándolo a caminar más rápido_

_No supo cuantos minutos transcurrieron. El dolor comenzaba a disiparse y justo cuando creyó acostumbrarse a la arboleda que los rodeaba, el camino se despejó de ellos, dejando al descubierto el lugar que tan bien conocía ya_

_El sonido de la cascada lo hizo dudar_

_-Regresaste- murmuró, retirando lentamente la mano de su ojo derecho. Quería convencerse de que era real y no otra de las tantas pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches. Sasuke, su mejor amigo, la segunda persona más importante para él estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, esbozando un gesto similar a una sonrisa_

_-Nunca dije que fuera a quedarme, ¿cierto?- la ironía traspasó su voz. –Volví por ti, Naruto_

_-¿Qué…que quieres decir?- preguntó en un murmullo, de pronto se sentía mareado. El lugar lo afectaba, la situación hacía estragos en su cabeza, eso era…_

_-Que no me iré sin ti- tomó aire, irritado. Naruto seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre pero de algún modo necesitaba hacerle entender lo que pretendía hacer. Ansiaba ver su reacción, una adversa a la expresión distante que estaba observando justo en ese momento_

_-Estás en tu hogar, Sasuke- trató, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. No deseaba que se repitiera lo mismo, no quería perder a Sasuke pero tampoco iría con él. –No tienes porque irte de nuevo. Kakashi Sensei…_

_-Me importa una mierda- tajó, endureciendo la mirada, harto de los desplantes del rubio. -¿No estás feliz?, te llevaré conmigo. Hace unos meses aseguraste que harías lo que fuera necesario por devolverme a la aldea- Naruto asintió a lo dicho. –Bien, aquí estoy. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de venir conmigo- se abstuvo de añadir "a la fuerza" de ser necesario_

_-Ahora estoy con…- un golpe lo derribó. Se olvidaba que tratar con Sasuke era casi imposible pero se sentía demasiado mareado para defenderse. Le dolía el estomago y tenia nauseas, a pesar de haber comido poco antes de la misión_

_-Di su nombre y te corto la lengua- escupió Sasuke, colocando un pie sobre la cabeza del rubio, ejerció un poco de fuerza en la sien. –Ya entiendo. ¿Asi que es por eso que quieres quedarte?...prefieres estar con él que conmigo…_

_-Sasuke, me lastimas- se quejó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintiendo la fuerte presión en su cabeza. Sabía que Sasuke no bromeaba pero las arcadas en su estomago no menguaban_

_-Ahora sabes cómo me sentí al ser rechazado- espetó, apartando lentamente su pie_

_Naruto se acarició el rostro con ambas manos para retirarse las partículas de tierra_

_-Eres un imbécil. Fuiste tú quien me abandonó- apoyó las palmas sobre la tierra para ponerse de pie. –Te esperé, Sasuke- sacudió su ropa, inclinándose un poco cuando una nueva arcada le sobrevino. –Estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo_

_-¡Sasuke, Naruto!- los gritos de Sakura se colaron entre la espesura de los arboles aledaños. Sasuke sonrió a medias al divisar a la kunoichi_

_\- Estoy con Shikamaru- continuó diciendo Naruto, ignorando por completo los gritos de la pelirosa. –Lo a…- el silencio se hizo palpable al sentir la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo?, solo unos segundos se había distraído_

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus brazos estaban siendo firmemente sujetos a sus espaldas, obligándolo a inclinarse en una posición por demás incomoda, de rodillas y con la mirada al frente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los lagrimosos de Sakura_

_-¡No Sasuke!- exclamó visiblemente alterada, presenciando con horror como el aludido apoyaba su pie derecho sobre la espalda de Naruto_

_-Aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas. Eso dijiste cuando pretendías traerme de vuelta- la frase hizo eco en su memoria y segundos después el inmenso zarpazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Su garganta ardió ante el fuerte grito emitido_

_Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de la pelirosa_

_-Sasuke…_

"Más rápido, más rápido" se repetía incesantemente. Saltando de rama en rama y con la guardia en alto

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Lo sabía, sabia con antelación que Sasuke tramaba algo. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo peligroso que era y sin embargo dudó de su propia lógica

La ansiedad iba en aumento. ¿Qué había visto Sakura?

No había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de interrogarla. Aunque no tenía caso, perdería más tiempo y estaba casi seguro del buen juicio de Sakura para ir a pedir ayuda por su cuenta. Acudiría con Kakashi, con la quinta, cualquier refuerzo sería bienvenido a esas alturas

¿Y si no lo hacía?

En segunda instancia, Sakura podría dudar. Si Sasuke era puesto en la mira de nuevo, si la evidente amenaza que representaba el desertor de la villa quedaba expuesta, entonces las órdenes serían claras y concisas. Los Anbu mediarían en esta ocasión y no precisamente para capturar a Sasuke

Suspiró exhausto. La oscuridad ya envolvía el lóbrego bosque y solo unos cuantos cálculos mentales guiaban su destino

La sutil luz que se filtró metros más adelante lo alivió en demasía. La llanura rocosa y el fluir del agua cristalina. Se frenó en seco al divisar a Sasuke

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula al apreciar la figura de Naruto sobre la espalda del Uchiha. Estaba inconsciente, o eso intuyó por el nulo movimiento y ausente resistencia

Apenas había tenido tiempo de revisar las escasas armas que llevaba consigo. Doce kunais, un rollo de hilo reforzado y dos sellos explosivos

Poco…insuficiente para detener a Sasuke. Debía crear una estrategia y aunque su especialidad se centraba en ello, la preocupación lo había hecho vacilar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía fallar. La vida de Naruto estaba en riesgo y no había tiempo que perder

Sin pensarlo más, bajó del árbol para plantarse frente al Uchiha. Expresión sombría y una mirada cargada de odio

-Suéltalo- exigió con voz ronca. Debía mantener su distancia, pensar en frio

-¿O qué…?- el semblante de Sasuke no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Y ese hecho lejos de tranquilizarlo lo alteró aun mas. Estaba demasiado confiado para no tomarlo en consideración. Como si su presencia no representara una amenaza. Aunque claro, ¿Qué podía hacer un Chunnin contra uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha?

Conocía el elemento que manejaba Sasuke, recordaba superficialmente sus movimientos y sus jutsus. Él en cambio no poseía mayores habilidades especiales y solo sus sentimientos lo mantenían ahí

Para cuando quiso reaccionar un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo caer de lleno. No tardó en ponerse de pie, aun aturdido

Oscuras líneas transversales se extendían por el rostro de Sasuke. Su situación empeoraba considerablemente y solo los suaves quejidos que emitió Naruto lo devolvieron a la realidad

-Hazte a un lado- gesticuló el Uchiha con seriedad. No pasó. La ira lo embargó una vez más cuando Shikamaru se dispuso a juntar ambas manos, formando un semicírculo con ellas. Le resultaría más que satisfactorio darle su merecido a ese infeliz, pero no debía entretenerse mucho más y no lo haría

Molesto, bajó a Naruto. No estaba dispuesto a demorarse, no le llevaría más de cinco minutos deshacerse del estorbo que le obstruía el paso

-Si valoraras tu vida, me escucharías

Shikamaru ignoró la advertencia, reparando a su alrededor. El terreno era propicio para Sasuke pero no para él

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Demasiado…

Miró hacia arriba. Las copas de los arboles impedían el paso de la escasa luz de luna. De su recurso indispensable para llevar a cabo su plan

Una llamarada lo forzó a retroceder. La mirada altiva del Uchiha había adquirido cierto deje de orgullo. Lo detestaba más que nunca

-¿Qué, acaso no ibas en serio?- se mofó, preparándose para atacar. Shikamaru retrocedió, instándolo a seguirlo, necesitaba alejar a Sasuke lo más que le fuera posible de los árboles y sobretodo de Naruto

Tal como lo supuso, Sasuke lo siguió. Pasos lentos, premeditados. Aferró con más fuerza la bolsa

-Vamos, atácame, deja de retroceder…cobarde

Se detuvo. La luz de luna apuntaba firme y directa bajo él

Unió sus manos, satisfecho por su cometido

Despreocupadamente, Sasuke continuó avanzando en su dirección

Shikamaru devolvió la mirada al cielo, consternado. Nubes grisáceas obstruían el astro, borrando todo vestigio de luminiscencia y por ende, de sombras

Y por vez primera, odió las nubes…


	8. Diligencia

-No eres más que un cobarde- siguió avanzando, movido por el odio que le generaban los recuerdos. Efímeras imágenes cobraban vida en su mente, mostrándole una y otra vez la insolencia de Naruto

Le estaba tomando más tiempo y esfuerzo del que creyó inicialmente llevarse a Naruto consigo. Su idea malograda y todo por el Chunnin que se había autoproclamado como la pareja de Naruto. Nunca, así tuviera que retrasarse más de lo previsto, a pesar de que perdería más chakra y aun si Naruto se negaba, él no iba a ceder. Su propósito era firme y el estorbo poco menos que escoria

-Lo dice quien decidió huir en busca de poder…

Sus músculos faciales se tensaron y solo un rápido movimiento esquivo hacia la derecha lo libró de la fuerte y vivaz llamarada. Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, enfocando la mirada en los movimientos de manos del Uchiha. La única forma certera de evitar sus ataques era mediante una rápida predicción. Conocía algunos de sus jutsus. Fuego y rayo destacaban entre las habilidades del desertor de Konoha y ni siquiera los conocimientos de dichos elementos bastaban para contrarrestar de lleno los ataques. Un simple error, un movimiento en falso y todo terminaba

Lo observó moldear chakra, concentrándolo velozmente en su pecho. Espalda erguida y la última posición de manos, el tigre. Intuyó lo que se vaticinaba. El chakra pasaría lentamente de su pecho hasta la boca donde, lo canalizaría para después expulsarlo a modo de sagaces llamaradas, una estela de fuego que se expandiría hasta alcanzar la forma de una esfera, letal y precisa

La temperatura pareció ascender por breves instantes, pese a la incipiente brisa nocturna en contraste con la oscuridad del cielo

Realizó su técnica a una distancia prudente. La luz producida por el justu contrario le sirvió de receptor para que la tenue sombra de su cuerpo se extendiera bajo las llamaradas

Y cuando creyó tenerlo, Sasuke retrocedió, reparando en lo que acontecía y sobretodo en su insensatez de no mantener la distancia con el enemigo. Se había confiado pero no volvería a suceder

La sombra desapareció al igual que las llamas se extinguían cual si viento y cenizas fueran su base

-Maldición- apretó la mandíbula. Segundo error que cometía al intentar atrapar al Uchiha. Y es que todo dependía de su técnica, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no servirían. Aun si tenía algunas armas en su poder, no era suficiente. No hasta que supiera de que manera usarlas. Sería una completa pérdida de tiempo tratar de atacarlo directamente, las férreas defensas del Uchiha se lo impedirían, sería un vil suicidio

Por otro lado, podía tomar como referencia el shougi. El terreno poco favorecedor sustituía el tablero. De modo que Naruto pasaba a ser la pieza elemental y de mayor relevancia, el rey, por quien debía luchar. Y aunque contradictorio, no pensaba ser el sacrificio, no, para llegar al general de plata que constituía  
la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha, habría que basarse en el alfil, sus armas. Todo dependía de la eficacia de su jutsu, y el clima desfavorable así como la ausencia de luz, le haría más difícil llevarlo a cabo

-Piensas mucho y actúas poco

Con inusitada convicción, eludió el ataque. Se abstraía demasiado en su plan pero era menester concretarlo, primero teoría, después practica. No podía valerse del jutsu de Sasuke, por consiguiente debía encontrar otra fuente de luz

-Ya comprendo- masculló Sasuke, rompiendo su posición de manos. –Estas tratando de desgastarme mediante los jutsus para poder atacarme cuando mi chakra se haya reducido

Shikamaru sonrió a medias, dándole la razón. Aun si Kakashi tenía a Sasuke por genio, él seguía teniendo sus dudas respecto a la veracidad de dicha etiqueta

-Como quieras

No lo vio venir. Un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado lo dejo sin aire, aturdido y a merced del Uchiha

Dejo escapar una exhalación cargada de dolor. Casi pudo escuchar el suave crujido interno, algún órgano al dañarse o en última instancia le había fracturado una costilla

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con las oscuras líneas transversales que recorrían la dermis del moreno

El sello maldito de Orochimaru era lo que proveía de aquella fuerza brutal a Sasuke

Sofocado, cayó de rodillas sobre la húmeda tierra. Se sujetó con dolor la zona afectada, no era tiempo de flaquear pero le estaba costando recuperarse de tan fatídico acto

-¿Piensas llorar como lo hizo Naruto cuando le fracturé los brazos?

Una chispa de odio se intensificó, recorriendo su sistema. Veloz, ascendía por su torrente, instándolo a levantarse cual si el daño recibido fuera un transcendental baladí, una insignificancia hacia su integridad física

No razonó, fue la rabia acaecida por tan vil comentario lo que lo llevó a arremeter un fuerte golpe en el rostro del moreno, consiguiendo poco menos que ladearle el rostro

-¿Eso es todo?- se limpió el hilillo de sangre que descendía por la comisura de sus labios. Había pensado que tendría un rival digno y se había topado con semejante ridiculez, un usuario demasiado inferior para siquiera tomarlo en consideración como su adversario. –Esperaba más de ti. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué diablos te vio Naruto. Habrá sido el intelecto del cual carece

Shikamaru se alteró pero rápidamente apaciguó todo vestigio de ira. Precisamente el objetivo de Sasuke al hacerlo enfurecer era blandir su guardia. Su gran debilidad actualmente obvia que había sido evidenciada a través de tan escueto dialogo desatendido

La causa de su actual brío era a su vez la mayor debilidad que poseía…Naruto

Y Sasuke estaba consciente de eso, tanto y más que de las dudas internas que lo embargaban en pro de una lucha cuyo designio era más que lógico

Podría acabarlo. Sasuke lo remataria en ese preciso momento si así lo deseaba, la cuestión era que lejos de dar el golpe final, el Uchiha se regocijaba con su poca efectividad en combate, se estaba mofando de él al alargar la batalla con golpes nimios para dejar en claro su posición en cuanto a fuerza se refiere

Con astucia, detuvo el golpe arremetido contra su rostro. No permitiría que Sasuke ganara, aun si lo consideraba inferior y continuaba subestimándolo, lo derrotaría

Había una excepción a la regla que Sasuke estaba omitiendo, mientras esquivaba sus golpes, ideaba una estrategia en base a la situación. Disponía de varios recursos que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Desde la ubicación de los arboles hasta la saliente rocosa ubicada a escasos metros de distancia

Permitió que Sasuke lo golpeara una vez más, un impacto de tal magnitud que lo obligó a retroceder varios pasos. No duraría mucho a ese ritmo, por ende, debía finalizar lo antes posible con la pelea

Asió con firmeza la bolsa. El cansancio físico no se comparaba al dolor de su tórax, producto de una fractura quizás

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más evidente a medida que se acercaba hacia el estratega. Ni un solo indicio de que pudiera vencerlo, era tan patético que incluso su capricho de jugar con él se había disipado

Shikamaru empuñó uno de los kunais que reposaban en el interior de la bolsa. Sasuke rió sin dejar de lado la caminata circular. Disfrutaba ver la expresión de Shikamaru, tan desconcertado e indefenso. En efecto, no sabía cuando ni en que parte iba a atacarlo, podía ser en el rostro o en las piernas, por medio de un golpe corpóreo o mediante un jutsu, ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo actuar, y ese hecho desataba aun mas su adrenalina interna. Era como si rodease a su presa, a aquel imbécil presuntuoso que se había enredado con Naruto. ¿En donde quedaba la sonrisa ufana que apreció antes?

Todo se reducía a un incuestionable semblante de miedo. Shikamaru le temía y él claramente se deleitaba con ello

Lo miró con desdén, sin apartar ni un segundo la imagen mental del estratega junto a Naruto, ambos abrazados en una cama, tan dichosos, tan...osados

Shikamaru permaneció en completa calma, analizando la expresión confianzuda del Uchiha. Esperó paciente a que se ubicara a sus espaldas para arremeterlo con el kunai

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke retrocedió. Excelentes reflejos, impenetrable defensa y superiores medios de ataque pero pésima decisión

Le tomó relativamente poco atar los dos sellos en el kunai y le llevo menos tiempo aun el arrojarlo en dirección de su adversario

Nuevamente, los agudos reflejos de Sasuke salieron a relucir. Bastó con que derrapara hacia su derecha para evitar el golpe que pretendía ser directo

Un hueco adyacente se formó en el muro cuando las rocas que lo cimentaban cayeron. Una polvareda de humo se alzó en el acto y Sasuke se apartó aun más en caso de que el Chunnin pretendiera repetir el ataque

No ocurrió. Shikamaru jadeó agotado, sujetándose el costado donde, minutos antes, lo había agredido el Uchiha

El radio que los separaba comenzó a acortarse a medida que Sasuke se aproximaba. Shikamaru lo vio realizar cinco diferentes posiciones de manos, se basó en las dos últimas que obviaban el caballo y el mono, subsiguiendo la una de la otra

El característico chasquido agudo se incrementó y no fue necesaria la voz del Uchiha para que recordara el jutsu que este había empleado para golpear a Gaara durante los exámenes Chunnin

-¡Chidori!

La gran cantidad de chakra era completamente visible en la mano de Sasuke, materializándose en forma de electricidad

Devolvió fugazmente la mirada al firmamento, como si aquella técnica no amenazara su existencia

Lentamente, empezó a retroceder. La oscuridad permanecía indemne y la luminiscencia de la técnica de Sasuke permanecía a una distancia prudente del suelo, impidiéndole fraguar la sombra que tanto necesitaba

Se adentró en el perímetro del bosque, pasos lentos y vacilantes que pasaban desapercibidos ante el agudo trino del jutsu

Bajo ninguna circunstancia decepcionaría a Naruto. Prometió que lo protegería y había fallado, permitió que aquel bastardo se inmiscuyera para dañarlo tan despiadadamente. La furia lo carcomía de solo pensarlo, no obstante, delimitaba la sensación. Estaba consciente de que no lograría nada al dejarse llevar por el impulso

Abrió la bolsa de nueva cuenta, todo estaba predispuesto para ese momento

Arrojó los dos primeros kunais directamente al cuerpo de Sasuke, este apenas si ladeó la cabeza para impedir que las armas lo rozaran. Shikamaru se angustió por escasos segundos antes de decidirse a lanzar otros dos, mas hacia su derecha esta vez

De la misma manera, Sasuke los esquivó, exceptuando la posición en la que debió moverse

El estratega oscilaba entre izquierda y derecha los lanzamientos, un intento fallido cuya finalidad se centraba en nublar un poco los reflejos del Uchiha

-Ni siquiera necesito usar el Sharingan- profirió secamente. –Me basta con seguir los movimientos de tus muñecas para determinar la dirección

Más acertado no podía ser. Shikamaru continuó lanzando las últimas armas de la bolsa. Se había agitado considerablemente con la cercanía del Uchiha y no fue sino hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los troncos que se dio cuenta de su posición

Sasuke acortó aun más la distancia. Se reprimió a exteriorizar su regocijo al tener acorralado al actual amante de Naruto

-Fue aburrido- vociferó alzando el brazo. Shikamaru tiró de uno de los hilos dentro de la bolsa, tensando la longitud que había recorrido

Los hilos brillaron tenuemente cuando Sasuke decidió alzar la mirada hacia las ramas de los arboles, donde estaba puesta la atención del estratega

Trazos paralelos y horizontales se apreciaban en los hilos pero la sorpresa se hizo presente hasta que reparó al final de los mismos

Los diez kunais que había esquivado se izaban en las copas de los arboles, la punta hacia abajo y el objetivo era él

Entornó la mirada mientras se disponía a observar al estratega que, sostenía un último kunai

Shikamaru sonrió autosuficiente al tiempo que trozaba el hilo, la unión del trayecto que llevarían los kunais, completamente aleatoria para que Sasuke no lograra determinar la ubicación procedente de cada uno

Sasuke rompió la técnica, dispersando su atención hacia los hilos. Los segundos parecían alargarse a medida que esquivaba con torpeza las armas

Solo el exiguo recuerdo de los movimientos en las manos de Shikamaru le permitió intuir de qué dirección saldría el siguiente kunai

Se movió dos veces a la izquierda y otras dos más hacia su derecha, siempre retrocediendo y cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos

Shikamaru avanzó prontamente hacia él. La satisfacción se amplió cuando Sasuke finalmente se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y una sutil sonrisa en los labios

-Ni un solo rasguño- informó, dando por sentada la inefectividad del ataque. Sin embargo, cuando quiso moverse no pudo. Sus funciones motoras estaban totalmente inmovilizadas

Imposible. No había fuente alguna de luz que le permitiera a ese estúpido llevar a cabo su técnica. Se había asegurado de mantener precisa distancia de su jutsu y las nubes seguían cubriendo el firmamento, bloqueando el paso a la luz de la luna

Pero su conjetura se redujo a nada cuando con dificultad desvió la mirada al suelo. Su propia sombra estaba siendo proyectada

Entonces comprendió las verdaderas intenciones del estratega. No se estaba limitando a atacarlo con las armas. Le había tendido una trampa para guiarlo a la saliente rocosa donde previamente había efectuado una explosión, dándole acceso a la luz de luna a sus espaldas

-¿Eso es todo?- se burló Shikamaru, empuñando con fuerza el ultimo kunai. –Me has decepcionado- sonrió relajado al tiempo que corría hacia el Uchiha, cuyos movimientos igualaron los del estratega

A punto de apuñalarlo, su objetivo se vio frustrado por un individuo que no debía estar ahí

Shikamaru observó perplejo a quien acababa de detener su último golpe

-Basta de juegos Sasuke- masculló apático, ajustándose las gafas con el índice

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Mucho menos de concretar el golpe. La técnica se desvaneció de igual forma que el subordinado de Orochimaru con el Uchiha

Perdiéndose entre la arboleda

Se abstuvo de seguirlos al reparar en Naruto. Una alarma interna lo forzó a correr en dirección del rubio

Naruto se quejaba por lo bajo en el suelo. Incapaz de moverse por su cuenta. El labio inferior del Nara tembló al recordar las palabras de Sasuke en torno a lo acontecido

Se agachó para tomarlo en brazos, sintiendo el molesto picor en sus ojos, producto de las lágrimas reprimidas. Había permitido que lo dañaran de ese modo, a él, a la persona más importante y a la cual debía proteger a costa de su propia vida

-Perdóname, Naruto- trató de sonreír mientras caminaba rumbo a la villa. Lamentaba haber demorado tanto, así como se maldecía por no haberles seguido

Logró avanzar unos cuantos metros antes de caer de rodillas a causa de la debilidad

-¡Shikamaru, Naruto!

Los gritos de Sakura lo aliviaron momentáneamente aunque hubiera preferido escucharlos mucho antes, de esa forma habría podido acabar con Sasuke y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Naruto

-Primero a Naruto- replicó al tener a la pelirosa frente a él. Sakura se volvió hacia el susodicho, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru. -¿Advertiste a…?

-No- lo interrumpió, apoyando las palmas sobre uno de los brazos de Naruto. –Si lo hacía atraparían a Sasuke y entonces…- no fue necesario que terminara la oración

Shikamaru se irritó en demasía, era más que evidente que la kunoichi prefería salvar a Sasuke antes de ayudar a Naruto. Sin embargo no era tiempo de reproches, se acercó más hacia Naruto, aun con la debilidad que amenazaba con sumirlo en la inconsciencia en cualquier segundo

-Solo tiene un brazo roto- suspiró, centrándose en el ninjutsu medico. Shikamaru se abstuvo de expresar su inconformidad ante el regocijo. Naruto no tenía porque sufrir ni siquiera por una torcedura y no obstante estaba ahí, quejándose por el inmenso dolor. –Veré si no tiene más heridas

Su mente comenzó a despejarse ante la nula mención del Uchiha. Todo pareció encajar cual piezas de rompecabezas

-Lo vi mientras me dirigía a este lugar- aclaró la pelirosa en voz apenas audible. –No sabía con quien correría menos riesgo Sasuke pero opté por lo segundo. Si pudo regresar significa que volverá a hacerlo

-Sakura…- frunció el entrecejo, más que molesto por la intervención

-Qué extraño- pero la kunoichi permanecía abstracta en su actividad. Nuevamente la preocupación embargó al estratega

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió. Podía tratarse de un golpe de consideración. No dudó en revisar concienzudamente con la mirada el cuerpo de Naruto ante tal pensamiento

\- Un flujo de chakra diferente- prosiguió Sakura, acercando las manos hacia el estomago de Naruto

-Kyuubi- dedujo Shikamaru, alarmándose aun más al reparar en una posible transformación

-No- Sakura negó en ademan. –No es tan fuerte y mucho menos oscuro, es… ¡tenemos que llevarlo con la Hokage!

Shikamaru se puso súbitamente de pie, ignorando el dolor corporal. Situó a Naruto a sus espaldas sin atreverse a cuestionar la conclusión de Sakura

-.-.-.

Caminaba desesperado de una esquina a otra, con sus manos tras de su espalda y un semblante de preocupación que no menguaba. Por el contrario, la angustia iba en aumento con el transcurso de los minutos

El pasillo desolado y un perturbador silencio que parecía alterar sus sentidos conforme avanzaban las manecillas del reloj de pared

Una confirmación, solo eso necesitaba. Y sin embargo no sucedía. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de exponer sus dudas

Estaba fatigado, exhausto tanto mental como físicamente. Y ni con ello lograba comprender el motivo de Sasuke para herir a Naruto de esa manera tan despiadada. Erróneamente supuso que el Uchiha regresaría algún día y permanecería en la villa, era un hecho casi seguro, su enamoramiento hacia Naruto poco y nada tenía que ver con su intuición…

Menudo grado de egoísmo, Sasuke no se conformaba con querer tener a Naruto de vuelta. Tan insondablemente egocentrista como para aspirar no solamente a retomar su enfermiza relación, en cambio, aun deseaba obtener más poder. Amenazaba su relación con Naruto y encima lo hacía dudar de si mismo. De sus conjeturas, de su inseguridad, esos celos que tanto repudiaba y que sin embargo no era capaz de omitir

En efecto, distaba mucho de estar bien. Ni siquiera sabía si Naruto le perdonaría su falta. Pudo haber hecho más. Sasuke había escapado y él no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Había ideado una estrategia pero su ineptitud le impidió proceder más hábilmente

La preocupación lentamente comenzó a sumirlo en un estado de completa lobreguez. Si hubiera llegado antes, si tan solo no hubiera escuchado a Naruto. No era su culpa, no obstante, había contribuido al daño del hiperactivo rubio al mantenerse al margen de la situación

Quería llorar a esas alturas, descargar la impotencia que lo consumía. Mas sus funciones motoras no parecían estar de acuerdo con su raciocinio. Tuvo que sentarse al cabo de unos minutos y limitarse a mirar en dirección de la puerta. Solo restaba esperar, una simple observación de que Naruto no había sufrido mayor daño que el manifestado

-Shikamaru…- la voz grave de su interlocutora lo forzó a abandonar su lugar. No esperó para acercarse a la puerta y tampoco preguntó nada, simplemente ingresó a la habitación para corroborar por si mismo que Naruto estaba bien, quizá no en optimas condiciones pero…

-Estará bien- la silueta de Sakura junto a la cama lo distrajo, apenas fueron unos segundos. Desvió la mirada hacia ella, la voz quebrada y varias lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro, dejando un húmedo camino por sus mejillas. Y Shikamaru lejos de tranquilizarse, se alteró más

Naruto permanecía recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, aparentemente dormido. Sus labios seguían profiriendo continuos quejidos de dolor. Su brazo derecho estaba entablillado

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió, apretando la mandíbula. El escaso sosiego desapareció para dar lugar al enojo. No tardó en acercarse hacia ella, rodeando la cama e ignorando deliberadamente las palabras articuladas por la Hokage. Imposible calmarse, inverosímil mantener aquel deje de apatía que venía abandonándolo desde lo acontecido con Sasuke

-Bueno, Naruto…él…

-¿Él qué?- se precipitó hacia la kunoichi para sujetarla con firmeza de los hombros. No lo soportaba. Naruto habría podido recibir ayuda médica mucho más pronto si Sakura no hubiese actuado en pro del beneficio de Sasuke. Protegía a la persona equivocada y con ello ponía en riesgo a los demás. – ¡¿Él qué, Sakura?!- sin darse cuenta alzó la voz

-¡Shikamaru!- la mesa junto a la puerta cimbró ante el fuerte golpe recibido sobre ella. El aludido se forzó a retroceder. No pensaba lastimarla, no caería tan bajo ni actuaria tan ruin como para golpear a una mujer. Eran sus impulsos los que lo orillaban a desenvolverse de ese modo tan agresivo. –Naruto se repondrá rápido. –aseguró Tsunade, deshaciendo el puño. - Es indispensable que permanezca bajo observación. Se le aplicó un ungüento que…

-¿Ungüento?- no podía estar hablando en serio. Una fractura y… ¿esperaban que Naruto soportara el dolor sin más?

Tsunade suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Sakura

-No administraremos ningún sedante en su condición- advirtió secamente. –Podría resultar contraproducente…

Shikamaru había dejado de escucharla desde el instante mismo en que le habían negado a Naruto la posibilidad de algún calmante para mermar el dolor. En su mente se desataba una vorágine de interrogantes. Preguntas nimias que necesitaba aclarar

-Dígame- pidió, endureciendo las facciones. Tsunade cedió con el monologo, visiblemente molesta por haber sido interrumpida. Sakura centró su atención en Naruto para evadir lo que sabía con antelación ocurriría. -¿Por qué permitió que Sasuke se uniera una vez más al equipo siete?

-Los miembros de dicho equipo ya están informados al respecto- respondió, tomando asiento tras el improvisado escritorio. Shikamaru tensó aun mas los músculos faciales, prácticamente lo estaba excluyendo de la situación

-¿Por qué confió en Sasuke?- insistió, tratando de mantenerse centrado. El sonido de un metal al caer secundó a la pregunta. Enseguida, miró de soslayo a Sakura, quien, nerviosa, se agachaba para recoger un objeto

-No confié en Sasuke- objetó Tsunade, entrelazando los dedos para apoyar el mentón sobre los mismos. –Sus intenciones eran claras. Sasuke Uchiha seria interceptado cerca de kirigakure, donde seria efectuada la misión

-¿Interceptado?- la incertidumbre surgió y otro ruido a sus espaldas no se hizo esperar

-No se moleste Tsunade-sama, yo pondré al tanto a Shikamaru en cuanto…

-No- la interrumpió, frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿Quiénes interceptarían a Sasuke?- preguntó mas ansioso

-El equipo Gai- Tsunade entrecerró los ojos. –Sabíamos sobre las dobles intenciones de Sasuke pero necesitábamos darle libertad para averiguar certeramente. La misión no era más que una trampa, le dejaríamos actuar libremente para que…

-Creo que deberíamos implementar los cuidados de Naruto- Sakura sonrió desde su lugar. –opino que avisemos a Ino, así podremos turnarnos…

-Sakura- nombró Shikamaru, apretando con fuerza los puños, tragándose la molestia interna de no recibir respuestas concretas. –Cállate

La susodicha contuvo el aliento y bajó la mirada, apenada

-Entiendo tu preocupación- continuó la rubia, exhalando despreocupadamente. –Naruto me aseguró que Sasuke no obraría de manera negativa. Me dio su palabra e incluso aceptó recibir el castigo en su lugar en caso de que Sasuke atentara contra la aldea

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon ligeramente hacia abajo. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que estimaba Naruto al Uchiha, aun después de lo sucedido pero en el fondo…le dolía

-Sakura hizo lo mismo- prosiguió. –Sin embargo les pedí que usaran los comunicadores. No saldrían de la aldea sin ellos, de esa forma podríamos estar al tanto de los movimientos de Sasuke y el equipo de Gai actuaria en cuanto fuera requerido

Y ahí estaba la pieza faltante. Shikamaru abrió grandes los ojos y al darse vuelta para ver a Sakura, nuevos sollozos resonaron en la habitación

-¿Qué…?

-Los comunicadores se averiaron- le aclaró Tsunade. - Desobedecieron mis órdenes y decidieron cortar camino para llegar antes. Les advertí claramente que no debían mojarlos

-¿Qué comunicadores, Sakura?- la aludida balbuceó una respuesta incomprensible y Shikamaru optó por delatarla. Se había contendido demasiado por Naruto, ya no más. Era lógico que Naruto perdiera su comunicador al encontrarse cerca de la cascada pero ¿y Sakura?, la respuesta era incierta, lo había botado tal vez

-Lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en la salud de Naruto- indicó Tsunade, ignorando la falacia dicha por su pupila. –Debe estar en reposo por al menos tres días- se levantó al no recibir respuesta por parte de ninguno. –Y queda exento de las misiones hasta que…

-No se desviaron- tajó Shikamaru, sintiendo como sus labios temblaban al escuchar la afirmación de Tsunade. Era por demás seguro que Naruto se deprimiría al saber que no participaría en ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso

-¿Qué has dicho?- Tsunade detuvo su andar y Sakura hundió su rostro entre ambos brazos, presa de las lágrimas

-No se desviaron del camino para llegar antes. Sakura me alertó que ambos se encontraban en el valle del fin, por lo tanto fue Sasuke quien obligó a Naruto a ir en esa dirección…- hizo una pausa al sentir la penetrante mirada de la rubia sobre él. –Tampoco pidió ayuda. Solo…solo me lo dijo a mí y yo no…él pudo- un horrible nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hilar las palabras

-Sakura…a mi oficina

Shikamaru no pudo advertir la expresión de la quinta. Sentía las lagrimas calientes recorrerle el rostro y él odiaba llorar, sobre todo cuando la razón de ello no eran los cigarrillos de Asuma

-Shikamaru, cuida de Naruto hasta que regrese- la voz de Tsunade le forzó a asentir ante lo dicho. Por supuesto que lo cuidaría, no iba a permitir que nadie más le hiciera daño de nuevo. –Necesitará mucho soporte emocional ahora que está en cinta

No reaccionó sino hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incertidumbre y las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, atosigándolo con más dudas

Quiso preguntar, avanzó hacia la puerta y después retrocedió los pasos dados para ir a la cama donde yacía Naruto. Torpemente se acercó a él

Sus parpados cerrados, impidiéndole contemplar las hermosas pupilas azules. Asimismo, la respiración acompasada del rubio le devolvió la calma. Los quejidos habían cesado y Shikamaru solo atinó a sentarse en el borde de la cama para observarlo más detenidamente

Su raciocinio se negaba a aceptar los hechos pero la lógica hizo mella en sus argumentos. De repente todo cobraba más sentido, más lucidez

El apetito de Naruto, las posturas que adoptaba a la hora de dormir, las horas de sueño extras e impropias del chico hiperactivo, el dolor de estomago, producto, seguramente de las contracciones

Naruto era capaz de procrear. Que utópico, que calumnia, que fastidio, que…problemático

Dejo que las dudas se disiparan cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, advirtiendo la posible incomodidad de su presencia

Shikamaru se puso lentamente de pie. Sus movimientos se asemejaban a los de un autómata pero no conseguía asimilar la situación

Tantas emociones suscitándose en su interior. Enojo, confusión, tristeza, decepción…alegría

Fue el último sentimiento el que se intensificó, dejando relegado cualquier atisbo de incertidumbre y molestia

Una tenue sonrisa comenzó a ampliarse en sus labios y sopesó el hecho de que volvería a derramar lágrimas, sin embargo serian de felicidad. Una grata noticia le había devuelto la dicha y aunque, lentamente, comenzaba a aceptarla

Por más que se reprimió, no pudo contenerse. Decidió rodear la cama una vez más para observar el semblante apacible de Naruto

Despacio y no sin cierta vacilación de por medio, alargó su brazo hacia el estomago de Naruto. No quería despertarlo pero le era complicado y sobretodo fastidioso el simple hecho de esperar

Con suavidad, acarició el pequeño bulto, casi imperceptible bajo la remera blanca. Que ganas tenia de quitársela. Ahora que recordaba cuando Naruto lo había instado a acariciarlo se sintió como un completo imbécil. Quería privar a Naruto de los alimentos cuando más los necesitaba, y no conforme con ello, supuso que se trataría de una enfermedad

Enfermedad su flemático nivel de comprensión…

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría?, ¿sería niña o varón?

Le resultaba demasiado hilarante saber que su anterior visualización en torno al futuro podría llevarse a cabo después de todo. Protegería a Naruto más que nunca, se aseguraría de brindarle su apoyo como pareja y principalmente se encargaría de hacer más llevadero su estado

-Te amo- musitó, cerrando los ojos para depositar un beso corto en la frente del rubio. Aun si no lo escuchaba, necesitaba expresarlo nuevamente. Las veces que fueran necesarias. –A ambos- se corrigió, retomando las caricias en el contorno del abdomen. Que dicha tan inconmensurable, ansiaba que despertara pronto

-.-.-.

Naruto suspiró ansioso al tiempo que estiraba su brazo izquierdo para intentar tomar el vaso con agua que reposaba en el buró junto a la cama. Sakura había sido muy clara. Demasiadas medidas de precaución para tratarse de un simple brazo roto, sin embargo, bastó un fuerte regaño y un buen golpe en la cabeza para entender que no debía desobedecer las recomendaciones

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de alcanzarlo, sus dedos lograron tocar el borde de la base cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Naruto se cubrió velozmente con las sabanas, cerró los ojos y fingió estar durmiendo. Con Sakura no se sabía y no quería ganarse otro golpe en la cabeza, ni mucho menos

Escuchó pasos acercarse, la respiración claramente agitada evidenció el hecho de que no se trataba de Sakura. Naruto bajó un poco las mantas para ver al recién llegado

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó alegre e intentó abandonar de un brinco la cama. El aludido reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que hiciera cualquier movimiento "brusco"

-Debes descansar, Naruto- trató de sonar firme a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que se suscitaba en su interior. Había tenido que ausentarse un par de horas para conversar con sus padres, quienes, ya estaban enterados de la singular noticia. El estupor inicial prevaleció intacto incluso cuando salió de su casa. Su padre había estado boqueando como un pez, incapaz de articular palabras prudentes para semejante desfachatez. No obstante y al escuchar la teoría de la quinta, la conversación había tomado otros matices más acordes a la situación

Existía la posibilidad de que el Kyuubi tuviera la necesidad de albergar un poco de chakra en otro cuerpo que, sería designado como el contenedor. Naruto aun era muy joven e inexperto para controlar tanto poder. Por ende, el recurso empleado por el bijuu se centraba en la existencia de algún descendiente de Naruto. El hijo de ambos y del cual se encargaría de proteger a toda costa. Cabía además la posibilidad de que interfirieran usuarios del jutsu de sellos en caso de que la situación se saliera de control. Demasiadas emociones contrariadas para un día

Al menos Naruto estaba estable ahora. No había porque lamentarse de lo sucedido. Bien decía su madre que tras la oscuridad permanecía intacta una chispa de luz. Una lástima que no aplicara con el desertor del apellido Uchiha

-¿Tienes sed?- Shikamaru miró atento los movimientos torpes que hacía Naruto por intentar alcanzar uno de los artículos sobre el buró

-Mucha- respondió sonriente, cediendo con sus fallidos intentos por tomar el vaso. Shikamaru se dirigió hacia él para dárselo. Ignoró el movimiento de Naruto por alcanzarlo y se sentó a su lado. –Puedo hacerlo solo- parpadeó el rubio al ver las intenciones del estratega por darle de beber en la boca

-No, no puedes- lo desacreditó mientras acercaba el vaso desechable a los labios de Naruto, este bebió despacio, un tanto incomodo por la repentina atención del estratega en cuanto a sus acciones. La expresión de Shikamaru no reflejaba la usual apatía. En cambio podía casi asegurar que lo notaba un poco… ¿entusiasmado?

Naruto comenzó a reír, derramando parte del liquido sobre la cama. Shikamaru se apresuró a retirar el vaso para pasar a mirarlo con dejes inquisidores. No había comentado nada que pudiera parecer gracioso ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué ríes?- quiso saber. La situación ameritaba más que sonrisas pero era extraño que Naruto se mostrara tan tranquilo cuando horas antes había estado en un problema fatídico y a manos de ese…inestable emocional con complejo de dios

-No es nada- se limpió un par de lagrimas con el dedo índice. –Es solo que pensé verte entusiasmado y tu nunca estas entusiasmado

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. No sabía si sentirse adulado por el comentario o tomarlo por el lado negativo y verídico. Era tan vago la mayoría de las veces que no le sorprendería si se notaba su cambio de humor en un momento así

-¿Qué paso con Sasuke?

Cerró la boca cuando la pregunta le llegó de improviso. Bien, tarde o temprano Naruto se iba a enterar, mejor que lo hiciera de una vez. Si lo odiaba, la situación se tornaría tediosa, problemática. No quería discutir con Naruto ahora que estaba enterado de su estado, y no lo haría, podía soportar golpes e insultos en caso de que Naruto se molestara por sus acciones. Sin embargo no había vuelta atrás, tenía que enfrentarse a Sasuke o no vería más a Naruto. Era un precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar, y lo haría cien veces más sin importar que con ello arriesgara la vida

-Sasuke…- los ojos azules brillaron. Un aire de nostalgia se percibió en el ambiente. Shikamaru optó por concretar la frase. –Escapó- concluyó resignado, esbozando media sonrisa conciliadora. Prefería reservarse lo de la pelea en sus adentros. Si Naruto se molestaba no sería capaz de contradecirlo

-Eso ya lo sé- Naruto tomó el lápiz junto a él para tratar de deslizarlo por el yeso. Sentía picazón y no podía rascarse

-Vas a lastimarte- intervino el estratega, retirándole de las manos el utensilio en cuestión. Naruto frunció los labios mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche. De pronto se sentía en la academia con tantas advertencias y exageraciones para con su persona

-La abuela Tsunade me dijo todo- sonrió al cabo de unos segundos. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de la impresión pero decidió confirmar sus sospechas primero

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que te enfrentaste a Sasuke para traerme de vuelta- dicho lo último se inclinó hacia adelante para rodear a Shikamaru con su brazo sano. –Gracias- susurró, frotando su mejilla en la contraria. El Nara sintió sus labios temblar pero se limitó a corresponder el abrazo mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados. Naruto no sabía nada todavía. –También me dijo que hablarías de algo conmigo- Naruto se apartó lentamente del abrazo para mirar fijamente los ojos pardos

Tomó aire sin saber por dónde comenzar. Siempre le dejaban la parte problemática a él

-Lo que sucede es que tú…que estas- no iba a funcionar. Naruto lo ponía nervioso con esa expresión felina y los grandes ojos azules fijos en él. Se rascó lentamente la nuca, forzándose a continuar. –Naruto, vamos…

-Naruto- la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió. Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos con reprimida molestia al verla avanzar hasta la cama. Antes la toleraba, no obstante y tras lo acontecido no soportaba tenerla cerca, menos de Naruto. También era una traidora desde cualquier ángulo y bajo todo concepto. –Te traje un emparedado

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al tener el plato sobre sus piernas. Al fin podría probar un poco de comida, aunque no descartaba la idea de comer ramen con carne de cerdo después

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- a punto de dar el primer mordisco, un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo soltar el alimento. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor

-Primero son los líquidos- resopló Sakura, tendiéndole la jarra con agua. Shikamaru se levantó de súbito para arrebatarle el utensilio de cristal

-No vuelvas a tocarlo- advirtió bloqueándole el paso. Nuevamente el ambiente se tornó tenso, bajo el incomodo silencio, los ojos jade llenos de arrepentimiento al recibir una mirada cargada de desdén por su interlocutor

-No es para tanto- murmuró Naruto, sonriendo nervioso. No había visto a Shikamaru tan molesto antes. Quizá se había perdido de algo importante pero lo ignoraba

-Cualquier cosa que necesite Naruto…- trató de decir Sakura pero Shikamaru no la dejo terminar, negó en desaprobación. Una sonrisa sardónica jugó en sus labios escasos segundos. Absolutamente no la toleraba

-Para eso estoy aquí. No me iré de nuevo- la miró despectivamente y ella se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación

No, Naruto no tenía la culpa del severo regaño que había recibido Sakura tras lo acontecido. Tampoco tenía que ver en las medidas que había tomado posteriormente la Hokage. Estaba al tanto de todo y le parecían demasiado blandas las intervenciones de Tsunade

-Shikamaru ¿no crees que exageras un poco?- Naruto recobró la seriedad al interrogarlo y Shikamaru no pudo menos que tratar de desviar la conversación. Naruto lo detestaría a ese paso, primero se enfrentaba a Sasuke, incluso había intentado matarlo. Con Sakura las cosas no iban mejores, la repudiaba tanto que no estaba seguro de poder estar presente donde ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó una vez más hacia él y Naruto rehuyó el contacto. Su mano quedo en el aire al no poder concretarse la caricia

-Estas actuando muy extraño- admitió Naruto, bajando la mirada. Shikamaru contuvo un suspiro prolongado. Sabía que algo así sucedería

-Le pedí permiso a la Hokage para merendar en mi casa- cruzó los brazos tras de su nuca, retomando el semblante de indiferencia de antes. Si Naruto se sentía más cómodo de esa forma…

-No creas que lo he olvidado- alegó Naruto haciendo un mohín. El estratega deshizo su falsa postura, sin terminar de entender el reclamo. –Me debes un regalo

El alivio lo embargó por completo. Se permitió sonreír antes de sacar un par de cupones de los bolsillos del pantalón

-Es broma- Naruto se arrodilló para acercarse al extremo de la cama, curioso al ver como Shikamaru hurgaba con cierta desesperación en los bolsillos

-Aquí están. Al menos no se dañaron- comentó desdoblando los papeles. El rostro de Naruto se iluminó al reconocer aquellos cupones. –Es parte de tu regalo- depositó los cupones en el colchón y Naruto no dudó en tomarlos para después recostarse boca arriba, admirándolos con suma atención, como si se tratara de algún tesoro

A Shikamaru le hizo gracia la reacción de Naruto pero decidió no tentar su suerte de nuevo. En cambio, se sentó a la orilla de la cama

-¿Comerás en mi casa?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Naruto bien podría rechazarlo y él no tenía derecho alguno de forzarlo a que lo acompañara

-Si- respondió Naruto sin vacilar

Una hora más tarde ya se hallaban frente a la puerta de la casa. Shikamaru nervioso y Naruto inquieto por no saber qué pasaba

Fue Shikaku quien atendió y al hacerlo no tomó reparos en observar al rubio, especialmente en el estomago. Desafortunadamente Naruto llevaba puesta la chamarra y aunque, un poco apretada no había indicios, ninguna evidencia palpable

-¿Ya terminaste de inspeccionarlo?- ironizó el estratega, fastidiado por la actitud de su padre

-Si…- abrió más la puerta, dubitativo. –Es decir, no. Lo lamento- sonrió a medias. –La comida está casi lista

En efecto. Ni bien ingresaron, Naruto se dirigió a prisa hacia la cocina, ignorando las advertencias de Shikamaru en torno a que no corriera. A esas alturas, solo faltaba que lo quisiera tener atado a la cama

-¿Qué es?- omitió el saludo y se aproximó a uno de los refractarios. Olía demasiado bien, casi podía asegurar el aroma

Yoshino dejo de mover el contenido, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila al reparar en Naruto a su lado, atento en la comida

-Carne de cerdo con vegetales- respondió afable, suavizando la mirada al percatarse del yeso en el brazo de Naruto

Naruto sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el vientre. Era el apetito que tenia, sin duda. Sakura estaba muy equivocada si creía que estaría satisfecho comiendo frutas y gelatinas

-Acondicionamos una habitación para ti solo- anunció ella, retomando su labor en la comida. Naruto la observó confundido tomar un puñado de especias para agregarlo dentro de la sartén. –Vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante- aclaró, moviendo en círculos la cuchara

Los ojos azules se entornaron. Mas confundido aun. Le encantaba ir a la casa de Shikamaru, tener compañía a la hora de comer, no como en la soledad de su casa. Aunque no negaba que se había acostumbrado a su rutina. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Naruto- lo llamó Shikamaru desde el comedor. Naruto quiso hacer un comentario pero tenía más preguntas en mente, así que salió del lugar para ir a sentarse a la mesa, junto al estratega

El intercambio de miradas entre padre e hijo no menguó en ningún momento. Naruto se sintió incomodo por el silencio. La ansiedad comenzaba a acumularse en él, quería salir corriendo y no entendía la razón

-Sé que no soy tan fuerte- comenzó Shikamaru, mirando de vez en cuando al rubio. –En realidad sigo siendo débil en comparación con otros usuarios. No soy muy activo…

-Lo eres- lo interrumpió Naruto, provocándole un fugaz sonrojo. Shikaku rió por lo bajo ante semejante declaración

-Quise decir enérgico- aclaró. –El punto es que puedes procrear, Naruto- el susodicho lo miró con sorpresa. –Prometo mejorar como individuo

-Lo harás- lo animó Shikaku, palmeando su espalda. Naruto trataba de asimilar lo recién dicho. Por acto reflejo, se bajó el cierre de la chamarra. Shikamaru se mantuvo expectante en todo momento. Era difícil sincerarse delante de su padre

-Por todos los…- Shikaku abrió bien grandes los ojos al contemplar el pequeño bulto bajo la remera

-Voy a cuidarlos a ambos- prosiguió Shikamaru, ignorando la recién presencia de la fémina del extremo opuesto de la mesa

Acarició con suavidad el abultado abdomen y Naruto lo detuvo de inmediato, apresando su muñeca con firmeza

Desvió la mirada con cierta confusión de por medio. Naruto entonces guió su palma un poco más hacia la izquierda. La piel subía y bajaba con la lánguida respiración

-Naruto debería descansar un poco- sugirió Yoshino. Enternecida al ver a su hijo abrazar a Naruto para besarlo cerca de la sien. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, aunado al hecho de que temía por el bienestar de Naruto. Había muchos riesgos implicados según palabras de la Hokage

Shikamaru se preocupó al no escuchar comentario alguno de parte de Naruto. Se había sumido en el mutismo y no sabía si eso era normal o no. Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a la quinta. Era tan mediocre para interpretar las reacciones de Naruto

-Tu recamara esta junto a la nuestra- vociferó Shikaku, carraspeando incomodo por tener que romper el ameno momento

-No sé si quiero vivir aquí- admitió Naruto, deteniendo las caricias en su estomago. Shikamaru lo observó abrumado


	9. Lazos

La luna se alzaba de lleno en el firmamento, cubriendo con la platinada luz cuanto hubiera a su paso. Una estela de nubes grisáceas se interponía de vez en cuando en la refulgencia nocturna

Shikamaru suspiró con desanimo al tiempo que retiraba el plato frente a él. Se sentía mal en todos los aspectos, y el vacio interno no se aminoraba. De haber sabido que Naruto demoraría tanto tiempo en pensarlo, muy probablemente habría evitado su partida aquella noche. Siete días exactos y él no podía estar peor

-Dale tiempo- le aconsejó Shikaku, llevándose otra cucharada de sopa a los labios. Shikamaru se limitó a asentir en silencio

¿Cuánto tiempo mas debía esperar por una respuesta?, estaba desesperado, preocupado. Había forzado las cosas y el resultado era lógico. Permitió que la euforia lo orillara a presionar a Naruto de esa forma, sin previo aviso ni conversación mutua. Simplemente se lo había propuesto por iniciativa no solo propia, sino también de sus padres

-Me ha estado evadiendo- dijo al fin, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Callar ya no le ayudaba en nada, necesitaba expresar de alguna forma su sentir y solo las palabras le ofrecían un remedio certero

-Debe estar ocupado- fue el turno de Yoshino por opinar. Y Shikamaru no quedo conforme con la respuesta

-Ha pasado una semana y no he podido contactarlo- aspiró agobiado, deshaciendo su pose dubitativa. –Naruto no es así

Y ciertamente. Lo había estado buscando en la aldea sin éxito alguno. Kakashi lo había visto por la tardes, Iruka por la mañanas. No cabía la menor duda de que Naruto lo estaba esquivando. Incluso había tomado la resolución de esperarlo fuera de su apartamento

-Creo que…- suavizó el semblante al saberse observado. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. -Lo presioné demasiado

El incomodo silencio permaneció indemne. Ya era tarde y Shikamaru tenía la esperanza de que Kakashi le informara a Naruto su mensaje. Uno simple, efímero. Palabras que ocultaban lo desesperado que se sentía y a su vez, lo mucho que necesitaba verlo

-Lo intentaré de nuevo- se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Si algo había aprendido al convivir junto a Naruto era no darse por vencido. No dejaría que aquel rechazo se interpusiera entre ambos

-Shikamaru, espera a mañana…

Pero él no quería esperar. Suficiente tenía con las reprimendas de sus progenitores por haberse enredado con Naruto, y sin protección además. Aunque su justificación era infalible, no estaba al tanto de que Naruto pudiera concebir, y ese hecho lejos de disgustarle, lo llenó de dicha. Su proyecto de vida a futuro si iba a realizarse después de todo, sin importar que estuviera con Naruto, ambos formarían una familia, tal como lo había premeditado meses antes. Se encargaría de cuidarlos. Por vez primera lograba visualizarse a sí mismo de manera tan nítida y en compañía de sus seres queridos

-Solo vine a preguntar por Naruto- se dirigió a Shizune, quien, sorprendida, le obstruía la entrada

-Lady Tsunade no está de buen humor

Shikamaru entornó la mirada. La quinta nunca estaba de buen humor, salvo cuando compraba algún boleto de lotería y tenía la absurda esperanza de ganar algún premio, cosa que rara vez sucedía

-Estoy preocupado por él- prosiguió, ignorando la advertencia de que no entrara. –Hace una semana que no lo veo

-Supongo que si es por Naruto, no se molestara tanto- murmuró Shizune pensativa. Shikamaru aprovechó el descuido para entrar al despacho. Se alivió al no ver a Sakura en las cercanías, lo último que necesitaba era sumirse en otro conflicto superfluo con la compañera de Naruto, nunca la había detestado tanto desde el incidente, lo apropiado era mantener su distancia con ella

-Shikamaru- saludó Tsunade, de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal. –Escuché que vienes por Naruto

-Así es- respondió con firmeza. –Yo…

-Ha estado viniendo cada mañana- lo interrumpió la rubia, volviéndose al escritorio para tomar el vaso con sake que reposaba junto a una pila de papeles. Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, entre confundido y escéptico. Naruto había frecuentado a la mayoría de sus superiores pero se abstenía de verlo a él. –Me pidió que le asignara algunas misiones

-Imposible- tajó Shikamaru, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta. –Lo lamento

Tsunade dio un sorbo prolongado a la bebida antes de responder

-Acepté su petición

Lentamente cerró ambas manos, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Naruto tenía cerca de tres meses de embarazo, no podía realizar misiones…no debía

-No puede…- trató de decir pero Tsunade lo interrumpió con un firme asentimiento de cabeza, contradiciéndolo, tenía que ser una mentira

-Son misiones de rango D. Naruto sabrá ocuparse de ellas. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no acepta un no por respuesta, si me negaba estaría exponiéndolo a que salga de la villa y se infiltre en los otros equipos. Naruto sabe cuidarse solo, entiende lo primordial que es tener reposo…- hizo una pausa para dar el último sorbo al sake. –Lo he puesto al tanto sobre lo que puede y no hacer. Es inmaduro, no obstante, me rehusó a asignarle mayor cuidado del actual. Iruka y Kakashi fueron asignados para vigilarlo en las inmediaciones de la aldea. No necesita niñeras, solo quiere que lo comprendan

Comprender. Eso quería él. Sin embargo no llegaría a ningún lado discutiendo con la quinta. En parte tenía razón, Naruto era demasiado hiperactivo para mantenerse aislado de las misiones. Curiosamente siempre se quejaba por las de menores rangos, ahora pedía porque se las asignaran. Lo prudente era hablar con él, más que nunca tenía que hablar con Naruto. Demostrarle que lo apoyaba, si tan solo lo escuchara…

-¿Le mencionó algo acerca de mí?- quiso saber

-Me temo que no

Shikamaru forzó una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina. Resintió más que nunca el rechazo, las evidentes evasiones de Naruto hacia él. Por alguna razón, el rubio no quería verlo y con ello lo lastimaba. Más que nunca lo necesitaba a su lado, quería ser testigo del desarrollo de su bebé, aun si no podía verlo y si desconocía el sexo. El lazo estaba ahí, entre ellos, y ahora amenazaba con romperse

Pero se prometió que no volvería a llorar. Las lagrimas no solucionaban nada, posiblemente había una explicación para la conducta de Naruto. Tal vez sus padres tenían razón, debía darle tiempo…pero el tiempo y la paciencia se le habían agotado

-Iruka-Sensei, ¿este también?- preguntó Naruto ensanchando la sonrisa. El aludido asintió conmovido al ver la prenda que había elegido su alumno del aparador. Debía admitir que tenía buenos gustos. Había sido idea suya la de llevarlo a comprar prendas para el bebé y ese día era idóneo para ir de compras. El clima cálido y las tiendas solitarias

-Me parece que este le iría bien- sonrió Iruka, tomando otro de los conjuntos que consistía en un abrigo y unos pantaloncitos blancos. El problema de no conocer el sexo del bebé era la limitante en los colores. Por lo menos lo básico no podía faltar

-Gracias Iruka-Sensei- Naruto colocó sobre el mostrador las pequeñas mudas de ropa. Nunca le había emocionado tanto escoger atuendos. Cuando Shikamaru viera todo lo que tenía seguramente se alegraría. Así no sería un estorbo en su casa, no le exigiría nada más que su compañía. Kakashi-Sensei también se había ofrecido a ayudarlo económicamente e incluso la abuela Tsunade le prometió otorgarle parte de las ganancias de las siguientes misiones, aunque fueran todas aburridas, buscar objetos perdidos, perseguir mascotas, custodiar una casa cual vil perro guardián, pero sin duda valdría la pena

-Oye Naruto- lo llamó Iruka, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del aludido. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku?

Naruto sonrió radiante mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de la chamarra. Se le complicó encontrar los cupones que le había obsequiado Shikamaru pero finalmente dio con ellos. Su propia ropa comenzaba a quedarle un poco ajustada, especialmente la remera y la chamarra

-También compraremos unos cambios para ti- observó Iruka conteniendo la risa. Naruto hizo un mohín de reproche, quería evitar hacer cualquier gasto en él, necesitaba guardar todo para el bebé

Ni siquiera había pensado en los posibles nombres, tendría que consultar con Shikamaru, ya lo extrañaba y el mensaje de Kakashi-Sensei solo lo había puesto más ansioso, solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él

Shikamaru alzó la mirada para contemplar por segunda vez el cielo, sutilmente pincelado por las titilantes estrellas. Tenía apenas media hora de haber llegado pero esperaba impaciente por Naruto. Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas aun, dando muestra insoluble de la ausencia de Naruto

Y mientras esperaba tenía que lidiar con el frio de la noche y la pesadez de sus parpados, era un verdadero fastidio tener que esperar, ahora comprendía un poco a Naruto

-Shikamaru- la voz a su derecha lo obligó a incorporarse rápidamente. Contrario a lo que espero, Naruto sonreía ampliamente, se veía tranquilo, relajado

Por un instante se perdió en las sombras que proyectaban las pestañas del rubio bajo sus parpados

-¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió lacónico. No deseaba expresarse tan fríamente pero se sentía cansado y desesperado por no encontrar una respuesta

-Mejor- respondió Naruto, ampliando la sonrisa. -De veras

Shikamaru se acercó más para revisar superficialmente el yeso en el brazo de Naruto, lo sintió húmedo al tacto y enseguida hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones lo que con tanto ahínco había estado buscando

Ladeando la cabeza, Naruto lo miró extrañado

-Son para la picazón- aclaró el estratega, extendiéndole la pequeña bolsa con un contenido similar al talco pero de tonalidad verdosa

-Gracias- Naruto la tomó agradecido, había estado intentando por todos los medios aminorar la comezón en su brazo pero el yeso se lo impedía. –La abuela dice que en una semana me lo quitaran

-Me alegra- sonrió a medias, tamborileando los dedos a los costados de sus piernas. No sabía si debía disculparse primero o solo debía ser directo

-¿Entras?- el rubio señaló la puerta a sus espaldas. Era una suerte que Iruka se llevara las bolsas consigo, aunque ahora se arrepentía un poco, deseaba que Shikamaru viera aquellos conjuntos tan curiosos y pequeñitos, era increíble que fueran tan costosos

Shikamaru entró detrás de Naruto, cediendo con sus intentos por conversar en otro lado. Lo había citado ahí así que no venia al caso intentar invitarlo a su casa, claramente esa era la razón por la que Naruto se había distanciado de él

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?

Naruto se restregó las mangas de la chamarra al hacer la pregunta. Su casa era un desorden, peor que antes, había estado sacando sus pertenencias para guardarlas en bolsas plásticas y estas ocupaban gran parte de su habitación. Se arrepintió de preguntar, mas aun cuando no escuchó respuesta de parte de Shikamaru, sabía que iba a molestarse con él

-Solo si me respondes algo primero

Naruto asintió, más nervioso que antes. Temía que los padres de Shikamaru también se hubieran molestado con él, pero ahora ya tenía varios cambios y algunos artículos de aseo que le serian útiles en unos meses

-¿Has pensado tu respuesta?- era demasiado imbécil por volver a cuestionar, se suponía que no lo presionaría de nuevo y sin embargo hacia lo contrario

-Si quiero vivir contigo, Shikamaru- una sonrisa satisfactoria jugó en los labios del susodicho. En algún momento sopesó el nuevo rechazo que afortunadamente no llegó. –Ya tenemos varios cambios para el bebé- Naruto corrió hacia su recamara y Shikamaru ahogó un grito en su garganta al verlo salir de ella con una bolsa negra. Naruto no entendía que correr ya no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades

-Naruto, no debes correr- le recordó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero Naruto lo ignoró para hurgar con su brazo izquierdo dentro de la bolsa. Sacó uno de los conjuntos que había comprado con el dinero de Kakashi

-Se parece al mío- sonrió Naruto, alzando entusiasmado el abrigo naranja. Había comprado muchos cambios en ese color pero con Iruka todo había sido en blanco y amarillo así que no importaba

Lentamente, Shikamaru suavizó la mirada. Observó atento a Naruto sacar una y otra prenda de la bolsa, sonriendo como no lo había visto en meses

Sin pensarlo, se aproximó al rubio y este se sobresaltó al ser abrazado con firmeza

-Te extrañé tanto- musitó Shikamaru, repartiendo suaves caricias en la espalda de su amante. Ya no le importaba si se veía vulnerable en ese estado, se había reprimido una semana entera y ver a Naruto de nuevo lo animaba en demasía

Se apartó momentáneamente del abrazo cuando Naruto forcejeó un poco. Estaba por preguntar cuando Naruto empezó a correr rumbo a otra de las habitaciones

-¡Naruto!- intentó reprenderlo de nuevo pero al escuchar las arcadas provenientes del baño, la angustia se apoderó de él

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Naruto devolvía el estomago, de rodillas frente al inodoro

Shikamaru se apresuró a entrar para hincarse a su lado, acariciándole la espalda a Naruto de vez en vez

Los síntomas del embarazo no habían sido tan visibles hasta ese momento

Esperó paciente a que Naruto terminara de devolver el estomago y cuando lo hizo lo ayudó a incorporarse

Naruto intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Detestaba esos mareos repentinos y odiaba mas vomitar

Con ayuda del estratega, se acercó al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca

-Hoy mismo te quedas en mi…

-No

Naruto negó antes de hacer gárgaras con el agua fría. Shikamaru cerró los ojos al escuchar la negativa. ¿Por qué Naruto era tan problemático?

-Quiero que hoy te quedes conmigo, Shikamaru

Lo meditó escasos segundos antes de aceptar. No era la primera vez que dormía en la casa de Naruto pero si sería la última, quizá por ese motivo Naruto lo instaba a acompañarlo. Después de esa noche, los dos compartirían techo

Ambos se recostaron tras varios minutos de limpieza superficial. Shikamaru se encargó de acercar las pertenencias de Naruto a la entrada mientras el rubio hacía la cama

Le pareció adorable la forma en la que Naruto se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Shikamaru sabía con antelación que no duraría más de diez minutos en la misma posición, y no se equivocó. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Naruto ya le daba la espalda

Aun así, no perdió la oportunidad de entrelazar sus manos bajo el abultado vientre del rubio

-Dulces sueños…Naruto

-.-.-.-.-

La amueblada habitación se sentía cálida, disponía de lo básico y era lo suficientemente amplia para el acomodo de las pertenencias del rubio, quien, complacido, se encaminó hacia la cuna que yacía junto a la cama, rodeada por un velo transparente. Naruto sintió el mismo entusiasmo de semanas antes al presenciar por primera vez su recamara. Era cómoda y disponía de lo necesario, un armario para su ropa y un mueble más pequeño para las mudas del bebé

Lentamente, deslizó los dedos por la base de la cuna, se imaginó cómo se vería el bebe dentro de ella, ya ansiaba verlo, tenerlo en sus brazos, incluso saber a quien se parecería más, ¿a él o a Shikamaru?

Como fuera, lo amaría con todas sus fuerzas, ya lo estaba haciendo, desde el momento justo que se enteró de su estado. Y ahora se sentía acogido en aquella casa que gustaba de visitar casi a diario, la mamá de Shikamaru era muy amable y atenta con él y Shikaku, aunque bastante serio en ocasiones, no dejaba de cerciorarse de que no hiciera falta nada. Ambos habían realizado una lista con las cosas que necesitaría luego del embarazo, la habitación día con día se llenaba de más artículos y Shikamaru no lo dejaba solo ni un instante cuando se encontraba presente. Algunas misiones le habían sido asignadas al estratega pero Shikamaru, a pesar de su evidente pereza, no dejaba de acatarlas rápidamente. Pensaba en varias estrategias a partir de la información y se reunía horas antes con su equipo para verificar que hubieran comprendido cada ínfimo detalle

Y con el transcurrir de los días, el sentimiento de atracción crecía entre ambos. Naruto se preguntaba que era esa sensación que experimentaba anteriormente con Sasuke, ahora estaba convencido que no se trataba de amor, quizá eran indicios de un leve enamoramiento, seguía pensando en él pero no como lo hacía antes, Sasuke fue y sería su mejor amigo, sin embargo ahora tenía un lazo mucho mas fuerte con Shikamaru. Ya entendía la diferencia entre los dos

A Sasuke lo quería, pero a Shikamaru…lo amaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Naruto sonrió al sentir los brazos rodeándolo por la espalda, envolviéndolo en un caluroso y afectivo abrazo. Se cuestionó lo mismo al reparar en la pregunta

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo dicho

-Cada vez te notó mas pensativo- comentó Shikamaru, apoyando con firmeza su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto. Recién regresaba de otra de las superfluas misiones, se sentía ansioso cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, aun si Tsunade había reforzado la seguridad en las inmediaciones de la villa, seguía temiendo que algo le sucediera a Naruto. Y no era para menos, el rubio tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo, lucía diferente de algún modo, aunque el único cambio físico perceptible se centraba en el estomago, un poco más abultado que antes. Habían tenido que adquirir varias playeras más para Naruto. Por más que el rubio se negara a aceptar algo para él, había terminado accediendo

-Es que…- Naruto cerró los ojos cuando Shikamaru procedió a acariciar su abdomen, suave, despacio, se sentía agradable el contacto. –No hemos pensado en un nombre- recordó abrumado

Shikamaru detuvo las caricias y su expresión se tornó dubitativa. Era cierto, había estado tan ocupado últimamente que ni siquiera había reparado en eso. Shizune insistía en hacerle más pruebas a Naruto pero ninguno quería saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, por lo tanto se habían rehusado

-¿Algún nombre posible?- indagó el estratega, apartándose del abrazo. Naruto negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué tal Naruko?- preguntó pensativo. Shikamaru lo meditó un poco

-¿No es ese el nombre que le pusiste a aquel jutsu?

Naruto asintió y Shikamaru no supo que decir al respecto. Sintió un leve ardor recorrerle el rostro, no estaba seguro pero la sonrisa de Naruto lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Al menos no había elegido el nombre de Sakura, eso definitivamente no lo permitiría, ni de broma

-¿Y si es niño?

Los ojos azules lo miraron fijamente por unos instantes

-¿Cuál te gusta?- Naruto se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Había estado pensando en las palabras de la Hokage, desde los riesgos que podían presentarse hasta el cuidado que debía tener. Ya no cargaba objetos pesados y las escasas misiones de rango D que le habían otorgado no existían más. Estaba un poco desesperado por dejar a un lado su entrenamiento pero sabía que era completamente necesario. En ningún momento se dispuso a meditar en un nombre para su bebé y ahora esa cuestión lo agobiaba

-No se me ocurre ninguno- admitió Shikamaru, tomando asiento junto al rubio y estirando las piernas al tiempo que se llevaba ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Fijó su mirada en un punto del techo y Naruto se volvió hacia él para empujarlo del pecho, haciendo que se recostara sobre el colchón

-No seas flojo, Shikamaru- se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del aludido, colocando las piernas a los costados de su cadera

Los ojos azules parecieron estudiar su expresión. Shikamaru pronunció un escueto monosílabo antes de contestar

-No bromees, casi no he descansado esta semana- enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio para atraer el rostro de Naruto hacia el suyo. Resultaba irónico que ahora que Naruto vivía en su casa su relación se hubiera fortalecido bastante. Era un fuerte lazo el que los unía y estuvo más seguro que nunca de sus sentimientos por Naruto

Cerró los ojos y rozó ligeramente los labios de Naruto, instándolo a que le correspondiera. Le ponía mucho tener a Naruto de esa forma pero sus muestras de afecto no rebasaban los besos y las caricias, tenía miedo de lastimarlo, a él o al bebé, era tan ignorante en ese aspecto

Y Naruto se había negado a abandonar su departamento. Poco menos de la mitad de sus pertenencias se habían quedado rezagadas en el linóleo. Y es que Naruto argumentaba que no podrían tener intimidad en su casa, cuestión bastante acertada a parecer de Shikamaru

Un pensamiento pueril lo abordó al repasar sutilmente el pasado. Naruto se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, permitiendo que ambos labios se unieran. Quiso igualar la habilidad labial de Shikamaru pero no lo logró

-¿Crees…?- Shikamaru tomó aire al cabo de unos segundos, y Naruto lo contempló atentamente con aquel semblante infantil que el estratega adoraba

Dudó en cuestionar, evidenciar sus celos a esas alturas era una actitud tan nimia de su parte, sin embargo deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba Naruto, así que se forzó en continuar

-¿Crees que puedas sentir lo mismo por mi? Me refiero a cómo te sentías con Sasuke

Naruto hizo un mohín de desconcierto, la misma duda lo había perseguido cuando recientemente inició su relación con Shikamaru. Entonces creía amar a Sasuke pero no era así

-No puedo sentir lo mismo por ambos- se incorporó despacio, dejando a Shikamaru con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad. –Creo que estaba confundido respecto a Sasuke

Shikamaru se sentó, la gélida sensación comenzaba a disiparse, nunca había intentado suplantar a Sasuke, simplemente quería enamorar a Naruto por sus propios medios, siendo quien era

-Te amo Shikamaru- una tenue sonrisa delineó los labios del rubio. –Más de lo que quise a Sasuke

-Naruto…

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró a niveles insospechados. Y Shikamaru solo atinó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Naruto. Le angustiaba no ser un excelente padre, un ejemplo a seguir como realmente deseaba. Ambos serían padres primerizos y las dudas no faltaban. No obstante, contaban con el apoyo de varios Shinobis, sus padres también estaban ahí. La ayuda no faltaba, solo la experiencia que adquirirían más adelante

-Taichi- Shikamaru mantuvo la mirada al frente mientras hablaba. Naruto lo observó confundido, sin deshacer el agarre de su mano. –Me gusta el nombre de Taichí- completó esbozando una sonrisa relajada. Naruto sonrió radiante ante lo dicho, ya tenían dos nombres posibles

-Me duele mucho- se quejó Naruto, doblándose al sentir los malestares de antes. Shikamaru abandonó su lugar en la mesa para ir en su dirección. Yoshino lo tranquilizaba al decirle que eran normales aquellas contracciones pero él no soportaba ver a Naruto de ese modo. Le dolía y él no sabía qué hacer al respecto

-¿Estás segura de que no podemos suministrarle nada?- era estúpido por preguntar, sabía de antemano que la respuesta era negativa. Sería riesgoso para el bebé pero tenía la vaga esperanza. -¿Compresas, pomadas, algún remedio que conozcas?

Yoshino se posicionó tras de Naruto para acariciar los cabellos dorados, Shikamaru no dejaba de tomarlo de la mano, con un semblante de entera preocupación

-Un baño- sugirió pensativa

-¿Ah?- Shikamaru creyó no escuchar bien. Mantenía su atención en Naruto y solo dejó de observarlo cuando Yoshino corroboró sus palabras

-Un baño de agua templada. Yo los tomaba antes de tenerte

Shikamaru separó los labios dispuesto a pedirle que omitiera detalles pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando su madre se encaminó al pasillo lateral

-Pondré la bañera- aclaró en voz apenas audible. –Cuida a Naruto hasta entonces

-Hmm- el estratega cerró los ojos al sentir un firme apretón, más fuerte que los anteriores. Naruto se incorporó despacio en su lugar cuando el dolor pareció cesar. –Ella dice que el dolor se vuelve más insoportable en los últimos meses

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, agobiado por el comentario

Después de asearse, Naruto se sintió mejor. El dolor y las nauseas era lo peor de todo. Inclusive tenía que levantarse por las noches a devolver el estomago, no lo hacía siempre pero odiaba cuando eso pasaba. A veces se confundía de recamara, somnoliento y con el pensamiento de estar en su casa. Una semana atrás había recurrido a Shizune con una duda que no lo dejaba tranquilo, estaba totalmente seguro de que Shikamaru la tenía también pero le incomodaba tratar ese tema con él, especialmente porque Sasuke estaba implicado

No entendía por qué estando con Sasuke no había quedado encinta. Eran diversos factores según palabras de Shizune. Naruto recordaba sentirse incomodo cuando tenía relaciones con Sasuke, le dolía y nunca había tenido un orgasmo, quizá Sasuke tampoco. Lo lastimaba pero ni siquiera lograba satisfacerse a sí mismo

Ladeó el rostro hacía la ventana cuando Shikamaru entró a la habitación. No le gustaba recordar malos momentos ahora que estaba con él. Prefería quedarse con la buena imagen de Sasuke, su mejor amigo

-Aquí esta- suspiró el estratega, dejando el recipiente sobre la mesita de centro. Naruto sonrió complacido, era un alivio que Áyame se quedara hasta tarde en el restaurante. Tenía muchas ganas de comer ramen y Shikamaru rara vez le negaba sus antojos. A menos que fueran golosinas, la quinta insistía en que debía sustituir los dulces por las frutas y él no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese cambio

-Vaya, estas despierto- masculló Kabuto, pasando de largo por la habitación oscura. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos

-Piérdete

-Creí que querías información sobre Naruto- sonrió Kabuto, ajustándose con el índice las gafas. Los ojos carmesí se entornaron con sorpresa, había dado en el clavo. –Ya sabrás que reforzaron la seguridad en las delimitantes de la villa. Al menos tres cazadores Anbu están interceptando a los intrusos en la entrada

-No me interesa- tajó Sasuke, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mentía pero no quería demostrarlo, sobre todo desde la última vez que había ido a Konoha. Un plan fallido para llevar a Naruto consigo, era un desagradecido, un vil mentiroso. Naruto decía quererlo y sin embargo se había rehusado a acompañarlo, un rotundo rechazo y aun no olvidaba su encuentro con el miserable que había liderado la infructuosa misión de su búsqueda. Todos eran unos malditos hipócritas

-¿En serio?- la ironía traspasó la voz de Kabuto, quien, divertido, se paseó de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Ya no temía quedarse a solas con Sasuke, sabía que el Uchiha lo ocupaba, aun más ahora que conocía cierta información de relevancia, producto de sus salidas nocturnas. –Entonces no te importara saber que Naruto está esperando un hijo

Un leve crujido y Kabuto sonrió al percatarse de la nueva postura del Uchiha

-Así es, Sasuke- sonrió a medias pero no pudo seguir avanzando cuando su rostro se encontró a escasos centímetros del suelo. La fuerza descomunal que poseía Sasuke era de temer. Sin embargo no se inmutó. Permaneció quieto, sintiendo las articulaciones de sus brazos estirarse un poco

-Habla- le ordenó Sasuke, ejerciendo mayor presión en el agarre

-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se tocó con suavidad el estomago al estar de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. La holgada playera blanca se ceñía mucho en la parte inferior de su cintura. El rubio intuyó entonces que se veía tan raro como se sentía actualmente. Aunque no le interesaba mucho ese hecho y en realidad había dejado de mirar su propio reflejo hacía tiempo. Ahora notaba con mas regocijo el cambio que había experimentado su cuerpo, uno superficial, perceptible únicamente por el grosor en el estomago. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que cualquiera que ignorara su estado, atribuiría fácilmente su apariencia con una comida muy pesada

Le gustaba la forma que le devolvía su reflejo. Y es que seguía siendo delgado, solamente el estomago desentonaba con el resto de su fisionomía. Tan solo esa parte de su cuerpo crecía con el paso de los meses. Y él no podía esperar por tener a su bebé en sus brazos

Podía pasar horas conversando con él cuando se duchaba, por las noches era lo mismo, suaves caricias acompañadas de murmullos. Quería que su bebé supiera lo ansioso y feliz que estaba, la espera le parecía eterna, y sin embargo faltaban solo dos meses para que el bebé se desarrollara de manera adecuada dentro de él

-Naruto- escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Dejó de acariciarse el vientre y tras acomodarse la playera, sonrió

-Estoy…

-Es hora de la merienda- lo interrumpió la fémina. Naruto asintió cuando la puerta se abrió. Los ascos eran insoportables a menudo pero la mamá de Shikamaru no lo dejaba tranquilo hasta que comía una considerable porción de vegetales, en veces acompañados de alguna sopa

Que ganas tenia de ir a Ichiraku de nuevo. Pero Shikamaru estaba ocupado entrenando, por las tardes entrenaba y durante las noches le hacía compañía

Y el significado de lo que conlleva una familia nunca le pareció tan claro. Naruto estaba seguro de amar a Shikamaru. Se sentía aceptado dentro de la familia Nara y lo único que le faltaba para sentirse completamente feliz era su bebé

Con cuidado, tomó asiento junto a la mesa. Yoshino le devolvió la sonrisa antes de servirle una generosa ración con verduras

-Shikamaru se ha estado esforzando mucho en los entrenamientos- comentó Yoshino, haciéndole compañía a Naruto en la mesa. –No ha parado desde ayer

Naruto le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza, trataba de masticar la comida pero lo hacía despacio por temor a las nauseas, era la peor de todas las sensaciones que implicaba el embarazo

-Shikamaru es muy hábil- dijo al pasar el bocado. No entendía la razón que tenía Shikamaru para querer mejorar últimamente. El estratega era bastante ocioso pero los papeles parecían haber cambiado ese mes

-Lo es- afirmó Yoshino, doblando una de las servilletas sobre el mantel. –En ataques a larga distancia

El rubio se llevó otra cucharada de vegetales a la boca. Ya comprendía de qué iba todo el rollo del entrenamiento. Shikamaru quería mejorar en ese aspecto. Cada Shinobi tenía una debilidad notoria y la de Shikamaru no era la excepción. Podía considerarse un ninja de elite teniendo en cuenta sus estrategias pero los golpes directos no se le daban muy bien

-¿Dijo con quien iría?- quiso saber, dejando la cuchara a un lado. Yoshino le entregó entonces el vaso con agua fresca que reposaba junto a otro de los platos intactos

-Si- respondió con seguridad. –Menciono a Maito Gai

Naruto se levantó de súbito. Shikamaru se estaba esforzando mucho y lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarlo, brindarle su compañía, que supiera que estaba al tanto de su entrenamiento

-Iré a verlo- anunció decidido. Yoshino suspiró contrariada. Por un lado podía dejarlo ir, Naruto había acatado muy bien las órdenes de la Hokage y salía únicamente para caminar y respirar aire fresco. Pero por otro lado, podía ser arriesgado dejarlo marcharse solo

Tristemente, las únicas visitas que tenía Naruto eran de sus superiores, Kakashi e Iruka no dejaban de presentarse semanalmente, al igual que Jiraiya y Shizune con algunas recomendaciones de la quinta

Ninguno de sus amigos había acudido a verlo y eso en cierto modo, la abrumaba

-Te acompaño- sugirió amablemente pero Naruto negó en desaprobación. No le gustaba sentirse tan dependiente, suficiente tenía ya con haber dejado el entrenamiento de manera temporal

-Gracias pero prefiero ir solo- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Recordaba los comentarios de Shikamaru acerca de lo molesta que se ponía su madre cuando la contradecía, curiosamente nunca la había visto molestarse, al menos no cuando él estaba presente

-Bien- accedió de mala gana. –Por cierto Naruto, hay fresas en la nevera. En caso de que quieras llevar algunas

Naruto sonrió radiante antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos. Algo dulce disiparía la sensación de nauseas

-Eres lento- profirió Lee al presenciar el estado del estratega. Visiblemente cansado, y sujetándose las rodillas para recobrar el ritmo de su respiración, se veía derrotado en más de un sentido

-Más que una tortuga- agregó Tenten, tomando asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles aledaños. Neji sonrió sutilmente desde su lugar, sentado sobre uno de los troncos que previamente habían usado para su entrenamiento matutino

Shikamaru los miró uno a uno con desdén. Sus comentarios no ayudaban en nada y él no podía sentirse más patético al equipararse con los movimientos físicos de su oponente. Lee era uno de los Shinobis más veloces en regla, el Taijutsu era su fuerte y representaba a su vez una de las mayores debilidades que él poseía

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin duda, su mayor debilidad

Qué situación tan hilarante le resultaba hallarse frente al equipo de Gai en ese momento. No obstante, estaba desesperado, se sentía inferior cuando recordaba su pelea con Sasuke y por supuesto temía que se repitiera, aun si no hacía falta, prefería estar prevenido ante cualquier situación que implicara un mejor desempeño físico de su parte. Naruto era su responsabilidad ahora, tanto él como su hijo. Recordarlos, le daba ánimo para continuar, por más ridículo que se viera y por más débil que se sintiera, los protegería a toda costa

La villa estaba fuertemente resguardada, la mayoría de los Anbu estaban siendo secundados en su labor de vigilancia por algunos Jounin. En conjunto custodiaban los cuatro puntos equidistantes de la aldea

Y en consecuencia, el interior de la aldea estaba más vulnerable. No podían descuidar las inmediaciones de la aldea y por ese motivo solo restaban Shinobis con el rango de Genin y Chunnin dentro de la villa

-¿Por qué no pruebas con tu jutsu de sombras?- inquirió Tenten. Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente, presenciando como una gota de sudor resbalaba por el puente de su nariz hasta tocar el suelo. Estaba exhausto y no había marcado mucha diferencia en su velocidad

-Tengo un tiempo límite para usarlo- aclaró secamente. –Cinco minutos y debo descansar hasta que mi nivel de chakra se estabilice

Sin duda, otra de las debilidades que tanto odiaba. Independientemente de su mediocridad y falta de agilidad en movimientos físicos y de contacto, su jutsu también estaba limitado por su chakra

-Que inteligente de tu parte venir a pedir ayuda- masculló Neji, mirándolo con arrogancia. Shikamaru desvió la mirada de su interlocutor. El Hyuga no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo a sabiendas de la inminente atracción que sentía el poseedor del Byakugan por el rubio

Seguro que el sentimiento de desagrado era reciproco, aun mas tras la primicia del embarazo de Naruto

-No creo que resulte- jadeó, cubriéndose la frente con el antebrazo para mirar el cielo despejado, el sol inundaba cada sección con sus sofocantes rayos y él estaba al límite y posiblemente deshidratado. Pésima idea salir de su casa sin preparación previa. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de no ver a Naruto a esas horas pero no quería asfixiarlo con su faceta sobre protectora.

Porque tenía que admitir que a Naruto le sentaba de maravilla el embarazo. Su chico se veía radiante y su sonrisa más hermosa que nunca

Quizá debería dejar el entrenamiento por ese día. Podía descansar un poco y retomaría al día siguiente las lecciones

-Tienes razón- aceptó Lee, manteniendo la guardia en alto

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente enceguecido por el sol. Le pareció distinguir una conocida silueta a la distancia. Incluso un quedo susurro llamándolo. Fantástico, ya comenzaba a alucinar

-¡Te atacaré a la máxima potencia para que espabiles!- exclamó Lee con entusiasmo. Shikamaru se volvió en su dirección entonces, consciente de que lo atacaría con todo. Pero el quedo susurro aumentó su volumen, convirtiéndose en un suave eco que repitió su nombre por segunda vez

Era Naruto, lo supo al volverse hacia su derecha

-¡Remolino de la hoja!

Sus ojos se entornaron nuevamente hacia Lee, el cual corrió velozmente en su dirección, más que dispuesto a arremeter una serie de patadas

Naruto se detuvo justo en medio de ambos, sin entender que estaba pasando y sin escuchar las advertencias de Tenten porque se hiciera a un lado

Shikamaru unió rápidamente ambas manos, a sabiendas de que no llegaría a tiempo. Su corazón latía a prisa y sintió una molesta obstrucción en la garganta a causa de su ignorancia. Lo había escuchado antes y no prestó atención al llamado

El rostro de los presentes se contrajo en una mueca de inminente preocupación ante lo inevitable. Incluso Lee trató infructuosamente de frenar su ataque. Naruto pestañeó cuando la brisa de la patada le rozó el rostro, se cubrió el estomago con ambos brazos y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien había interceptado el golpe

-G-Gai Sensei- balbuceó Lee al reparar en quien había retenido la patada con su antebrazo. El susodicho sonrió y alzó el dedo pulgar con aires de triunfo. Tres suspiros resonaron a la distancia

-Naruto- Shikamaru corrió en su dirección y aunque tarde, se alegró de que el mentor de su oponente apareciera en ese momento. Naruto cerró los ojos cuando el estratega lo estrechó con firmeza entre sus brazos, un cálido gesto sobre protector que lo hizo sentirse bien aun después de lo sucedido

-¡Idiota!- un fuerte golpe y Lee rodó en el suelo

Shikamaru se dispuso a guiar a Naruto hacia otro de los arboles. Sentía su boca reseca y sus manos temblorosas. Pronto el sentimiento de culpa lo embargó. Se suponía que entrenaba para proteger a Naruto y no obstante, no logró bloquear el ataque de Lee

-Sensei yo…- Lee se sujetó la mejilla enrojecida. Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Gai le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo acompañó en el inevitable sollozo

-Está bien, Lee- lo abrazó con fuerza, arrepentido del golpe que le había dado. –No fue tu culpa, pero tenía que darte una lección. No puedes atacar a tu contrincante con la guardia baja, y menos si tu adversario está encinta

-Gai Sensei…

Tenten rodó los ojos ante la emotiva imagen de profesor y alumno abrazándose mutuamente y sollozando por la acción del contrario. Se volvió hacia Neji para hacer un comentario y enseguida calló al ver como Neji se ponía de pie, con una expresión de completo hastío que se extendió rápidamente. Tenten se giró en dirección de lo que mantenía en ese peculiar estado a su compañero pero solo vio como Shikamaru se acomodaba junto a Naruto en el césped

-Traje fresas- sonrió Naruto, mostrándole el pequeño recipiente a Shikamaru, este sonrió, mas aliviado de que la situación no pasara a mayores. Descuidar a Naruto tampoco era una opción y no lo habría hecho de saber que el rubio lo seguiría, pero admitía que era grato tenerlo a su lado. Quizás demasiado

-Vaya- suspiró, tomando a Naruto de las caderas para sentarlo sobre su regazo. La preocupación comenzaba a disiparse conforme pasaban los minutos. -Comes fruta por iniciativa propia- pasó ambos brazos bajo el abultado abdomen y Naruto solo atinó a sonreír mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el torso de Shikamaru

-Son fresas con crema- añadió, divertido por la expresión de fastidio que tenía Shikamaru. Le gustaba hacerlo enojar en ocasiones

-¡Hola, Naruto!- lo saludó Tenten, aproximándose hacia ellos. Shikamaru se vio obligado a soltar a Naruto al saberse observado, le incomodaba en demasía que los interrumpieran pero agradecía que fuera Tenten y no Neji

Naruto sonrió por toda respuesta. Se sentía algo distante de sus amigos pero no era él quien se estaba alejando y lo sabía. El siempre estaba ahí para ellos y ahora parecía que todos le daban la espalda…otra vez

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Tenten, señalando el abultado abdomen. Naruto asintió y alzó un poco la playera para que la chica le acariciara la piel. Se sentía agradable cuando lo acariciaban. -¿Saben qué será?

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron entre sí. Cada uno tenía su propia teoría que se basaba en todo y nada. Desde la forma del estomago hasta los antojos del rubio

-Niña

-Niño

Respondieron al unísono, contradiciéndose mutuamente. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y Shikamaru lo imitó poco después

-No sabemos- confesó, pasándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Por qué no hacemos una reunión?- preguntó Tenten, mirándolos a ambos

Shikamaru dudó en responder. Consultó el semblante pensativo de Naruto y supo cual sería la respuesta del rubio

-Podemos organizarla la siguiente semana- sonrió Tenten, más animada con la idea. –Le pediré ayuda a Neji y a Lee. Invitaremos a todos para que lleven obsequios

La respuesta murió en los labios del estratega en cuanto la mención de Neji se hizo presente. Si antes pensó en aceptar, ahora estaba convencido de no hacerlo

-En realidad…

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?- se acercó Gai seguido de Lee

Tenten tomó aire para responder

-De organizar una fiesta para…

-No creo que sea buena idea- tajó Shikamaru, irrumpiendo con el arranque de euforia de la kunoichi. Las miradas se centraron en Naruto de inmediato, todos querían una respuesta de parte del rubio, quien, nervioso, movió los pies en círculos, dudando de su propia contestación

-A mi…- miró a Shikamaru de soslayo, temiendo que se molestara por su respuesta. –Si me gustaría

-La juventud en su pleno apogeo- exclamó Gai, ensanchando la sonrisa. Shikamaru dio un respingo y se llevó las manos a las sienes. La situación se estaba tornando problemática

-Ayudaré en lo que me sea posible- se integró Neji al grupo

Y Shikamaru estuvo seguro de que las cosas no podían empeorar

-Invitaré a Sakura también- aplaudió Tenten

-Eh, Shikamaru, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Lee al notar la expresión de frustración que tenía el aludido

-Casi oscurece- murmuró Kabuto desde el alfeizar de la puerta. Sasuke pasó de largo, sopesando la única resolución que se había formado en los últimos dos meses. Ansiaba ver a Naruto pero más que nada, quería destruir con lo que ataba a Naruto a la aldea de la hoja

Estaba convencido de que Naruto accedería irse con él una vez que destruyera el único lazo que lo mantenía en la villa. Ni sueños ni ideales, ni siquiera el Chunnin representaba una amenaza para su persona, no merecía la pena

-¿A dónde piensas ir, Sasuke?- Kabuto endureció la mirada al saberse ignorado. Sasuke estaba más ensimismado que de costumbre y eso no le gustaba para nada. Quería sacarlo de sus casillas con aquel comentario, no hundirlo más en sus cavilaciones

-Muéstrame el laboratorio de Orochimaru- ordenó Sasuke, doblando en una de las enormes habitaciones que simulaban un laberinto. Kabuto dejó de seguirlo al escuchar la exigencia

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Orochimaru experimentaba con los cuerpos de los recién nacidos de cada aldea- prosiguió Sasuke, adentrándose en otra de las oscuras habitaciones. –Para ello hacia que las madres los tuvieran antes de tiempo

-¿Quieres que Naruto aborte?- sonrió Kabuto, satisfecho con su conclusión. El silencio que secundó a la pregunta le dio a su vez la respuesta


	10. Soñar despierto

**Otro capitulo kilométrico. Gracias por leer :3**

Frustrado, rodeó una vez más la entrada. Kabuto no mentía, días atrás lo había comprobado para su desdicha. Varios Shinobis custodiaban la aldea y él no tenía ningun recurso para entrar por su cuenta. Era imposible aun para él, enfrentarse a más de cuatro cazadores de elite. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y sabía exactamente a quien recurrir, el problema era como acercarse

Y es que Sasuke la había visto dos noches atrás. En una de las tantas rondas nocturnas cuya finalidad era encontrar la hora más vulnerable para poder penetrar en la aldea. Resultaba hilarante que los guardias no descansaran pero lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue pillar a cierta pelirosa sentada en la misma banca de meses atrás

Llorando desconsolada bajo la luz de la luna. Nombrándolo una y otra vez. Se veía tan…patética

No obstante, la necesitaba y no podía darse el lujo de ignorarla ahora. Una oportunidad, solo un descuido…

El Anbu que custodiaba la entrada cabeceó y una sonrisa porfiada se delineó en los labios del Uchiha

Se enfocó en Sakura durante largo rato y cuando por fin la chica pretendía marcharse, intentó llamarla

Apenas un quedo murmullo que el viento pareció camuflar con su silbido. Sakura se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oído, las lagrimas humedecían su rostro pero ella podría jurar que lo escuchó

Caminó unos pasos, las sombras de los arboles le parecían más lúgubres que de costumbre y ella creyó estar soñando cuando vio la varonil figura que tanto amaba

-Sasuke-kun…

La alarma aun no sonaba cuando Naruto despertó. Una suave contracción había interrumpido su profundo y cómodo sueño

Lentamente se frotó los parpados, deseando poder descansar más tiempo. Su brazo fue a dar al extremo opuesto de la cama pero la confusión se hizo presente al no sentir ningun cuerpo

-¿Shikamaru?- lo llamó soñoliento. Tenía que admitir que esa cama era cómoda, mucho más que el viejo colchón que le había obsequiado el tercer Hokage junto al modesto espacio de su apartamento. De vez en cuando Naruto extrañaba estar en su hogar, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de sus amigos, quizá los únicos que conservaba ya

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el rubio se giró con cierta dificultad sobre su cuerpo para encontrarse con el lugar vacío, las mantas revueltas y una pequeña hendidura donde había estado el cuerpo de Shikamaru

A Naruto le extrañó percatarse de la ausencia de su pareja. Shikamaru era muy perezoso cuando dormía y siempre era él quien lo despertaba por las mañanas. Casi sintió deseos de buscarlo bajo la cama, era más probable que Shikamaru se hubiera caído de la cama a que se despertara más temprano que él

Y demasiado temprano… Naruto lo corroboró al mirar el pequeño despertador junto a la cómoda. Aun no eran las siete

Una contracción más y las manos del rubio se deslizaron suavemente por el camisón holgado. En ocasiones sentía un leve cosquilleo pero la mayor parte del tiempo dolía

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó, acariciándose el estomago. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, aun no sabía cómo llamar a su bebé. Si supiera el sexo ya podría utilizar alguno de los nombres que Shikamaru y él habían escogido. –Solo un poco más- dijo, y se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir un estremecimiento en la columna

Fue hasta al baño y se enjuagó el rostro para terminar de espabilarse. Era complicado hacer varias cosas con el bulto de su estomago pero la abuela Tsunade decía que era normal, que se acostumbraría. Naruto hizo un mohín en el espejo al darse cuenta de la mentira. Faltaba poco más de un mes y ya habían programado todo el parto. Shizune se encargaría de casi todo y Tsunade la apoyaría debido a su hemofobia

Salió de la habitación después de secarse el rostro con una toalla. El silencio acompañó sus pasos hasta la cocina. Naruto sonrió ampliamente al reparar en que estaba solo. Podría asaltar la nevera y después culpar a Shikaku por ello

Sacó uno de los cartones de leche, un recipiente con fruta fresca y un frasco de vidrio que agitó en su mano al no saber lo que era. Los ojos azules analizaron el contenido pero el frasco no tenia etiqueta, en cambio, un líquido carmesí se mecía con algunas esferas de similar color

-¿Qué será esto?- se dirigió al comedor y casi soltó su desayuno cuando se encontró con el estratega en la mesa

Shikamaru cabeceaba de vez en cuando mientras revolvía con su muñeca la cuchara dentro del tazón con cereal. Naruto dejó la comida sobre la mesa para inspeccionar de cerca al Chunnin

-Shikamaru- lo sacudió un poco de los hombros para llamar su atención

-¿Qué sucede?- un prolongado bostezo secundó a la pregunta. Naruto le pinchó las mejillas para ver si despertaba pero solo consiguió un respingo de disgusto como respuesta. Chasqueó la boca y esta vez decidió jugar con los pendientes de Shikamaru. Ese día era importante, había estado esperando ansioso toda la semana para ver a todos sus amigos. Por esa razón, Shikamaru debía estar más despierto que nunca

-Vamos Shikamaru- se desesperó el rubio al cabo de unos minutos. El aludido apoyó su rostro sobre sus brazos previamente cruzados junto al cereal. Naruto rió cuando el estratega sumergió inconscientemente su mejilla en la leche. Pero la sonrisa zorruna desapareció al reparar en que, ni siquiera con eso, Shikamaru se despertaba. –Quiero ir al bosque…

-Lo sé…- murmuró Shikamaru, aun con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan cansado que le era imposible mantenerse erguido sobre la silla. El entrenamiento con Lee era exhaustivo y ese día tendría que verse con su equipo para otra misión. Todo era tan problemático y fastidioso

-Creo que ya viene- susurró Naruto en el oído del adormilado castaño, quien, confundido, movió sus labios para emitir la pregunta. –El bebé

No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que Shikamaru abandonara su perezosa postura. Su expresión de absoluta indiferencia se alteró visiblemente ante semejante afirmación. Y es que aun no espabilaba por completo y fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerse la mentira

-Te engañé- Naruto sonrió satisfecho al tener toda la atención de Shikamaru, el cual, ya había alertado en voz alta a sus padres y corría hacia la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- Yoshino no tardó en aparecer en el comedor usando solamente un vestido de encaje. Shikaku derrapó cerca de la mesa y Naruto dejó de reír cuando las miradas se centraron en el

-¿Falsa alarma?- el rubio miró alternadamente los rostros de los presentes, principalmente el de Shikamaru, este se dio un manotazo en el rostro, sumamente fastidiado y con su pulso a toda marcha

Pese a todo, el día pintaba para ser uno bueno. Varias nubes surcaban el cielo y avanzaban lentamente por la inmensa extensión azulada. La suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles y el rocío matutino aun se percibía en el césped

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Naruto, mirando la arboleda a su alrededor. Tenía muchas ganas de salir con Shikamaru, sobre todo al bosque pero no entendía el motivo para que el estratega decidiera llevarlo después de lo acontecido esa mañana. -¿Es un castigo por lo de antes?- movió su pie en círculos sobre la tierra, trazando garabatos en ella. No se arrepentía de la broma y si ese era un castigo, le gustaba

Shikamaru miró fugazmente uno de los frondosos troncos. Las marcas de crecimiento aun estaban ahí. Se volvió entonces hacia Naruto para tomarlo de la mano. A sus progenitores no les había hecho ni un ápice de gracia la broma de Naruto y en realidad lo habían culpado a él por no estar al pendiente del rubio. Shikamaru tenía que darles la razón esta vez pero igualmente estaba entrenando en demasía para proteger a Naruto. No quería pasar por una situación similar y seguir teniendo un método de ataque mediocre

-Un venado- sonrió Naruto, apuntando con el índice junto a uno de los arboles aledaños. Shikamaru no se inmutó al reconocer al recién llegado, de hecho, lo esperaba

El animal avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, con el pecho erguido y una intimidante mirada

Inconscientemente, Naruto apretó más fuerte la mano de Shikamaru. Los ojos oscuros del animal se clavaron únicamente en él

\- Shikamaru…- murmuró estático. Creía que si se movía más de la cuenta, el venado los atacaría

Shikamaru en cambio esbozó media sonrisa. Confiado, se inclinó un poco para llamar al animal

-Rikomaru

Naruto se aguantó la risa al escuchar la similitud del nombre. Tuvo que darse la vuelta y cubrirse los labios para no reír. Ya había hecho enojar mucho a Shikamaru por ese día, o mañana…

-Aunque rías, ese es su nombre- explicó el Nara. –Te diría que es mi mascota pero lo considero un compañero- se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto pero este seguía de espaldas

A pesar de todo, los hombros de Naruto se sacudían ligeramente, producto de la risa. Shikamaru suspiró cansinamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto en ese estado. Le fascinaba contemplar a Naruto risueño y no melancólico como se le veía meses atrás

-Perdón, Shikamaru- se disculpó el rubio, tratando de recobrar la compostura. –No pude evitarlo

-No me sorprende…

Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a su novio para ver más de cerca al venado. Sentía unas enormes ansias de acariciarlo pero temía que fuera a morderlo. Shikamaru tomó el dorso de su mano, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pretendía hacer

Lentamente, acercó la mano al lomo del animal. Naruto miró a Shikamaru, esperando su aprobación para poder empezar a mover la mano

El Nara asintió y observó complacido la interacción entre Naruto y su mascota

-Solo se muestra dócil con nuestro clan- admitió, provocando que Naruto lo mirara con escepticismo

-¿Y por qué a mi…?- no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando Shikamaru se aproximó hacia él para palpar con suavidad su vientre

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin ninguna novedad de por medio. Naruto miraba ansioso por la ventana en espera de Shikamaru. Después de la visita al bosque, el estratega se había marchado con su equipo para llevar a cabo una misión de rango C

Probablemente tardaría y no le había dicho nada sobre el convivio porque creyó que Shikamaru lo recordaría pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Shikamaru se había olvidado por completo de su festejo y Naruto aun conservaba la esperanza de que regresara pronto

De repente, sintió la mirada de los padres de Shikamaru sobre él. Naruto sonrió nervioso y desvió la mirada de la ventana. Quizás aun seguían molestos por el incidente así que prefirió no tentar su suerte

-¿Quieres cerezas, Naruto?- Shikaku le extendió el frasco de cristal que el rubio había sacado de la nevera. Ahora sabía que eran cerezas en conserva y se sintió torpe por no darse cuenta antes

-Sí, gracias- se apresuró a tomarlo pero el ambiente se tornó incomodo cuando la señora Nara le quitó el frasco para entregarle una ración de vegetales. Naruto arrugó la nariz, odiaba las verduras y tenía que comerlas varias veces por semana

-Esto es más saludable- sonrió Yoshino, deslizando un tenedor sobre el mantel. Naruto lo tomó desganado, él quería las cerezas pero por alguna extraña razón, le daba miedo contradecir a la mamá de Shikamaru. Tanto él como Kiba solían asustarlo con historias referentes a sus madres. Temperamentales, bipolares, manipuladoras…

-Tienes razón

Naruto frunció los labios al notar la actitud que acababa de tomar Shikaku. Tal vez sus amigos no mentían…

-Adelante, Naruto- lo animó la fémina, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Naruto tragó pesado, sentía que si comía los vegetales, le darían nauseas de nuevo pero otro lado, no quería contradecirla

-¡Naruto, Shikamaru!- los fuertes golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención. Naruto suspiró aliviado al reconocer la voz de Tenten, lo había salvado de algún modo

Fue Yoshino quien abrió la puerta. Naruto se levantó de la silla pero antes de que diera un paso, Shikaku lo detuvo, tirando con firmeza de la maga de su camisón

-Guárdalo y ve con cuidado- le aconsejó, entregándole el frasco de cerezas envuelto en un trozo de tela. Naruto sonrió radiante y asintió a lo dicho. Cada vez se sentía mas parte de la familia Nara

-Ya es tarde, Naruto- reprochó Tenten, con ambas manos a los costados de su cintura. Naruto se alegró de ver también a Neji y a Lee. Sería un día muy agradable pero sería perfecto si Shikamaru estuviera con él

-Yo…- Lee se arrodilló frente al rubio, uniendo sus dos manos vendadas en señal de respeto. –Lo siento mucho Naruto, lo de antes fue mi culpa y…

-Ya cejotas- Naruto le palmeó los hombros, instándolo a levantarse. –No fue tu culpa y además no ocurrió nada grave- quiso sonreír pero le costó hacerlo al recordar lo acontecido una semana antes. De veras que se había asustado cuando vio venir la patada y no supo como esquivarla, le costaba realizar muchos movimientos estando así pero Gai Sensei lo había ayudado

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- argumentó Neji, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y acto seguido, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho

-Deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso- dijo Lee, incorporándose con rapidez. Naruto los miró confundido pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando la kunoichi lo tomó confianzudamente del brazo para sacarlo de la casa

-Hablaremos después del enamoramiento de Neji. Ahora vámonos

El Hyuga abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a la bocazas de su compañera. Días antes no era tan predecible como ahora

-¿Eh, Neji está enamorado?- inquirió Naruto en medio de la caminata. Tenten lo llevaba prácticamente a la fuerza y Lee ya les llevaba mucha ventaja, contrario a Neji, que se había quedado muy atrás. Sin duda eran un equipo muy raro, aunque no más que el de Shino

-Eso pienso y lo acabo de confirmar- respondió Tenten en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Algo le decía que Neji la mataría luego pero hasta entonces se mantendría alejada de él

Naruto aspiró hondo una vez que se detuvieron

-¿De quién…?

-Espero que Shikamaru no se retrase- lo interrumpió ella, mirando nuevamente a la lejanía. Naruto se frotó las manos, incomodo

-Creo que no va a venir- confesó, tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa. El festejo no sería lo mismo sin Shikamaru cerca pero no podía hacer nada al respecto

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Tenten se exaltó, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma al reparar en el semblante de Naruto. El convivio era para que Naruto pasara un buen momento. –Olvídalo

-¿Sakura-chan vendrá?- el rostro de Naruto se iluminó tras pasar algunos departamentos. Ahí, bajo la sombra de un gran roble, se hallaban sus amigos. Una gran mesa llena de regalos esperaba por él y la nostalgia se esfumó al ver que, tanto Iruka como Kakashi Sensei también estaban presentes

Quiso correr pero se reprimió de inmediato y continuó caminando un poco más aprisa

-Shikamaru no perdió el tiempo- masculló Kiba, limpiándose con un mondadientes mientras su mirada repasaba el contorno del abultado vientre del rubio. Naruto siguió de largo y se situó junto a sus dos senseis. Sabía acerca del peligro que corría en su estado, así que no le sorprendió encontrarse con ellos, seguramente acudían para protegerlo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- el primero en romper el hielo fue Iruka. Naruto dudó en responder pero la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi lo forzó a dar una respuesta positiva

-Con hambre- se lamentaba de haber tenido que dejar las cerezas ocultas tras las cortinas de la entrada

-Nunca cambias- exhaló Kakashi, alborotándole el cabello. Naruto se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando la kunoichi se posó frente a el

-Qué extraño- Tenten miró a ambos lados en reiteradas ocasiones. Ya era tarde. –Sakura tampoco ha venido. Y Hinata se desmayó cuando la invité. Bien, no importa, comenzaremos sin ellas

-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía admitirlo, estaba monumentalmente aburrido. La luna recién iluminaba cada recoveco de la aldea con su majestuosa y platinada luz. La brisa nocturna amenizaba la intemperie, meciendo con suavidad las copas de los arboles aledaños

Un par de Shinobis se divisaron a la distancia. Shikamaru detuvo su resuelto andar frente al restaurante. Barba q, menuda novedad, otra cena infructuosa preparada por su Sensei para abordar temas de poco y nulo interés para él. Siempre era lo mismo, después de las misiones venia una comida en equipo. No que a Shikamaru le molestara, por el contrario, admitía que resultaba agradable pasar tiempo con sus compañeros. Últimamente quien se mostraba más renuente a las salidas e inclusive ausente en las conversaciones era él

Los primeros treinta minutos de dialogo no dudaba en participar en la conversación por mas nimia y trivial que pudiera resultar. Asuma había dejado de insistir con el tema de Naruto desde hacía meses, con Ino sucedía lo mismo, se mantenía neutral ante su relación, tras lo acontecido meses antes. Chouji era el único que parecía interesado en su relación con el rubio, el único que no lo juzgaba y en quien, sabía de antemano, podía confiar a ciegas. Su mejor amigo y el más transparente del equipo 10

-Has mejorado bastante, Ino- comentó Asuma, tomando asiento en una de las bancas del establecimiento. Shikamaru lo imitó una vez que la rubia se hubo sentado. Generalmente no le gustaba participar en el monologo hasta que no hicieran mención de su nombre, le parecía impropio, aunado al hecho de que no sentía muchos deseos de conversar. La misión no había sido extenuante en sí, simplemente le agobiaban las mismas preocupaciones de siempre y el no poder superarse a sí mismo. Ya era Chunnin pero el resto de sus compañeros no tardarían en ocupar el mismo rango que él, entonces debería esforzarse más, más trabajo, más entrenamiento, más cansancio, más fastidio…

-Ha sido gracias a usted, Asuma Sensei- la rubia agradeció el halago y acto seguido se volvió en dirección de Shikamaru, el cual miraba impasible hacia el exterior, con sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y una expresión de completo hastío, como si le frustrara estar ahí

-Y dime Shikamaru…- Chouji le dio un codazo al castaño para llamar su atención. Shikamaru había estado algo ausente desde que habían salido de la aldea y no quería que su amistad se deteriorara. El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho debía estar unido tanto en las buenas como en las malas. -¿Aun no saben qué será?

Shikamaru suspiró ansioso, cada vez que le mencionaban a Naruto, sentía el desasosiego acumularse en su sistema. Sabía que se estaba comportando muy reticente con sus compañeros pero le costaba interactuar con ellos cuando Naruto debía estarlo esperando. Y ya no solo era el hiperactivo rubio, en poco más de un mes podría irse considerando padre

-No- se encogió de hombros, aunque él más que nadie deseaba saberlo. Y sobretodo tenerlo en sus brazos. Tendría que ser un ejemplo a seguir y eso lo mortificaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. –Naruto y yo no tenemos problemas con ello- agregó, llamando la atención del resto de los presentes. Sabía lo alterados que se ponían cuando nombraba a Naruto, como si se tratara de un tema tabú

-Shikamaru también se ha vuelto más fuerte- profirió el adulto con seriedad. El interpelado quiso protestar ante el evidente sarcasmo. Porque él no lo veía de ese modo, claro que no, le faltaba aprender tanto y mejorar sus habilidades. Aunque últimamente perdía mas su tiempo en la biblioteca que en otro sitio, necesitaba informarse sobre su futuro rol de paternidad. Con Naruto, sería como cuidar a dos niños en lugar de uno

-Y más rápido- secundó Chouji, ampliando la sonrisa cuando uno de los meseros se aproximó hacia ellos para depositar la carne sobre la parrilla, uno a uno y lentamente, siempre sosteniéndolo con las pinzas

-En realidad, yo no creo…

-Indudablemente, Shikamaru es el mejor de los tres- lo interrumpió Ino, acomodándose mejor en su lugar. Trató de sostenerle la mirada al castaño pero este apenas si se fijaba en ella

-Ya vuelvo- ante la insistencia de su equipo, Shikamaru se puso de pie. Salió del restaurante con los nervios cosquilleándole la piel. A esas alturas no sabía si se trataba del embarazo de Naruto, su mediocridad para entablar una conversación medianamente normal con su equipo, o simplemente el cansancio que venía presentando noches atrás, desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento con Lee, su rendimiento se había ido a pique. Nadie, a excepción de Naruto, sabía sobre su nuevo entrenamiento, si es que podía llamarle como tal

Miró a sus espaldas, sus amigos se habían enfrascado en una nueva conversación pero seguían devolviéndole la mirada de vez en cuando, especialmente Ino. Shikamaru entornó la mirada y decidió hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Una vez que la cajetilla estuvo en sus manos, retiró uno de los cilindros y lo encendió rápidamente. Dejó que el humo se filtrara por su garganta una vez que se lo llevo a los labios, produciéndole un efecto calmante. No volvería a hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Solamente por esa noche se daría el lujo de retar la autoridad que infringía sobre sí mismo, imitando uno de los tantos procederes de Asuma. Solo por esta ocasión se dejaría llevar

-¡Shika!- lo llamó Ino en voz alta. El aludido dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo para extinguirlo con el pie. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Se volvió hacia su compañera que, ya salía del restaurante. -¿Podemos hablar?

Evadió la mirada azulada para ver a Chouji a sus espaldas. Exagerados e incomprensibles ademanes, fue todo lo que observó de su regordete camarada. Negó con suavidad y se encaminó hacia la mesa para dejar su parte, aun si no consumió nada, lo único que Shikamaru quería era irse a su casa. Le gustaba estar presente cuando Naruto se ponía a hablar con su bebé, usualmente lo hacía por las noches, y él prefería contemplarlo en silencio, aunque el rubio protestaba a veces por su inminente calma en la habitación

-Shika…- nuevamente el diminutivo lo fastidio. El límite de su paciencia fue rebasado con creces cuando Ino lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que se marchara. No importaba cuantas veces llegaran a la misma resolución, ella insistía

-Tengo que irme- trató una vez más, forzándose a no alzar la voz. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con el drama de su compañera

-Por favor…

No había manera. Shikamaru exhaló y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar al percatarse de las miradas que les dirigían los demás Shinobis

-Será en otra ocasión- se despidió con un gesto de mano, generalizando la despedida para su mejor amigo y su mentor

Naruto se dispuso a abrir el último presente. Los invitados al convivio lo miraban expectantes, era la última actividad para dar por finalizada la reunión y Shikamaru no se había presentado. Aunque no lo culpaba, el estratega tenía una misión ese día y bastante tiempo le había quitado ya

Sonrió sumamente agradecido y se llevó la diminuta muda al rostro para sentir la suavidad proveniente de la tela. Todo era tan suavecito y olía tan bien que no podía reprimirse y repetía lo mismo con cada prenda

-Ese es de Kakashi- lo delató Iruka, cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada asesina del susodicho

-Gracias- los ojos azules recorrieron por última vez la multitud a su alrededor. Se había divertido mucho charlando con sus compañeros, todos le preguntaban por el bebé, el posible nombre y la actitud de Shikamaru. Ante lo último no sabía que responder. Shikamaru era muy atento con él cuando estaba en casa y le prohibía hacer un montón de cosas

Movió con insistencia los pies bajo la mesa al corroborar que Shikamaru no había llegado. Poco después, escuchó a Tenten agradecer a todos los presentes y posteriormente el lugar fue vaciándose

Solo permaneció el equipo de Gai. Ni siquiera Sakura había ido al convivio. Naruto extrañaba mucho a sus compañeros pero en el fondo sabía que el equipo siete no volvería a ser el mismo

-¿Ya te vas?

Naruto dejo de guardar los obsequios cuando escuchó la voz de Lee a sus espaldas. Detuvo su actividad y asintió a lo obvio, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo ahí, Shikamaru no se presentó y él solo deseaba tomar un baño y disfrutar de las cerezas que escondió tras las cortinas

-Tengo sueño- confesó, frotándose los parpados

-Está demasiado oscuro- Lee alzó la mirada al cielo. Naruto sabía que estaba en lo cierto pero no tenía miedo, por el contrario, tenía prisa por regresar

-La casa de Shikamaru no está muy lejos- respondió optimista. Sus labios se curvearon en una mueca de incertidumbre al mirar a su alrededor

-Te acompaño- ambos se giraron hacia el Hyuga que permanecía a escasos dos metros de distancia, ajeno a la conversación pero atento en la misma

-No es necesario- Naruto se rascó la nuca, incomodo por el exceso de atención. –De veras- afirmó con más seriedad, dejando que su perpetua sonrisa se desvaneciera al cabo de unos segundos

-No tienes elección- tajó Neji, acercándose más hacia ellos. –Fueron órdenes de la Hokage

-¡¿Qué?!- tanto Naruto como Lee se sorprendieron ante lo dicho. Uno más que el otro

-Shikamaru está en una misión, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto asintió con suavidad. Tenía lógica que la abuela Tsunade escogiera a Neji como su escolta, después de Shikamaru, él había sido el mejor en los exámenes Chunnin

Rió por lo bajo al rememorar lo sucedido, él le había ganado a Neji, por lo tanto era el segundo mejor en esa categoría, pero era imposible cuidarse a sí mismo

-¿Te sientes bien?- la mano de Lee se posó en la frente del rubio y este la apartó de un manotazo

-No juegues, cejotas- lo retó, endureciendo la mirada

-Vámonos- masculló secamente Neji. Naruto asintió una vez más y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas de la mesa. –Yo las llevo- se ofreció el ojigris, quitándole los artículos de las manos

Naruto se quejó por lo bajo, no sabía si le gustaba que fueran tan sobre protectores con él o simplemente lo detestaba, se sentía como un enfermo al que todos debían cuidar, un estorbo

Observó a Neji caminar despacio y se enojó aun más. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía caminar muy rápido

-Lo haces a propósito- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos. El Hyuga se detuvo ante tales palabras y Naruto retrocedió un paso, Neji era tan extraño y enigmático que le resultaba imposible saber lo que pensaba. Quizás lo había hecho enojar…

-¿El que…?- inquirió escueto y los ojos grises se cruzaron con los azules

-Caminar… así- el rubio musitó lo último, indeciso

-¿Muy rápido?

Naruto negó a la pregunta. Ya ni sabia porque se molestaba si minutos atrás estaba de buen humor. Al menos esta vez no había nauseas

-Muy…

-Lee, toma las bolsas- y tras decir lo último, Neji soltó los obsequios del rubio, este lo maldijo por su descuido pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Hyuga se aproximó velozmente hacia él para tomarlo en brazos

-¿Q-Que haces, idiota?- preguntó cuando hubo reaccionado, sus pies estaban a varios centímetros del suelo y su rostro ardía de vergüenza, aun mas cuando Lee empezó a reír por la osadía de su compañero

-Has dicho que voy muy rápido- se excusó Neji, emprendiendo la caminata. Naruto pataleó un par de veces, entre molesto y confundido por la actitud del Hyuga

-Yo no dije eso- finalmente logró liberarse del agarre. Se sacudió las ropas y le arrebató las bolsas a Lee. No le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño

Los miró acusadoramente a ambos. Tampoco quería que lo siguieran

-Gracias pero puedo irme solo

Naruto sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de sus escoltas y lo comprobó con fastidio al mirar a sus espaldas

-No seas tan infantil- de nueva cuenta las bolsas le fueron quitadas. Naruto miró fijamente al Hyuga. Por alguna extraña razón, Neji evitaba el contacto visual

-Resolveremos esto de una forma madura- propuso Lee, interponiéndose entre ambos. –Un piedra, papel o tijera…

-Lee- Neji frunció el ceño por la interferencia de su compañero. –Son órdenes de la Hokage, no hay posibilidad alguna de desobedecer

Una sonrisa radiante adornó los labios de Naruto al reconocer la silueta que se acercaba a paso lento. Apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Su semblante cansino y los cabellos castaños que se sacudían de vez en vez con el soplido del viento

-¡Shikamaru!- agitó los brazos en el aire para apresurarlo. El estratega aceleró el paso al escuchar la voz de Naruto. En cuanto supo que el rubio no estaba en su casa, no dudó en ir a buscarlo. Temía que algo malo le pasara

-¿Qué ocurre?

El ambiente prontamente se tensó con su llegada, Shikamaru lo supo cuando Neji se cruzó en su campo de visión. Creía que el poseedor del Byakugan ya había aceptado la derrota pero tal vez se equivocaba, y era un trago amargo para él verlo tan cerca de Naruto. Simplemente no lo soportaba

-No puedo ir a ningun lado sin escoltas- aclaró Naruto, cruzándose de brazos

-Son ordenes de la Hokage- informó Lee, sonriendo nervioso ante el intercambio de miradas que se estaba suscitando entre Neji y Shikamaru. Era sumamente incomodo estar en ese tipo de situaciones

-Ni siquiera puedo caminar por mi cuenta- volvió a quejarse Naruto, propiciando de manera inconsciente que las miradas de odio se intensificaran

-¿Por qué no puedes…?- quiso indagar Shikamaru pero al volver la mirada hacia Naruto, supo que algo andaba mal

-Naruto

El aludido se sujetaba el estomago, permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante

-Duele…

-Heh- Shikamaru ironizó la jugarreta. –No volveré a caer

-Es verdad…- la voz se tensó y Shikamaru sintió su cuerpo paralizarse

-¡Lee, busca a la Hokage!- exigió Neji. Se acercó a Naruto con la intención de cargarlo pero el castaño reaccionó a tiempo para hacerlo en su lugar

Los cabellos rosas se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna. Sakura miró una vez más el sobre plástico. Sasuke había sido muy claro pero ella aun no tomaba una decisión. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver con él…

_-Sasuke-kun yo…- Sakura balbuceó al tenerlo frente a ella, no era un sueño ni mucho menos. Sasuke volvía y no sabía cómo actuar_

_Asintió cuando el Uchiha se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de absoluto silencio. Estaba consciente de que Sasuke era un desertor ahora pero aun así, le emocionaba su regreso. Porque confiaba en él y sabia que Sasuke había actuado de manera impulsiva antes. En realidad él no quería lastimar a Naruto y si lo hizo fue para saldar deudas pasadas. No era de su incumbencia las cuestiones de rivalidad entre ellos, solo quería estar junto a Sasuke_

_Su expresión de alegría cambió cuando el Uchiha tomó su mano para depositar un pequeño sobre plástico, su contenido no le pasó desprevenido a la kunoichi puesto que Tsunade la había instruido en el reconocimiento de varias hierbas, tanto venenosas como curativas_

_Lo vio, una y otra vez sin saber que decir. Fue Sasuke quien tomó la palabra_

_-Necesito que lo hagas por mí, Sakura- pero ella ya no iba a caer ante sus encantos, ni su penetrante mirada oscura podrían convencerla de hacer algo así. Las propiedades abortivas de la sabina no le eran desconocidas. Puede que Naruto no le agradara del todo pero tampoco podía llegar a esos extremos, además, ella corría riesgo también si la atrapaban_

_-N-No puedo… Sasuke- balbuceó, insegura de sí misma. La inseguridad amenazó con disiparse cuando el moreno la tomó de la mano pero esta vez para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él_

_-Prueba que me eres fiel. Hazlo y dejaré que vengas conmigo_

_Las lágrimas se escaparon una por una de sus ojos jade. Aun recordaba aquella fallida suplica que le había hecho a Sasuke la noche que él se marcho. Le había pedido que la dejara ir con él pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente y ahora, sin más, aceptaba_

_-Iré contigo- tiró el sobre al suelo y el agarre en su mano disminuyó. Sasuke negó en completa desaprobación y Sakura supo que no tendría alternativa_

_-Es su castigo, Sakura_

_-¿Qué castigo?, ¿Qué te hizo Naruto para que lo odiaras?- le sostuvo la mirada, apenas unos segundos. La expresión de Sasuke evidenció el desespero interno del que era preso_

_-¿Lo harás?- evadió la pregunta_

_Los ojos jades lo miraron indeciso_

_-Yo…_

Apretó el sobre contra su pecho, incapaz de levantarse de la banca. Ya había pasado un día entero, el tiempo límite de su respuesta llegaba a su fin. Esa noche tenía que hacerlo o Sasuke también la odiaría

Se secó las lágrimas y abandonó su lugar para encaminarse a una casa en específico

Sus pasos fueron lentos y torpes. Tenía muchísimo miedo pero Sasuke le había asegurado que todo estaría bien. No había forma de que detectaran la hierba en ningun alimento y ella se ofrecería a cocinarle cualquier cosa a Naruto

Tocó la puerta con suavidad después de ocultar el sobre entre los pliegues de la falda. Se acicaló el cabello y esbozó la sonrisa más tranquila que pudo

Yoshino no tardó en acudir al llamado. Más que segura de que se trataba de algún conocido de Naruto

-Buenas noches- saludó en cuanto la puerta fue abierta

Yoshino le devolvió el gesto a la pelirosa y la invitó a pasar con un movimiento de mano. Ella accedió y se encaminó hacia el comedor

-Naruto no está- aclaró Yoshino, tras cerrar la puerta. -No debe tardar

Sakura sonrió a medias, sentía los nervios consumirla entera. Se restregó las manos bajo la mesa y pensó en alguna forma para poder intervenir en la cocina

-¿Podría…?- su voz tembló un poco pero se forzó a continuar

Por él, por Sasuke

-¿Podría cocinarle algo a Naruto? No lo he visto en un tiempo

Yoshino sonrió, complacida del ofrecimiento de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru exhaló aliviado al recibir la papeleta directamente de Shizune. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden pero eso no evitó que el Nara le diera una hojeada más a la información. Leyó a detalle el registro en el aumento de peso, presión arterial, pulso. Todos los índices se encontraban dentro de lo establecido, lo comparó con la columna adjunta a los datos de Naruto

-Es normal que las contracciones se tornen más constantes- habló Shizune a su lado, señalando con el índice el anverso de la hoja. -Siempre y cuando este dentro de lo establecido- Shikamaru asintió a lo dicho pero su expresión dubitativa no reflejó mayor cambio. Se mordió el pulgar, más preocupado que nunca al darse cuenta de los hechos. Pronto sería padre y los últimos meses no había estado tan apegado a Naruto como hubiese querido. Las misiones y el entrenamiento lo mantenían constantemente fuera de su casa y el que Naruto tuviera que salir a buscarlo a él, representaba la repleción máxima

-¿Puedo verlo?

Shizune le devolvió una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, y Shikamaru no tardó en dirigirse a la pieza donde yacía Naruto

-Su ropa esta en el escritorio- dijo la castaña una vez que Shikamaru se adentró en la habitación. –En una hora será dado de alta…

Y así fue. Tras ayudar al rubio a vestirse nuevamente, con mucho cuidado y una paciencia que rayaba en lo ridículo, ambos abandonaron el hospital. Naruto no había replicado como de costumbre porque lo mantuvieran retenido en una recamara y ese hecho en particular, desconcertó a Shikamaru, quien, abrumado, lo había tomado de la mano para moderar y sincronizar el ritmo de los pasos de ambos

-Puedo cargarte- no era una pregunta, ahora que estaba al tanto de lo acontecido con Neji, no podía darse el lujo de las contemplaciones. El Hyuga se había marchado de la sala de espera en cuanto supo que Naruto se encontraba fuera de peligro. El en cambio reconsideraba volver al hospital, no era experto en ninguna índole de cuidado medico pero tampoco podía quejarse. Sakura no estaba presente, no se había topado con ella y mucho menos quiso preguntar a Shizune por la ausencia de la aprendiz de Tsunade. Una parte de él quería vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la chica de cabello rosa, por más nimio que pudiera resultar el asunto

Sin embargo, Sasuke no daba muestra alguna de aparecer

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo mientras se disponía a llevar en brazos al rubio. Por su bien que Sasuke no pusiera un pie dentro de la villa. Quizá seguía siendo el cobarde número uno, puede que su resistencia física no fuera de las mejores, e incluso aceptaba que no estaba a la altura del sharingan, no obstante, contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos, los de él y los de Naruto, profesores, cazadores especializados Anbu y la misma Hokage que, pese a estar ocupada, no había denegado el refuerzo de la seguridad. Todos velaban por el bienestar de Naruto ahora, cada quien a su manera pero lo hacían

Casi todos…

Shikamaru contradijo su pensamiento al recordar a Sakura Haruno. Miembro del equipo siete y completa devota hacia el Uchiha. Sintió asco de solo pensar en la clase de compañera que tenía Naruto consigo. Una compañera que permitió que lo hirieran, contribuyó al escape del Uchiha y no conforme con ello, había agredido a Naruto en su estado

-¿A dónde vamos, Shikamaru?- preguntó el rubio, completamente confundido al divisar el monumento del rostro de los Hokage. Conocía perfectamente el lugar, iba en todo momento durante su infancia, solo para jugarle una que otra treta al tercero

Shikamaru afianzó el agarre y de un salto se posicionó en el costado de la enorme roca. Naruto parpadeó pero no hizo nada por bajarse de los brazos del estratega, en cierto modo le gustaba estar así con él. Hacía tiempo que extrañaba sus apasionadas muestras de afecto

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible al tiempo que bajaba con cuidado a Naruto

-El escondite del vago numero uno- se vio tentado a decir. Sin embargo se abstuvo de hacerlo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ver que el sitio se mantenía en tan buen estado. Tenía al menos dos años sin acudir allí. Después de la academia, Shikamaru gustaba de pasar las tardes en algún prado junto a Chouji, conversaban trivialidades sin sentido y planes a futuro cuando el Akimichi insistía en ello

Naruto miró detenidamente la rocosa saliente y no encontró nada de especial en ella. Había algo de polvo y trozos que se habían desprendido de las esculturas pero nada más. Entonces decidió echar un vistazo hacia abajo. La brisa nocturna le alborotó el cabello cuando se sostuvo de la saliente para poder mirar. Un vértigo lo asaltó y retrocedió enseguida

-Hace algunos años solía venir aquí- admitió Shikamaru, entrelazando su mano con la de Naruto, este lo miró intrigado, tratando de encontrar algún truco en los ojos chocolate de su pareja pero no encontró más que un deje de melancolía que le transmitió un suave escalofrío. –Ni siquiera Chouji sabe sobre la existencia de este lugar

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron bajo la luz de la luna. Comenzaba a entender que era lo que hacía especial ese lugar. El también tenía algunos escondites en la aldea pero ya no los frecuentaba, eran sus sitios secretos, aquellos en donde nadie podría juzgarlo ni señalarlo, donde nadie podía agredirlo y donde se permitía pensar con más claridad las cosas. Le dolía no tener a nadie en ese momento, le dolía no tener padres y lo que más le dolía era ser diferente al resto aunque no entendiera la razón de ello

-Por las tardes venía solo a descansar- siguió diciendo Shikamaru, manteniendo la vista al frente en todo momento. Naruto tembló suavemente. Ya era bastante tarde pero no tenia sueño. Prefería mil veces seguir junto a Shikamaru en ese lugar, aunque no supiera bien el significado que tenía para el estratega un terroso espacio situado a la altura de la roca tallada con los rostros de los Hokage. –Había alguien que venía a perturbar mi sueño

Naruto prestó mas atención al semblante de Shikamaru. Le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa divertida bajo el manto oscuro que les ofrecía la noche

-Alguien molesto, ruidoso y que no debería estar haciendo lo que hacia

-¿Yo?- a pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba, Naruto preguntó. Bastó un firme asentimiento de parte del Chunnin para confirmar la respuesta

-Lo peor de todo el bullicio que se generaba- suspiró Shikamaru. -Eran los gritos de los aldeanos que maldecían y trataban de manera infructuosa atrapar al rebelde causante del alboroto- Naruto rió por lo bajo al recordarlo. Era su forma de vengarse por lo que le hacían. Primero hablaban a sus espaldas y después lo ignoraban. Tenía que desquitarse de algún modo y la única medida a su alcance eran los botes de pintura rezagados entre los recovecos del monumento

Le gustaba pintar los rostros de una manera poco artística pero bastante original. Lo mejor de todo era ver la expresión furibunda de los aldeanos al percatarse de los hechos y de cómo el chiquillo que tanto repelían había denigrado el significado de las estatuas

-Un momento, Shikamaru- el aludido tuvo que cerrar los labios cuando el rubio decidió hablar. -¿Me espiabas?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos a la espera de una respuesta

-Solo me limité a observarte un tiempo

-¿Y?- Naruto pestañeó, sintió mayor presión en su mano

-Llegué a una conclusión- la expresión de Shikamaru se suavizó y Naruto temió lo peor. –Me gustabas…

-¿Te…gustaba?- a Naruto se le dificultó pronunciar la pregunta. Le costaba creer que alguien se hubiera fijado en él en su etapa de mayor rebeldía. Años atrás ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Creía que se trataba de atención pero entre mas conseguía, el vacio interior seguía abriéndose, empezando como una grieta y volviéndose un enorme foso que amenazaba con devorarlo. Era la soledad, el temor a quedarse solo. Porque definitivamente no era la clase de atención que necesitaba. Quería afecto, no regaños. Abrazos, no golpes. Halagos, no insultos. Amor, no indiferencia

-Si- respondió Shikamaru tras meditarlo un poco. –De hecho no me gustaba ninguna niña. Algunas eran lindas pero todas problemáticas. Creo que nunca logré entenderlas- recordó a sus padres. Aun no entendía como su papá consiguió caer en las redes manipuladoras y mandonas de su madre pero lo agradecía de igual forma

-Pero yo era más problemático- Naruto frunció los labios, indignado. No tenia ningun recuerdo de que alguien le hubiera dicho que le gustaba. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno…- Shikamaru tomó aire, buscó una posición cómoda entre la tierra y la piedra caliza. Una vez que se recostó, le indicó a Naruto que se posicionara junto a él

No muy convencido, Naruto decidió imitarlo. Necesitaba escuchar el motivo que llevó a Shikamaru a ocultar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo o no podría conciliar el sueño

-En primer lugar no estaba seguro de mis emociones…

-Pero dijiste que te gustaba- lo interrumpió Naruto, algo molesto por la contradicción

-No me malentiendas- se apresuró a agregar el Nara. –Más adelante lo supe. Sin embargo, con las insistencias de mis padres en su afán por conseguirme novia. Los comentarios prejuiciosos de mis compañeros, y tu falta de atención en mi persona, me hicieron considerar la idea

-Falta de atención- repitió Naruto en un murmullo. Esa palabra no le pasaba desapercibida. Quería que lo aceptaran en la academia pero nunca se esforzó por encontrar a quien simpatizaba pues estaba seguro de que todos lo odiaban

-Me ignorabas todo el tiempo pero yo siempre te estuve observando- admitió Shikamaru. La nostalgia lo embargaba al sumirse en los recuerdos pasados. Donde le encantaba presenciar los constantes fracasos de Naruto, aunque, a diferencia de Kiba, a él no le divertía en lo absoluto. Incluso llegó a identificarse con Naruto y a sopesar el hecho de que el rubio fallara a propósito cada desafío que le infringían

En la mente de Naruto se formó la misma escena de siempre, cuando rivalizaba con Sasuke. Nada más le importaba que superar al engreído que tenía toda la atención de sus compañeros. Quería sobresalir superándolo. Su corazón se encogió ante su insistente idea inmadura. Por culpa de Sasuke había perdido muchas oportunidades…

-Te quedabas dormido a mitad de la clase e Iruka se molestaba- finalmente los recuerdos de la imagen de Shikamaru aparecieron. El niño vago y perezoso que dormía en casi todas las clases para en el examen parcial recuperarse con una calificación tan perfecta como la de Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando Naruto le prestó un poco de atención. -¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

Shikamaru dejó de observar el cielo para dedicarse a mirar un paisaje mucho más bello. El que le ofrecía la faz de Naruto iluminada bajo la luz de la luna. Se dispuso a trazar figuras imaginarias en el cuello del rubio, no eran formas metódicas, solo simples caricias. Quería compensar un poco su ausencia

-La segunda razón para no decírtelo fue la cobardía. Temía que me rechazaras- Naruto arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo si ni siquiera sabía? -En realidad me costó mucho decírtelo meses antes

-¿Y la tercera?- preguntó más inquieto que antes

-Sasuke Uchiha- los ojos de Naruto se opacaron ante la mención. Quien más daño le había hecho era Sasuke pero no tenia resentimiento contra él. Incluso deseaba que encontrara a su hermano y fuera capaz de salir de la oscuridad por su cuenta. Que se diera cuenta de sus errores y no siguiera cometiéndolos en el futuro. Sin embargo, esta vez no sería él quien se los señalara en caso de que se volvieran a cruzar en el camino

-Shikamaru, voy a ser Hokage- sonrió enérgico, desviando la mirada hacia las titilantes estrellas. El susodicho se desconcertó un poco por el cambio brusco de tema. Era usual en Naruto así que le restó importancia y apoyó la idea con una sutil sonrisa. –Cuando lo sea, tú serás mi mano derecha. Quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo haya logrado

-¿Y el bebé?

La euforia de Naruto no desapareció ante la mención. Lo esperaba con ansias. Era una de sus motivaciones para continuar con su sueño

-Será un ninja de elite. Así sea hombre o mujer

-Nunca dejas de soñar- Shikamaru se incorporó sobre sus codos para depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de Naruto, este lo correspondió al instante y desde ese momento no pararon

Un beso tras otro. Apenas si se separaban para tomar aire y volver a unir sus bocas en un desenfrenado y húmedo vaivén interno. Naruto pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shikamaru y este lo atrajo aun más al sujetarlo de la nuca para intensificar el contacto. Los labios de Naruto eran dulces y lo hacían experimentar decenas de descargas eléctricas ascendiendo por su sistema

Su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se agitaba y sus ansias no menguaban ante los múltiples choques labiales

Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Naruto estaban teñidas de un tono carmín que a Shikamaru se le antojó hermoso en todo su esplendor

-Pero nunca me dijiste porque estamos aquí- recordó Naruto, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración. Shikamaru calló unos cuantos minutos, centrándose en el conteo mental, dejando a Naruto con aquella duda existencial tan grande. –Shikamaru…

No lo tuvo que repetir. El Nara apuntó hacia el horizonte y el oscuro color del cielo se tiñó de naranja. Los rayos solares aparecieron lentamente para cubrir todo a su paso. Naruto se incorporó enseguida para presenciar la salida del sol y se maravilló con el paisaje

-Es hermoso…- apenas logró articular palabra. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y le dirigió una mirada de reproche al estratega

-Si vas a sermonearme porque no te lo dije antes…- Naruto asintió con firmeza y Shikamaru hizo amago de volver a sonreír. –Era parte de tu regalo. Quería que vieras el amanecer conmigo- los ojos azules tintinearon por la confesión

-Esto supera mi regalo- musitó, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru

-No es así- negó el Nara. - Además este regalo tenía que ser doble- añadió, situando su mano bajo el camisón de Naruto para acariciarlo

-Kiba dijo que tengo la barriga bien grande- Shikamaru cesó con las caricias para pasar a mirar a Naruto con aires inquisidores

-Kiba está loco…

-Pero tiene razón- se exaltó Naruto, separándose un poco para mirarse su propio vientre. –Shizune dice que mi peso es correcto pero yo no le creo nada

-Estas bien así

-Pero me cuesta moverme y no me puedo agachar…

Shikamaru aspiró profundo por la boca y dejó salir lentamente el resoplido

-Falta poco- lo animó. –Te amo- acercó a Naruto hacia su cuerpo una vez más, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, y sobre todas las cosas, demostrarle que no estaba solo. Nunca más lo dejaría solo. No quería volver a verlo sufrir como en el pasado, estaba convencido de que juntos superarían cualquier adversidad futura

Naruto cerró los ojos pero eso no evitó que el par de lágrimas escaparan de ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz nunca antes, en realidad ni siquiera podía asegurar que conocía la sensación. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Con Shikamaru y su bebé formarían una familia. Le daría todo su amor a su pequeño, todo el afecto que no le fue entregado a él en su niñez. Jamás le dejaría solo

La sonrisa se amplió rápidamente en sus labios. Por primera vez lloraba de felicidad. Naruto estaba segurísimo de que en ese momento y a partir de ese instante era el Shinobi más feliz de toda la aldea

"Gracias Shikamaru, por ser parte de mi felicidad"

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura- se disculpó Yoshino, cruzando con renuencia los brazos mientras un gesto de decepción e irritación a partes iguales surcaba su rostro. –Shikamaru siempre me pide permiso para dormir fuera- estaba sumamente molesta por el agravio pero no pensaba reprender esta vez a su hijo. Sabía que estaba con Naruto, la única ofensa sobresaliente era la falta de apego a las normas de la casa. Ya hablaría con él sobre ello

-No importa- Sakura forzó una sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Había esperado despierta toda la noche en espera de Naruto y en cierta parte le alegraba no haber tenido que verlo directamente porque estaba segura que rompería en llanto si se quedaba más tiempo en esa casa. Naruto iba a perder a su bebé y los únicos responsables serían ella y Sasuke. Pero no podía arrepentirse, no ahora que le había prometido a Sasuke serle fiel para poder acompañarlo

-Me hubiese gustado que te lo agradeciera Naruto- Yoshino se acercó a la tarta de frambuesa que reposaba junto a la estufa. Sakura se había empeñado casi dos horas enteras en cocinar aquella delicia para su compañero

-No hay problema- alegó Sakura, sacudiendo las manos en señal de desinterés. –De hecho me gustaría que fuera sorpresa. No quiero que se entere que fui yo quien cocinó

Ante tales palabras, Yoshino meneó la cabeza reprobatoriamente

-No puedo tener el crédito de algo que no cocine yo

-Solo no se lo diga- Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que su amistad con Naruto perdurara, aun después de todo. Además, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, a pesar de que no hubiera pruebas factibles que la señalaran a ella

Yoshino se preocupó al ver el semblante de tristeza que tenía la pelirosa

-De acuerdo. No se lo diré- accedió no muy convencida de sus propias palabras

-Muchas gracias- Sakura se inclinó un poco para hacer una reverencia

-Pero debes prometerlo que se lo dirás después

-Lo prometo- ni siquiera lo pensó

Shikamaru estiró sus brazos y dejó escapar un prolongado bostezo. Esta vez sí se merecía una larga siesta, no había conseguido dormir nada y estaba agotado. Pero la alegría era inminente, tanto para él como para el rubio que caminaba a su lado con una radiante sonrisa que dejaba la belleza del sol en segundo termino

Habían reforzado su relación y la confianza mutua. Nada más se interpondría entre ellos. Y Shikamaru estaba más que listo para solicitar una baja temporal para cuidar de su chico una vez que naciera el bebe. Tenían lo indispensable, el apoyo de sus padres, varios artículos y mudas de ropa, sin olvidar lo más importante…se tenían ellos mismos

Shikamaru no supo en qué momento Naruto se adelantó. No fue sino hasta que reparó a su lado que se percató de la ausencia del rubio

Su casa se divisó a la distancia y él cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras intentaba fallidamente espabilarse

La luminosidad era perfecta ese día. El clima idóneo para entrenar, sin embargo no lo haría. En esta ocasión cuidaría de Naruto. Ambos se habían sincerado demasiado como para volver a distanciarse por nimiedades tales como el entrenamiento

Shikamaru detuvo su andar cuando la conocida silueta le pasó por un lado. Se quedo estático y la primera sensación que tuvo fue un odio inmenso. No concebía mirarla siquiera. Sin embargo estaba ahí, a escasos metros de distancia

La sorpresa se hizo presente cuando los pasos a sus espaldas cesaron también. Como si ambos se hubieran sincronizado, previendo los pensamientos del contrario

Se giró lentamente para verla y cuando lo hizo, Sakura siguió caminando, más rápido esta vez. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y retomó su camino. Era extraño ver a Sakura en las cercanías de su casa

Entonces se espabiló totalmente

Sakura iba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla y aun si lo hacía, Shikamaru dudaba que le respondiera

Retrocedió los pasos dados y un objeto crujió bajo sus pies

Shikamaru se puso en cuclillas para examinar el diminuto sobre que Sakura había dejado caer en su prisa por alejarse. Lo vio detenidamente. Había unos cuantos residuos de hierbas en su interior. El Nara se enfocó en las partículas. Sabía muy poco en lo que respecta a las plantas y sus propiedades pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta con horror de que se trataba

Se levantó enseguida y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho a medida que se acercaba. Solo unos metros y se encontró de pie frente a la puerta

Su madre estaba ahí, esperándole con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que Shikamaru conocía a la perfección pero que en esta ocasión no tuvo el efecto deseado. El pánico lo embargó por completo. La desesperación de no llegar a tiempo

Naruto estaba sentado frente a la mesa y cuando vio a Shikamaru simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tranquila

El gesto de alegría se distorsionó cuando el cuerpo de Shikamaru derrapó sobre la mesa, llevándose todo a su paso. Los vasos cayeron, haciéndose mil añicos. El mantel se vino abajo junto a varios recipientes con desconocido contenido. Naruto se exaltó al ver a Shikamaru frente a él, con su rostro salpicado de leche y unas cascaras sobresaliendo en el cabello castaño

Se aguantó la risa que le provocaba ver a Shikamaru en ese estado. El Nara le arrebató sin contemplación alguna la cuchara que sostenía a escasos centímetros de su boca para tirarla al suelo junto al desorden que él mismo había propiciado

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó su madre desde el alfeizar de la puerta. No obstante, el aludido volvió a ignorarla. Naruto dejó de reír ante la muestra de agresividad de su novio. Miró con cierto temor los ojos de Shikamaru, solo había desesperación y terror en ellos

-Shikamaru…

-¡Dime que no comiste nada!- lo interrumpió el estratega, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, suplicando una respuesta inmediata. Naruto se encogió de hombros, creyendo exagerada la reacción de Shikamaru. Sabía que estaba un poco subido de peso pero unas cuantas calorías no iban a hacer gran diferencia

-Solo fue un plato

-¿De qué?- las manos de Shikamaru temblaron ante la respuesta. Naruto dio un respingo, Shikamaru comenzaba a asustarlo

-De tarta


	11. Taichi

Un fuerte mareo lo asaltó, acompañado por una nueva sensación de nauseas. Naruto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y corrió de inmediato al cuarto de baño, ignorando el semblante de preocupación que tenia Shikamaru

Se arrodilló frente al inodoro y devolvió el estomago por simple reflejo. Algo le había caído mal, algo le hizo daño y mientras Naruto trataba de encontrar la causa de las terribles nauseas, logró escuchar a la perfección la voz de Shikamaru, respondiéndole a su mamá con un tono sumamente alterado

Algo estaba mal, algo…

-¡Por kamisama!- la voz de la mujer se escuchó a la lejanía, a pesar de que Naruto sentía la presencia a sus espaldas, no conseguía enfocar la mirada. La coordinación en sus movimientos le fallaba. Quiso levantarse y se desplomó con más rapidez de la que le tomó incorporarse. Cuando por fin alzó la mirada, presa de la confusión y el temor, sintió la humedad recorrerle la comisura de los labios

Se llevó los dedos en esa dirección, creyendo falsamente que se trataba de su saliva

No, era sangre, sus miedos se materializaron. El dolor en su estomago se intensificó para devolverlo a su posición inicial

-Me duele…mucho- consiguió articular antes de devolver por tercera ocasión el estomago. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo de preguntar por Shikamaru, pero no fue necesario

Las nauseas cesaron de repente, mas no así las caricias en su espalda. Era todo, su estomago estaba vacío y su rostro ligeramente perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo efectuado

-¿Shikamaru?

Más voces se filtraron a sus oídos pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más. Unos brazos ajenos lo tomaron de las caderas con suavidad para levantarlo, lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que la figura que lo sujetaba se distorsionaba frente a él. No tenía idea si se trataba de algún genjutsu, un sueño o la realidad misma. Se sumió en la inconsciencia, implorando que todo estuviera bien cuando despertara

No fue así…

El dolor lo forzaba a doblegarse sobre la camilla en la que lo estaban trasladando. Naruto se retorcía de dolor, sujetándose el estomago, las punzadas internas le llegaban una a una sin oportunidad de recuperarse de ellas

Vio el rostro de Shikamaru junto a él, lloraba. Los ojos chocolate derramaban lágrimas de frustración e impotencia

Naruto se aferró a los costados de la camilla para incorporarse un poco. Escuchó la voz de Shizune exigiendo que abrieran la puerta del quirófano y supo que las cosas solo podían empeorar

Tomó aire por la boca en un impulso por refrenar lo inevitable

-Shika…maru- lo llamó entrecortado, sintiendo nuevas punzadas de dolor que amenazaban con hundirlo en la inconsciencia una vez más

-Aquí estoy, Naruto- pese a todo, Shikamaru le apretó con firmeza la mano. Casi llegaban a su destino, todo estaba preparado para la intervención. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por disipar las imágenes perturbadoras que se formaban en su cabeza. Naruto lo notó

–Si algo sale mal…

-¡Nada va a salir mal!- Shikamaru no estuvo seguro si el eco de su propia voz se debió al estruendo del fondo que se entremezcló con sus palabras, o si realmente gritó desesperado

-Cuídalo

Ya no pudo avanzar más. Uno de los médicos lo apartó antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Shikamaru apenas logró vislumbrar la sonrisa forzada en los labios de Naruto, se sintió a desfallecer

Nada iba a salir mal. Todo estaría bien. Si lograba convencerse de ello, si realmente lo intentaba, entonces…entonces

Pero la bruma mental le impedía razonar cualquier cosa. Su organismo entero parecía haberse adormecido, sumiéndolo en un estado de shock que no duró más de cinco minutos

Cuando logró reaccionar. Sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo. Caminaba de izquierda a derecha, con ambas manos tras de su espalda y una expresión de temor que lo delataba por completo

No, Naruto realmente iba a estar bien, él y su bebé estarían en óptimas condiciones cuando todo terminara

Recordó a Sakura y todo empeoró. Lo consumió la ira tan veloz cual fuego consumiendo una vela. Sus facciones se tensaron. Era su culpa, ella había sido la causante de todo

Dio un paso y retrocedió de nuevo para mirar hacia atrás. No podía dejar solo a Naruto cuando más lo necesitaba pero por otro lado, tampoco era de utilidad, no lo dejarían entrar hasta que la intervención finalizara. El bebé de ambos iba a morir si no lo sacaban pronto

Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Shikamaru ni siquiera sintió el dolor que debía estarse produciendo bajo la piel lacerada. Las gotas carmesí mancharon el linóleo a sus pies

Sakura iba a escapar, estaba convencido de ello. Ella y Sasuke, ellos…ambos…

Tuvo que salir a toda prisa del hospital para devolver el estomago sobre uno de los jardines aledaños. No lo soportaba, era demasiado estrés, demasiadas preocupaciones juntas

Jadeó, reprimiendo la hiperventilación que se avecinaba e hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie

No podía dejar que la cobardía se apoderara de él, no de nuevo y mucho menos en una situación de suma relevancia como esa

Su instinto lo llevó a inspeccionar la zona. Ascendió con rapidez uno de los arboles, se impulsó con ambas piernas y continuó su recorrido sin permitir que nada mas lo distrajera de su objetivo

-Kabuto me habló sobre tus intenciones para con Naruto- sonrió Orochimaru, observando con deleite la expresión furibunda de Sasuke. Sabia con antelación que el Uchiha estaba próximo a salir rumbo a la aldea de la hoja

-No les concierne- tajó Sasuke, dirigiéndose a la salida. Verdaderamente estaba ansioso por tener a Naruto consigo, el escondite de Orochimaru comenzaba a asfixiarlo y él de algún modo necesitaba compañía, pero no una cualquiera, necesitaba a Naruto. Ahora que sabía que el Uzumaki era capaz de procrear, se había fijado su siguiente meta

-No tiene caso que pierdas tu tiempo- comentó Orochimaru, haciendo una seña con la mano para que su subordinado encendiera la luz

Kabuto se ajustó las gafas con el índice al tiempo que acataba las órdenes de su superior. Le sorprendió no ver ningun deje de emoción en las pupilas de Sasuke pero sabía que eso estaba por cambiar

-En verdad no tiene caso…

-No pedí tu consejo- lo interrumpió Sasuke, manteniendo su faceta neutral en todo momento. Ciertamente no le importaba nada más ahora. Iría por Naruto y continuaría su entrenamiento al lado del ser que le había prometido hacerlo más fuerte mediante jutsus de diversas categorías

-Naruto morirá pronto- esta vez fue el turno de Kabuto por sonreír. El rostro de Sasuke se había contraído ligeramente ante lo dicho. Vaya, no era de hielo después de todo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le pedí a Kabuto que añadiera un químico extra a las hierbas- Orochimaru hizo una pausa al notar la tensión en el ambiente. Le encantaba molestar a su nuevo aprendiz y futuro contenedor. –No me mires así, si Akatsuki lo encuentra antes será una verdadera amenaza para mí. No podemos dejar que eso pase

Sakura se dispuso a acomodarse la mochila sobre su hombro cuando un sonido sobre ella la alertó. Fue tan rápido que apenas si logró asimilar que sus funciones motoras estaban totalmente inmovilizadas

Shikamaru la observó con imponencia, manteniendo siempre su distancia. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer pero por unos segundos se replanteó si aquel individuo que tenía ante sus ojos realmente se trataba de una

Y es que no había forma que alguien cometiera esa clase de bajezas sin el minúsculo ápice de remordimiento. Pero no vio esa sensación en los ojos jade, solo temor a lo que le deparaba el destino

Se preguntó qué sucedería si llegaba a entregarse al impulso. Nada bueno, estaba seguro, al menos no para ella que lo había destrozado en cuestión de minutos con sus estúpidas y perversas acciones

Afortunadamente no hubo tiempo para analizar las infinitas posibilidades. Uno de los miembros de Anbu le tocó el hombro y Shikamaru tuvo que ceder la responsabilidad a sus superiores, sin importar cuánto deseara encargarse él mismo

La frustración se apoderó de nueva cuenta de él, se dejó caer de rodillas para golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, un intento inútil por descargar la ira interna. Un sonido ronco salió de su garganta, no fue un grito pero tampoco un murmullo. Inconscientemente nombró a Naruto y la preocupación interna se disparó por su sistema, haciéndolo devolverse sobre sus pasos para ir nuevamente hacia el hospital

Al llegar, la mirada que le dirigió Shizune no fue de entera felicidad como el suponía. Shikamaru temió lo peor, su cuerpo se paralizó a escasos metros del quirófano, tenía que entrar pero de pronto sus pies no le obedecían. Alguna fuerza extraña lo mantenía atado en su lugar, era el miedo de perderlos a ambos

-¿En dónde está Jiraiya?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al retomar la forzada caminata hacia la camilla de Naruto. Shizune cesó con las explicaciones

-En la aldea de la lluvia

Shikamaru se tensó momentáneamente. Estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería con el sello que aprisionaba al Kyuubi en el interior de Naruto. Se debilitaría. Todo se estaba complicando

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que estar el Sennin en otro maldito lugar?

Un sudor frio le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver el estado de Naruto. Jadeaba, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos

Le tocó la frente y corroboró sus sospechas. Tenía fiebre. Pero él solo quería que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien

-Devolvió el estomago- trató de auto convencerse al reparar en lo ocurrido. Shizune forzó una sonrisa, el personal comenzaba a impacientarse

Había al menos cuatro ninjas médicos rodeando la camilla de Naruto

-Debe haber alguna otra toxina en su torrente sanguíneo

Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Las esperanzas se escapaban de sus manos

¿Toxinas?, ¿Qué toxinas?

-El chakra de Naruto se está debilitando- continuó Shizune, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los instrumentos junto a la camilla

No, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Aun era muy pronto, faltaba al menos un mes para que Naruto diera a luz. Se estaban arriesgando demasiado

-Cuídalo…- la voz de Naruto se repitió en su mente.

-No me des a escoger- casi fue una súplica. La mirada cristalina de Shizune le decía lo contrario. –No puedo…

-Naruto está haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a su bebé- Shikamaru la miró dubitativo, sentía su mundo colapsarse bajo sus pies. Un hueco expandiéndose en su interior

Inseguridad, miedo, enojo, confusión

Todo parecía manifestarse a la vez

-¿Cómo…?- sus labios se movieron pero no emitió ningun ruido. Aun así, Shizune intuyó lo que pretendía preguntar

-Rodeó el saco amniótico con su chakra para evitar que cualquier sustancia se filtrara dentro

Shikamaru tensó la mandíbula. No era tiempo de dudar, sino de actuar. Naruto se estaba esforzando y él no pensaba defraudarlo de nuevo

-Cuando su chakra llegue al límite…

-Lo sé- Shikamaru se posicionó rápidamente frente a la camilla, colocó ambas manos sobre el estomago de Naruto. Shizune se apresuró a negar en desaprobación

-Ya lo intentamos. Si tu chakra no es compatible de nada servirá, el chakra de Naruto no es…

Pero Shikamaru no la escuchó. Dejó de prestar atención para concentrarse en moldear chakra. Shizune lo miró perpleja al comprender las intenciones de Shikamaru. No pretendía transferirle chakra a Naruto sino al bebé

-No hay forma de que no seamos compatibles- Shikamaru sonrió a medias, sin dejar de mirar el halo de luz proveniente de sus palmas. Si desplazaba el chakra de Naruto con el suyo, ya no habría riesgo para ninguno de los dos

-Pero agotaras tu chakra- se alarmó Shizune, dando un paso al frente

-De nada me sirve tenerlo si no puedo protegerlos- murmuró en voz apenas audible

-Lady Tsunade decidió acompañar a Jiraiya- se lamentó la castaña, recordando la necesidad de Tsunade en su afán por abandonar las firmas para ese día. –Sakura…

-Te agradecería que no la nombraras- Shikamaru dio un respingo y frunció el entrecejo. Sentía las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo pero no iba a defraudar a Naruto

Los ninjas médicos retomaron las labores, preparándose para la próxima cirugía. Shizune dio órdenes explicitas y todos se pusieron manos a la obra

-Resiste un poco, Shikamaru- le pidió Shizune, colocándose a su lado para ponerle la mascarilla de oxigeno a Naruto

El susodicho asintió en silencio. No estaba seguro de soportar mucho pero no tenía muchas alternativas en esta ocasión

Se concentró en mirar el rostro apacible de Naruto, gemidos inaudibles escapaban de vez en cuando de su garganta, ahogándose en la mascarilla

Shikamaru cerró con fuerza los ojos, todo el movimiento a su alrededor lo ponía de nervios. La situación lo abrumaba en demasía

Tuvo que dejar que uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada lo apresaran. No había otra forma de entrar y él estaba desesperado por encontrar a Naruto. Orochimaru no mentía y él había caído en su sucio truco. Permitió que lo manipulara a su antojo para llegar a Naruto y conseguir su propio fin egoísta por eliminarlo

Ni bien estuvo adentro, Sasuke se zafó del agarre doble. Tergiversó una patada para derribar a sus captores y lo primero que hizo fue concentrarse en detectar un chakra en específico

Su corazón se aceleró a niveles abismales. El chakra de Naruto era tan débil que apenas si lograba percibirlo

Sabia donde se encontraba, el problema sería como entrar

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió esquivar el resto de Shinobis para dirigirse al hospital de Konoha

No quería que Naruto muriera, solamente el estorbo que llevaba en su interior y que él mismo se encargaría de reemplazar

Gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su nariz, Sasuke se frenó en seco cuando el chakra de Naruto se redujo a…nada

-Casi termino- informó Shizune, volviendo a colocarse el cubrebocas. Shikamaru apenas logró asentir en ademan, se había debilitado demasiado y solo su fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía consciente. Su chakra comenzaba a debilitarse también, pronto ya no podría usarlo

Pero su preocupación fue otra cuando se giró un poco para mirar a Naruto

-Por favor Naruto- suspiró al borde de la inconsciencia. –Resiste…

-¡Terminé!- exclamó Shizune, dejando escapar el aire por la boca. –Es niño

Shikamaru quiso verlo en cuanto el llanto del pequeño inundó sus oídos pero las lágrimas le impedían ver nada más que manchas difusas

-Bien hecho, Naruto- el aludido esbozó una débil sonrisa

-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru no contuvo la felicidad que recientemente lo invadía. Una y otra vez acarició el cabello rubio. La mezcla de emociones se había ido para dar paso a una alegría inmensa que no había experimentado hasta ese momento

Naruto le sonreía desde la camilla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. La debilidad lo consumía rápidamente pero al igual que Shikamaru se sentía pleno. Su bebé se había salvado, nada más escuchar los sollozos provenientes de la antecámara, la curiosidad se apodero de él

Estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse, demasiado alegre para llorar, y al mismo tiempo, demasiado ansioso por tener a su hijo entre sus brazos

Quería hablar pero incluso sus cuerdas vocales le hacían una vil jugarreta. Demasiado exhausto para pronunciar palabra

-Shikamaru- el aludido se limpió con discreción las lagrimas para ir en dirección de Shizune, emocionado al visualizar la pequeña frazada que cubría al recién nacido. No dudó en sostenerlo en brazos una vez que acortó la distancia con la castaña

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar otra vez. Era el pilar de Naruto ahora, él que se encargaría de protegerlos, a ambos, a su familia. No podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable en ese momento

Los parpados del pequeño vibraron mientras Shikamaru se disponía a acercarse de nuevo a la camilla. El Nara boqueó un par de veces al notar la indecisión del pequeñito en pro de despertar. Supuso que debía estar tan exhausto como ellos. Pero ahora estaba bien, estaba a salvo

-Lo mantendremos unos días en la incubadora por si acaso- escuchó murmurar a Shizune tras de él. Asintió en silencio, incapaz de expresar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas al tener a su pequeño consigo

Apenas si rozó la mejilla del bebé con dos dedos, Shikamaru comprobó lo suave que era. Quizá la emoción más grande era representada por el tono en las hebras del cabello del recién nacido. De un castaño oscuro, como él

Recordó como un mes antes, una dicha similar lo había embargado

_Pasaba de la media noche cuando Shikamaru escuchó pasos afuera de su recamara. Había optado por descansar esta vez en su pieza para evitar despertar a Naruto puesto que ya era tarde. Había demorado más de lo previsto en la misión junto a su equipo. Detestaba estar tan ocupado últimamente pero sabía que pronto tendría su merecido descanso_

_Bostezó prolongadamente y se incorporó para encender la luz de la mesita de noche. No le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre el colchón, justo a su lado_

_Shikamaru se sobresaltó por la inesperada visita pero lejos de molestarle, le pareció sumamente placentero tener a Naruto a su lado_

_-Shikamaru- el rubio dejó entrever una cándida sonrisa en cuanto la luz iluminó la recamara. Shikamaru levantó las sabanas en muestra de ofrecimiento para que Naruto se quedara a dormir en su recamara pero el rubio negó enérgico con la cabeza, señalándose el estomago poco después. –Quiero enseñarte algo_

_La prenda cayó al suelo. Shikamaru tragó pesado, contemplando en absoluto silencio como el rubio se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera_

_El inconsciente roce en su entrepierna lo hizo suspirar. Un suspiro placentero que Shikamaru prontamente se encargó de ocultar, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Si sus padres lo escuchaban le darían la regañina del siglo, sin olvidar el castigo que seguramente consistiría en no ver a Naruto a altas horas de la noche_

_Naruto alzó una ceja, inclinó un poco la cabeza al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shikamaru. Sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas y la mirada de suplica que el castaño le dirigía_

_-¿Shikamaru?- alzó un poco las caderas y el recién nombrado dejó escapar un respingo de reproche, forzándose esta vez a quitarse las manos de la boca. Naruto lo estaba excitando y su autocontrol nunca fue tan escaso hasta ese momento_

_-Na-Naruto- casi jadeó el nombre. Sostuvo las caderas del rubio para mantenerlo inmóvil unos instantes. Naruto acercó más su rostro al de Shikamaru, exhibiendo una expresión zorruna en el acto. –No deberíamos…- ni siquiera supo si era correcto o no pero si se dejaba influenciar por el patrón establecido entre las nauseas de Naruto y sus constantes pero leves contracciones, podía adjudicar la resolución de su respuesta. No debían, aun…_

_-Te quiero enseñar algo- irónicamente fue Naruto quien le cubrió la boca esta vez para que dejara de interrumpirlo. Shikamaru entornó la mirada, la posición de Naruto y la suave presión en su entrepierna lo estaban enloqueciendo, pero supuso que Naruto lo sabía ya. Por algo se había infiltrado a su recamara a esa hora de la noche. –Toca…- Naruto retiró lentamente su mano de los labios de Shikamaru_

_Sujetó firmemente la mano del castaño y la guió hacia su estomago. Shikamaru dejó que Naruto trazara la trayectoria de su palma y se dispuso a disfrutar en demasía del cálido contacto con la piel trigueña_

_Descendió un poco cuando Naruto lo soltó, sin embargo no logró llegar al cinto de los pantalones naranjas cuando Naruto lo detuvo de súbito, dirigiéndole una mirada de intriga a la par que sus labios se fruncían un poco_

_-Eso no, Shikamaru- replicó, volviendo a tomar la mano de su pareja. El castaño arqueó una ceja, entre confundido y apenado por su apresurada reacción. –Aquí, solo espera- Shikamaru acató la petición del rubio. Dejó su palma reposando unos centímetros más abajo del ombligo_

_Una suave sacudida bajo la piel, apenas perceptible. Shikamaru le devolvió rápidamente la mirada a Naruto, tratando de discernir si aquel diminuto espasmo había sido autentico_

_Por toda respuesta, Naruto sonrió. Le dolía un poco pero la sensación era minúscula, comparada con la alegría que sentía_

_-Es increíble…- la frase se distorsionó en el aire. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente y repasó lentamente el contorno con la yema de sus dedos. No, era más que increíble, era hermoso y lo mejor de todo…era real_

Sus pasos cesaron frente a la camilla. Naruto abrió su ojo derecho pero no logró enfocar nada. Quiso estirar los brazos en dirección de la difusa sombra frente a él pero tampoco le respondieron

-¿No es…?- Shikamaru se inclinó un poco pero la palidez exhibida en la faz de Naruto lo abrumó de inmediato. –Naruto…

Al principio fue un murmullo apenas audible. Nuevamente lo llamó, sacudiéndolo con suavidad de los hombros. Naruto cerró los ojos esta vez, demasiado débil para responder, demasiado cansado para hacer nada. Simplemente se dejó absorber por el cansancio, no se había rendido, solamente, estaba…cansado

-¡Shizune!- el estrepito se hizo evidente. Los médicos se arremolinaron en torno a la camilla. Shizune se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru se alarmó enseguida

El chakra de Naruto ya se había estabilizado. Pero el resultado fue otro cuando Shizune se dispuso a palpar los puntos que permitían el flujo del mismo

Un descenso contra todo pronóstico. Shizune hizo presión sobre cada punto en específico, sabía interiormente que Naruto había agotado hasta la última reserva de su chakra pero no pensaba darse por vencida

Shikamaru desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su pequeño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lidiando con el molesto nudo que le obstruía la garganta. El bebé volvió a sollozar

Quizá presa del alboroto, y quizás consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Shikamaru se vio obligado a abandonar la habitación cuando Shizune le hizo la clara seña de que lo hiciera

Pese a todo, seguía creyendo firmemente que todo estaría bien. Meció suavemente al pequeño en sus brazos y los recuerdos volvieron a atosigarlo

_-Háblale- sonrió Naruto, mirándolo fijamente. Shikamaru pestañeó extrañado ante la petición_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Es tu turno de hablar con él- respondió Naruto, empleando un tono tan confiado al pronunciar dichas palabras que Shikamaru se desconcertó aun más. Si bien era cierto que le gustaba escuchar a Naruto por las noches, conversando a solas mientras se acariciaba el estomago, no creía prudente hacer lo mismo. Suponía por lógica que no tenía sentido, los bebés perciben los sentimientos pero ¿lograban distinguir las palabras?, ¿darles significado?, ¿Cómo?_

_-No creo que sea buena idea- se excusó, apartando la mirada de los brillantes y expresivos ojos azules. Naruto sabía cómo ponerlo nervioso en cuestión de segundos. –Además, no sé qué decir_

_\- Lo que tú quieras- Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Siempre le hablo de ti y de mí. Puedes hacer lo mismo si quieres_

_-Pero…- no quería admitirlo, le avergonzaba hacerlo delante de Naruto. No podía simplemente hablarle a la nada, sin esperar respuesta a su dialogo_

_-¿Para eso si eres penoso?- inquirió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, evidenciando su inconformidad con la conducta del estratega, quien, visiblemente apenado por el malentendido acaecido minutos atrás, se vio forzado a acatar de nuevo_

_-Yo…_

-Aquí estoy, Taichi- Shikamaru sostuvo al pequeño más cerca de su pecho, los sollozos continuaban y él trataba de manera infructuosa mostrarse fuerte pese a la situación. Evitó mirar a sus espaldas, a pesar del constante ruido producido por el movimiento. –Aun no puedes reconocerme pero….- el sollozo se intensificó y Shikamaru temió quebrarse ahí mismo. –Prometo protegerte…a ambos- suspiró afligido, suplicando interiormente que Naruto estuviera bien, tenía que estarlo, era Naruto después de todo, el más enérgico y testarudo, además aun tenía sueños por cumplir, él lo apoyaría, tal como se lo prometió. –Naruto, el te ama…- lentamente los ojos del pequeño se abrieron, el sollozo disminuyó

Shikamaru permaneció estático, los brillantes ojos azules quedaron al descubierto. Tomó aire y se giró en dirección de la puerta, quería ver a Naruto, mostrarle a su bebe. Idéntico a los dos

No le agradaba mucho la mezcla de sensaciones dentro de él, por un lado estaba inmensamente feliz de tener a su bebé sano y salvo, por otro le dolía profundamente que Naruto tuviera que apostar su vida por protegerlo

Volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Taichi, su pequeño Taichi. Había dejado de llorar y Shikamaru pudo apreciar con mejor claridad los rasgos faciales. La nariz respingada y los delgados labios. Inevitablemente sonrió, se asemejaba más a Naruto que a él, exceptuando por el tono de cabello

-Está bien. Naruto estará bien- pese a todo vaciló. Se recargó contra la pared para seguir conversando con el pequeño de ojos azules, su soporte y el de Naruto

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?- Naruto se levantó de golpe, mirando confundido a su alrededor. No le tomó mucho tiempo distinguir el lugar. La humedad en sus pies, la sensación de odio manando de algún lado, y ese lado era tras de la reja frente a él

Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento. Hacía mucho que no visitaba ese lugar, así fuera inconscientemente. Le transmitía sentimientos negativos y un profundo temor de ser absorbido por su propia oscuridad

Entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un par de pasos adelante, temiendo despertar a la bestia que se albergaba dentro de él. Pero ya era tarde. Escuchó un fuerte tintineo, similar al de cadenas y en menos de lo que supuso, el feroz rostro del animal estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, retenido apenas por la reja metálica

-Kyuubi- murmuró inseguro, no sabía que había pasado ni mucho menos la razón para estar ahí. Simplemente sentía un vacio y cansancio, mucho cansancio

-Agotaste tu chakra- Naruto abrió bien grandes los ojos, retrocediendo por inercia cuando la voz del zorro traspasó sus oídos

Respiró agitado, el zorro ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de abrir la boca, parecía comunicarse telepáticamente con él. Naruto percibió una sensación de calma a pesar de saberse expuesto al peligro. Ahora recordaba lo ocurrido. Uso todo su chakra para proteger a su bebé

Sin darse cuenta, derramó un par de lágrimas

El suave chasquido producido por el agua lo devolvió a la realidad. Naruto alzó la mirada para toparse con la mirada penetrante del zorro

-Si crees que te dejare morir, estas equivocado

Naruto retrocedió un paso más cuando el fuerte halo rojizo atravesó la reja, filtrándose a través del agua hasta llegar a sus pies

-¿Eres bueno?- quiso saber, temiendo la respuesta. Tuvo que pasar saliva al notar la vena marcada en la frente peluda. Había hablado de más

-¡No!- escuchó la exclamación furibunda, lastimando sus tímpanos. –Un Bijuu jamás se llevara bien con su Jinchuriki

-¿Entonces?- Naruto se cubrió los oídos esta vez. El zorro estaba enojado y ese hecho en particular no le sorprendió

-Si tu mueres yo también, recuérdalo

-La abuela Tsunade dijo que gracias a ti puedo concebir- musitó, sintiendo el chakra ascendiendo por su cuerpo, devolviéndole la vitalidad de antes

-Es verdad- el zorro bajó la guardia unos instantes para acomodarse en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus extremidades delanteras. Naruto miró extrañado la indiferencia que ahora mostraba el Kyuubi. –Fue para transmitirle un poco de mi chakra. Necesito que aprendas a controlarlo pero eres tan torpe que…

-¡Oye!- se quejó Naruto, golpeando la reja con el puño

-Lo hice y ya- rezongó el zorro, cerrando los ojos. Naruto meditó un momento lo sucedido. Cuando uso su chakra para proteger al bebé no sintió el oscuro chakra del zorro

-Pero no era igual

El silencio absoluto lo hizo recapacitar las palabras del zorro. ¿Se había…arrepentido?

-No lo hiciste- trató de sonar convencido aunque seguía dudando. El zorro abrió un ojo para inspeccionar la faceta inquisitiva de su contenedor. Volvió a cerrarlo con la plena seguridad de que Naruto no era tan ingenuo como sospechaba

-No sabía si sobreviviría- admitió, deseando que Naruto no preguntara más. Porque ciertamente, no pudo hacerlo. Al menos quedaba conforme, Naruto tendría algo más para aferrarse en caso de que su sueño por convertirse en Hokage fracasara

-Gracias- por primera vez Naruto maldijo la reja que lo separaba del animal. Quería abrazarlo para agradecerle. Había arruinado su infancia pero ahora le devolvía la dicha con sus acciones. Quizá y solo quizá el malhumorado zorro no fuera tan malvado como se veía

-Ya vete- tajó, fingiendo molestia. Naruto miró confundido a su alrededor. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no fue él quien acudió ahí por voluntad propia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada mas, sintió una fuerte descarga de energía en uno de sus brazos y sin darse cuenta ya había despertado. Con una ligera estela de sudor recorriéndole la frente

-Naruto…

Naruto parpadeó ante el fuerte abrazo de parte de Shizune. Sintió las lagrimas humedecerle el hombro, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ya no se sentía tan débil

-¿Dónde está?- miró a ambos lados, tratando de ubicar a Shikamaru

-¡Déjenlo entrar!- ordenó Shizune con voz quebrada

La orden fue acatada enseguida. La puerta se abrió y Naruto sonrió radiante al ver a Shikamaru a la distancia, aproximándose hacia él con su pequeño en brazos

No necesitó pedirlo. Shikamaru se inclinó frente a él, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía con antelación lo que Naruto quería

Colocó con sumo cuidado al pequeño en sus brazos. Había dejado de llorar y ahora abría su boquita, dejando escapar ligeros bostezos

Los labios de Naruto temblaron

-Es niño- aclaró Shikamaru, sin ocultar la sonrisa triunfal al haber acertado en el sexo. Naruto se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo

-Taichi- lo llamó, permitiendo que la sonrisa se ensanchara en sus labios. –Es precioso- lo observó detenidamente, los ojitos azules se cerraron para dar paso al sueño. -Se parece…

-A ti- dijeron al unísono. Shikamaru se rascó la mejilla, apenado por la coincidencia. Naruto por su parte le devolvió un gesto desinhibido


	12. Anhelos

**N/A: con este capitulo concluyo el fic, muchas gracias por haber leído :3**

Estaba nerviosa, aterrada. El último vestigio de esperanza en escapar se desvaneció cuando la imponente y robusta figura ingresó a la cámara, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta a sus espaldas

Sakura retrocedió por instinto, apenas una suave sacudida sobre la fría silla de metal que la sostenía. Movió por reflejo las muñecas, gruesos hilos de chakra la mantenían inmóvil, fija y prácticamente adherida al asiento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el corpulento hombre se acercó más. Su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, claros indicativos de lo que podría sucederle a ella. Lo conocía apenas un poco, lo suficiente para temerle

El oficial al mando del departamento de tortura la miró fijamente, como si tratara de recordarla de algún lado. Ella ladeó el rostro y se mordió los labios, aun así no pensaba hablar. Era por esa razón que la tenían ahí. Querían averiguar el paradero de Sasuke y no sería ella quien lo delatara. Prefería morir antes de entregar en bandeja de plata al chico que por tantos años amó y seguía amando

-Ibiki Morino- se presentó, sin efectuar el mínimo intento por sonar agradable. Sakura cerró los ojos, su respiración se agitó. Claro que lo reconocía, no necesitaba presentarse. Había sido él quien lideró la primera parte de los exámenes Chunnin. Quizás él no la recordaba pero ella no podía decir lo mismo. Le inspiraba miedo, terror, una sensación atroz y similar a la primera vez que vio a Orochimaru

La oscuridad se apoderó del cuarto, llevándose todo vestigio de luz a su paso. Sakura gimió entre asustada y confundida. El alambre de púas se enredó en sus piernas, con mucha firmeza. La piel fue rasgándose y ella se mordió con fuerza descomunal los labios para reprimir el dolor. Si tuviera las manos libres podría sanarse fácilmente pero no había forma…

Y entonces volvió a sollozar. No saldría de esa pequeña cámara de tortura hasta que hablara, estaba en una encrucijada y en espera de Sasuke. Porque estaba segura de que regresaría por ella, la ayudaría a escapar y después…se irían juntos. Lo convencería de dejar a Orochimaru, lo guiaría por otro camino, solos ella y él. Incluso podían fugarse a cualquier aldea lejana, empezar de nuevo. No sería problema, claro que no

Tenía que aferrarse a algo para soportar, a alguien…a Sasuke

-Puedes evitarte el sufrimiento si respondes con la verdad- le sugirió Ibiki, mirándola con dureza. Sakura negó suavemente, el genjutsu se hacía más evidente a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Sintió frio y ganas de vomitar. No ganaba nada haciéndose la fuerte, llevaba años tratando de superarse y la realidad amenazaba con resquebrajar su bien fundada utopía

Todo mejoraría porque…Naruto

Hincó las uñas a la base de la silla. Naruto no estaba ahí, siempre le dejaba sus cargas emocionales a él. Siempre trataba de apoyarse en quien fuera uno de sus amigos

¿Por qué lo había lastimado entonces?

La respuesta era clara, tan nítida como la sangre que brotaba de sus piernas. No había cumplido su promesa. El resentimiento seguía indemne dentro de ella. No lo odiaba pero tampoco lo había perdonado. Fue Naruto quien prometió traer a Sasuke sano y salvo a la aldea, fue él quien le falló cuando regresó sin Sasuke y con varias heridas

"Todo estará bien, Sakura-chan" aun recordaba el pulgar en alto, la sonrisa que le devolvió la confianza de que Sasuke estaría bien y volvería a la aldea

Sus pupilas vibraron, sintió la gruesa mano posarse sobre su cabeza. Otro genjutsu para absorberle información, tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que olvidarse de lo que pasó con Sasuke, borrar sus recuerdos

-Sakura Haruno- logró oír el murmullo antes de perder la consciencia, la silla se humedeció y esta vez no se trataba de sangre

Se ocultó tras la espesura del follaje cuando varias siluetas conocidas abarcaron su campo de visión. Los reconocía a la perfección, a todos ellos, todos hipócritas

Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al notar la pequeña caja de regalo que llevaba el usuario del Byakugan. Un espasmo de decepción lo asaltó pero trató de convencerse de otro motivo. No sentía el chakra de Naruto desde la noche anterior pero si percibía el oscuro y nauseabundo que provenía del zorro de las nueve colas. Estaba demasiado confundido para enlazar una cuestión con la otra. Naruto no podía estar usando ese chakra debido al enorme riesgo que corría al transformarse. El mismo lo presenció una vez, la ilógica daba cabida en la tranquilidad que manifestaban los ninjas médicos que salían y entraban del hospital

Naruto debería haber alcanzado cierto grado de transformación por el flujo constante de ese chakra oscuro y sin embargo no había bullicio alguno que lo delatara. Y si el chakra no le pertenecía a él, solo podía significar que no sobrevivió

¿Sería cierto?, ¿Naruto había muerto?

La sola idea lo sumergía en un terrible desequilibrio emocional. No había lágrimas pero el dolor era mucho peor que si las hubiera. Se sentía desgarrarse por dentro al sopesar la más simple y llana posibilidad de que Naruto no hubiera sobrevivido. Después de todo ¿Qué importancia tenía Naruto para aquellos aldeanos estúpidos que lo habían subestimado desde pequeño?

Todo se resumía en un dilema demasiado patético y arriesgado de su parte. Podía marcharse y olvidarse de todo, dejar atrás sus estúpidos sentimientos por Naruto. Intentar una vez más trozar aquel lazo que lo mantenía unido no solo a él sino a toda la villa

La segunda opción era la que lo mantenía ahí, de pie, analizando las probabilidades. No era idiota, se había dado cuenta de la considerable baja en la cantidad de chakra cuando se acercó a la entrada. O el resto del equipo de seguridad se había marchado a liderar alguna misión de suma importancia, o Tsunade no estaba en la aldea. No era ninguna novedad que sus sequitos la acompañaran

La adrenalina volvió a bullir, con más fuerza esta vez. Se había decidido, la seguridad había decaído de manera considerable a falta de la Hokage y él necesitaba asegurarse del estado de Naruto. Si seguía vivo…

Lo llevaría consigo

Abandonó con simpleza su escondite, sacudiéndose el resto de hojas secas que se habían adherido a su cuerpo. Era su oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla

Shikamaru esbozó media sonrisa al abrir la puerta. Se trataba de sus amigos y estaba seguro de que Naruto se alegraría de verlos. Aunque su pensamiento cambió al volver la mirada hacia la mullida cama. Naruto mecía a Taichi en sus brazos y en ningun momento había dejado de sonreír y esa misma sonrisa se transmitía a él en medio de tan enternecedora imagen. Su pareja y ahora su hijo, no podía estar más feliz aunque quisiera, su familia estaba completa ahora, tampoco pensaba quejarse

-Lee, Chouji, Tenten- los saludó en ademan, invitándolos a tomar una silla. La habitación era pequeña pero no había problema si algunos esperaban afuera. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano ajena se posó en el otro extremo, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su acción

-No necesito presentación

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. El arrogante Hyuga pasó de largo y fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la sección donde yacía Naruto en cama. ¿Quién se creía?

El Nara cerró de mala gana la puerta. Encima venía con obsequio. Negó en ademan y se dispuso a seguirlo, puede que no fuera muy ético de su parte pero seguía siendo el padre y la pareja de Naruto, por ende tenía derecho

Descorrió la cortina y miró atento en dirección de la cama

-¿Ya pensaste un nombre?- inquirió Neji, acercándose más al bulto envuelto en la frazada. Naruto asintió sonriente

-Se llama Taichi- reconoció, sin dejar de observar al pequeño bebito que lo tenía embelesado desde temprano. Le parecía tan frágil que tenía miedo de dejarlo un solo minuto. A pesar de que Shikamaru lo había estado relevando durante la noche, no quería apartarse del pequeño. De todas formas, Taichi era bastante tranquilo y a Naruto le encantaba ver sus ojitos azules tan idénticos a los suyos

-Te traje…- Neji se volvió hacia un costado de la cama para tomar el presente pero no tuvo tiempo de entregarlo cuando sus compañeros de equipo también entraron a la sección

-¿Puedo verlo?- pidió Tenten, aproximándose hacia Naruto, quien felizmente retiró una parte de la frazada para dejar al descubierto al bebé. –Es hermoso

-La juventud absoluta- sonrió Lee, posicionándose junto a Tenten

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

Naruto se mantuvo pensativo un momento pero al ver la mirada de los presentes puesta en él, tuvo que aceptar

Despacio, entregó a su bebé. Repitiéndose mentalmente que no le pasaría nada. Sin embargo, no retiró la vista de su pequeño, siguió cada movimiento de Tenten y de Lee a su lado. Se sentía egoísta pero deseaba tener todo el tiempo a Taichi. Casi lo pierde y el solo hecho de pensarlo despertaba su faceta sobreproctectora

-Es hermoso, Shikamaru- Chouji entró a la sección, colocando con firmeza un brazo en el hombro de su distraído compañero, el cual asintió más que convencido del cumplido hacia su pequeño. Taichi poseía los rasgos de ambos, aunque la similitud con Naruto era mucho más notoria

De algo estaba seguro, se sentía orgulloso de ser el padre

-Tiene que serlo- fingió engreimiento, llevándose los brazos tras su nuca. Chouji rió por la ocurrencia de su compañero. Siempre solía decir trivialidades cuando se sentía estresado o feliz. Chouji estaba seguro de que era lo último esta vez

-Naruto-kun- Tenten acarició lentamente el cabello castaño del bebé. - Es idéntico a ti

Shikamaru chasqueó la boca por el acertado comentario. Chouji volvió a reír a sus espaldas. Sería un día bastante largo por lo visto

No se equivocó. La charla se prolongó casi dos horas, entre cuestionamientos sobre el futuro y recuerdos nostálgicos de su estadía en la academia, pronto el atardecer cayó

Shikamaru se dedicaba a mirar desde su asiento, recargó su codo sobre la pierna derecha y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Comenzaba a fastidiarse, no que le disgustara la compañía de sus amigos pero podía notar la ansiedad de Naruto en su semblante

Los ojos azules de su pareja no abandonaban a Taichi pese a que Tenten lo tenía en brazos de nuevo. La chica había vuelto a pedírselo una vez que terminó de alimentarlo

-¿Y volverás a casa de tus suegros?- Shikamaru se removió en su lugar, denotando mayor interés en la nueva interrogante. Era lo mismo que se había estado planteando

-Si- pero Naruto ni siquiera razonaba la respuesta, no ponía atención a lo que le preguntaban. Solo quería tener de vuelta a su pequeño en brazos

Shikamaru se puso de pie. Se había mantenido neutral en la conversación porque necesitaba saber que era lo que quería Naruto. No se sentía muy cómodo hostigándolo de esa manera. Sabía que Naruto se enfadaría si le preguntaba directamente, aunque la confianza fuera mutua

-Naruto ¿tienes sueño?

-Si- cual autómata, Naruto volvió a responder, sin percatarse de que esta vez había sido su pareja y no Tenten quien hacia la pregunta. Shikamaru sonrió, complacido con la respuesta

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Salvo Neji que, al igual que Shikamaru, mantenía su distancia

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- opinó Lee, rascándose la nuca. Incomodo por la situación. Era obvio que Naruto necesitaba descansar, era joven pero eso no significaba que debiera permanecer despierto hasta tarde, especialmente ahora que tenía un bebé interrumpiendo sus sueños. Tenten asintió, se acercó a la cama, dirigiéndole una última mirada al bebé que recién despertaba en sus brazos

-Es tan adorable- lo entregó forzadamente. Naruto sintió el alivio embargarlo al tener nuevamente a su pequeño. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, no se alejaría ni un instante de Taichi, además, en unos días lo darían de alta. Seria más cómodo cuidar del bebé en un ambiente hogareño y no en la monotonía y frialdad del hospital. Afortunadamente tenia a Shikamaru consigo, asistiéndolo en todo momento, incluso cuando no se lo pedía

Naruto miró de soslayo a su pareja. Sabía que Shikamaru estaría muy cansado por estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo, no solo él sino también al bebé

Decidió esperar a que sus compañeros abandonaran la sala

-Se que ya te dieron todo lo que necesitas- Naruto cerró los labios, observó a Neji junto a él con una pequeña caja de regalo. Un chasquido se oyó a la distancia, era Shikamaru

-¿Qué es?- Naruto parpadeó. Quería abrirlo ya mismo pero no podía al tener a Taichi en sus brazos. Neji lo miró escasos segundos antes de retirar el lazo. Naruto se extrañó aun mas cuando Neji sacó un diminuto dije cuya circunferencia platinada resplandeció

-Quería dártelo antes pero no se dio la oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad?- Naruto estaba cada vez mas confundido. Ni siquiera vio cuando Shikamaru se acercaba, más que fastidiado

-Naruto te agradece pero necesita descansar- era una clara invitación hacia la salida. Neji sonrió por el fallido intento de "dominio de la situación" de Shikamaru

-Shikamaru- Naruto frunció el entrecejo. No entendía porque tanta hostilidad de parte del estratega. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Neji ya se había ido, dejando sobre las sabanas el pequeño obsequio. Naruto lo tomó para verlo detenidamente. Sonrió al reparar en la figura del ave en el centro del collar. Sabía lo que representaba aquella imagen para Neji, la libertad de poder cambiar tu destino, el libre albedrio que no había conocido hasta hace poco. Optó por guárdalo nuevamente en la cajita, ahora era Shikamaru quien cargaba al pequeño en brazos, como si tratara de evadir la situación. –Me sentí extraño cuando ellos lo cargaron- confesó, incorporándose lentamente de la cama. Sus articulaciones se habían entumecido un poco

Shikamaru lo miró expectante para después sonreír. No era un gesto forzado ni mucho menos. Simplemente le resultaba hilarante

-Lo sé- esta vez miró a Taichi. Su pequeño entrecerraba cada cierto tiempo sus ojos, como si tratara de enfocar a la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo en brazos. –Lo noté desde que entraron

Era cierto, Naruto se había mostrado algo receloso pero Shikamaru intuía que era normal. Después de lo sucedido no era para menos que desconfiara de todos, afortunadamente aun confiaba en él. O eso quería pensar…

-Shikamaru- la mirada del rubio ensombreció cuando se acercó a mirar a Taichi. -¿Crees…?- retrocedió un paso, llevando ambas manos a la espalda mientras se balanceaba despacio sobre sus talones, dudando en preguntar o quedarse con la duda. La expresión de Shikamaru lo instó a continuar. -¿Crees que me perdone?

Al principio, Shikamaru no comprendió. Sin embargo Naruto se apresuró a aclarar su desconcierto

-Fue mi culpa

Enseguida, el Nara negó en ademan. Definitivamente no lo era

-Tú lo salvaste, Naruto- apremió, acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde. Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, inseguro

-Pero fui yo quien lo puso en peligro en primer lugar- recordó lo que había hecho, sintiéndose mal por su precipitada reacción. –Yo me comí la tarta de Sakura-chan

Shikamaru dejó de mirar al bebé. Se quedo perplejo unos instantes, no estaba al tanto de que Naruto supiera la verdad. No había querido decírselo hasta encontrar el momento adecuado

-¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?- se arrepintió de preguntar al notar la expresión nostálgica del rubio. Mirar a Naruto triste era equiparable a contemplar el cielo cuando estaba nublado. El sol no brillaba y las nubes grises opacaban la belleza del firmamento. Un espectáculo plenamente melancólico que podía comparar con el semblante actual de Naruto

-Escuché a tu mamá decirlo cuando devolvía el estomago- admitió, bajando la mirada. Los pasos de Shikamaru secundaron al silencio acaecido tras la confesión. Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, solo estaba confundido y triste por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo

Los irises azules tintinearon al ser envuelto en un semiabrazo comprensivo por Shikamaru. Naruto susurró un quedo "lo siento" antes de volver a tomar a su bebé

-No va a perdonarte porque no has cometido ninguna falta contra él- Shikamaru sonrió, contempló atentamente el perfil de Naruto. Nunca se imaginó que realmente podría formar una familia junto a él, no creyó que pudiera procrear y mucho menos se vio a si mismo cuidando de un recién nacido pero ahora todo era bastante lucido. No más utopías o citas forzadas preparadas por sus padres, no más cobardía ni pesimismo. Tenía todo lo que quería y al mismo tiempo lo que necesitaba. A Naruto y a su pequeño, ambos eran su cielo, los dos eran parte de su vida ahora, su…mundo

Sasuke se detuvo en el alféizar de la puerta, visualizó las dos sombras que se reflejaban tras la cortina y sintió la sangre hervirle de nuevo. Todavía no erradicaba esa molesta sensación de antes y ahora el sofoco interno se intensificaba. ¿Por qué Naruto seguía con él?

Y entonces la respuesta le sobrevino junto a la vorágine de emociones que se esforzaba en reprimir. Era por aquel producto indeseado que había tratado de destruir

"Infructuosamente", se dijo al percibir la tercera presencia, el débil flujo de chakra que había confundido anteriormente con el de Naruto. No era de él, sino del estorbo que la inútil de Sakura no pudo eliminar

Dio otro paso, indeciso aun en su actuar. Podía terminar lo que empezó y llevarse a Naruto ahora que la seguridad no representaba mayor amenaza

-Te amo, Shikamaru

Su cuerpo se paralizó ante la voz de Naruto. Empezó a dudar nuevamente, de sus acciones, de su decisión. No era arrepentimiento sino…dolor

Se olvidaba que su vinculo con Naruto no estaba roto, nunca logró deshacerse del lazo que lo unía a Naruto, contrario al rubio que ahora profesaba con plena seguridad amar a alguien más, y ese alguien…no era él

Sasuke Uchiha había sido reemplazado, sustituido, no solamente de la aldea, los sentimientos de Naruto pertenecían a aquel imbécil que se convirtió Chunnin

Sin mayor miramiento, descorrió las cortinas y se adentró en la pequeña sección destinada para Naruto

Los rostros de los ahí presentes le pasaron desapercibidos, se centró exclusivamente en lo que Naruto llevaba en brazos. De ahí provenía la débil fuente de chakra, del mismo modo que sus problemas

Trató de seguir avanzando en vano. Su cuerpo inmóvil y la sombra proyectándose verticalmente en el suelo. Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo, una alarma interna se sacudió dentro de él. Naruto apenas si alzó la mirada, por alguna razón no le sorprendía ver a Sasuke también. Si Sakura había atentado contra la vida de su bebé, lógicamente se debía a la influencia del Uchiha, su amor platónico

-Creí que habías muerto- murmuró Sasuke en tono lacónico, sin dejar entrever la preocupación que se había apoderado de él horas antes. Naruto desvió la mirada de los ojos ónix, se sentía aun débil para discutir. Taichi se removió incomodo entre sus brazos, como si la nueva presencia le estuviera afectando, como si pudiera percibir el peligro al que estaba expuesto

-Naruto, vete- Shikamaru amplió el radio de su jutsu para asegurarse de que cubrir toda la extensión en derredor del Uchiha. No había miedo en su cuerpo esta vez, solo odio, un odio inmenso por el bastardo que amenazaba la integridad física de lo más importante que poseía

Sasuke miró impasible a su alrededor, tratando de captar la atención del estratega, quien, molesto, no se dejó intimidar

-¿En serio crees tenerme?- sonrió déspota, entornando la mirada hacia un punto en especifico. Shikamaru vaciló, sintió el abismo abrirse bajo sus pies, pronto no había ningun mueble en la habitación, ningun objeto o materia física, solo ellos dos. La desesperación lo consumió rápidamente al darse cuenta de la ilusión. No podía darse el lujo de cometer esa clase de errores, no ahora que tenía una enorme responsabilidad. –Es justo terminar lo que empezamos- Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia él. Shikamaru se palpó el interior del chaleco en busca de sus armas. Morir no estaba en sus planes, nunca lo estuvo pero en esta ocasión tenía un motivo más sólido para defender su existencia

Los pasos de Sasuke no aumentaron en velocidad, pese a la ansiedad de querer concretar sus intenciones pasadas. Dio un paso más y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto en la realidad. Los sollozos cobraron intensidad. Sasuke apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, el sonido que emitía el pequeño lo desesperaba en demasía

Tuvo que abandonar la ilusión. Naruto se hallaba indeciso, sin saber cómo proceder con su bebé en brazos. No dejaría solo a Shikamaru pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo a Taichi

-¿Piensas…quedarte con él?- preguntó Sasuke, mascando su propia ira al proferir tal cuestionamiento. Naruto asintió a modo de respuesta, acarició el cabello castaño y depositó un suave beso en la frente del pequeño para calmarlo. –No podrás- se aproximó hacia el rubio, sin reparar en la expresión dolida del mismo. –Sigues siendo el inmaduro de antes, eres torpe y tu idiotez prevalece

Naruto suavizó la mirada, forzándose a ignorar los comentarios de Sasuke. Más que nunca quería responderle, golpearlo por atreverse a enviar a Sakura a cometer semejante crimen

El impacto le dio de lleno en el rostro, Sasuke se frenó en seco, sintiendo el palpitar de su mejilla. Filos hilos carmesí descendieron de su boca pero él se negaba a aceptar que el imbécil con rango de Chunnin hubiera escapado de su ilusión

Volteó a duras penas para mirarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta. Se había fracturado un dedo. Shikamaru lo observaba fijamente a la distancia. La sombra los ataba nuevamente, con más firmeza esta vez. Se había golpeado a sí mismo con la ira a flor de piel, con tanta fuerza que se olvidó que el impacto iba dirigido también a su cuerpo. Un poco más de fuerza y se habría roto la mandíbula. Pero no le importó, no al escuchar la sarta de bajezas e insultos hacia Naruto

-Si hablamos de inmadurez….- Shikamaru se limpió despacio la sangre que manaba de su boca. El dolor era casi insoportable pero no permitió que le afectara al pronunciar. –Deberíamos citar tus procederes hasta este momento

Naruto miró preocupado a Shikamaru. No quería que se involucrara en una pelea con Sasuke, llevaba las de perder, ambos

-No necesitas esto, Naruto- sorpresivamente, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Naruto lo observo incrédulo, sin aflojar el agarre de sus brazos. –Puedes venir conmigo. Deja esa carga aquí y…

-¡No!- se alejó en dirección de la puerta. No pretendía escapar pero si dejarle en claro su decisión. Sasuke experimentó por segunda vez el rechazo. Su sharingan se activó cuando el odio abismal comenzó a absorberlo

-Será por las malas- cerró los ojos, concentrando el flujo de chakra en una zona en especifico. Shikamaru trató de mantener el jutsu. Necesitaba reforzarlo, mantenerlo inmóvil más tiempo. Sasuke se resistía y el tiempo que podía mantener en función su sombra seguía siendo escaso

El fuerte ruido irrumpió el perpetuo silencio. Los vidrios de la ventana se trozaron, produciendo un chasquido seco cuando los diminutos cristales cayeron irremediablemente. Shikamaru se alivió en demasía al ver al Sennin atravesando la abertura de la ventana

-Lamentó la demora- pronunció, irguiéndose imponente. Sasuke suspiró contradictorio por el recién llegado. Sabía que no estaba a su altura, ni de lejos podría ganarle. Optó por retirarse, ya no veía a Naruto por ninguna parte

-Rasengan- Jiraiya concentró el chakra en la palma de su mano. Sasuke sonrió a medias. Una bola de energía atravesó su cuerpo. El cuerpo falso que se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una estela de humo y un objeto inanimado

-Sustitución- masculló Jiraiya, decepcionado por haber fallado. Se asomó al recoveco de la ventana pero no logró distinguir nada entre la espesura de los arboles

Shikamaru negó en desaprobación. Sasuke era y seguiría siendo una potencial amenaza

-Los cazadores irán en su búsqueda- Jiraiya le sonrió, tratando de apaciguar las emociones que seguramente se arremolinaban en el más joven. –Lo discutimos con Tsunade. Sasuke será integrado al libro bingo

Shikamaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Al principio escéptico pero lentamente asimiló la veracidad de las palabras. Ahora Sasuke seria adjudicado como un criminal. Cualquiera que lo viera sería libre de atacarlo y darle muerte. Lo buscarían en cada aldea sin descanso en pro de una buena recompensa. Aunque interiormente dudaba que alguien lograra atrapar a Sasuke, sobre todo por Orochimaru. Muchos ninjas renegados le eran fieles

-Naruto…- reaccionó tarde. No le dio tiempo a Jiraiya de decir nada mas, interrumpió su monologo para salir corriendo de la pieza a buscar a Naruto. Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho. Naruto yacía en la habitación aledaña, buscando desesperado con la mirada a alguna enfermera que cuidara de su pequeño para poder auxiliar a Shikamaru

Pronto el alboroto se hizo público. Varios Shinobis ingresaron al hospital. Naruto se dio la vuelta al sentir el quedo toque sobre su hombro. Temió que se tratara de Sasuke pero al reparar en el semblante del estratega, sintió alivio

-¿Y Sasuke?- volvió a alarmarse, si Sasuke le hacía algo al bebé. Shikamaru suspiró consternado

-Escapó- las palabras le supieron amargas en medio de la creciente adrenalina

-Tu dedo- Naruto se percató de la fractura. Alzó la mirada angustiado. La mejilla de Shikamaru también denotaba un fuerte tono rojizo, producto del golpe que se había dado a sí mismo. -¿Y si regresa?- preguntó preocupado mientras deslizaba con suavidad el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Shikamaru, este hizo un mohín al meditar su respuesta. No quería preocupar más a Naruto

-Lo atraparan pronto- quiso convencerse de ello. Naruto asintió conforme, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru. Taichi se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y él aun sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón

Naruto entró a tientas al departamento. Shikamaru insistía en cubrirle los ojos y él ya quería ver su sorpresa. No podía esperar. Desde que lo dieron de alta en el hospital había querido ir a Ichiraku, extrañaba el ramen. Pero Shikamaru había prometido llevarlo luego de que hicieran una parada. Había pasado una semana en el hospital y lo último que Naruto quería era esperar más tiempo. Además, escuchaba los quedos gemiditos de Taichi, seguramente él también tenía hambre

-¿Ya Shikamaru?- se desesperó, palpando inseguro el resquicio de la puerta

-Espera- Shikamaru entró primero. Taichi lo miraba desde sus brazos con genuina curiosidad. Sus ojitos azules resplandecieron aun más bajo la luminosidad del departamento. Naruto trastabilló al dar otro paso

-¿Ya?- se quedo quieto esperando la aprobación de Shikamaru. No quería caerse por las ansias que le generaba la situación

-Ya- Shikamaru dio un firme tirón a la venda. Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para adaptarse a la luz del lugar. Parpadeó unas veces y enfocó con asombro su departamento amueblado. Se giró para ver las paredes azules. Bajo sus pies una alfombra. Caminó en dirección del comedor. Notaba algo extraño en su estancia, no solo por la nueva decoración y los muebles, sino también por la amplitud

-Originalmente pensé en mudarnos al lado- admitió Shikamaru, mirando con ternura el gesto de Taichi, como si tratara de sonreír. –Pero finalmente decidí que unieran ambas secciones. Esta era tu casa después de todo

Naruto se dirigió a la sala sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Ahora entendía la ausencia de Shikamaru por las tardes y su ridícula justificación del entrenamiento

-¿Y tus padres?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Recordó a Yoshino y se haló el cuello del chaleco con nerviosismo

-No se los he dicho

-Shikamaru- Naruto sonrió divertido. Vio la botella sobre la mesa. La misma que usaban meses antes cuando sus amigos se reunían en su casa. La miró con detenimiento y después la tomó para asegurarse que fuera la misma. –Te olvidaste de votarla- la agitó en sus manos, extrañado

Shikamaru negó despacio

-No quise tirarla- reconoció, abrigando más al pequeño. Naruto arqueó una ceja

-¿Por qué?- preguntó recostándose en el mullido sofá. Shikamaru se sentó frente a él, colocando con cuidado a Taichi en su regazo

-Fue por ese juego que me pude acercar a ti- estuvo seguro de ruborizarse ante tal ridiculez. Naruto rió por lo bajo, aun con la botella en sus manos

-Nunca me enseñaste a besar- frunció los labios ante ese ínfimo detalle. Shikamaru le invitó con un gesto de mano que se sentara junto a él. Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza, se levantó para ir a su lado

Shikamaru le indicó que cerrara los ojos y Naruto acató de inmediato. Los cálidos labios del castaño se posaron sobre los suyos, apenas una caricia labial que le produjo un suave cosquilleo. Naruto abrió los ojos más que confundido con el sutil roce

-¿Así?- Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa al notar el desconcierto en los ojos azules

-No me refería a ese tipo de besos- unió sus dedos sin atreverse a decirle a Shikamaru lo obvio. Sabía que estaba jugando y lo corroboró cuando los labios se estamparon contra los de él, robándole el aliento de golpe. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, sintió la húmeda lengua adentrarse en su cavidad. El beso se tornó demandante en cuestión de segundos. El bebé emitió un quedo balbuceo, similar a una risa. Naruto sonrió entre ambas bocas y se apartó rápidamente

-¿Escuchaste Shikamaru?- el aludido asintió, volviendo la mirada hacia Taichi. –Dice que eres un pervertido- sonrió y se levantó velozmente sin esperar reclamos

-Naruto…- Shikamaru se puso de pie, miró por última vez la botella. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos con Naruto los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que pronto se acumularían recuerdos nuevos, igual de perdurables y mucho más gratos junto a su nueva familia. Quizá Naruto no lo sabía pero él había dejado de ver el lado problemático de las cosas. Ahora se enfocaba en el futuro, se aseguraría de que Naruto cumpliera su sueño, siempre estaría para él, jamás lo dejaría solo porque lo último que deseaba era volver a verlo sufriendo como en el pasado

Depositó un beso casto en la mejilla de Taichi y se dispuso a buscar los cupones. Esa noche llevaría a cenar a Naruto, también tendría que enfrentar a su problemática y bastante dramática madre. Pero valía la pena…absolutamente

-.-.-.-.

Inevitablemente sonrió cuando se hallaba a escasos metros de su nueva casa. Incluso debía admitir que se sentía mucho más cómodo en aquel ambiente creado por su familia. Tanto Naruto como Taichi conformaban el círculo hogareño en el que Shikamaru se había acostumbrado poco a poco. No que extrañara los regaños banales de su madre o las humillaciones póstumas de su padre al momento de perder contra él en un superfluo y nimio partido de shogi. Simplemente le incordiaban las dudas respecto al nuevo rol que había dispuesto un par de años atrás, cuando ni siquiera se creía merecedor del amor de Naruto

Sus dudas irrelevantes variaban desde sus responsabilidades hasta ciertas preocupaciones de mayor transcendencia que, lentamente había dejado en el pasado. Había abandonado sus irrisorias quejas en pro del bienestar de su hijo. Varias noches tuvo que ceder su sueño, postergarlo para el amanecer. Asimismo, adquirió nuevas modalidades, se había vuelto más hábil y eficiente en lo que implica el cuidado de un recién nacido. Las tardes gastadas en la biblioteca habían sido útiles después de todo, por ende, disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Atesoraba cada momento junto a Naruto y Taichi. Ambos eran sus soles, quienes se encargaban de hacerle mucho más ameno el día, quienes lo recibían con una sonrisa y algún juego nuevo en el que, por alguna ley que había pasado desapercibida, le tocaba a él participar

Resultaba casi una utopía dar por sentado que, dentro de una semana más, su pequeño niño hiperactivo cumpliría tres años. Lo que implicaba 36 meses de felicidad lucida e ininterrumpida junto a ellos

Shikamaru se sorprendió de no ver a ninguno de sus inquietos soles al cruzar la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas y ningun ruido era perceptible

"Extraño" se dijo, recorriendo una por una las recamaras. Supuso que Naruto estaría cansado, después de todo, el día anterior le había tocado a él liderar una misión junto a su nuevo equipo. Aquel joven insensible cuyo cabello oscuro y semblante imperturbable le recordaban a cierto individuo que repugnaba con todo su ser. Aunque el parecido terminara ahí mismo, en una simple similitud física, puesto que aquel muchacho no poseía el inconmensurable odio del Uchiha, en realidad era todo lo contrario. El nuevo integrante del equipo siete se destacaba por aparente falta de emociones, siempre apático y con una sonrisa que, al principio, Shikamaru había catalogado como un gesto hipócrita

Tal vez el chico no le agradaba mucho. Nada realmente, pero hacia su esfuerzo por aceptarlo, ya que, era el nuevo compañero de Naruto y aunque angustioso para el joven, el reemplazo de Sasuke Uchiha

Se preguntaba cómo sería la suplente de Sakura. No quería saberlo aun. Pero ello significaba una buena primicia para Naruto, ya no tendría que estar vagando de equipo en equipo cada misión. Pronto tendría el propio y lo que era aun mejor, él sería líder de dicho equipo

Se rindió de buscar y de esperar a que llegaran. No sabía a dónde habían ido pero tenía una leve hipótesis de donde podría hallarlos. Conociendo a Naruto debería estar entrenando en los alrededores

Se deshizo de sus armas, dejándolas sobre el anaquel más alto y dentro de sus respectivas fundas. Por nada del mundo propiciaría un accidente. Taichi era demasiado curioso al igual que Naruto, y algo desinteresado en cuanto a la importancia de ciertas cosas. Una semejanza más hacia su persona

Caminó resueltamente por las calles de Konoha. Abarrotadas de Shinobis y demás civiles que acudían sin prisa alguna hacia su destino. Shikamaru introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, miró atentamente a los individuos que pasaban junto a él. Aun era temprano para que Naruto estuviera en Ichiraku pero el rubio era tan impredecible que tampoco debía descartar esa opción

-¡Shikamaru!- escuchó la aguda voz a la distancia y acto seguido, divisó a sus compañeros fuera del establecimiento de barbacoa. No esperaba encontrarlos a ellos. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila al tiempo que se abría paso entre la muchedumbre. Ino lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa pero Shikamaru rechazó la invitación con un gesto de mano. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, quería encontrar a Naruto

-Creímos que vendrías a comer con nosotros- murmuró Ino, mirándolo con decepción mal disimulada. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para continuar buscando con la mirada. Chouji ya había empezado a tomar algunos trozos de carne semi cruda del asador, dando por sentado el rechazo a la comida

-En realidad busco a Naruto- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Chouji tragó pesado

-Lo vi entrenando cerca del bosque. A las dos en punto- añadió lo último, tomando un nuevo bocado con los palillos. Shikamaru torció levemente los labios. Estaba seguro de que Kakashi se hallaba liderando otra misión por su cuenta. Era extraño que Naruto quisiera entrenar por sí solo. Quizás…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Shino y Kiba estaban buscándolo- la rubia picoteó el contenido de su plato, mirándolo con desinterés

Por toda respuesta, Shikamaru sonrió. Las coordenadas enunciadas por Chouji conducían a cierto lugar que no le era del todo desconocido. Se alejó nuevamente tras una breve despedida

El castaño se abstuvo de dirigir la mirada hacia el piso superior de la conocida fachada. Vio las macetas, expuestas junto a la ventana para que les diera el sol

-Hola, Shikamaru- el aludido siguió de largo, algo tenso al escuchar la voz de la kunoichi. –Shikamaru… ¿no has visto a Sasuke?

Se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones, haciendo pantalla con su mano para poder contemplar a la muchacha que lo saludaba desde el segundo piso, recargada junto a la ventana mientras sacudía su brazo con efusividad. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta nuevamente, desde su lugar, Sakura seguía sonriéndole, saludándolo con inusitada tranquilidad. Chasqueó la lengua ante lo problemático del asunto. Al pasar frente a la fachada de la pelirosa, escuchó los sollozos provenientes del interior de la casa. El llanto de los padres de Sakura lo forzó a continuar su camino. Apenas había trascurrido algunas semanas desde que dieran de alta a la kunoichi. Su estado mental se había estado deteriorando poco a poco, sus recuerdos carcomiéndose

Al menos ahora tendría la certeza de que no volvería a herirlos. Sakura se había sumido en una especie de bucle mental, idealizado desde antes de la partida del Uchiha. Un mecanismo de defensa para no sentir dolor ni afrontar la realidad. Trágico…

Tanto para ella como para sus padres. Sería una odisea con la que tendrían que lidiar a diario. A Shikamaru le daba igual actualmente el futuro incierto de ella. Era de esperarse que las consecuencias de actos tan viles se vieran reflejados en algún momento. Jamás la perdonó, tampoco le guardo rencor. Simplemente se había olvidado de ella. No podía decir lo mismo respecto al Uchiha. Realmente deseaba que pagara por sus actos. Incluso había añorado la venganza hasta cierto punto. Cuando creyó que perdería a los dos seres más valiosos para él, aun cuando tuvo en brazos a su pequeño y Naruto estaba fuera de peligro, anheló volverse más fuerte para poder enfrentarse debidamente al bastardo desertor

Sus aspiraciones eran otras en ese instante. Se acercó con sigilo hacia el espacio provisto de césped. Naruto yacía sentado sobre un mantel improvisado, frente a él, su pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos azules aplaudía al ver los tazones con ramen y sodas dispuestos para ambos

Shikamaru los contempló un instante. Sintió una calidez grata embargarlo. Su pequeño estaba creciendo y Naruto procuraba darle lo que quería, pero más importante, le daba a Taichi lo que necesitaba. Amor, cariño y atención. Todo cuanto el careció en su infancia

-¿Puedo unirme?- Shikamaru decidió interferir al cabo de unos minutos. No quería importunar tan ameno momento. Naruto sonrió radiante, omitiendo fugazmente el gesto de sorpresa al oír la voz de su pareja

-¡Papá!- gritó el pequeño, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para correr en su dirección. Shikamaru lo sujetó a tiempo entre sus brazos. Taichi era algo descuidado también pero había heredado la simpatía de Naruto y algunos de sus pasatiempos, tales como observar las nubes

-¿Me extrañaste?- inquirió Shikamaru, colocándolo con cuidado sobre sus hombros. El pequeño asintió y se aferró con firmeza al cuerpo del mayor

-Quería un picnic- le aclaró Naruto, señalando los platos humeantes. Shikamaru caminó hacia él, en ocasiones solía alarmarse por nimiedades. Sabía lo cuidadoso y sumamente amoroso que era Naruto con su pequeño pero su preocupación distaba mucho de la desenvoltura que tenia Naruto hacia su hijo. Lo que realmente le angustiaba era que pudiera sucederles algo en su ausencia. Quería estar con ellos todo el tiempo para protegerlos. Sasuke seguía libre y aunque probablemente tuviera otros objetivos en mente, no estaba de más ser cauteloso. –También golpeó a Kiba- Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada incrédula de Shikamaru

-¿Es cierto eso, Taichi?- lo bajó con cuidado de su cuerpo para depositarlo sobre el mantel. El susodicho asintió, evidenciando sus actos

-El golpeó a papi Naruto primero- se defendió, parpadeando confundido por el intercambio de miradas entre los mayores

-Estábamos entrenando- masculló Naruto, acercando su plato. Shikamaru acarició el rebelde cabello de Taichi, los ojos del pequeño irradiaban luz y un deje de alegría inmenso. Shikamaru lo abrazó para después apoyar su mentón en el hombro del pequeño

-No sé si reprenderte o felicitarte

Naruto detuvo el movimiento de los palillos para mirar atentamente a Shikamaru. Una sonrisa extraña adornaba los labios del estratega

-Hiciste mal en golpear a Kiba- besó la mejilla del pequeño que, enseguida, corrió a refugiarse detrás del rubio. –Pero hiciste bien en proteger a Naruto

-Yo lo entrenaré cuando este mas grande- Naruto lo atrajo hacia él de la muñeca. El pequeño trastabilló para luego caer en el regazo de Naruto. –Porque Kakashi Sensei estará muy viejo para entonces- apartó el plato y levantó la camiseta naranja del niño

Taichi rió por el repentino ataque de cosquillas. Se removió en los brazos de Naruto, tratando fallidamente de soltarse. Shikamaru sonrió complacido. Naruto había madurado bastante pero seguía conservando sus aires infantiles, sin lugar a dudas lo amaba. Y si llegaba a arrepentirse de algo, era de haber tardado tanto para decírselo a Naruto

-Ayúdame, Shikamaru

Se acercó en su dirección, más que dispuesto a unirse a la divertida lucha entre sus dos soles. Hacía tiempo su cielo se había distorsionado y él adoraba que fuera así

Se arrodilló junto a Naruto y le sostuvo las manitas al pequeño que reía a carcajadas, sacudiéndose de un lado al otro

-¡Ya…!- pedía entre risa y risa el niño, tironeando para liberarse de la agarre de sus progenitores

A la distancia y oculto entre los matorrales, Sasuke observaba con repulsión y rabia la escena. Sus ojos se opacaron al reparar en Naruto, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Siempre era lo mismo. Solo dos veces se había presentado en la aldea, procurando ocultar su chakra. Había desarrollado nuevas habilidades y técnicas prohibidas gracias a Orochimaru, pero había algo que no conseguía llenar ni siquiera con todo el poder que Orochimaru le había prometido

El vacío de perder a Naruto seguía indemne dentro de él. Casi podía saborear su propia bilis al notar con mayor detenimiento la escena. Naruto tenía la misma peculiar sonrisa de siempre y el niño que tenía en brazos indudablemente era suyo. Había notado el parecido ni bien lo vio la primera vez. Exceptuando algunos rasgos sutiles y el tono del cabello que pertenecían a quien le había ganado, no solo en una efímera pelea. El Chunnin lo había superado con creces al hacerse acreedor de una familia junto a la persona que él aun amaba

Tanto pateticismo propio lo asqueaba sobremanera. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, por tercera ocasión se marchaba con las manos vacías y un amargo sentir que no lo abandonaba. El ya no existía para Naruto pero aun le costaba horrores aceptarlo. Darlo por perdido y asumir de una vez por todas que él ya era feliz, que nunca llegaría a estar tan alegre y pleno a su lado

Dolía… era peor que golpes físicos. Mucho peor que cualquier ilusión pasada que pudiera rememorarle las acciones de su hermano mayor y a quien aun buscaba por venganza. Dolía darse cuenta de la realidad porque él pertenecía a una ajena

-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?- Naruto dejó de lado las cosquillas cuando su pareja se detuvo. Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente, agudizó su oído en cierta dirección y posteriormente negó con la cabeza

-Creí escuchar algo- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Taichi se levantó, sujetándose el estomago, le dolía de tanto reírse. Volvió la mirada hacia sus padres y después a la comida derramada sobre el mantel

-Tengo hambre- alcanzó a decir antes de que Shikamaru lo cargara sobre su espalda

La cena familiar prometía mucho esa noche. Shikamaru acicaló una y otra vez el cabello del pequeño, quien, contrariado con el actuar de su padre, seguía alborotándoselo para tenerlo igual que Naruto

-Taichi…- volvió a acomodar un poco algunos mechones. El nombrado se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose ante la insistencia paterna. Ni bien abrieron la puerta, el niño retrocedió asustado. Sabía lo que le esperaba

-Taichi, cielo- Yoshino se agachó para estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos. El niño hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando sus mejillas fueron sujetadas. Naruto contuvo la risa. Le resultaban graciosas las expresiones faciales de su pequeño pero por otro lado intuía lo incomodo que debía ser para Taichi, no lo sabía en realidad, nunca tuvo a alguien que se interesara tanto en él como para estrujarlo de esa manera. Al menos no en su infancia

Shikamaru afianzó su agarre, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto, este sonrió nervioso al entrar. Había algunos invitados extras del clan Nara que no conocía

Apartado del resto, Shikaku extendió su brazo, haciéndoles una seña para que tomaran asiento junto a él. Así lo hicieron, luego de que Yoshino le repitiera una y cien veces lo apuesto que se veía el pequeño con ese traje, todos se dirigieron a la mesa donde yacía Shikaku

-Organicé esta cena para dar a conocer a mi nieto- profirió con seriedad, mirando alternadamente a Naruto y a Shikamaru. –Lamento haberles avisado tan tarde

-No importa- sonrió Naruto, tomando asiento. –Además, Shikamaru dijo que… -A prisa, el estratega le cubrió la boca. Naruto frunció el entrecejo por la interrupción

-Aquí no, Naruto- forzó una sonrisa mientras retiraba lentamente su mano

Yoshino apareció minutos después para servir los correspondientes platillos. Naruto se alarmó al no ver a Taichi junto a él en la silla que le habían designado

-Shikamaru…- trató de llamar al estratega, quien, algo cohibido, se había unido a la conversación de antiguos camaradas. Naruto tamborileó impaciente los dedos sobre la superficie de madera. Optó por alzar el mantel pero no vio ni rastro del pequeño. Apenas si se había descuidado un poco…

Shikaku se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los invitados. Naruto apenas se disponía a buscar a gatas cuando fue devuelto a su lugar por la voz del adulto

-Me gustaría presentarles sin mayor demora a mi nieto- Shikaku llamó la atención de los invitados. Naruto se encogió en la silla, estaba por levantarse nuevamente cuando lo vio. Detrás de Shikaku y sosteniendo otro de los platillos que había cocinado Yoshino

-Taichi…- cerró los ojos cuando el estruendo del plato roto hizo eco. Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con el puño, inmerso en la vergüenza ajena al ver a su propio padre cubierto de fideos y salsa

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Naruto corrió hacia el pequeño, emitiendo una y otra vez sus disculpas al padre de Shikamaru

-Taichi ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se volvió en voz baja hacia el niño que había comenzado a bostezar

-Quería que se callara…

La risa se volvió estruendosa en los ahí presentes. Incluso Shikaku comenzó a reír mientras se limpiaba la salsa que escurría de su cabello. La atención se centró esta vez en el pequeño de ojos azules que pestañeaba con cansancio

Naruto lo tomó en brazos. Besó su frente e hizo un discreto ademan a Shikamaru para que se retiraran. Agradecía que los padres de Shikamaru no fueran tan estrictos como tanto insistía el estratega. Shikamaru exageraba

Los calientes labios descendieron con lentitud desde su boca hasta la clavícula. Naruto ahogó un gemido al sentir la leve mordida sobre su cuello. En ese momento no podía ver nada, solo se dejaba guiar por la multitud de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo entre besos, caricias y roces intencionales. Shikamaru sonrió complacido por la amplia gama de gemidos que Naruto se empeñaba en reprimir. Ciertamente no esperaba que Iruka cumpliera su palabra de llevar a su pequeño nuevo discípulo a la academia para que empezara a familiarizarse con el lugar

Detuvo sus movimientos y se aventuró a mirar el sonrojado rostro de Naruto. La venda había sido una simple sugerencia que el rubio se tomó muy en serio. Simplemente le había comentado su particular hipótesis en torno al incremento de sensaciones mediante la obstrucción de alguno de los sentidos. En este caso el de la vista. Fue Naruto quien se ofreció a "intentar" algo nuevo y él por supuesto se dio por aludido

-Shikamaru, no te…- el rubio se removió bajo el cuerpo del castaño. –No te detengas- se llevó una mano al rostro para quitarse la venda, intentando ver qué era lo que tenía tan distraído a su pareja. Shikamaru asintió, deteniendo con sutileza la mano de Naruto para evitar que se quitara la venda. Le encantaban los momentos de intimidad junto a Naruto, así como amaba jugar con su pequeño en ratos de ocio sin que alguna misión interfiriera en su bien merecido tiempo libre

Jadeó en desespero al tantear con torpeza la superficie de la mesita de noche. Naruto intentó infructuosamente sacarse la tela del rostro

Vio como Shikamaru se acomodaba entre sus piernas, visiblemente mas excitado que él. Se aferró a su espalda a mitad de la lenta penetración. Un prolongado y placentero suspiro acudió a sus oídos ni bien el Nara terminó de entrar por completo. Siempre se aseguraba de preparar a Naruto para evitar posteriores quejas o inconvenientes futuros. Un poco de lubricante para facilitar la penetración y un preservativo eran más que suficientes

Naruto hundió sus dedos en la espalda del castaño. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sobre la almohada y apretó los labios para canalizar el placer interno que le generaban las suaves pero insistentes embestidas. Shikamaru sabía muy bien cómo moverse y en que sitio arremeter con mayor rudeza

A Shikamaru le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos de Naruto, mismos que, prontamente resonaban con más fuerza. Se dispuso a entrelazar ambas manos con las del rubio como punto de apoyo. Naruto accedió al tiempo que enredaba las piernas a los costados de su cadera para intensificar más el contacto

Sus labios buscaron con ansias mal contenidas el cuello de Naruto. Beso, mordió y succionó la expuesta piel trigueña mientras se disponía a arremeter con más lentitud pero mayor profundidad. Naruto se corrió en medio de la inmensa faena de placer, los espasmos internos secundaron al orgasmo

Naruto sintió cosquillas cuando Shikamaru acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrarle una frase apenas comprensible por el tono ronco de su voz. Se estremeció cuando las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas. Esta vez deshizo con suavidad el agarre, dejo de presionar las caderas del castaño que recién terminaba con una última embestida

La sensibilidad se intensificó en su cuerpo, a través de las múltiples descargas eléctricas que forzaron a Shikamaru a arquear ligeramente la espalda al borde del éxtasis, de aquel oasis de placer que solo Naruto conseguía producir en él

-Yo…- Naruto respiró agitado, tratando de regular su respiración mientras el castaño se disponía a salir de su interior. Observó como Shikamaru tomaba algo del buró junto a la cama y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar el objeto

Shikamaru exhaló despacio tras la ligera calada al cigarrillo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba esos cilindros tóxicos que, poco y nada ayudaban a su organismo. El uso en si lo repugnaba pero debía admitir lo eficaz que era la nicotina para disipar el estrés y prolongar la sensación de alivio que le sobrevenía tras tener relaciones con Naruto

-¿Estás fumando?- Naruto se sintió idiota por preguntar. Vio la estela de humo ascender rápidamente. Shikamaru asintió, se levantó de súbito para abrir la ventana pero recordó su desnudez y se abstuvo de hacerlo

-¿Crees que soy bueno…?- dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo antes de que Naruto le espetara por ello. Lo apagó dentro del vaso con agua que reposaba en la cómoda. Naruto lo miró inquisitivo, arqueando una ceja por la extraña interrogante. Si, sin duda Shikamaru era muy bueno en la cama

-Lo eres- admitió afirmando su respuesta con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. –Aunque te excitas muy rápido- Shikamaru sintió el rostro arderle por semejante criterio expuesto

-No me refería al sexo- se acicaló el cabello y volvió la vista hacia el confundido rubio. –Hablo de la paternidad

-Taichi te ama- Naruto sonrió con franqueza. No entendía a que venía la preocupación de Shikamaru. Su pequeño siempre demostraba lo mucho que los quería a ambos. A veces mediante dibujos y otras tantas a base de afecto. Taichi era un niño cariñoso aunque algo vago como Shikamaru, y de vez en cuando travieso…

-Tal vez se siente forzado a hacerlo…

-Yo te amo- lo interrumpió Naruto, dándose vuelta sobre la cama. Shikamaru observó atento la atlética figura de Naruto, los cabellos rubios revueltos y los brillantes orbes azules viéndolo fijo. Naruto tenía un sinfín de cualidades y no vacilaba al comparar la similitud de un eclipse con la relación de ambos. Naruto era como el sol, cálido, radiante, capaz de iluminar cualquier recoveco de oscuridad. El en cambio se catalogaba como la luna. Pacifico, cadencioso y lleno de sosiego hasta la llegada del sol

-Lo sé- se limitó a dar un beso casto en los labios de Naruto. Tal vez era muy pronto pero no perdía nada con intentar. –Qué opinas…

Naruto sonrió con brío, divertido al ver la expresión taciturna de Shikamaru. Estaba nervioso, todo en él lo delataba. Desde el cigarrillo hasta la indecisión por completar una simple frase. El estratega era bastante recatado en ese aspecto

-Me preguntaba…

-Naruto, Shikamaru- los aludidos se pusieron rápidamente de pie. Naruto rió al ver como el castaño se tropezaba al intentar ponerse los pantalones. Era Iruka, había regresado mas rápido de lo previsto

Como solía hacer, Shikamaru se volvió hacia Naruto ni bien terminó de ponerse los pantalones. Le acicaló minuciosamente algunas rebeldes hebras doradas. Naruto lo besó fugazmente en los labios en un sutil descuido. En menos de dos minutos ya se hallaban frente a la puerta

-¿Le ha dado problemas?- Shikamaru se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño que, con gran regocijo, corrió a los brazos de Naruto, mostrándole un nuevo dibujo hecho con acuarelas donde se apreciaban los tres jugando en el bosque

-En lo absoluto- sonrió Iruka. –De hecho hizo algunas amistades

-Me alegra- se alivió Shikamaru, dejando escapar un suspiro. Taichi era tan impredecible como Naruto. En ocasiones se comportaba pero en su mayoría tendía a hacer bromas de manera inconsciente. Puede que representara un reflejo de las actitudes de Naruto. Shikamaru le agradeció sus atenciones al adulto antes de que este se despidiera, alegando tener un compromiso pendiente

Naruto miró entusiasta al pequeño. Shikamaru se acercó a ambos, rascándose la nuca en un paroxismo de indecisión. Fue Naruto quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Shikamaru ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Desvió la mirada, más nervioso que antes. Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería y ya había esperado demasiado. Lo justo sería consultarlo con el rubio. Después de todo, no había secretos entre ellos. Salvo el pequeño incidente acaecido por las claras intenciones del Hyuga que, hasta el momento, Naruto desconocía. Era un alivio que Neji decidiera tomar distancia

-Shikamaru…- nuevamente lo miró. Naruto había inclinado un poco la cabeza. Taichi sostenía el papel en sus manos, sin estar al tanto de la situación

-¿Qué opinas de tener otro bebé?- le costó demasiado pronunciar tan simple cuestionamiento. Sin embargo, lo añoraba, su plan a futuro incluía a dos pequeños y estaba seguro de que Taichi pasaría momentos más gratos en compañía de un hermano ¿o hermana?

-¿Eh?- Naruto dejo de reír. Su rostro se volvió neutro y Shikamaru temió el rechazo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, convencido de que era una imprudencia, una vil jugarreta en pro de los deseos paternales

-Tienes razón, es un disparate- se desacreditó de inmediato, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca. De pronto sintió ganas de un cigarrillo, diez, la cajetilla entera…

Naruto parpadeó confundido al ver a Shikamaru perdiéndose en la habitación de ambos. Taichi se había acurrucado sobre él para dormirse así que evitó levantarse. Esperaría a que el estratega volviera de aquella crisis nerviosa. En realidad le había tomado por sorpresa pero él mismo había pensado en esa posibilidad antes, mucho antes…

-Shikamaru…- musitó, procurando no despertar al pequeño. Pero el susodicho no respondió. Incluso Naruto sopesó la idea de que hubiera escapado por la ventana. No lo había visto tan ansioso antes, al menos ahora entendía a que se debía su extraño comportamiento y aquellas raras preguntas sobre la paternidad

¿En qué pensaba?, no, esa era la respuesta, no estaba pensando. Con el cigarrillo en los labios, Shikamaru abrió la ventana, de repente se sentía como un niño de nuevo, tratando de huir de sus propias ideas y conjeturas. Su relación con Naruto no podía estar más estable hasta el momento y no obstante tenía que arruinarlo en grande. Naruto se había expuesto a varios peligros por la misma causa que él deseaba repetir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Naruto pudiera procrear nuevamente y si así era, seguramente que el rubio no quería. Tras todo lo ocurrido era empíricamente imposible que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo

-Shikamaru- sin darse cuenta, Naruto ya se hallaba a sus espaldas

Shikamaru reprimió un quejido de dolor al rozar inconscientemente la ceniza del cigarrillo en sus dedos. Al darse vuelta, Naruto lo observó molesto

-Me preguntas y después te vas- le recriminó en voz baja. Recién dejaba a Taichi en la cama pero sus ansias por saber que era lo que pensaba Shikamaru eran mayores. El estratega se dedicó a estudiar el semblante de Naruto. Resignado, tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana

-No quiero presionarte- admitió

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Sabía que Shikamaru se preocupaba por el antes que cualquier otra cosa

-¿No quieres saber mi respuesta?- se recargó en la pared. Por un instante se perdió en la colilla del cigarrillo cerca de la ventana. Shikamaru separó los labios pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos. Por alguna razón ya asumía la respuesta, pero en caso de que Naruto difiriera con ella…

-Si- las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Shikamaru no se percató de que la respuesta de Naruto se había anexado con la propia, una afirmación certera que se mezcló con su voz. Esperó paciente la respuesta. Naruto lo miró con seriedad. –Iré a…- se incorporó de la cama, saboreando una intensa amargura que le produjo el silencio del rubio. Peor incluso que una respuesta negativa

Naruto frunció los labios

-Dije que si- reafirmó en un tono más alto, provocando que Shikamaru se detuviera en el alfeizar de la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto. –Si quiero otro bebé- los ojos azules se posaron en la silueta que reposaba sobre la cama. Con su respiración apacible

Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los labios de Shikamaru pero se forzó a preguntar antes de permitir que cualquier vestigio de gratitud se apoderara de él

-¿Estás seguro?

Naruto infló los mofletes. Quizá Shikamaru quería que le firmara algún documento para asegurarse de que no se iba a retractar

-Seguro

-Ni siquiera lo has pensado- tajó Shikamaru, cruzando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque nunca me lo has dicho

-Tu tampoco- replicó Naruto, sintiéndose apenado por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Aunque tampoco sabía cuánto le había tomado a Shikamaru decidirse

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar…- recapacitó el Nara, centrando su atención en el pequeño que dormía plácidamente. Naruto negó inconforme. Se encaminó decidido al buró para sacar todos los preservativos que guardaba Shikamaru

-Has dicho que si querías- sonrió, ocultando los empaques en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Shikamaru se ruborizó al notar las intenciones del rubio pero lejos de molestarle, se alegró en demasía. –Si quieres hacerlo será sin esto

El castaño chasqueó la lengua con fingido enfado

-Manipulador- avanzó hasta el rubio para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Naruto sonrió entre ambas bocas, contento. Tenía mil razones para amar a Shikamaru y entre ellas estaba la felicidad que le proporcionaba. Shikamaru fue el único que no lo abandonó cuando los demás lo hicieron, el único que estuvo a su lado a pesar de las adversidades, quien le brindo apoyo y comprensión a cada momento y el mismo que cumplió su promesa de protegerlo a él y a su pequeño. Shikamaru se subestimaba en ocasiones pero Naruto estaba convencido de que el estratega se había superado mucho a sí mismo, había dejado a un lado la indiferencia y se había convertido en su soporte emocional

Cerró los ojos, dejo que los pensamientos se diluyeran en medio del apasionado beso. Puede que les esperara una nueva aventura, una de meses…


End file.
